The Legend of Kion: Dazzling arc
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Three months have passed since Kupatana, and Dogo has joined the Pride landers, living with Kion and his family. This concludes the arc of Kion and his friends finding the Band God orbs. Join Kion as he continues to save the world from evil, while learning more about Dogo's power, as well as more about his feelings for Jasiri. Props to Fluffbutt69 on Inkbuddy for the title card.
1. The Final Band God Part one

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Kion is back with season two dudes! I bet you were all super excited for it to return. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode one: The Final Band God Part one

* * *

Three months after the climax of the most eventful Kupatana ever, life in the Pride Lands has been more than swell. Dogo was playing in Kion's room, and he even had his name carved on the top bunk, indicating that he'd moved in with Kion and his family officially. Although he was partially at fault for what happened, he was glad Kion and the others could forgive him and accept him into the pride. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to help them. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, since they still had one more Band God to find.

Dogo was, at the moment, reinacting a moment from when he and Kion first met, where Kion was allowing Dogo to be friends with him. When he had them touch paws, he shed a tear with a smile on his face, remembering that moment like it was yesterday. He knew it was a moment worth remembering, and that Kion felt the same way. Dogo couldn't wait for him and Kion to find the last Band God. Speaking of which, Kion entered the room. "Hey Dogo. Ready for school?"

Dogo nodded and set down the clay models he made of him and Kion, sliding down the ladder and grabbing his pack by the door. When he put it on, he walked off with Kion and couldn't help but express how happy he is with his life. "I still can't believe it's been three months since I moved here Kion. (Looks at Kion) I'm so glad you and the others could stay in my life." Kion rubbed Dogo's head affectionatelly and Dogo smiled softly, knowing he and Kion were going to be great friends for a long time to come, and nothing could change that.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Jasiri was looking through her locker while trying to find the right book for her next class. As you could probably tell by now, she wasn't exactly the queen of neatness. She had all kinds of stuff in there, pictures, cups, the latter she didn't even know why she kept. When she finally found the book she wanted to take, she looked into it and saw that there was some kind of drawing in there, making her groan as she took her pencil out to erase it. "Last time I let Mheetu borrow any of my books. This isn't one of his comics."

"The ink's perminant." Jasiri looked behind herself and saw Kion walking up to her, and he then greeted her. "So how goes it Jasiri? I noticed you came to school before me and the others today. Some kind of special occasion?"

"No, I'm just preparing for the upcoming battle of the bands." Jasiri replied, and then she showed Kion the drawing. "Mheetu really needs to respect people's stuff. And if he wants to make a comic then he can just ask me for blank paper." Kion was reading what Jasiri wrote and Jasiri smiled upon noticing that he liked it. "You can hold while reading if you like."

Jasiri handed Kion the book and he kept reading what she had in there, liking what it had in store for the future. "This is one heck of a talent right here Siri. (Looks at Jasiri as she starts blushing and rubbing her arm) You ever consider taking up a career in this? I think you could start your own band."

"Oh, you're just saying that. I just write up random stuff I'm thinking and put it in." Jasiri took the book back and surfed through the pages, knowing she could find a song that Kion would think was super dumb. "Like, listen to this. 'My butt vibrates from some of my farts.'. I would never sing this in public."

Kion snickered upon hearing Jasiri's song lyrics, knowing she was just trying to cover up her talent. "Believe me, it'd be better if you just fart on stage. Everyone needs a laugh." Jasiri laughed a bit at Kion's joke as Kion smiled upon her laugh, finding it quite charming. "Anyway, I should be heading to class. Later Siri." Jasiri waved goodbye to Kion as he walked off, hugging her song book and feeling the two of them would get even closer. Just then, she noticed some weird black orb, walking over to it as it flew off and chasing after it.

* * *

Jasiri cornered the black orb in the girls bathroom, glad she was in an area she could actually be in. 'Good thing this didn't lead me to the teacher's lounge. I would NOT want to get caught in there.' Jasiri walked closer to the orb and started speaking to it, feeling it could hear her. "Don't worry black orb thing. (Flinches) Okay, that sounds racist. Mind forgetting I said that?" Jasiri walked closer to the orb and reached out to touch it, getting the information of the next Band God orb planted right in her mind, amazing her greatly. "Wow."

Jasiri looked to see Zuri entering the bathroom and noticing her sudden flash, walking up to her with a concerned look on her face. "Hey Jasiri, you okay? You look like you just had the worst day ever at the spa. That always happens to me whenever they give me their worst mudbaths."

"Believe me Zuri, I would only go to a spa if I was super stressed out and it was mandatory to stay sane." Zuri shrugged with Jasiri walking off and bidding her farewell for now. "Anyway, gotta get to class. Later."

"Later." Jasiri exited the bathroom and Zuri whiffed the air for a bit, relieved it was still fresh. "Good. No gas bombs."

* * *

Jasiri was in the lair explaining the scenario to Kion, hoping he wouldn't think anything ill of it, considering he has the locations of the previous Band God orbs. "So I chased it into the bathroom, without much trouble I should add, and I walked up to it in hope I could maybe get something from it. It looked so mysterious and I needed answers, but when I touched it, it gave directions to this weird place. It felt like something you did a whole bunch of times, where you just got a random location and we went there to find a Band God."

Kion was indeed familiar with this and couldn't help believing Jasiri, knowing she was telling the truth. "So where do we go?" Jasiri thought for a moment with Kion wondering why the orb would go to her. She knew they always went to Kion since he was the new Band God leader, so this was a first without question. "Hey, come to think of it, why did the orb go to you this time?"

Jasiri shrugged and then she got the location, looking into it and giving Kion a confident smile. "Some place called the Land of Darkness. I have no idea what that place is all about, but the last Band God has got to be there without question. After all, it's not like the other Band God orbs ever lied to us."

"The Band God orbs never lie." Kion took his phone out and sent a text to his friends so they could find the Band God orb. 'Everyone meet up. Jasiri found the last Band God orb and we're heading off on another road trip. This could be hard, so make sure to pack some asprins for rage control.' Kion sent some texts and nodded to Jasiri, walking off with her to re-group with the others. "And once we get to the lair, we'll head out like always and do what we do best."

"Kick butt and get what we want." Kion nodded and Jasiri snickered a bit, realizing how bad that sounded just now. "Darn, I just realized how bad that sounds out of context." Kion and Jasiri arrived into the lair as Jasiri thought about the song she would sing with Kion and the others for the battle of the bands. 'In the meantime, I can think of a good song to write for battle of the bands. Maybe if I'm lucky I can come up with a song that doesn't gross people out or annoy them.' Jasiri smiled to herself and felt confident about how her songwriting would go.

* * *

Kion and the others were heading to the town that had the next Band God orb with Dogo being excited about the event. Kovu was more than capable of taking notice of this and saw Dogo trying really hard to contain it. "Try not to poop in front of the King now. Might lead to some problems."

"I'm not gonna poop in front of the King Kovu, I'm too old for that." Dogo shot back at the smirking black furred lion cub, and then he talked about how excited he was to find the last Band God orb. "Still, this is so exciting for me. Rei rei had all kinds of books on the Band Gods and now I actually get to help find the last one. It's like I'm recreating a legend that's been around for decades!"

Kovu chuckled a bit and booped Dogo's nose with a grin, confusing the jackal pup. "Maybe you will. Just keep in mind that it's not the first time the Band Gods came to be. As you just mentioned, they've been around for decades."

Dogo was so excited to reunite the Band Gods that he couldn't help being super happy about it. "Well duh Kovu, I know that much. I just meant I'll be the first of my kind to experience the legendary team coming together. I still can't wait to see what they're made of."

Kovu thought for a moment and figured he might as well be excited for this himself, not that he'd ever be as excited as Dogo. "You're right about that. And maybe if you're lucky, you'll be the last Band God." Dogo thought about Kovu's words for a moment as Kovu looked at the screen with a sly grin on his face. "Don't try to deny it. The truth is right out in the open from him staying with us alone."

Dogo was confused as to who Kovu was talking to, knocking on the screen as the camera panned to him while trying to find out who was on the other side. "Hello? You still in there?"

Kion and the others arrived at the gate as Kion commented on how easy and boring all of their trips have been. "Ya know, I just realized something. Just about every trip we've been on has been all of us grouping up and walking a whole bunch until we arrive to the next location. (Shrugs) Ah well. At least the action's fun to be in."

Kion and the others started walking through the town, seeing that it wasn't exactly all that happy and full of life. It rubbed Kion the wrong way, and he felt as if someone in town was watching him. When he looked to his right, he saw a honey badger lunging at him and landed a backflip kick on him, sending him into the wall. He then spawned a Ki sword with his paw and let out a confident smile, glad that he was going to get some challenge here. "So you wanna start a battle with me, huh? Alright then. (Points the sword at the honey badger) Let's rock."

The honey badger got hyped and jumped up into the air, only for Kion to launch a Ki blast at him and send him back into the wall. He then jumped at him and kneed him in the stomach, making him let out some noxious fume that made everyone else gag, aside from Jasiri, who whiffed it all up like it was nothing. This impressed the honey badger, up until Kion punched his head and sent him down into the floor, landing in front of him with an idea of who he was. "A honey badger, huh? I like the sight of that."

The honey badger stood up and held out his paw for a fist bump, which Kion happily accepted as the honey badger explained what that was. "Since you know about my species, you most likely know what that's about. I can do the real farts too, but I like that I'm capable of doing them both." Jasiri took a liking to this as the honey badger introduced himself. "I'm Bunga, self-hired guard of the Town of Darkness. I think you can guess where we got the name from."

"Yeah, you scared everyone out with your stink." Jasiri snarked with a grin on her face, leading to Bunga snickering at the thought with Kion allowing Jasiri to talk. "We're actually here to find the last Band God orb. If I beat you in a fart off, would you mind leading us to it?"

Bunga thought for a moment and figured a fart off would be quite fun, knowing all too well that he was had a good chance at winning. "Sure thing. I was gonna lead you there anyway. Let's do this!" Nala rolled her eyes while smiling, having a good idea at how this was going to go down.

* * *

Kion and the others were standing on top of a roof as Jasiri and Bunga stood across from each other while getting ready to start the fart off. "Sorry about the change of location. This place may seem like it's deserted, but it's actually got quite a few residents, and I don't wanna risk scaring them outta town if things get too smelly." Bunga was ready to lay down the first fart, giving Jasiri a determined look as he ran up to her, making a slide and aiming his butt at her as he released a three second fart that smelt like burnt bacon (pffffft).

Jasiri whiffed the bacon and turned around with her butt shown being pointed at Bunga as she cut a five second fart, letting out a green cloud that reeked of garlic (phhhhhhhhhht). Bunga took a liking to how the fart felt and got ready to unleash his second one, giving Jasiri a quick warning. "Be warned. This is my best." Bunga jumped up and above Jasiri as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart, reeking of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Jasiri whiffed the fart entirely as Bunga landed, much to his surprise as Jasiri walked up to him after finishing. She sat down on top of him and gave him a smirk, giving him the indication that she wasn't ready to give in. As Simba spawned some kind of scent shield, Jasiri released a loud an bassy thirty second fart, letting out a massive yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and making Bunga gag, which shocked him quite a bit, as he'd never met anyone who made him gag from a fart before (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Bunga was gasping for air as Jasiri got off of him with a proud grin on her face. When Bunga was done breathing heavily, Jasiri walked up to him and helped him up. "Guess it's time for you to showus your leader now."

"Like I said, I was gonna lead you there anyway." Bunga replied, and then he headed off, signalling the others to follow him. "Let's go!" Kion and the others followed Bunga with Jasiri being quite proud of how she beat a honey badger of all creatures in a fart off, knowing that her farts have really gone far.

Kion and the others were walking to where Bunga was planning to lead them to as Bunga took notice to Dogo and the species he was. "I just noticed you guys have a jackal. Sure is an interesting addition."

"Not a fan?" Kion asked, as he was the one Bunga was talking to. "Don't worry, Dogo's a good kid. And a blast to be around."

"If you say so." Bunga replied, having to admit he had a history with jackal knowledge. "My dad talked about jackals all the time in a negative light before he and my mom died, and I won't say anything, but he mentioned how sneaky they can be." Dogo overheard what Bunga was saying about him, hoping it didn't get to the point of resentment.

* * *

Kion and the others arrived at a tall black castle, walking through the hallway as Kion got a good look at the decor. He chuckled a bit at how dark and grim the hallways looked, hoping the rest of the place wasn't like that. "Geez, can you get any edgier? People might mistake this for an emo convention."

"I know what ya mean." Bunga admitted, not being too fond of how the place looked either. "Believe me though; the food here is to die for. I'm sure wherever you're from has great food too, but the food here will make your mouth water."

"Tch. Just show Kion over here a cheeseburger and he'll start makin a pool for the ants to swim in." Simba joked, making Kion nod in response, since he couldn't deny it.

Bunga opened the doors to the throne room, being excited as he introduced someone to what looke like a tall lion that stood much taller than the rest. "Everyone, meet King Scorcher, ruler of Darkriena!"

King Scorcher opened his eyes and noticed that Jasiri was with them, stepping down and speaking to Bunga with coldness. "Bunga, is this hyena with you?"

Jasiri took notice to Scorcher's tone and stood next to Bunga as she gave him a dirty look. "You got a problem with that?"

"I do indeed." Scorcher gave Jasiri a harsh look, getting in her face without a second thought. "The last thing I need is for a Traq to come into my homeland!"

Jasiri did a quick gasp and then got furious, punching Scorcher so hard that he dragged across the floor a bit. Bunga was surprised by this with Kion walking up to him and giving a smug grin as he whispered to her. "I don't know what Traq means, but I'm all for it if it means disgusting butt kicker."

Jasiri sighed just as someone pinned her down, and it was revealed to be a female cheetah, who let her turn over to face her. Jasiri showed a bit of surprise upon the cheetah pinning him down, but then gave a blunt look, in spite of the cheetah's cold expression. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." The cheetah coldly replied, not taking kindly to Jasiri slapping King Scorcher. "And don't think you can convince me easily. I just saw a hyena, the most hated enemy of King Scorcher, punch King Scorcher. Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

Jasiri thought for a moment and felt there wasn't much to stop the cheetah from killing her. "Not a lot of reasons if I'm being honest." Bunga wanted to see how this would play out with Jasiri giving a smug grin to the cheetah. "But if you do something really bad might happen to you."

The cheetah didn't take kindly to this threat with Jasiri grabbing her paw as she was about to strike her. Jasiri wasn't ready to let a cheetah she didn't know the name of kill her, and the cheetah was done having her patience tested. "You just might die before I get hurt by any of your friends. So don't push me."

Jasiri chuckled a bit as she gave the cheetah a cold glare and a menacing grin. "You threatening me cheetah? Cause I can threaten you harder. You're gonna get off of me right now, or my ghost is going to haunt you until the day you commit suicide. (The cheetah flinches) I've seen my fair share of killers in the past, and you don't have the guts to end me without feeling remorse for it. In fact, I think you wanna get off of me. So why don't you do us both a favor and let me up?"

The cheetah got into Jasiri's face, not taking a single bit of her threat to heart. "You think you can come in her and punch our King while expecting-"

Jasiri grabbed the cheetah's chest and threw her back, smirking at her as she released a five second fart with her butt shown, reeking of rotten eggs with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffft). The cheetah coughed from the fart with Jasiri turning around with a smug grin on her face with Fuli glaring at her afterwards. "Sorry, but my butt doesn't like you." The cheetah growled with Jasiri wafting the fart away to talk to her normally. "Alright, alright, I'm done. What's your name anyway? Must be something fierce if you've got anger issues like that."

The cheetah scoffed at Jasiri's final words, but felt there was no harm in introducing herself. "I'm Fuli. I'm the top elite guard for King Scorcher, and I don't need you guys assaulting him."

"Excuse me, but he called me a Traq!" Fuli flinched upon hearing Jasiri's words, noticing a sense of hostility from them as Jasiri finished speaking. "Not so easy to defend now, is he."

"Okay you two. Save it for the arena." Kion chimed in as he walked up to Jasiri and Fuli. "Last thing we need is for you two to break each other's bones."

Fuli sighed, not wanting to deal with this as she then questioned why Kion's group was here, more specifically to Bunga as she walked up to him. "Bunga, you brought a hyena here? You know Scorcher hates them."

"I thought he'd make an exception since Jasiri's a kid." Bunga answered, making Fuli groan as Bunga then decided to lighten up the mood. "Anyway, whatya guys say I show you the mess hall?" Kion and Mheetu became excited to hear that with Mheetu dashing up to Kion as the two did a double thumbs up together.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were speed eating as always with Bunga taking a liking to how the two of them were eating so fast. He took a liking to this with Kion punching Mheetu in the stomach to make him spit out some of his food and Mheetu burping in Kion's face to stall him. As the two were speed eating, Dogo was cheering for Kion from where he sat. "Ki-on, Ki-on, Ki-on!" Dogo took notice to Jasiri's hot headed trait showing as she smashed a giant burger together with brute force, giving him a sense of concern. "You okay Jasiri?"

Jasiri sighed before taking a bite out of her burger, letting out a smaller burp than usual before answering Dogo's question. "I'm fine Dogo. Don't worry."

Dogo knew something was up and felt the best thing Jasiri could do was talk about it, being open to anything she had to say. He then caught onto what it was and decided to ask about it. "It's about what Scorcher said, right?" Jasiri felt she couldn't deny it and nodded her head yes to answer Dogo's question. "Traq. What does that mean anyway? Some kind of rotten food slur?"

Jasiri nodded her head no to answer Dogo's question, but knew she'd have to give him a straight answer. As Dogo took a bite out of his hot dog, Jasiri gave him a clear definition of what Traq meant, or at least as clear of a definition as she could bare to say. "It means nothing."

Dogo was surprised to hear that, swallowing his hot dog bite as he looked at her to know for sure. He didn't think it was accurate at all considering what he knew about Jasiri from the three months he's known her for. "Nothing? Like...you don't exist?"

Jasiri found Dogo's definition more appealing than what Traq actually meant, feeling she should just let him believe that for now. "Yeah, that's one interpretation." Jasiri continued to eat her burger with Dogo being satisfied with the answer and going back to eating his own food, noticing that Kion and Mheetu were still speed eating and cheering Kion on. 'Can I really tell Dogo what Traq means? I don't even know how he'll react after hearing it.' Dogo finished his hot dog and moved onto his slice of pizza, taking a bit bite out of it.

* * *

Kion and the others were in the mess hall with Kion finishing the last of the food, indicating that he was the winner. Kion let out a proud burp with Mheetu lying down and burping as well, only his was a burp of defeat with Kion cheering with victory. "I'm awesome baby!" Kion felt it was time to cut to the chase, walking up to Bunga and whispering to him. "Alright Bunga. You were right about the food, but I think it's about time we find out where the Band God orb is."

Bunga hesitated a bit, but figured Kion was trustworthy enough for him to know where the Band God orb was. "Okay, but you may not like it." Bunga leaned in close and whispered to Kion with the following words being heard. "King Scorcher has the Band God orb hidden behind his throne. But I don't think we can get to it because he doesn't trust hyneas, or anyone that DOES trust hyenas."

Kion looked over at Jasiri, who was still noticably furious at Scorcher, speaking to Bunga with confidence. "I know Jasiri may not seem like the type of species to be on the side of good, especially after what my dad went through, but I can assure you that she's nothing like what Scorcher sees her as." Bunga looked at Jasiri and didn't find much to see with Kion's description of her. "When no one's enraging her anyway. Look, just make sure not to call her that traq thing Scorcher called her. Just do what you can to be nice to her, or have fun with her."

Bunga had to admit that he'd already trusted Jasiri, just not when she's around Scorcher. "I did have fun with her when we did our fart off. (Smiles) Alright, I trust you." Kion smiled in response with Bunga chuckling a bit about a funny coincidence. "After all, I didn't know what to think of Dogo at first since he's a jackal, but he seems alright."

Kion looked over at Dogo, who was still concerned about Jasiri as Kion responded to Bunga's statement. "You'll love him once you get to know him. He's the definition of energetic." Bunga started to fear what Scorcher would do to Jasiri if the suspense got any further than it did earlier.

* * *

Kion and Bunga were heading into the throne room with Bunga being relieved that Scorcher wasn't there, making this heist a whole lot easier. The two of them walked up to the throne and Bunga warned Kion about what could happen if they got caught. "Alright Kion. We gotta do this fast, and hopefully we'll have enough time to show the others before Scorcher gets back. If he finds us sneaking into this room then we're toast. He'll most likely have us hanged, or even worse, he'll make us live the rest of our lives beyond space and time."

"Pssh. Bunga, if that was possible then Dark Kion would've done it to ME by now." Kion replied, leading to Bunga raising an eyebrow with Kion explaining who Dark Kion was so he would have the necessary context to get the joke.. "He's my evil clone."

"Ah." Kion and Bunga started pushing the throne with Kion cutting a three second fart, reeking of burgers and pizza and letting out a green cloud (phhhhht). Kion snickered from the fart with Bunga fist bumping him. "Nice." Kion then pushed the throne with more might, impressing Bunga with how much he was able to push it on his own. "Wow! I wish I was that strong!"

Kion finished pushing the throne, breathing heavily at how heavy it was. "Geez; what's this made out of, Osmium?" Bunga shrugged with him and Kion going into the secret room. As the two walked down the hallway, Kion nodded in approval to the blood on the walls, finding it to be more appealing. When Kion and Bunga arrived in the room that had the Band God orb in it, Kion admired all the treasure as well. "Ah heck yeah! Let's hope Scorcher doesn't throw a tantrum over us taking a little bonus for the trip home."

Bunga didn't take kindly to that with him and Kion walking up to the Band God orb and Kion taking a liking to how it's design looked. "Nice design on this one. Got a gothic vibe, something I think my sister Kiara could make a dress out of."

Bunga found it intriguing that Kion had a sister, hoping she was close enough to his age to justify dating her. "Is she hot?"

"Well she's ten, so if you're at least nine then-" Just then, a loud roar was heard with Kion and Bunga turning around to see a furious Scorcher looking down at them. Kion spoke casually with Bunga being engulfed with fear. "Hey Scorcher. Don't worry, we weren't gonna steal anything. See, we were just looking for the last Band God orb, because I'm the latest leader, and my friends all hold the other Band God orbs."

Scorcher didn't believe a word Kion said, glaring at him with intense hatred. "I don't see any reason to believe anyone who's friends with hyena traq!"

Scorcher let out a loud roar with Kion wiping his face as he replied. "Not much of a conversationalist I see." Bunga was even more scared upon Kion joking around with Scorcher as Kion then questioned what traq was. "For reals though dude. What does traq mean? Is it some kind of racial slur?"

Scorcher slammed his paw on the ground with Kion still not being intimidated in the slightest. "When I refer to your friend as traq, it means I am calling her nothing! She's a worthless piece of scat that doesn't deserve to live in this world!" Bunga was starting to see what Scorcher was really like with Scorcher glaring at him. "Get. Out. You're no longer welcome in this kingdom." Bunga ran off with despondence with Kion carefully sneaking the Band God orb into his backpack before he left, flipping off Scorcher before he ran off.

Bunga was walking out of the room with Kion closing the door behind him as he walked beside him. Kion felt bad about what happened, even if he also felt Scorcher was being a stick in the mud about the whole thing. "Hey dude, I'm sorry about Scorcher. The last thing I wanted to do to you was to make you lose your adopted daddy."

"Don't beat yourself up for it. Only thing we did was speed up the inevitable." Bunga assured Kion, and then he admitted something that he knew would seem quite shocking. "You wanna know the worst part?" Kion nodded his head yes, feeling Bunga needed to let his feelings out. "I don't feel much. I mean...not enough. When I lost my birth parents, I was devastated, and I lost control of myself for a solid month. But then Scorcher showed me the way, and I became myself again. He felt like the father I never had. At least not by birth."

Kion found that to be interesting as he and Bunga went down the hallway to the mess hall. He felt it would give Bunga some satisfaction to know that their visit to the Band God orb didn't end in vain. "If it makes you feel any better, I took the Band God orb with me anyway."

"Wait, what?" Kion showed Bunga the Band God orb in his backpack, much to his amazement as Bunga expressed his joy. "You're awesome! (Becomes confused) But wait, I heard that the Band God orbs can only be touched by those who're linked to their element."

"Nah, the dude who wrote that down is full of crap." Kion assured Bunga, zipping his backpack up and coming up with a way for Bunga to live his life further. "Anyway, I think we have some room for you back in the Pride lands for you. Fresh open terrain, and you can actually tell the place is full of life upon first glance." Bunga took a liking to the offer with Kion smiling at him, showing him that the words were genuine.

* * *

Bunga was packing up his things with Fuli coming into his room, showing genuine concern for his situation. "Bunga!" Bunga flinched and turned around when he saw Fuli, knowing she was hear to ask him about why he was leaving. "Scorcher told me you were a waste of time and that you were getting kicked out of the Kingdom. What on earth could someone like you have possibly done to make him so mad."

Bunga couldn't like to Fuli, so he decided to just be upfront with her on the situation, regardless of how she felt about him afterwards. "I can't lie to you Fuli. Kion asked me where the last Band God orb was, and I figured it couldn't hurt to show him. And he even said he was the leader of the Band Gods, so he has the right."

Fuli was still concerned for Bunga, but also knew how gullible he could be, trusting a kid with the indication that he was the leader of the Band Gods. "Bunga, he's like what, seven years old; maybe eight? (Groans) I agree Scorcher overreacted kicking you out of the Kingdom and all that, but you can't seriously believe him."

"Actually it was Jasiri who told me." Bunga admitted, which didn't help his case all that much, especially since Fuli was a soldier of Scorcher's.

Fuli was indeed agitated by this, finding Bunga's situation to be incredibly stupid. "The hyena? Okay, that's even more stupid."

"I know, but I don't think it's that simple." Bunga replied, catching Fuli's attention as Bunga continued speaking. "When Scorcher caught us in the room he hid the Band God orb in, he went crazy and even called Jasiri a traq in front of Kion when refering to her as his friend. He also said something about not believing him because of it." Fuli found this interesting, never taking King Scorcher for the type to do something like that. "I know you may not believe it, but I think it might have something to do with me helping someone who's allies with a hyena."

Fuli hugged Bunga, much to his surprise as the cheetah then pulled him away. "I guess that hyena really WAS right to sock him." Fuli thought for a moment and knew of a way to get Scorcher back for this. "Alright Bunga. I'll be leaving with you, wherever you go, and if Kion offered you to take him back to HIS home then hopefully he won't mind me coming with. But I'm not letting you leave this place on your own, especially not with how unfairt he situation is."

Bunga was incredibly grateful for Fuli's support and gave her a hug, having her wrap her arms around him. "Thanks Fuli." Just then, a shadow was shown at the window as the three words were shown underneath the shadow's smirk.

To be continued.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	2. The Final Band God Part two

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode two: The Final Band God Part two

* * *

Vitani was sneaking around in Scorcher's castle, hoping to find something good while she was searching the place. While she was sneaking around, she saw Fuli walking into the armory and decided to pay her a little visit, dropping down from the ceiling and holding her by her tail. Fuli was surprised by this and looked over her shoulder to find Vitani smirking at her. "What's wrong? You about to die?"

Fuli lunged at Vitani, who grabbed her by her neck and gave her a vicious glare, slamming her into the ground without a second thought. Fuli demanded to know who Vitani was and why she was here. "Speak up lion! What're you doing here, and why have you attacked me!?"

"Oh hush now. I'm just here to steal some of your stuff." Vitani sat down on Fuli's face while pinning her to the ground with her foot as she thought about what she could get out of the armory. "Maybe I could go ahead and snatch some armor out of this place. Or even better, I could snatch the whole room. Fuli was trying to push Vitani off of her, but Vitani looked down at her with a smirk. "Sorry girly. My butt doesn't like to be touched." Vitani cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, releasing an eggy yellow cloud onto Fuli with her butt vibrating (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Fuli passed out from the fart as Vitani let out a sigh of relief, whiffing the fart as she got up. She then stole Fuli's helmet and put it on, finding that Fuli looked quite beautiful without it on. "Hey, whatya know? We've got a hottie under that suit. Too bad I had to fart on ya, cause now I kinda wanna kiss ya." Vitani shrugged and walked off to find out what she could steal, knowing it would have to be one heck of a find after she got it. She then got a call from someone while searching through the armor. "Yeah Tukio? Oh yeah, I'm in. Feel free to stop by."

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Kion and Bunga were talking about the Pride lands with Bunga listening carefully to what Kion was telling him. "And we even have an arcade there with all kinds of different games and rooms, so pretty much anyone can hang out there."

"That sounds awesome!" Bunga cheered, knowing that the sight of all of the stuff Kion told him about was going to be amazing. "This place sounds way better than Scorcher's castle, mostly for the fact that there's more to it than edgy walls and a racist King who doesn't care about some species for little reason."

Kion nodded in agreement with an alarm going off as a camera came down to show Kion and Bunga what was going on. "The heck is this?" Kion got a good look at the camera, spotting Vitani and taking a liking to her appearence. "I don't know this chick, but she's hot."

Jasiri was running up to the armory, going into two leg mode as she kicked it open and rushed in. "Hey, what's Jasiri doing?" Kion had a good feeling about this and grabbed Bunga's paw, running off with him to catch a glimpse of the action.

Jasiri was walking up to Vitani after spotting her with Vitani catching sight of her and throwing a helmet aside. "Ah, we have a challenger it seems. Beat it hyena. I don't have time for you right now; I'm just here for the Band God orb."

"I see." Jasiri spawned a Ki orb in her paw and threw it at Vitani, who deflected it without much effort. "Funny enough, I don't have the time to stop you either. So you either get out of here, or I'll make you wish you never came." Vitani launched a Ki beam at Jasiri, who blocked it and kicked it into the air, sending it through the roof as she smirked to Vitani as rock music started playing. "Make you wish you never came it is."

Jasiri and Vitani dashed at each other just as Kion and Bunga arrived, watching as Jasiri and Vitani punched each other in the face. The two then backed up with Jasiri rubbing her cheek and Vitani wiping hers swiftly, leading to Vitani dashing at Jasiri. Jasiri grabbed her punch and kneed her in the stomach, sending her towards a wall, which she jumped off of and aimed a kick at Jasiri. Jasiri ducked under the kick and landed an uppercut on Vitani's jaw, only to get hit with a powerful backflip kick with Vitani regaining her balance with ease.

Jasiri regained her balance and launched a bunch of Ki blasts at Vitani, who dodged them by running all over the room. Jasiri realized launching Ki blasts blindly wouldn't work, and decided to switch to a close combat fight. She dashed at Vitani, who grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground, only for Jasiri to kick her stomach. Jasiri then spun and kicked Vitani in the face as hard as she could, making her back up a little as she backed up.

Vitani grinned devilishly and licked the blood from her face, disguting Jasiri, and leaving her open for Vitani to sadh at her and elbow her in the stomach. Jasiri coughed a it of blood from how hard Vitani struck her, leading to Jasiri holding her stomach as Vitani then kicked her in the face. Jasiri launched a Ki beam at Vitani's face, which she dodged, only for Jasiri to flip back up and dash kick her into the wall. She then dashed at her again, punching her to the ground and pinning her there before putting her butt up against her face.

Vitani liked where this was going until Jasiri then smirked to her as she released a loud and bassy forty second fart, launching a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and made Vitani gag (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jasiri stepped forward and swayed her butt at Vitani to taunt her, leaving Vitani to cough from the fart before Jasiri kicked her through the wall and sent her back with a Ki beam.

Jasiri walked out of the room with Kion and Bunga hi fiving her as Kion complimented her style. "Nice work Jasiri. Great finisher too." 'I'd love to have your butt in MY face.' Jasiri smiled upon seeing Kion enjoying her battle style, unaware of what else he was thinking at the moment. "You're just as awesome as you were at the tournament. Better even." Scorcher was watching Kion compliment Jasiri from the throne room, knowing the others would find out about this soon.

* * *

Jasiri was heading into the mess hall with no one else there, except for Dogo, who walked up to her with a proud smile on his face. "Way to go Traqie! Nice battle!"

Jasiri gasped upon hearing Dogo call her a Traqie, grabbing his paw and pulling him close as he spoke to her. "Thanks for complimenting the battle, but never call me, or anyone else that, again!"

"How come?" Dogo asked, leading to Jasiri sighing as she looked at the ground in shame, leading to Dogo questioning what Jasiri really meant by Traq. "What's wrong? I thought you said Traq didn't mean anything. At least after finding out that saying you don't exist was stupid."

Jasiri knew he couldn't hide the truth from Dogo, deciding to just be upfront with him. "It means 'nothing'." Dogo caught onto what Jasiri meant, telling him all about it. "When Scorcher called me Traq, he meant I'm worthless. A nothing. He's judging hyenas based on what we used to be like, and thinks all of them are horrible, even before getting to know them." Dogo put a paw on Jasiri's shoulder for comfort, which she grately appriciated. "It was stupid of me to punch him. He deserved it, but it shouldn't have come from me."

"So he's calling you a terrible name." Dogo started, wanting to make sure he understood Jasiri's situation. "And you know if you keep trying to punch his lights out, it'll just confrim all the bad stuff he thinks about you."

Jasiri nodded her head yes, finding it quite humerous that a four year old jackal was talking to him about this. "Do you know what it's like to be judged by someone just because of how you look?"

"Of course I do. I'm a jackal." Dogo replied, and Bunga was evesdropping on the conversation, smiling as he saw how mature Dogo was being about the situation.

* * *

Jasiri and Dogo were telling Kion about the situation with Kion being furious with Scorcher about it. "So that's what it means then. I caught onto something like that after he snapped at me and Bunga." Jasiri felt horrible about what Scorcher said to her with Dogo putting a paw on her for support while Kion stood up with an angry look on his face. "He will apologize! (Starts to walk off) I'll be back."

"Kion, wait." Jasiri grabbed Kion's shoulder and stopped him from moving, not wanting him to get in any more trouble with Scorcher. "He caught you and Bunga in the Band God orb room, right? I don't want you to get into any more trouble with him. Your reputation is more important than my feelings."

Kion turned to Jasiri, putting her paw down as he spoke to her with genuine care. "I'm not going to sit around and let him treat you like this Siri. I appriciate you putting me first, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself right away if I just stood by while that racist was bullying you. It wouldn't feel right to me. Especailly if it meant I couldn't stand up for a good friend." Jasiri shed a tear and smiled, hugging Kion, who wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "I'll let you know how it goes when I come back."

Kion walked out of the room with Jasiri being worried about what would happen, leading to Dogo walking up to her with a smile. "Don't worry Jasiri. If there's anything I've learned about Kion in these last three months, it's that he doesn't let anyone diss his friends." Jasiri smiled upon hearing Dogo's words, knowing she was right about Kion's loyalty towards those he cares about.

* * *

Kion walked into the throne room with Scorcher noticing him and being furious upon seeing him. Scorcher went down to Kion's level, speaking in a cold voice with Kion holding onto his confidence as he took it like it was nothing. This enraged Scorcher even further, especially after what Kion and Bunga did earlier today. "You've got a lot of nerve to look at me like that after the rubbish you pulled."

"Funny. I didn't think racism was allowed more often than sneaking into some jerkhole's secret room." Scorcher was shocked to hear this tone and was about to speak with a furious voice, only for Kion to grab him by his chest and pull him down to the ground. "Listen here Scorcher. I don't care what reasons you had for hurting Jasiri the way you did, but you're going to stop calling her by this Traq thing or I'm gonna make you wish you never had that mouth of yours to speak horrible words like that to her. You got it!?"

Scorcher wasn't the least bit intimidated by Kion, but was a bit surprised, having not expected him to approach him this way. Just then, a shadow of Tukio was shown spying on Kion and Scorcher with Scorcher speaking up as Kion let go of him. "If you really think I'm going to take the empty threats of a cub then-"

Just then, a Ki beam went right past Scorcher, catching Scorcher off guard as Kion jumped up and grabbed Tukio's kick as Tukio lunged at Scorcher from the window. Tukio kicked Kion to the side, taking out some kind of device and sticking it to Scorcher. This trapped him in some kind of barrier that started draining him of his power. Kion saw this and charged at Tukio, only for Tukio to jump up to the roof and signalling Kion to come after him. Kion sent a text to Simba on his phone and ran off to find Tukio and hopefully stop him.

* * *

Tukio was in the town of the Kingdom of Darkness as he took out a communicator and gave Vitani a call. "I was able to get Kion's attention. That should give you enough time to get his backpack and steal the last Band God orb."

"Alright, thanks brood master." Vitani responded on the other end, and she looked into the room Kion was staying in to find that he wasn't in there. She opened the window and walked up to his backpack, picking it up before wondering something. "Wait. How did you know it was in his pack? Did you peek in here or something?"

Tukio rolled his eyes as Kion arrived with Tukio hanging up and facing him as Kion charged his Ki. "So you're working for someone, is that it?" Tukio spawned a Ki orb with Kion demanding to know who Tukio was working for. "Who is it? Tell me!"

Tukio figured Kion wasn't going to shut up, so he thought he might as well tell him now. "Dark Kion." Kion looked back to when he first met Dark Kion, getting a glimpse of his power and how scared he was in that moment. Kion decided to ignore that for now, knowing he had to stop Tukio. "I'm surprised you didn't remember that from when you saved Wingsol, or when Rei Rei tried to ruin Kupatana. You must be really dense."

"Nah, I just thought you were dragged into the whole mess somehow." Kion explained, and then he punched his palm, being his full of energy and excited self as he got ready to face Tukio again. "I hate that Scorcher dude, but if helping him means I get that Band God orb then it's worth it." Kion and Tukio charged their Ki as Kion showed his excitement. "Let's party!"

Kion dashed at Tukio, who backflip kicked him into the air and then dashed up to him, kneeing him in the stomach and then kicking him to the side. Kion regained his balance and blocked Tukio's kick after Tukio appeared from behind him, punching him in the face, only for Tukio to headbutt him. Tukio grabbed Kion's paw and spun him around ten times super fast before throwing him directly at the rubble. Kion regained his balance and skidded across the ground from his hind legs and launched a Ki beam at Tukio, who deflected it with ease.

Tukio teleported behind Kion again, this time behind fast enough to hold him by putting his arms underneath his armpits. Tukio put a finger up to Kion's head before Kion headbutted him, making him let go and allowing Kion to elbow him. Kion kicked Tukio back and studied his strategy, waiting for him to teleport again, which he did. Kion waited for just the right moment and turned around before thinking to himself. 'Hey Simba. Check this bad boy out.'

Kion put his paws on his eyes and closed them before creating a powerful flash that blinded Tukio. "Solar Flare!" Tukio became blinded by the Solar Flare, allowing Kion to punch and kick him multiple times. This allowed Kion to think of a strategy he could use to throw off all of Tukio's teleportation techniques. Once Tukio's sight regained, Kion casually walked away before Tukio vanished again, which was exactly when Kion performed a head spin dance technique. Kion landed a strong kick on Tukio, who was impressed by his sudden movements.

Tukio vanished again with Kion doing a backflip kick and then doing a dash kick at Tukio, making him teleport again. This allowed Kion to do a moonwalk, which helped him dodge Tukio's karate chop from behind. Kion managed to land a solid backflip kick on Tukio and sent him up into the air, dashing up at him, only for Tukio to spin around and dodge his knee. Tukio kneed Kion in the stomach as hard as he could, making him cough blood with Tukio then kicking him to the side, dashing at him to continue his assault.

Tukio punched Kion into the air and then dashed above him, kicking him straight for Scorcher's tower. Tukio charged up a Galick Gun for a few seconds as Kion then charged up a Kamehameha, only for Tukio to vanish again and appear right in front of him. Kion collided his paws with Tukio's and threw both Ki beams into the air, making them swirl before Tukio kneed him in the stomach. Tukio low sweeped Kion and grabbed his hind leg, throwing him towards Scorcher's castle as hard as he could before dashing at him and kicking him.

Kion went flying through the wall, surprising the others, who were trying to free Scorcher, only for Tukio to come in and walk up to Kion, who was glaring at him. "That was a pretty good tactic, using moves no one would expect to counter my Z-vanishing." Kion stood up, only for Tukio to dash at him and punch him in the stomach and making him cough blood again. Kion fell to his knees with his eyes being covered by his shadow of confliction. "But you're still too weak to justify using it."

Simba dashed up to Tukio and tried to punch him, only for Tukio to kick him up to the ceiling. Simba regained his balance and jumped back down with Tukio giving Simba a cold glare. "This has nothing to do with you. Please stay out of this battle." Simba looked at Kion, who nodded, indicating that he wanted to be the one to defeat Tukio. Tukio looked at Kion, still disliking him for his intense kindness and optimism. "You're simply too upbeat." Kion glared at Tukio, who looked away from him. "You have to let go of your friends if you wish to fight."

Dogo got a good look at what was happening, but respected Kion's wishes by not getting involved, just as Vitani came along with Kion's backpack. "Hey Tukio, I got it the Band God orb!" Scorcher was shocked to find out that the Band God orb was in Kion's backpack, making Vitani surprised as she then walked up to Scorcher. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Makes sense. You probably would've called him Traq or something." Vitani laughed a bit with Jasiri dashing up to her and grabbing Kion's backpack, leading to Vitani fighting her for it. "Hey, claws off fart cannon!"

Vitani kneed Jasiri in the stomach, only for Jasiri to punch her across the face, and then pin her down. The Band God orb rolled out of the backpack and over to Tukio, who picked it up with his claws, being careful not to hold it with his palm, and looked at Kion as he showed it to him. "So you thought you could hide this, didn't you."

"Give it back!" Kion shouted as he aimed a punch at Tukio, only for Tukio to grab his paw as he looked into Kion's eyes.

Tukio spoke with a cold voice as he looked into Kion's furious eyes. "Listen closely Kion. Not everything is going to go right in your life." Jasiri saw that the portal was made of lightning, reaching into it and confusing Scorcher.

Scorcher saw that Jasiri's paws were glowing yellow, showing him that she was the Band God of Lightning. Even with this knowledge, he wasn't ready to be rescued by someone who he saw to be worthless. "Regardless of your element, I don't need to be saved by a Traq!"

"I don't care if I matter to you!" Jasiri shouted, grabbing Scorcher's paw and pulling him out. "Your life is just like all the rest, it still matters to me!" Jasiri pulled Scorcher out of the portal with Tukio and Vitani taking notice as Tukio kicked Kion to the side with Mheetu trying to stop Vitani, only for Vitani to kick him into the wall. Jasiri looked at Nala, who gave her all of her attention. "He needs medical attention Nala. Get him fixed up stat. We'll heal him completely once we get to the Pride lands and talk to Sarabi about it."

"You got it." Nala obliged to Jasiri's request with Vitani throwing Kion's backpack to him before flying out of the room. Tukio gave Kion a cold look before flying off after Vitani, leaving Kion to feel bad about getting the Band God orb taken.

* * *

Scorcher was finished healing as he thanked Kion and his friends for their services in defending the Band God orb. "Well the last Band God orb is gone, (Kion rubs his arm with guilt) but I appriciate all of your efforts to protect it from those rebels." Simba put a paw on Kion's shoulder for comfort with Kion gaining the strength to speak up to Scorcher after he said this. "Thank you for saving me as well."

"Don't think all of us for that one dude." Kion chimed in with proudness in his voice. "If Jasiri wasn't the latest Lightning Band God orb, you would've died in...whatever that thing Tukio put you in was."

"Yeah. She's the one who saved your sorry butt from going to hell." Mheetu stated with hostility, indicating that he now knew what Traq meant.

Scorcher was reluctant to thank Jasiri, but decided to do so anyway, since she did save him. "Thank you Jasiri. I'll admit, you're not bad for a t-hyena." Jasiri looked at Scorcher, who forced a laugh with his next line. "You must be one of the good ones."

"No." Jasiri responded, not taking kindly to the way Scorcher worded his last sentence. "The fact that I saved you doesn't make me any better than other hyenas. There have to be others out there who'd do the same."

Scorcher didn't take kindly to this, hoping he could've gotten a different reaction. "Look. I'm trying to pay you a compliment."

"Then why does it sound like an insult?" Fuli asked coldly, making Jasiri smile as she and Fuli looked at each other, glad to know she now had Fuli's back.

Scorcher turned to Bunga, who by this point didn't want anything to do with him. "Bunga, you understand. I didn't mean anything by it; it's just-"

"Scorcher, (Stands next to Jasiri) I think it's best that you go." Bunga requested icily, just as Sarabi came in and took notice to what was happening.

Scorcher scoffed, walking off as he spoke about what he now thought of other species. "I thought you guys were alright. Guess I was wrong. You're just like the Traqs."

Scorcher flew off with Sarabi walking up to them and stating her thoughts on the situation. "Well I know for one thing that if he ever called ME that horrible name, I'd want him out of my life instantly."

Jasiri sighed, walking off and heading out to the front of Kion's house, sitting on the porch as Kion and the others joined her. "I'm sorry Scorcher treated you like that Siri."

"If we knew first hand we wouldn't have let it happen." Simba chimed in, knowing Jasiri needed a lot of comfort right now.

"None of us would've." Dogo added, knowing first hand what it was like to be judged for your species. "Especially me."

"There wasn't anything you could've done." Jasiri walked ahead a few steps, at least ten, while speaking about what Scorcher was. "There'll always be some jerkhole out there to judge you just because of your species. Heck, there are probably people out there who look on lions in the same vain Scorcher looked down on me." Jasiri looked back on everything she did with Kion and her friends up to this point. "But for every racist out there, there's another who's willing to accept anyone, regardless of age or species, and gives them a chance."

Kion put a paw on Jasiri's shoulder, making her smile as she looked at Kion with gratitude. "The ones who are like that...like you Kion, are the ones whos words truly matter." Kion and Jasiri shared a hug with Jasiri feeling at home with everyone she'd grown attatched to in the Pride Lands.

* * *

Kion was on his balcony as he thought about the last Band God orb, and how differently things would've gone if he hadn't put it in his backpack. Dogo came out onto the balcony and sat on top of the bars Kion was leaning his shoulders on, wondering what he was thinking about. "Still thinking about the way Scorcher treated Jasiri?"

"No, something else." Kion admitted, hoping he wasn't coming off as whiny when he said this. "You saw the Band God orb fall out of my backpack. What do you think would've happened if I didn't put it there."

Dogo shrugged, not sure what to think about the situation, since he didn't know who the Band God orb was linked to. "Maybe they would've snuck into the room you found it in. There's no guarantee that you taking the Band God orb was the reason they found it." Kion saw Dogo's point and then Dogo scratched his chin as he thought about something. "You think maybe it tastes like dark chocolate? (Kion looks at Dogo and raises an eyebrow with a smirk) You know, cause it's black, so that means if it tastes like candy then it's gotta be dark chocolate."

Kion laughed a bit at Dogo's thought, looking over the horizen of the Pride Lands as he thought about that. "I don't think it has anything to do with food dude. Though, now I wanna know if I'd taste like hot wings." Kion got a hankering for some hot wings and looked at Dogo to see if he wanted some, doing so with his usual carefree and optimistic smile. "You want some hot wings?"

"Will my butt hurt after we eat them all?" Dogo joked as he jumped down with the two chuckling as they went inside to go and enjoy some nice hot wings.

* * *

Kion was heating up the hot wings as the microwave beeped, allowing Kion to take them out and bring them over to the table. Kion opened up the box with Dogo rubbing his paws together as Kion grabbed one and took a bite out of it. He could feel the spice on his tongue with Dogo looking at the box as it read 'Spicy Buffalo Ranch and Chicken!'. Kion finished his fourth wing, they both get ten each btw; it's a twenty wing pack, with Dogo being a bit cautious at what this would do to his digestive sustem. "Boy, our butts really WILL hurt after this. Let's hope I don't poop the bed or anything."

"We'll just take tactical bathroom breaks before we head to bed." Kion suggested with his butt shown as he then lifted his butt and cut a loud and bassy five second fart, one that captured the scent of spicy chicken wings and let out a red cloud with Kion's butt vibrating from it (PHHHHHHHHHHT). "Whoo! (Wafts the fart away gently) That was a big one." Dogo was laughing from the fart as Kion whiffed it a bit, taking a liking to how hot the spicy scent was. "Make sure to call 911 if my butt catches on fire and melts my phone, okay Dogo?"

Dogo nodded in response and took a wing, taking a bite out of it and feeing massive heat on his tongue from it. Dogo took a bite out of the wing with Kion chuckling a bit as he commented on the spice. "Yeah, it's not something to be taken lightly." Dogo nodded in agreement and finished his wing, heading over to the fridge to get a soda. "Hey, get me a cherry soda would ya?"

"You got it." Dogo went to the fridge with his butt shown as he opened it up and cracked a three second, one that smelt like spicy chicken and made Dogo's butt hurt a bit as he let ot a red cloud (brrrrraaaaat). Dogo rubbed his butt a bit as he giggled and grabbed Kion's soda with his other paw, tossing it over to him as he commented on the wings. "Our room sure is gonna be smelly tonight." Dogo grabbed an orange soda and closed the fridge as he walked back over to Kion, enjoying hot wings with him as the two joked about farts and talked about life.

* * *

Janja was looking at the Band God orb as it was being scanned for energy, wondering who could be the Band God linked to it. He was curious as to who the last Band God was, hoping he wasn't put up with that responsibility. As Tukio passed by, Janja was still looking at the Band God orb with concern. "I hope I'm not the last Band God Tukio. I think we both know I'd suck at controlling it."

"There's no guarantee you'd suck at it." Tukio replied, getting a good look at the orb as he saw a strong connection regarding a familiar power. "I think we should wait a bit until we find out who it's linked to. There's no telling who's connected to it, and the risk is too high to take."

Dark Kion entered the room with Vitani explaining how they got the Band God orb. "And that hottie Kion put the Band God orb right in his backpack. Such a cliche hiding place. Anyone could've looked there." Dark Kion got a good look at the orb with Vitani going to lick it as Tukio pulled her hair to hold her back. "Hey, I'm not that type of girl buddy!"

Dark Kion inspected the orb, picking it up and getting a good feel as to who it's connected to. This confused Tukio, Vitani, and Janja with Dark Kion then explaining why he's not being hurt by it. "I can hold the Band God orbs without being harmed due to my energy. I have no positivity inside of me, so it can't hurt me under any circumstances."

"Ah." Janja looked at the Band God orb again, wondeirng who it was connected to. "So who do you think is linked to it?"

Dark Kion put the orb back, knowing there was no time to waste in finding out who was connected to the Band God orb. "I can't say for sure. But I CAN say that if it's one of you, you'd better act upon it once you're discovered as the link so we can recruit the rest of the Band Gods." Tukio took notice to Vitani walking off after Dark Kion left, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

Vitani was looking for something in her room with someone knocking on her door, having her call over to them to let them in. "It's open ding dong, cmon in!" Tukio entered Vitani's room as Vitani happily greeted him after pulling out three mysterious pendants. "Oh, hey Tukio." Vitani put one of the pendants on and set the other two down. "You're just in time to see my little magic trick."

Tukio looked at the pendants Vitani set down, knowing for a fact that this 'magic trick' had something to do with them. "Does this magic trick of yours have something to do with those pendants turning into lions?"

"Tch. Lucky guess. These are how I'm gonna get involved in that Battle of the Bands thing and own the competition, therefore winning the other Band God orbs." Vitani picked the pendants up and looked at them sharply, prepared for who they would turn into. "Alright. Lapiz, Lazuli, come on out!" Vitani threw the pendants into the air and they formed into two different lions, one with blue fur, and one with pink fur. Vitani looked at them both as she failed to find a reason for their fur colors. "I don't know why they look like food coloring."

Tukio inspected the lions with the blue one introducing them. "I'm Lapiz in case you're wondering. The air-headed waste of time over there is Lazuli."

"Lapis, if I was wasting your time, I would be talking about bugs or something." Lazuli insisted, taking out her phone and pulling Vitani and Lapis in for a group selfie. She took the selfie and gained some new followers with it. "Yes! thirty more followers! (Notices Tukio) Oh, sorry. Did you wanna join in?" Tukio waved his paw up in response, not wanting anything to do with Lazuli's selfies.

Vitani explained how Lapis and Lazuli were gonna get her into the Battle of the Bands. "These pendants right here can make your singing skills kickbutt, so all I have to do is not take mine off, and we'll all be boss singers!"

"Tell don't show much?" Tukio replied with a soft chuckle with Vitani giving a shrug as Lapis took a book out and started reading.

* * *

Jasiri was lying down in her bed as Kiara came into their room, catching the usual scent of Jasiri's farts. Kiara wafted the scent away, having not missed that in the short time Jasiri was off in the Land of Darkness. "Yep, should've expected that as soon as you came back." Kiara sat down on Jasiri's bed with Jasiri sitting up to talk to her. "Kion told me about what happened with that Scorcher jerk, while he and Dogo were eating hot wings and farting; you'd love it. How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing better than I was before." Jasiri responded, hoping she never had to deal with any situation like that ever again. "I think hanging out with Kion and all of you has increased my confidence a lot. Case in point, I was able to get over my social anxiety and get comfortable enough to be me whenever I like." Kiara saw Jasiri's point there, along with the pros and cons of it. "Though, it still hurt to be called a Traq."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kiara admitted, knowing what it was like to be called such horrible names like that, at least from watching her shows. "Well I want you to know that you'll never be worthless in my eyes. And I'm sure Kion feels the same way."

Jasiri nodded her head yes, confirming that Kiara was correct about that and even thinking about if Kion knows about her feelings for her. "Do you think Kion knows that I like him?"

"Pssh. Kion's as dense as a doorknob. He'd miss it even if you had a neon sign on your head saying 'I like Kion!'." Kiara joked around, much to Jasiri's annoyance at the fact that Kiara was insulting Kion behind his back.. "I'm not even kidding. Just put the sign on your head and he'll miss the message entirely."

"Yeah, because I'd actually bother doing that." Jasiri snarked with a smirk while flicking Kiara's head, leading to Kiara pouncing on her as the two then laughed and rolled off of Jasiri's bed. Kiara was relieved to not have Jasiri's butt in her face as Jasiri then turned the Tv on, leaving her and Kiara to relax by themselves as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	3. New Surroundings, New Scheduele

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode three: New Surroundings, New Scheduele

* * *

Bunga was waking up on top of the roof of Kion's house as he looked around with slight confusion until he remembered where he was. "I gotta stop forgetting that I moved here." Bunga saw Kion and Dogo leaving the house and decided to see what those two were up to, sliding down the wall and greeting them. "Hey guys!"

Kion and Bunga looked to see Bunga walking up to them with Kion happily greeting him. "Hey there Bunga. I haven't seen you in the past week. Which is weird, since I usually see all my friends within one or two days."

"Yeah, I've pretty much just been sleeping on your roof since I moved here." Bunga admitted, having not had much to do in the Pride Lands since he moved. "Fuli's been helping me with food, and I don't know where she lives now. I bet somewhere really cool."

Kion got an idea that he felt Bunga would like, seeing as he clearly needed a place to stay. "Hey, I got it. Why don't me and Dogo help you find a new place to live?" Bunga was tempted by the offer with Dogo taking a liking to it as Kion continued. "You clearly need a place to live, and my place is pretty much packed. There's gotta be a place in the Pride Lands that suits you."

"Yeah, and then we'd be able to visit you as much as we wanted." Dogo chimed in, wanting to help out with the project. "Maybe we can even throw a...(Looks down at Kion) What's that thing someone does when they move into a place?"

"A house-warming party."

"Yeah, that."

Bunga took a liking to the idea, feeling that he could use a place to chill now. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Kion replied as he, Dogo, and Bunga headed off to find Bunga a place to live, knowing it had to be something good for a new friend.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

An apartment complex was shown in some kind of city with the voice of Kujo heard coming from the inside. "You've come to the right place Bunga." Kion, Dogo, and Bunga were shown to be walking through a hallway with Kujo, who was in an apartment complex employee's outfit. "We've got all kinds of apartments in every shape and size just waiting for you to enjoy life in." Bunga nodded his head with approval as Kujo then opened the door to one of the complexes. "Actually, we seem to have the perfect fit for a honey badger."

Kion and the others went into the apartment with Bunga taking a liking to it, especially the giant Tv. "Okay, that Tv is gonna have some massive binge watching happening on it."

"Just wait until you see the bedroom." Kujo suggested, and then he pulled out some kind of paper. "And just to get the worst part out of the way quick, you can move in as soon as we get first month's rent."

Bunga flinched at the sound of rent as Kion pulled out a check and wrote his father's name on it, along with the amount he had to pay. "I got ya covered Bunga. My dad lets me and my siblings use his checking account, just as long as we don't go over any ten thousand dollar purchases." Bunga was shocked to hear that as Kion handed Kujo the check. "Yep. We're that rich."

Kujo walked out of the room with the lion cub leaving the room as he waved to the three. "Enjoy the apartment Bunga!"

Kujo closed the door with Dogo being excited for how the house-warming party would go. "What're you gonna do first Bunga? Can I help with it? Please?"

"Knock yourself out Dogo. And first on our list is jumping on that bed like there's no tomorrow. And we're ALL gonna do it!" Bunga announced, making Dogo super excited as he started jumping around and yipping, making Kion and Bunga laugh. "I love this kid, just yippin without a care in the world. My type a guy!"

* * *

Mheetu was drinking a soda while walking through the savannah as a bee started buzzing around him. He swallowed his soda sip and spoke to the bee brashly. "Screw off. I don't have time for you right now." The be flew in front of Mheetu's face, making him swat at it and land smack on his face. This made Mheetu mad and then he smirked to the bee. "Hey, my butt has a present for you." The bee flew over to Mheetu's butt with it shown as Mheetu cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

The bee fell to the ground and died with the rest of the bees noticing and flying over to it. Mheetu thought to himself as he walked off and continued to drink from his soda. "Serves that bee right. It thinks it can annoy me, then in that case I can fart on it without a care in the world." Mheetu heard a bunch of angry buzzing and looked back to find all of the bees glaring at him. "Oh crap." Mheetu finished his soda and crushed it as he started running off, throwing the can at the bees as he went faster.

* * *

Kion, Dogo, and Bunga were jumping up and down on Bunga's bed, which was huge compared to a normal bed. The three of them were having a blast with Dogo having hte most fun out of all of them, having rarely ever done anything like this before. When they finished jumping, they all lied down on the bed laughing as they thought of what to do next with Kion getting an idea as he took his phone out. "You guys wanna order pizza?"

Dogo and Bunga sat up with smiles at the idea with Kion calling Dominos to see what they had in store. "Get a mega meat pizza, and also a pizza that has every topping on it."

"I don't think they can do that Dogo." Kion responded, knowing that every topping on a pizza slice would destroy it. "If they did that then the pizza would be impossible to keep together, and it'd put people into a coma on the first bite."

Dogo was a bit bummed out to hear that as Bunga got another idea. "See if they have any of their chicken wings left. Oh, and their parmasean bread bites. And their chocolate lava crunch cake."

"You're lucky I'm rich." Kion jumped down from the bed and ordered the pizza, knowing this would be something to them all. "Hi, we'd like four pizzas please, one with bacon and mushroom, another with pepperoni and bacon, one mega meat, and one hawaiian." Kion waited a bit, and then he ordered the side stuff. "Oh, and some of your parmasan bread bites. And some chicken wings, and your chocolate lava crunch cakes, at least four boxes of those." Kion waited a bit before ending the call. "Alright, no problem. Thanks."

Kion hung up with Dogo shown to be drooling at the sound of all that food as Kion joked about it with a smile. "At least he's not marking his territory the natural way." Dogo wiped his mouth and smiled widely at the sound of all that food coming to the apartment.

* * *

Mheetu was still running from the bees, and then he realized that he could easily outspeed them if he was flying. "Wait a minute. What am I doing?" Mheetu took flight and launched a Ki blast at the bees, making them scatter with Mheetu dashing off with him blowing a raspberry at the bees, only for the front half of his body to land in a tree. Ono was shown to be working on an experiment in there as Mheetu turned his body the best he could to face Ono rightside up, seeing that he was giving him a blunt look. "Hey Ono."

"Hello Mheetu." Ono flew up to Mheetu's head and saw a bunch of bees flying towards Mheetu with one of them shown striking Mheetu in the butt and making him wince. "Strange how someone who road a massive beast through my homeworld is being outmatched by bees. Then again, it's you."

"Oh give it a rest Mheetu. I cut one on some jerkhole bee and now his clan's goin all World War II on my butt." Mheetu's butt was shown to be stabbed again with Mheetu flinching as he looked at Ono. "Just get me out dude." Ono nodded, walking over to his desk and opening it up to see what he could do, knowing Mheetu couldn't be in his home forever.

* * *

Kion, Dogo, and Bunga were enjoying Dominos pizza as the three thought of ideas for what everyone could do at Bunga's house-warming party. Kion was eating a mega meat pizza as he ate the entire thing and swallowed it, chomping down two parmasan bread bites right after. Bunga was currently enjoying one of the chocolate lava crunch cakes, loving the chocolatey taste soothing in his mouth. Dogo was currently rubbing hot sauce on his pizza as he then took a big bite out of it, which reminded Kion of something. "That's something Mheetu does sometimes too."

Bunga found that little fact about Mheetu interesting as he then got to thinking about an idea he had for the house-warming party. "So I know Fuli hasn't made a lot of friends in the Pride Lands yet. Maybe we can invite her."

"Who said we weren't already planning that?" Kion asked, having Bunga take his phone out and send Fuli a text. "I'll be sure to get a bunch of food for the party too. Burgers, pizza, hot dogs, stuff like that. Anything the party members can enjoy."

Dogo finished a mega meat slice of pizza as he arched his butt back and released a three second fart, one that let out a strong meaty scent and a green cloud (pffffft). Kion fist bumped Dogo, who then grabbed one of the parmasan bread bites as Kion then ate the entirety of a chocolate lava crunch cake, loving the taste that came out of it as Dogo commented on the food. "Kion, I want dominos pizza at my wedding." Kion nodded, taking note of Dogo's request.

Just then, someone knocked on the door with Bunga jumping over the couch and walking over to answer it. When he did, he saw Jasiri standing there with a giant chocolate cake. "Hey Bunga. Heard you finally got your own place, so I brought this along so we could all shove our faces into it."

Bunga got a look at the chocolate cake with Jasiri sliding it in on the stroller as the honey badger took a massive liking to it. "So we can just shove our faces into it?"

"Yeah dude, go wild." Kion and Dogo jumped over the couch and walked over to the cake as Bunga shoved his face right into it. Jasiri then grabbed some of it with her paw and ate it whole. "Kiara taught me how to bake stuff for some reason, (Swallows the cake and burps) so I decided to start off with something I loved combined with my favorite flavor. Case in point, this chocolate cake."

Dogo jumped into the cake with Kion laughing as Dogo popped out from the top of it. "Don't fart in that cake now Dogo. I want some too." Dogo nodded as he swallowed what he'd just eaten of the cake as Bunga jumped out with Kion taking a slice and biting into it. "Wow Siri. This is something else."

"Thanks. It's molten chocolate lava I think." Kion was impressed by Jasiri's baking skills as Jasiri took another piece of the cake and ate it whole. "Kiara said I made the recipe look so easy. Way I see it, everyone else just wanted to make it look so hard."

Dogo ate the entirety of the top of the cake as he then lied down on the second layer while looking down at Jasiri. "You wanna know something I don't get? Why does the cake not have even a hint of jackal or honey badger fur?" Jasiri shrugged, taking another piece of the cake as Dogo pointed out the pizza. "Oh yeah, and we got Dominos in case you want some." Jasiri snapped her fingers at Dogo before backflipping over the couch and instantly going for the mega meat pizza, eating two slices whole like it was nothing and letting out a loud burp.

* * *

Ono was still working on what he could use to get Mheetu out of his wall as Mheetu felt something tickling his butt. Mheetu couldn't help but laugh, even though he was scared for his life at the moment. "Hurry up Ono. I think these honey humping morons are painting a target on my butt." The bullseye was shown being made as Mheetu was heard talking from the inside. "Yep, there's the point. I'm f-" Mheetu got stung straight in the butthole bullseye target by a bee, making him scream in pain as he groaned in agony. "I hope you bees become extinct!"

"Bees pollinate flowers actually, so it would be a bad thing if they became extinct." Ono explained, and then Mheetu got stabbed a few more times in the butt with both ends of being shown. "And they're probably doing this because you keep insulting them."

"I can live without flowers, and they're just gonna have to get over it." Mheetu replied harshly and with a scowl, only for him to get stung in the butt again. "Okay, you guys are lucky no one's out there!"

The bee was shown to be driving it's stinger into Mheetu's butthole, much to his pain and agony as he held back his tears. Ono couldn't help cracking a joke about this as he leaned on Mheetu's head. "Don't bottle up your emotions now Mheetu. You might pass out from the manliness."

Mheetu could feel the bee forcing itself into his body, making him enraged as he responded to Ono's snark. "Shut up Ono! I need you to get me out of here, not crack wise!" Another bee struck Mheetu smack in the butt, making him even more enraged as he looked back at them and got personal. "Okay, I'd like to speak with all of your children!"

* * *

Bunga was watching Tv with Kion, Dogo, and Jasiri as he then got a text and checked his phone to see who it was from. It was from Fuli, and she, much to the honey badger's joy, said she could show up. "Great news guys. Fuli said she can come!"

Jasiri was excited to see Fuli again, knowing it'd be loads of fun to see if she was still easy to annoy. "Hey, tell her I'm gonna be there. I can't wait to hear how disgusted she is by the fact that I'm showing up to the party."

Bunga shrugged and texted Fuli, saying that Jasiri was going to be at the party with Kion finishing one of his cake slices. "I don't think Fuli would be as annoyed with you after the whole Scorcher thing Siri. She's probably glad you punched Scorcher now."

"Maybe, but respect and tolerance are two totally different things." Jasiri pointed out, and then she saw the text Bunga got from Fuli as soon as Bunga raised his phone to show it to her. "Huh. She's actually fine with it."

Dogo finished the last of the mega meat pizza as he got an idea for something they could have at the party. "Okay, I know it's a longshot, but what if we had a floating bouncy castle at the party?" Kion, Jasiri, and Bunga looked at Dogo with intrigue as he explained what he was talking about. "Think about it. We put a bouncy castle outside, and give it rocket thrusters, making sure it doesn't go over the height of the apartment, and then we can all jump on it! And we have plenty of fliers to save those who fall out of it."

Bunga took a liking to that, having always been the type to bounce a whole bunch. "Yeah, I like that. And the flier thing could be a great benefit to us being allowed to hook it up." Bunga checked online and started looking for the best bouncy castle to use. "If anyone has a specific theme for this one I'd love to hear it." Dogo already had one in mind that he felt would be more than fitting.

* * *

Ono was still working on the device to get Mheetu out of his wall as he saw some kind of candy themed bouncy castle on top of a delivery truck. "Huh. Looks like some kid ordered a candy themed bouncy castle for his birthday."

"Oh yeah. That was probably Dogo." Mheetu responded, having gotten to know Dogo quite well from how long they've known each other. "I think you two met before. He was at the sleepover, the little dude who went crazy after drinking that crazy soda Kovu made."

"Yeah, I remember him." The bees were shown to still be stinging Mheetu's butt with Mheetu wincing again as Ono pulled out some kind of bottle and had Mheetu open his mouth. "Hold still Mheetu. This is gonna hurt a lot." Mheetu flinched at the sound of that as Ono poured the whole bottle down Mheetu's throat, leading to Mheetu giving a relieved face as pooping sounds were heard from the other end. Mheetu's butt was then shown as he released a loud and bassy ten second fart, one that reeked of lion feces (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Ono then pulled out the device and widened the size of his wall, allowing Mheetu to slip out and continue flying. "I'd thank you right here Ono, but I think that bottle you gave me was laxatives."

"Oh, it was." Ono replied, and then he got a text from Bunga, who he wasn't exactly familiar with. "Odd. I interacted with this 'Bunga' once before, but I don't recall giving him my number. (Shrugs) Eh. Kion probably gave it to him."

Mheetu got the same text and checked his phone with Ono catching the scent of his fart and poop, taking out an air freshiner and spraying it over the area. "Yeah, I think we got the same text. Something about a party at Bunga's new apartment. (Puts his phone away) Wanna get the sodas with me?"

"Well I don't wanna be here when my mom sees what you did to the wall, so..." Ono flew off with Mheetu as he then asked what Bunga was like. "So I got the energetic type from Bunga. I take it he's also dumb?"

"Maybe. But I've only known him for like a week, so I wouldn't know for sure." Mheetu admitted, indicating that he hadn't hung out with Bunga all that much yet.

Bunga was walking around the Pride Lands as he looked for the perfect beehive in the savannah area. "Let's see here. These chocolate honey cookies aren't gonna make themselves now. Where's the perfect beehive." Bunga got a look at the incident that happened near Ono's tree while also spotting the dead swarm of bees. "Geez. Wouldn't wanna be involved in whatever that is." Bunga saw a beehive and jumped up to it, grabbing it and pulling it down from the tree. He looked inside of it and saw that no bees were in there. "Okay good."

One of the bees woke up and saw Bunga walking away with the beehive, refusing to let him take it and flying over to him. He flew in front of his face as Bunga took notice and got annoyed. "Dude, I'm immune. My honey badger vitals don't give you permission to hurt me." The bee felt taunted by this as he flew down to Bunga's butt, only for Bunga to smirk as he then saw on the bee, finding it tickling as the bee stung him. "Hey, cut it out down there! It's your own fault."

Bunga then relaxed with a proud smirk and released a five second fart, killing the bee with a mega meat scented green cloud (pfffffffffft). He then whiffed the fart before standing up and sighing of relief at how well it went. "Oh yeah baby. That was a good one." Bunga walked off with the beehive and felt it wouldn't hurt to have a little taste of the honey, sticking his paw in there and taking some out. He then put the honey into his mouth, loving the taste of it and finding it as sweet as honey could be. Though, it did make his mouth sticky.

Bunga took a soda out and opened it up after setting the beehive down, chugging it down and washing out the honey. He then picked the beehive back up and wondered if he would need all of the honey in order to feed his guests. "Ya know, I could probably make five bakers dozens with this bad boy. It's not like I have sixty five guests, but...(thinks for a moment) Eh. Those bees were all dead. What do THEY need it for?" Bunga walked off with a carefree smile, knowing this house-warming party was gonna be something to remember.

* * *

Mheetu and Ono were in the soda isle as Ono was grabbing a twelve pack of cherry sodas for the party. "Ya know, it's a bit ironic that someone I barely know is inviting me to his house-wariming party. Not that I'm ungrateful for the invitation or anything, but you'd think he'd invite someone he knew a lot more." Ono put the twelve pack away as he looked at Mheetu to see what he thought about the situation. "You know what I mean, right Mheetu? (Becomes disgusted and hostile) Mheetu!"

Mheetu was shown sitting in a bunch of ice with a twelve pack of d.r pepper as he grabbed it when Ono walked up to him. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Ono pulled Mheetu out of the freezer with Mheetu getting annoyed upon this, finding the itching on his butt to be getting worse with every passing minute. "Hey, I got stung at least five dozen times while I was stuck in your wall; give me a rest!"

"At least have some decency when we're in public! I'll get you some rash cream after we get what we need." Ono requested, putting the d.r pepper into his bag with hope that it wasn't ruined. "You'd better hope people don't taste your butt when they sip these. Assuming you rubbed your butt on it." Mheetu rolled his eyes as Ono looked at the last soda option on the list. "Cream soda. Interesting choice." Mheetu reacheed for the cream soda and was about to put it against his butt, only for Ono to stop him just in time. "No!"

The two of them then started arguing with Mheetu trying to convince Ono to let him put the soda against his butt with some wordplay. "No means yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes means yes!"

"Maybe!"

"Maybe means yes!"

Ono groaned with intense annoyance building up inside of him, especially after he realized how stupid this was. "Hold on. I'm smarter than you!" Ono smacked Mheetu across the face with the soda and put it into his bag. "I don't care if your butt were stung five dozen times by wasps! (Stomps the ground twice) You're not putting the soda up against it!" Ono grabbed Mheetu by his tail and walked off. "Let's just get to the giant soda bottles. God knows someone might just chug one of them down." Mheetu groaned in annoyance, finding the itching on his butt to be extremely annoying.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were helping Bunga set up the party with Dogo putting some intense detail into a banner he was drawing. Kion took notice of this as he walked up to the baner and saw the drawings Dogo made to all have incredible detail put into them. "Dang, that's pretty good. You're good at drawing."

"Yeah, I had a lot of freetime on my paws when I worked for Rei Rei." Dogo explained, having had plenty of time to practice his drawing skills. "I didn't have video games or anything, and the computer I had was just to talk to Rei Rei, so this is mainly what I did in my spare time. I've actually considered taking it further than this if you know what I mean."

Kion had a couple of ideas for what Dogo meant, but he knew which one he was most likely talking about. "You're gonna take this to cartoons, huh? Well you've sure got the talent to justify making your own show."

Dogo was glad to hear Kion complimenting his work, actually having an idea in mind. "Actually, I was thinking you could be one of the writers." Kion was surprised by this, having not expected such a request to be given to him. "You always seem to look on the bright side of things, and that fits how I'd want my show perfectly. There'll still be drama in it, but I mostly wanna focus on the good stuff in life."

Kion took a liking to the idea of writing for a cartoon, knowing it would be quite the fun challenge to accept. "Sure thing, but we'll need more writers than just me. I don't have all that much writing experience, and the way I came up with my songs is off the top of my head."

"I'll cover that later down the line." Dogo assured Kion, feeling like he should be able to get plenty of people on board. "You think Kovu would wanna join in?"

"Maybe. I'll ask him when we head home after the party." Kion replied with Dogo nodding as he got back to drawing the banner, leaving Kion to be proud of Dogo for having such an amazing talent.

* * *

Bunga's apartment was shown to be full of guests with some of them seen bouncing on the floating bouncy castle. Kion was shown to be chowing down with Mheetu at the snack bar, having one of their usual food chowing competitions as they each let out a loud burp. Jasiri was eating something super gross as always with Nala looking at it's design and wondering how Jasiri got it to stay like that. Bunga was sitting on the kitchen counter as he talked to Fuli about how well the party was going. "This is great Fuli. Look at how much turned out of this."

Fuli looked around at all of the guests, finding that Bunga's house-warming party was one heck of a blowout. "There are definitely more people here than I expected." Fuli took a sip out of a cherry soda, taking an immense liking to it. "So this is soda, huh? I can see why it's so popular."

"Yeah, you can thank Ono and Mheetu for the choices." Bunga looked and saw Mheetu trying to resist some kind of urge, walking up to him with a concerned look. "You okay Mheetu. You look like the world's itchiest baby."

"Maybe because I AM the world's itchiest baby." Mheetu responded, and then he saw the bees outside and took a picture of them. "And you can thank (Shows Bunga the picture) these jerks for that." Bunga got a good look at the bees in the picture, remembering that he farted on one earlier today. "I farted on someone in their hive that was annoying me earlier and it died, so now all of them wanna have my butt for dinner. Ono got me the rash cream I needed, but I highly doubt it'll help. These bee stings are hurting like fire."

Bunga nodded in understanding, knowing that bee stings weren't as easy to take for everyone else as they were for him. "I'd try not to worry about it dude. And if the rash cream helps then good." Bunga handed Mheetu his phone back, along with a cream soda, knowing Mheetu had to get his party on. "Besides, you don't wanna be the only one at this party that's not enjoying themself now, do ya?"

Mheetu nodded in understanding with Kion commenting on the situation, since he was sitting right next to him. "Could be worse. At least it's not a scorpion." Mheetu nodded in agreement, finding that a scorpion would be much worse.

Jasiri finished her super gross food and let out a loud burp, one that caught the boys attention with some of them cheering. Jasiri raised her fist proudly as she then felt a massive gas cloud coming in, leading to Bunga hearing it and walking over to Jasiri with a smirk on his face. "Hey Jasiri. You wanna know a good place to let that fart out? Try out the window."

Jasiri looked out the window after walking past the counter with Bunga and Nala, catching sight of it with the bees still there. "But there are bees out there. I could either kill them, or they could come in and sting everyone."

"Nah, you'll be fine. I'll be covering one side and you cover the other." Jasiri shrugged, walking over to the window as Bunga opened it up and Jasiri aimed her butt out, looking back with a proud smile as her butt was shown with her releasing a loud and bassy thirty second fart, letting out a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jasiri went back into the window with proudness of her flatulence as Bunga commented on it. "Your butt may be small Jasiri, but it sure is strong."

Jasiri raised an eyebrow to Bunga with Nala chiming in to comment on the situation. "I think she's telling you that she's taken." Bunga shrugged, not really having any romantic feelings for Jasiri anyway.

Dogo was shown to be jumping on the bouncy castle as Ono came in and joined him to see how he was enjoying it. "So Dogo, how are you enjoying the bouncy castle?"

"How can I enjoy it any less than I am now?" Dogo asked with a love for how much he was bouncing, going over Dogo multiple times before he commented on the walls. "Just try poking through the walls. There's this weird plastic thing in there that prevents you from breaking it with anything sharp."

Ono found that interesting and flew over to the wall to peck it, doing so and finding that the bouncy castle was still afloat. He then saw that the plastic was bringing the air down into the bottom, therefore preventing it from deflating like any normal bouncy castle would. "Fastinating! It's some kind of futuristic technology made from already existing objects."

Dogo bounced over to Ono, landing in front of him and bouncing as he expressed his joy. "It's awesome, isn't it? If I could make a living off of doing this I'd accept that job in an instant!"

"Well that would be a fairly pointless job to have." Ono replied, not finding bouncing around to be the best way to make money. "I'd much rather do something that's actually productive rather than fun for a living."

"Fair enough, but I wouldn't mind joining a circus." Dogo admitted, continuing to bounce as Ono chuckled a bit at his childlike nature.

Simba and Kovu were sitting down on the couch as Kovu was drinking a dr. pepper with something catching Simba's eye. "Hey, I think my sister's checkin you out." Kovu looked to see Kiara looking at him from afar, giving a sly girn as he waved to her with Simba commenting on it. "Any chance you two could hook up in the future?"

"I can see that being a possibility." Kovu responded, and then he gave a smug grin to Simba, knowing he had to have something on his mind about the situation. "Why do you ask? Do you ship us or something?"

"Dude, this is real life." Simba pointed out, not being one to pinpoint real live beings with shipping. "I just figured that since she's clearly into you there'd be a chance for you two to get together. You're also the same age if I can point that out."

Kovu thought about Kiara for a moment, having not gotten the chance to get to know her all that much yet. "Maybe I should ask her to hang out sometime. We barely know each other, which is odd since it's been a while since I moved to the Pride Lands."

Simba thought of what Kovu could do in order to get to know Kiara, knowing quite well what his sister liked to do. "Try asking her out to some place relaxing like a spa or something. She's one of those kind's of girls who likes relaxing and girly things, so if you take her there, or to a place you both like, you'll be able to talk and hang out with her no problem."

Kovu thought for a moment and was grateful for Simba's advice. "I'll do that. (Fist bumps Simba) Thanks." Kovu finished the soda, wondering how his time with Kiara would be.

* * *

Bunga was saying goodbye to everyone with the house-warming party being over as he let everyone out. "See ya later everyone! (Fist bumps Kion) Ya don't have to go home but ya can't stay here!" Bunga waited for the last guest to leave before closing the door and walking over to his couch, jumping onto it and lying down. He found the couch to be quite comfy, and liked the ocean blue color it had. "I feel like I'm in the water right now." Bunga waited a bit with his butt shown before cutting a five second fart, letting out a green cloud of cream soda (phhhhhhhhhht).

Bunga sighed of relief, chuckling a bit at what his far almost looked like with the couch color. "Look out fishies. My butt had a bad day." Bunga picked up the TV remote and turned on the Tv, picking a show that involved a young Dalmatian charging at a Golden Retriever in a blind rage. "Paw Patrol X, huh? I don't care what anyone says; I think the darker tone suits this." Bunga relaxed some more as he picked up a cherry soda that was left on his table.

Bunga opened up the soda, chugging it down and letting out a burp before crushing the can. He tossed it over to the recycling bin and barely missed, being too lazy to pick it up at the moment. "I'll get it later." Bunga then realized that he didn't have a job, meaning that he would have to find his own way to pay for rent. "Oh wait, (Sits up and takes out his phone) I gotta find a way to pay rent!" Bunga looked on his phone and searched on a site called Indeed, looking for a job that would be most suitable for him.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	4. A Hyena's Resented Sibling

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode four: A Hyenas Resented Sibling

* * *

Janja was lying down on the couch while watching Tv and eating a slice of mushroom bacon pizza. He seemed despondent, feeling bad about whatever it was that he was thinking about. Cheezi came in and grabbed a pizza slice and took notice to this, finding it quite annoying. "You still messed up about Jasiri?" Janja sighed, leaving Cheezi to tell Janja to get over it. "It's been three months ya whiner. I know Jasiri practically said she hated you when she found out you erased her memories, but at least TRY to reconcile with her."

"And what good would trying accomplish!?" Janja snapped, setting his pizza slice down as he spoke about what he did to Jasiri. "I let her go out on her own, I let her believe I was horrible to her for months without a single happy memory, and in the end the best I can say for an excuse is that I wanted to protect her." Cheezi started to sympathize with Janja's pain as Janja continued. "So tell me this much Cheezi. What could I possibly do to Jasiri that would have her forgive me for all of that?"

Cheezi thought for a moment, not knowing what to do in a situation like Janja's and instead made a suggestion before walking off. "You could call her, see if she picks up." Cheezi left the room, leaving Janja alone to finish his pizza slice and think about those words. He didn't know what to do about his falling out with Jasiri, but he knew he couldn't just sit in the Outlands and sulk for his entire life. After finishing his pizza slice, he took his phone out and dialed Jasiri's number, hoping to the Gods above that she would answer.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Jasiri was at an ice cream shop with Nala with Jasiri shown to be chugging down a chocolate milkshake. Nala wasn't surprised by how sloppy she was being with it as Jasiri then got Janja's call, seeing it as she picked up her phone and became annoyed. "Oh crap, it's Janja."

"Your brother?" Nala asked, and Jasiri nodded her head yes in response with Nala knowing why she was annoyed. "I'm guessing you're still mad at him for what you found out about him three months ago."

"You couldn't be more right Nala. Might as well see what he wants." Jasiri answered the call with Janja being on the other end, glad to see that Jasiri answered and not even minding her cold tone. "What do you want?"

Janja bit into his pizza slice again, knowing that as long as he didn't lie he'd be fine. "Listen sis, (Jasiri gags at Janja calling him sis) I don't know how much this is worth to you, but I want you to know that..." Jasiri waited for Janja to speak some more with the latter finally speaking up. "About that whole...thing...I'm...I-"

"Give it a rest Janja." Jasiri interrupted, showing that she's lost patience with Janja. "If you can't even say it then why should I believe it? Are you worried you're gonna lie fart and ruin the whole thing?" Janja gulped, not sure how he would be able to answer that. "After everything you did to me, how is a pety call like this possibly going to make me forgive you? You didn't just betray me Janja. You made me think worse of you than what you are on purpose. That's pathetic!"

Jasiri hung up with Janja's last words ringing into Janja's mind as Nala commented on the scenario. "I take it he couldn't even say sorry?"

"I'd at least give him a chance if he could." Jasiri admitted, sipping her milkshake again and showing how bad her mood was by crushing her glass when she was done. "For once I'm not in the mood for seconds."

* * *

Janja was walking through the Pridelands as he thought about what Jasiri said, wondering if it was true or not as melancholy music started playing. Janja started to think about his chemistry with Jasiri as he started to sing What have I done to you. "_I wish I could go back and change what I did to you. I didn't want you to get hurt remembering me. Looking back, I think I could've done better. I wish it took less time for me to see._"

Janja looked up to the sky as as he thought about what he did to Jasiri so long ago. "_I couldn't control the pain that was inside of me. It forced me to do the worst of things to you. If I could've stopped myself I would've in a heartbeat. We lost our parents, I wasn't losing you too._" Janja started to tear up as he looked back at the ground. "_I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to scorn you, I just wanted you to be safe. If only my methods were better, and my plan was smarter, you could've been given a better fate._"

Janja looked into a pond he walked up to, resenting himself for the way he treated Jasiri. "_I should've trusted you to stay strong out there, I wish I could take it back. But sadly, that's impossible, and I'll have to live with that._" Janja looked at his reflection in the water, hoping he could reconcile with Jasiri soon. "_I hope I can make it up to you one day, and that you can forgive me. No matter how long it takes, I'll make you see. I care about you deeply, and that you're the most important one in my life. At least...you were when you were in it._"

Janja held back his tears as he continued singing, clenching his fists as he looked back on the past. "_What have I _(Splashes the water) _done to you!? I was supposed to protect you and I failed. What have I done to you!? If only I could go back in time! I wish you still knew how much I loved you, and that we could just go back. But now I can't stop asking myself...what have I done to you?_"

Janja continued to walk through the Pride Lands, unable to stop processing what he did to Jasiri. "_If I could go back in time then I would fix everything for us. But that's impossible, isn't it? Even if it's just to help you._" Janja arrived at the top of the cliff and started to tear up again. "_What have I done to you!? I tried to protect you, but I failed. what have I done to you!? If only I could erase what went went through. Even if I had to stop existing, I would do it for you. And I can't stop asking myself...what have I done to you?_"

Janja looked over at the Pridelands, seeing how much he's hurt Jasiri, and that he couldn't take back what he did to her. "_I can't stop asking myself...what have I...done..._" Janja choked and started crying, looking at the ground as he looked back in resentment from what he did to Jasiri. He felt like complete garbage, garbage that no one would want anything to do with. He'd hurt Jasiri too much, and he knew there was no going back from what he'd done.

* * *

Jasiri was at the arcade with Nala as Jasiri thought about when Janja called her earlier today, unable to forget about it. Nala could tell Jasiri was annoyed, especially since she wasn't playing the arcade games like crazy, seeing that someone like her would usually love the games there. "You still messed up about Janja's call?" Jasiri stayed silent and just ate a slice of meatlovers pizza with Nala knowing she couldn't ignore Janja forever. "You'll have to face him sometime. He's one of Dark Kion's elites now. You can't just avoid him."

"Well don't you think I know that!?" Jasiri snapped as she pounded her fist on the table, putting her head down as Nala put her paw on Jasiri's for comfort. "It's not like I don't want to forgive him Nala. I know that if I keep holding a grudge against him then it'll just torture us both." Jasiri put her head up, giving Nala a serious look to show that she wasn't joking around. "And it's the same case as when Zuri wanted to make up for when she bullied me. Janja has to speak up on his own."

Nala understood where Jasiri was coming from, taking a bite out of a vegan pizza with Jasiri commenting on her little change. "So how's that vegetarian thing going down? I know lions mostly eat meats in their diet, or at least they did before they were hit with all the human junk."

"It's going well, thanks." Nala confirmed, being proud of herself for how long she's been going for. "I'm still surprised that I've been doing this for a solid month now. It's almost as if all animals gained more self control after they started acting like humans."

Jasiri thought about what Nala said there and continued eating her meatlovers pizza, knowing she would never become a vegan. "I know what ya mean Nala. And it's definitely affected you more than me." Nala giggled a bit as Jasiri finished her fourth slice of pizza, loving it to death as she gushe dover how much she loved meat. "Like, I should probably evolve and become a vegan, but if I do I'll probably go to hell for abandoning the things I'll never be ready to give up."

Jasiri let out a loud burp with Nala finishing the second slice of her vegan pizza, knowing meat didn't have anything to do with Jasiri's anger. "Don't let Janja's call get to you. (Jasiri looks at Nala) He just wants you to know that he cares." Jasiri understood what Nala said and nodded before going back to smacking down her pizza. She then took a big sip of her soda to wash it down, sighing of relief upon all that she was digesting. Nala knew Jasiri all too well to find this new for her, knowing she would love meat for years to come.

* * *

Janja was walking through the Pridelands, hoping he wouldn't get sent out by anyone as he thought to himself about the Jasiri situation. He knew he'd have to make up with Jasiri sometime, but if she wasn't willing to reconcile then was there really a point to it? Janja then saw Kion sitting down next to him with his usual carefree smile. "It's always nice to just space out, ya know?" Kion looked into the water with Janja looking at his reflection, leading to Kion realizing how sad he was. "You doing okay? I haven't seen you since Jasiri snapped at you."

Janja was surprised to hear Kion worrying about him, seeing as he'd only attacked him or worse in the past. Kion put a paw on Janja's shoulder while assuring him that it was okay to talk about it. "Cmon dude, I won't tell anyone. And almost everyone here hates you anyway, so it's not like they'd wanna hear it."

Janja wanted to know why Kion was bothering with him, knowing that he wasn't as kind or caring as Jasiri could be. "Don't YOU hate me?"

Kion gave a bit of a surprised look and smiled proudly, knowing Janja needed some comfort right now. "Just because we don't get along doesn't mean we can't be nice to each other." Janja was inspired by those words, knowing all too well that Kion was being honest with his actions. "And it's best to talk to someone about how you're feeling instead of bottling up your emotions. Trust me. Sulking in the middle of the Pridelands won't get you anywhere."

Janja chuckled a bit, knowing that Kion was speaking the truth right there, and he decided to open up to him, albeit, frowning as he did. "You probably know that Jasiri hates me, after having found out that I...erased all the good times we had." Kion was shocked to hear that, not taking Janja as the type to do something so cruel. "I thought if she felt scorn for me it'd help with her motivations to find the Band Gods. Looking back, I think I should've just gone with her. Instead I wussed out and got her snake killed."

Kion was surprised by the mention of Jasiri's snake, indicating that Jasiri had never mentioned one before. "Jasiri never brought up a snake. What was his name?"

"Venom." Janja answered, looking back with kindness as he thought about the last moments he had with Venom. "To think I'd fart on him just before joining Dark Kion. I was hoping to get him to eventually remove that curse, and I got what I wanted pretty fast. But..."

Janja choked up, knowing he should've left Dark Kion right there, and Kion knew what he was getting on about. "He threatened to kill Jasiri if you quit working for him?" Janja nodded in understanding as Kion gave him some advice that he thought would help. "You just gotta...tell Jasiri why you did it. Why you were working for him, and that you only stayed with him because you knew what he was capable of, and that the risk was too high for you to quit." Janja wans't sure as Kion put his paw down. "Trust me. Wantin your sister's safety is nothing to be ashamed of."

Janja was grateful for the advice and the comforting, wanting to ask Kion again as he looked at him. "I'm on Dark Kion's side and you recently lost the Band God orb to us. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it." Kion replied, and then he brought something else up. "I know what it's like to have a strained relationship with a sibling too. Kiara's not the easiest to get along with when she's mad." Kion laughed a bit with Janja being proud of himself for opening up to Kion. "But I know that if you try, (Holds his paw out) Jasiri will forgive you. Eventually." Janja looked at Kion's paw with Kion patiently waiting, and after a few seconds, Janja shook his paw and made the lion cub very proud. "You're going to be okay."

Janja looked at the stars with Kion, glad the two of them could just...talk. For once. "Thanks Kion." Kion and Janja watched the stars glow at night as they formed two hyena siblings reconciling and sharing a big hug.

* * *

Jasiri was sleeping in her room as Kiara got up, sensing a more nasty fart scent than usual and walking up to Jasiri's bed to complain to her. She removed her bed with Jasiri's butt shown to be pointed at her as she spoke up. "Jasiri, I don't know what you ate yesterday, but you're clearing out this room!" Jasiri stood up with her butt shown to be pointed at Kiara's face as she suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, hitting Kiara's face with the horrible scent of rotten eggs and surrounded the room with a yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Kiara coughed from the fart with Jasiri turning around and noticing her, giggling a bit as she jumped down and grabbed her air freshiner from the drawer. "Sorry Kiara. You know my morning fart goes off without warning."

Kiara wafted the fart away with Jasiri spraying the air freshiner over her, making Kiara relieved as the scent of the room changed from rotten eggs and spoiled meat to cherry blossoms. "Yeah, that was a mistake. Next time I'll just say good morning."

"Good morning to you as well." Jasiri playfully snarked as she then walked out of room, smelling breakfast being made as Kion was shown sitting at the table, giving Jasiri a thought in mind. "Don't tell me. Did you make this?"

"No, my mom was just in a hurry for work and she gave me my portion before leaving." Kion responded, taking a big bite out of a chocolate pancake as he sighed in relief from the taste. His mother sure was an amazing cook. Kion's love for food also gave Jasiri an idea that would help her have a future with Kion. "She made some for everyone, so you can get your portion if you want." Jasiri licked her lips with excitement, knowing that Sarabi's cooking was indeed the best.

* * *

Jasiri had just finished eating with Kion thinking about his talk with Janja last night, feeling it would be a bad idea to bring it up now. He knew he'd have to wait until Janja acted to let her know what they talked about. Jasiri then got another call, finding that it was from Janja as Kion spoke up. "That's from Janja, right?" Jasiri was surprised that Kion knew who called her, deciding to tell her about the talk. "I talked to him last night when he came into the Pridelands. He seemed to like opening up to me, talking about how much he wanted to make up."

Jasiri sighed, knowing Kion was just trying to help, and not wanting to grill him in for it. "I don't like you getting into my family business, but I'd follow that advice if the roles were switched." Jasiri answered the call, being slightly less hostile than she was the day before, now that she knew Kion spoke to him. "Yeah Janja?"

"Hey Jasiri." Janja replied with Cheezi and Chungu shown to be looking at him for support as Janja continued. "I'm...I'm probably as sorry as I'll ever get in my life for what I did to you. I just thought it would protect you to have more motivation to finding the Band Gods. And I'm only working with Dark Kion because he said he'd kill you if I didn't. I wasn't ready to get your life taken away."

Jasiri thought for a moment and didn't hear any lie farts coming from Janja, knowing that as an indication that he was telling the truth. She sighed, knowing Janja was genuine, and decided to give him a chance. "Meet me in town around lunchtime, and we'll talk."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya then." Jasiri hung up with Janja putting his phone away as he smacked his head. "Seriously!? I sounded like I was trying to be her boyfriend!"

"That's pretty weird considering you're her brother." Cheezi elbowed Chungu in the stomach for his highly stupid remark, not taking kindly to it.

* * *

Janja was practicing what he would do when he first saw Jasiri, seeming to be saying something casual while trying not to go too far. "This should be something. Where do you wanna eat?" Janja smacked his head again with Cheezi taking notice to what he was doing and saw him acting upon it. "Okay, why do I keep making one liners that someone on a date would make?"

Cheezi laughed a bit, finding Janja's practicing to be quite funny and even commenting on how seriously Janja was taking this. "Wow, you really ARE practicing. You're totally into making amends with Jasiri, aren't you."

"Yeah, but I'm a complete moron at it." Janja admitted, feeling he wouldn't be able to do this on his own. "I feel like I'm gonna screw this up somehow, or I'm gonna get gassy from the food we eat and I'm gonna fart the whole time, and she's gonna think I'm lying about everything I say. Everything I do could be a screw up; there's no way around it."

"Janja, Janja, Janja. Just talk about what she's doing now." Cheezi suggested, feeling like it'd help Janja not to focus on the past. "If the past is why she's so moody with you then focusing on the present will make it all the easier to talk to her. Just stay away from the past and it won't be awkward."

Janja took a liking to that advice, finding it to be helpful, even if not as much as Kion's. He held out his fist to Cheezi, who happily fist bumped him as he got off of the bed. "Thanks Cheezi. I'll let you know how it goes." Cheezi nodded as Janja left, walking over to the couch to chill out and watch TV."

* * *

Jasiri was thinking about whether or not she should behave on the day out with Janja, knowing she still couldn't entirely forgive him for what happened. Kion came into her room after knocking and greeted her with a smile. "Guess who's gonna tell you not to treat Janja like garbage."

Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling, knowing that Kion was the best she'd ever get to a replacement brother, if not for her feelings for him anyway. "You?"

"That's right!" Kion exclaimed, knowing this would be healthy for Jasiri as he stood next to her. "Look. You don't have to forgive Janja right away. I don't think anyone can after what he did to you." Jasiri scoffed, knowing that Kion would never go through what she did. "But you clearly still love him if you gave him the chance to prove himself to you. And if I were in your paws, what would I do?"

Jasiri smiled, looking at Kion with a smirk as she replied to his question. "You would be fair and not make the day a disaster." Jasiri thought for a moment and figured that Janja at least deserved a chance to prove that he could earn her forgiveness. She looked at Kion and gave him a kiss on his right cheek, much to his surprise as she then replied. "Thanks Kion."

"Anytime." Kion replied with a blush as Jasiri left the room, leading to Kion pressing his paw against his cheek and wondering what it meant. When he got done thinking about it, he smiled and walked out of the room as he thought to himself. 'Wow. A kiss that wasn't from my parents or siblings. This has to mean something. But what?' Kion went into his room and called over to Dogo as the door closed. "Hey Dogo! Wanna play some video games!?"

* * *

Jasiri was waiting for Janja in the Pridelands while wearing a black hoodie with vertical green stripes so he couldn't be discovered and get kicked out. When Jasiri saw this, she tried not to act cold towards Janja, knowing he wasn't lying about wanting to make amends. "You know hyenas aren't banned from the Pridelands anymore, right? After I helped everyone save Kupatana, the Pridelanders warmed up to me a lot more." Jasiri waved to an elephant, who waved her trunk to her as she then looked back at Janja. "See? You don't have to wear that."

"Well I'm working for Dark Kion, so they may try to ruin things if they spot me." Janja explained with his butt shown, suddenly cutting a five second fart, one that reeked of mushrooms and let out a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). "Okay, (Blushes softly) Cheezi gave it to me one time for a birthday present and I decided to wear it."

Jasiri smiled as she thought about Cheezi, wondering how Janja's friends in the Outlands were doing. "So you said it was around lunch time. You gonna buy me food or something? Cause I can afford my meal."

Janja saw Jasiri whip out a fifty dollar bill, smiling as she saw how well Jasiri was doing. "Glad to see you're doing so well. Definitely better than when we were in the Outlands." Jasiri shrugged, walking over to the crosswalk with Janja as she hit the stop beam, watching the cars stop as she walked across the street with Janja. "Let's hope people don't think we're dating."

"Well incest doesn't apply to us, but I agree, that's the last thing I want." Jasiri replied, walking into some kind of Japanese restaurant with Jasiri snickering. "My butt sure gets chatty after I eat Japanese food." Janja chuckled a bit, knowing what Jasiri was getting at there. Jasiri and Janja got to a table and Jasiri instantly whipped up her menu, unable to wait to see what she wanted to eat. She then saw Janja and scowled a bit. "What? I'm hungry."

Janja shrugged and pulled up his menu too, trying to think of how he could start off the conversation with Jasiri. He didn't want to mention the personal stuff right away, especially since they were already in a strained relationship as it was. He decided to just speak casually to start things slow for the time being. "So. Jasiri. How's life been since you moved in with Kion?"

Jasiri had more than a few things to say about her life with Kion, and most of them were of how awesome her time with him was. "Honestly, I think I've had the most fun in my life since I met him. He's always a blast to be around and it's hard to get too much of him." Janja was glad that Jasiri was living a good life at the moment with the waitress coming by and Jasiri telling her what she wanted. "I'll have the spicy sushi rolls please, and do you have dr. pepper?"

"We DO have dr. pepper." The waitress confirmed with an upbeat tone, looking at Janja and giving a sly grin to him, taking a liking to how he was covering his face. "Alright insecurity, what'll you have?"

"This squid sushi stuff sounds good. And I'll have a cherry soda with that too." Janja replied as he and Jasiri handed in their menues with the waitress nodding and walking off as Janja did his best to continue the conversation. "It's great to hear that you're still the fart master I know and love." Jasiri giggled a bit with Janja speaking up again. "I'll probably never be as good at farting as you."

"No kidding." Jasiri replied, knowing all too well that she was the best farter she, or anyone else knew. "Don't worry though. I'll try not to stink the place up too much." Jasiri and Janja's drinks came by and Jasiri instantly started drinking her's, mentioning something else as she noticed Janja looking at her. "So Dark Kion forced you to work for him, huh?" Janja nodded his head yes, leading to Jasiri saying something that opened up his eyes. "You could've just told me what he was doing. I wouldn't have thought less of you or anything."

Janja felt bad for keeping his reasons for working with Dark Kion a secret from Jasiri, wishing he had the time to tell her before she left him. "I'm sorry. We never did talk much after you left to find the Band Gods, did we."

Jasiri understood where Janja was coming from and took another sip of her soda before replying. "I'm glad I know now." Janja took a sip of his soda as well with Jasiri commenting on the fact that Janja's done plenty of stuff already. "You've done a lot of things to protect me already. This, in a way, is just another thing to add to the list."

Janja chuckled a bit, seeing Jasiri's point as he responded to her words, starting to show a smile. "That's one way to look at it." Jasiri nodded as the food came to their tables with Jasiri smacking her lips with Janja snickering a bit. "Just don't fart too much, okay?"

"I won't, trust me." Jasiri assured Janja, knowing that there was a limit to be put today on how much she farted. "I'll try to keep it to as low of a minimum as I can. It won't be easy, but I think I'll be able to manage."

Janja knew that Jasiri was quite the farter, and decided he should open up to her as she started eating. "Listen Jasiri. I know what I did was dumb and stupid, and that it screwed up the entire way you thought. I wish I could take it back." Jasiri listened to what Janja had to say and he continued. "I know I scorned you, wronged you, and I can't do anything about that. I'm not asking you to forgive me, at least not yet. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and if there's even a small chance we'll be siblings again, please, for the love of God, tell me."

Jasiri smiled as she finished her third sushi ball and released a three second fart, letting out a green cloud that smelt like spicy sushi (pffffft). "That means yes in fart." Janja smiled and laughed a bit, knowing his sister had quite a few quirky ways of responding with most of them being gassy.

* * *

Jasiri and Janja were at the border of the Pridelands and the Outlands as Janja let off a smile of relief. "Ya know, I was worried you were gonna be all hostile with me during lunch, but things turned out better than I expected." Jasiri gained a melancholy look on her face, filling Janja with doubt as he then asked if it was what he thought it was. "You still don't forgive me?"

"Not yet anyway." Jasiri replied, confirming that Janja was starting off as she looked at her. "Listen dude. What you did to me isn't something I can just forgive with an apology and a trip to lunch. It was a good start, but I can't just ignore what happened and pretend we had a perfect chemistry." Janja was about to tear up again until Jasiri hugged him, much to his surprise as she started tearing up herself. "I still love you Janja. And I want us to be siblings again. (Starts crying silently) But I just...I just can't. Not yet. (Looks at Janja) I want you to understand that."

Janja understood what Jasiri meant and wrapped his arms around her, starting to cry silently himself as Jasiri continued. "I promise. When the time comes, I'll forgive you. But for now, it's just too hard."

Janja pulled Jasiri away, looking down at her with a smile as he looked forward to when she forgave him entirely. "I'll be looking forward to that day." Janja walked over to the Outlands and looked back at Jasiri, who gave him a soft smile that indicated that their relationship wasn't completely broken, making him smile softly as he left. "Later. Sis." Janja went into the Outlands with Jasiri walking home, glad she spent this time with Janja. After that talk, she knew it would be easier for her to eventually give Janja her forgiveness.

* * *

Jasiri arrived home with Kion shown to be getting some sodas with Dogo as the latter whined about his loss in their video game. "Except you weren't even playing it seriously." Jasiri giggled a bit, knowing how childish the youngest member of the friend group coudl be. The whole time you were on your phone with Mheetu talking about some cave thing you guys found a couple years ago."

Kion tossed an orange soda to Dogo and got a cherry soda for himself as he closed the fridge with a butt bump while speaking to Dogo about what he was doing while playing the game. "Yeah, it's called multitasking. It's not a girl exclusive." Kion and Dogo looked to see Jasiri smirking at them as she sat on the counter with Kion making a friendly response. "Hey Siri. How's the day with Janja go?"

Jasiri jumped down from the counter and opened up the fridge, pulling out a dr. pepper and closing the fridge with a butt bump as she spoke. "It went a lot better than I'd expected, that's for sure." Jasiri opened up her soda and took a sip out of it, knowing there was a good chance she and Janja would reconcile in a better way later on in the future. "It'll take a while before I'm ready to give Janja my entire forgiveness, but I know he still cares." Jasiri looked at Kion with affection, grateful to him for his assistance in helping her patch things up with Janja. "Thanks Kion."

Kion nodded in response, knowing what Jasiri and Janja did today was healthy for the both of them. "Anytime." Kion, Jasiri, and Dogo walked off with Kion entering his room and allowing the two friends to enter. "Be prepared Jasiri. You're about to see me flex on Dogo over here, which I've been doing for the past hour now." Jasiri laughed a bit at what Kion just said with Dogo rolling his eyes while smiling, knowing he could get at least one win before dinner.

* * *

Janja arrived in his apartment in Dark Kion's base, opening the door and walking in to find Cheezi and Chungu watching Tv. Janja felt hope thanks to his talk with Jasiri earlier today, knowing that the chance of the two of them being siblings again was anything short of slim, which is just what he wanted. When they heard him close the door, he walked over to his friends with Cheezi speaking up, wanting to know how the time out went. "So how'd it go?"

"It went well." Janja confirmed, being quite proud of the talk he and Jasiri had today. "She still needs time to forgive me completely, but I can wait. She told me there's still a chance, and...I know it'll be a strong one. I can't wait for the day when we reconcile."

Cheezi was a bit dissapointed at how things went, but decided to support Janja anyway, glad that he at least tried. "That's progress at least." Janja looked at Cheezi and Chungu with a smile on his face with Cheezi pointing to the Tv. "Chungu's been acting like a total bonehead over this dumb comedy show. You mind helping me get the point of it?" Janja laughed a bit and watched the show with Cheezi and Chungu, having no problem helping Cheezi get what it's all about.

* * *

Jasiri looked up to the sky and thought about Janja, wondering when the day the two of them would reconcile was going to be. She knew it was going to happen when the time was right, but she didn't know when that time was. She was hoping it was sooner than she thought, as she wanted to be Janja's sister again. But she knew that this wasn't something she could just rush through. She had to wait. While she was thinking, Nala walked up to her and sat down next to her on the tip of Pride Rock, looking at the stars with her as the hyena reflected.

Jasiri looked at Kiara, who was smiling to her, leading to Jasiri smiling as well, knowing that Kion wasn't the only one who would always be there for her. When the two continued looking up to the sky, Jasiri felt that her reconciling with Janja was growing closer, and Kiara could feel it as well, ready to help Jasiri every step of the way. The two of them continued to look up at the stars in the sky, knowing that the future had lots of plans for the both of them.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	5. Mheetu's Father

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode five: Mheetu's Father

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were in Kion's room with Mheetu seen sleeping on the floor as he woke up and saw that Kion was still asleep. While Mheetu was looking at Kion, Kion's butt was shown to be pointed at him as he released a three second fart, letting out a green cloud that had the scent of burger meat (pffffft). He climbed up to his bed and walked over to his face, sitting down on him as he then cut a loud and bassy five second fart, making his butt vibrate as Kion became engulfed with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that burnt his nose (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

Kion fell out of bed with Mheetu laughing at him, leading to Kion jumping up at him and pinning him down on his bed. "No!" Kion kept Mheetu pinned down and smacked him on the butt, making Mheetu let out an 'Ow!' as he continued laughing. "No!"

Mheetu continued laughing as he then sat up with Kion rubbing his eyes from the fart. "I'm surprised you were able to see well enough to even do that. Not that my butt hurt from it anyway."

"Yeah, well I've been training with Simba a lot lately, so you'd better watch out for when you do that in the future." Kion warned Mheetu, and then he hopped down from the bed as Mheetu joined him. "Being farted on by my best friend isn't exactly my ideal way of waking up. I'm more for, breakfast in bed with bacon and hasbrowns. Sadly, I might have to take a long shower and miss it."

"I'll (Smacks Kion's butt) make sure Sarabi saves yours." Mheetu assured Kion, walking past him as he finished his words. "With a cute butt like yours I wouldn't blame her for listening to anyone who wanted to eat." Kion watched Mheetu walk off, wondering what Mheetu meant by that statement.

* * *

Kion_ was seen making a Ki orb in his paw, with Simba praising him as Naruto Shippuden Silhouette instrumental played as a male singer prepared to sing Growth of Courage._

Kion was seen sleeping in his crib as a four year old launching a Ki blast across the screen. Kion was then seen looking over Pride rock as the song began. "_I see it now. When I look into your eyes,_ _I see it _(Kion closes his eyes) _then._"

Kion was shown sparring with Simba as the song continued. _"No one knows;_ (Simba knocks Kion back) _no one knows_; (Simba helps Kion up as they smile at each other) _everything it holds._"

Kion and Mheetu were seen racing each other as they gave competetive grins to each other. "_As we grow now. We see how life and everything that surrounds it, yet._"

Kion crossed the finish line first as he and Mheetu caught their breaths. "_No one knows;_ (Kion holds his paw out to Mheetu) _no one knows; _(Mheetu smiles) _Everything it_ (Kion and Mheetu fist bump) _holds._"

Simba was seen showing Kion a Ki orb as Kion became amazed by it. "_We got this, we got this, _(Kion smiles with determination) _we got this now._ (Kion holds his paw out in attempt to make a Ki orb) _If at first we don't succeed, _(Kion fails to make a stable Ki orb and it explodes in his and Simba's faces) _Go on,_ (Kion giggles as Simba smiles) and_ try again._"

Kion was seen fighting some sort of dark matter made figure. "_There's so much that I've never known. _(Kion gets kicked back by the matter figure) _About this world and all it's ever shown._ (Kion becomes scared as the dark matter figure charges at him) _And although, _(Kion charges his fist) _I am scared, _(Kion blocks the dark matter figures punch) _I'll never give up._"

Kion kicked the dark matter figure back and he regained his balance, charging at Kion as he charged too. "_Yes deep down I am truly scared. _(Kion and the dark matter figure collide a punch) _But deep down there's much more that I have beared. _(Kion knees the dark matter figure) _And although, I am scared, _(Kion punches the dark matter figure and it covers the screen) _I'll never give up._"

Nala is seen making sure that Mheetu's okay after the fight, with Mheetu trying to assure her worry while annoyed. "_There are some battles I can't win._ (Kion and Simba join in and Kion and Mheetu start chatting) _"But that won't hurt my strength from within. _(Kion and Mheetu run off and start racing, with Simba and Nala giggling) _And although, _(Kion and Mheetu are seen smiling at each other) _I am scared, _(Kion and Mheetu then collide a punch) _I'll never give up."_

The screen broke and showed Kion looking into a pond as he saw his reflection. "_Despite all that could break me,_ (Scar is shown on one half of Kion's body, making him rather scared) _I'll always stand tall._ (Kion looks ahead with determination and seriousness) _With my special, growth of_ (Kion smiles)_ courage._"

Kion was shown giving a peace sign to the audience, with Simba rubbing his head, Mheetu leaning on a wall while crossing his arms and trying to look cool, and Nala giving a kind wave as the song ended; with The Legend of Kion behind them.

* * *

Kion was in the shower as he finished scrubbing his mane, turning the water off and hopping out as he grabbed a towel. As he dried his head off, he looked into the mirror and turned around, getting a good look at his butt and smirking as he saw it. "Hey, my butt IS pretty nice." Kion swirled around and clicked as he pointed his fingers to himself in the mirror, finishing his trying before putting the towel up and leaving the bathroom. When he smelt his breakfast, he happily sat down with Mheetu just about to finish up his.

Mheetu had just finished up his last bacon slice and saw Kion after he swallowed. "Good thing there aren't any pancakes here. Those are something you wanna eat as soon as you get them."

"I know what pancakes are moron." Kion snarked, biting into a slice of bacon with Mheetu rolling his eyes as Kion glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. If I remember correctly, I was woken up by some arrogant swine's butt suffocating me and making me fall out of bed."

"Oh get over it Kion. It's not like this is a first." Kion was intrigued as he heard that with Mheetu explaining what he meant. "Before I met you, I used to sneak into Nala's room and sit on HER face to fart on it every single day." Kion started laughing as Mheetu continued to explain what happened. "She was always freaking out as she complained that her face smelt like rotten eggs or spoiled burger meat or whatever. And then my mom came in and scolded me, which was as boring as you would expect from someone like her."

Kion laughed some more with Mheetu glad to have put him in the right mood with Kion finishing up his first bacon slice. Something then occurred to Kion regarding Mheetu's family. "Ya know, it just occurred to me that I've never seen your dad before. (Mheetu flinches) Where's he?" Mheetu thought for a moment, not sure who his father was with Kion catching onto it. "I take it you've never met him before. That's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. And whenever I ask my mom she gets all moody about it, like he was a nazi or something." Mheetu explained, with Kion finding that hard to believe.

"Believe me Mheetu. If your mom thought your dad was a nazi, she would've gotten him kicked out of Africa." Kion assured Mheetu, and then he got an idea. "Why don't I go with you to ask her again?"

Mheetu thought for a moment and felt that Kion was tight enough with his mom to justify that. "That'd be nice actually. Thanks." Kion nodded in understanding, knowing that Mheetu deserved to know who his father was.

* * *

Mheetu's house was shown as his mother was heard screaming at the top of her lungs from the inside. "YOU WHAT!?" A flock of multiple types of birds flew away from the sound of that with Mheetu's mother scolding her son harshly. "You know what I told you about asking questions regarding your father!"

"And you think yelling is gonna solve anything?" Kion asked, showing no signs of fear, amazing Mheetu as his mother then glared at him. "Look Sarafina. Whether your husband was a good person, or a bad one, Mheetu deserves to know who he is. Don't you think Nala feels the same way?"

Sarafina sat down, knowing that Nala had quite a bit of knowledge regarding their father. "She's already familiar with him." Kion was surprised to hear that, having thought that both of Sarafina's children were unfamiliar with their father. "And anyway Kion, you shouldnl't even be involved in this conversation. The knowledge on Mheetu's kin doesn't concern you in the slightest."

Kion wasn't about to take Sarafina's words lying down, knowing he had to help Mheetu out. "Maybe not, but Mheetu's asked you loads of times from what he told me and you always blew up whenever he did. At least tell him ONE thing about his dad."

"He doesn't need to know anything!" Sarafina snapped, knowing that Kion had a powerful family, and she decided not to harm him. "I understand you're the youngest of the royal family, but that doesn't mean I have to tell either of you anything. What I tell my son is my own business! I won't tell you to stay away from him, but I WILL tell you to stop asking about knowledge on his father!" Sarafina stormed out of the room with Mheetu signalling Kion to follow him, which he did, hoping it woul be something good to know about.

Kion and Mheetu went down the hallway as Mheetu showed Kion a room that had a bunch of locks and stay out signs on it. Kion was intrigued by this room as Mheetu explained what it was. "This is the only thing Nala told me about our dad. She said it was full of his stuff. But it's borded up on all angles." Kion nodded in understanding with Mheetu suggesting a little heist for the two of them. "Maybe we could get in here. When my mom goes to drop Nala off at her dance classes, she'll expect me to be at your place, which is where she usually drops me off."

Kion caught onto the plan and decided to continue with what he thought Mheetu was getting at. "So we can get the key from her room, or wherever she hides it, and get into the room full of your dad's stuff. I love it!"

"I knew you would." Kion and Mheetu hi fived with something crossing Mheetu's mind at that moment. "Oh, only one problem. She might be extra defensive now that you're in on wanting me to find otu about my dad."

"I think we can figure out how to get around that." Kion assured Mheetu, knowing the two of them would be able to stay on task long enough to finish it. "We just gotta make sure we find the key in the time span we have in between when Sarafina leaves and when she gets back, and hope that if we find the key as soon as she comes back home, she doesn't go into the exact room that has the key in it. It's a no brainer!" Mheetu loved this part of the plan, knowing that this was going to be one heck of an exciting time for him.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were in Kion's room as Kion got a whiff of the lingering fart scene Mheetu's butt cut on his face earlier. It wasn't a pleasent scent to catch in your nose at all, especially if it was still lingering in your room when you came back into it. "Ugh. Dude I can still smell your fart in here. Next time you cut one in my room, make sure you do it away from my face so I don't smell it as easily when coming back in here."

Mheetu shrugged as he and Kion sat down on Kion's couch, knowing he was bound to fart in here some more. "We'll see about that one." Kion sighed as Mheetu then started the planning to get into the room of his dad's stuff. "So. My mom should be leaving to drop Nala off in at least an hour. That should give us plenty of time to find out where the key is.

Kion added something else to the plan, knowing it wouldn't be easy if they both looked in the same place. "I know this is kinda obvious, but we should both look in our own places in the house. I look in the living room, you look in Sarafina's room, stuff like that. We can cover more ground that way."

Mheetu snapped his fingers, knowing that Kion was on the right track. "I like that." He then thought about getting Simba and Kiara in on the act, hoping at least one of them would be on board. "You think Simba and Kiara would be willing to help us?"

"Maybe, but it'd be best not to get them involved." Kion replied, knowing that getting more people involved was a risk. "Your mom's already on your case, and she could be getting on mine soon enough. We don't need either of them to be facing the same treatment."

"Oh, right; I hadn't thought of that." Mheetu admitted, rubbing his chin a bit before pounding his palm with a high amount of confidence for the plan. "Alright then, it's settled. As soon as my mom leaves, we're gonna head on over to my house and get that key." Kion and Mheetu hi fived, knowing the two of them were bound to get into his father's room with this plan in motion.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were at Mheetu's house with both of them seeing that Sarafina's car was nowhere to be seen. The two of them were delighted to see that and went up to a window and opened it up, climbing inside as Mheetu closes the window with Kion starting the search. "Luckily for us my mom forgetting to lock the windows isn't ever a one time thing. And yet she can remember everything about my dad? Totally bogus." Kion laughed a bit as Mheetu then went off to search in his mother's room, having a good feeling the key would be in there.

Mheetu started searching in his mother's room, opening drawers and looking under the bed before he realized something. "Wait; who hides a key under a bed?" Mheetu walked over to a dresser and opened it up, seeing a key of sorts at the top of it. "Alright!" Mheetu jumped up onto the shelves, climbing up to the top and grabbing the key. He didn't see this key at all before today, so when he jumped down, he instantly called over to Kion. "Dude, I found it!"

Kion ran over to Mheetu, who closed the door to his mother's room as the two of them went over to the room with his father's stuff. When they got up to it, Mheetu opened the door and hi fived Kion as he commented on how easy this was. "Easiest, heist, ever."

"You said it." Kion and Mheetu started looking around as Mheetu looked in amazement, unable to believe his mother would actually hide all of this from him. He saw some kind of sword and touched it, gaining stars in his eyes as he exclaimed his excitement. "My dad was a fighter who kicked evil's butt!"

Kion got a good look at the sword and knew that just because it was there, didn't indicate that Mheetu's dad was a good person. "Don't get your hopes up Mheetu. That sword could mean anything." Mheetu sighed with Kion reaching underneath the bed and pulling out some kind of shield, making him smile as he rubbed it. "Then again there's also no indication that he wasn't slaying dragons."

"That means he probably moved to a volcano." Mheetu replied, knowing that this had to be something good if his dad had this cool stuff in here. He then had to question the hiding place of the shield. "Hold on. Why would she hide it under the bed."

Kion shrugged and handed Mheetu the shield, only for Kion to open up a closet that had a bunch of stuff fall down towards him. Kion thought quickly though, and he grabbed the shield with Mheetu still holding onto it and blocked all of the stuff with it. "That's why." Kion set the shield down as he and Mheetu looked over all the stuff as Mheetu's butt was shown as something sharp poked it. Mheetu let out a yelp with Kion chuckling a bit. "What, you gonna bark next?"

"Shut up." Mheetu retorted, and then he pulled out the sharp thing and found it to be some kind of arrow. "Okay, either I'm crazy, or this arrow has lightning all around it. Does this arrow have lightning all around it?"

"No, you're just crazy." Kion answered with a smirk, taking the arrow and getting a better look at it. "I think I've seen this kind of wood though. It looks like the type of wood someone would make from volcano ground and ice. How that works is beyond me, but someone found a way." Mheetu looked closely at the wood as Kion explained to him what it was. "It's called frozen ground wood. It can only be made by using ice on the hottest of ground, and making sure the ice is cold enough to justify putting the two of them together."

Mheetu found what Kion said to be so cool with Kion throwing the arrow aside and getting a look at something else. This was a basketball, one that was signed by the famouns player Lebron James. Kion had never played basketball before, but he'd heard of some famous players. "Hey, check it out Mheetu. I guess he was a fan of basketball too."

Mheetu got a good look at the basketball, not sure why his dad would want something like that. "Why would my mom hide a basketball signed by Lebron James? That wouldn't give anyone a hint about my dad."

"Maybe she wants to hide the fact that he was a Lebron James fan." Kion suggested, and that made a lot more sense to Mheetu with Kion setting the basketball down. "Hey; next time we play outside, let's get this basketball and shoot some hoops at the court in our school."

Mheetu nodded in agreement to that plan as the two of them kept looking around with Mheetu opening up the drawer of the table next to the bed. It was a letter, and when he took it out, it was signed by Kuachana, and Mheetu reached the conclusion that this was his father's name. He set down with Kion touching a lava lamp before noticing Mheetu looking at the letter, walking up to him and sitting down next to him on the bed with Mheetu speaking up. "This says he wanted to see me as soon as he left. Did he leave before I was born?"

Kion wasn't sure how to answer that question, knowing he couldn't just say nothing or he'd confirm what Mheetu thought. "Maybe. But who's today he WANTED to leave then? He might've been forced out of that situation or something." Kion could tell Mheetu didn't believe him, and he felt bad about saying those words. "Don't assume the worst dude. There's always a bright side to every situation. Well except for the Holocaust, but Hitler got what he deserved in the end."

Mheetu had to admit that Kion's words made sense, setting the letter down and thinking about what was on it. "Well when you put it that way, it doesn't sound like he resented me as soon as I was born. And the letter says he wants to see me, so maybe he sent another letter saying where he lived." Kion pointed to the bottom of the letter, making Mheetu chuckle as he looked at it. "Oh yeah. Of course it's down there."

The address said 'Volcania City; 1763 Lava Street', which didn't surprise the two all that much considering what the arrow was made of. Actually, Kion found it to be really cool. "He lives in a volcano? How cool can this guy get!? Now I wish my dad was bisexual and he met this guy behind mom's back!"

Mheetu started laughing at what Kion said, finding it to be incredibly insane for someone like him to say. "What!?" Just then, Sarafina was walking by and saw the door open with Mheetu knowing what her reaction would be. "Darn it! How did we not hear her pull in!?"

Sarafina entered the room and glared at Kion and Mheetu with the two stepping down to speak with her. "Sarafina, we know this looks bad, and to be fair we did steal your key. But let's talk about this rationally."

"There's nothing rational about it!" Sarafina insisted, furious with Kion and Mheetu for breaking into the room like this. "I put so many signs on the door to this room that you'd have to be blind in order to-"

Mheetu stepped up, having enough of his mother's secrecy and deciding to call her out on it. "I have the right to know who my father was!" Sarafina was shocked to hear this with Mheetu continuing to speak as Kion nodded to him, knowing Mheetu needed to say this. "You don't have any right to hide him from me, whether it's to protect me or not! I have to know about him mom, and I know Nala would say the same thing if she were here!"

Sarafina grabbed her son by the chest, making sure not to hurt him as she looked into his eyes. "Your father is a cold blooded sadist who abandoned us because he didn't want to give you a chance. If you really think he's that good then why not spend the rest of your life with him!? Because I want nothing more to do with him, and you'll be-"

"SHUT UP!" Mheetu shouted at the top of his lungs as he scratched his mother on the face, making her back up in horror as she dropped Mheetu. Kion went over to Mheetu to stand by him as Sarafina stood up and glared at him. "Leave Kion alone!"

Kion stepped in front of Mheetu, refusing to let him get hurt any more as Sarafina then charged at him. "Ha! Even better!" Kion suddenly stopped Sarafina and gained a dark evil in his eyes, much to Sarafina's shock as Kion then slashed through her stomach with some sort of dark power. When Kion snapped out of it, he saw what he did an was horrified with Mheetu being even more scared than he was.

"Mheetu, stay here and make sure she stays alive! I'll call 911!" Mheetu nodded upon hearing Kion's command as Kion rushed to a landline, picking it up and calling 911 and speaking up as soon as they picked up. "Hello, I need an ambulence! I don't know how I did it, but I injured my best friend's mom, and she needs medical attention stat!" Kion waited a bit and then said one final sentence. "Okay, thank you; bye." Kion hung up, breathing heavily as he thought about what he just did to Mheetu, getting the feeling that he just destroyed his family.

* * *

A hospital was shown with Sarafina resting on some kind of bed as Mheetu was hyperventilating with Kion sitting next to him. Kion was unsure of what happened with him there as Mheetu then asked him about it after calming down. "Was that Scar awakening when you did what you did?"

Kion clenched his heart, not wanting this to happen to him as he looked at Mheetu, but he had a strong feeling that Mheetu's assumption was right. "I think it was." Mheetu put his paws on his eyes as Kion put his paw down and spoke to him. "Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for this Mheetu. If you want me out of your life after this I'll understand."

Mheetu hugged Kion, never wanting him to leave his side, even when things got too dark for them. Mheetu shed a tear with Kion wrapping his arms around him, not wanting to hurt Mheetu in this way ever again. Mheetu then pulled Kion away, knowing they could get past this. "We'll get through this Kion. We have to."

Kion didn't know what to say there. He didn't expect anyone to forgive him so easily after he hurt their mother in such a way, especially not someone as brash and cocky as Mheetu. This was something else for Kion, and he didn't know how to handle it. But he couldn't lie. He liked it. The feeling of forgiveness was something he didn't yet get, but he wanted to. And now that he was feeling it, and he saw Mheetu being under control about the whole thing, he was starting to feel more confident about the whole scenario before him.

Simba and Nala arrived with Mufasa and Sarabi as Simba and Nala ran up to Kion and Mheetu with intense fear in their eyes. As they hugged their siblings, Kion still felt intense resentment towards himself for what he did after seeing Nala and looked at her as she and Simba pulled their siblings away. "Nala, you have no idea how bad I feel about this right now."

"I know, don't worry Kion." Nala assured Kion, knowing that he wasn't in control when he did what he did. "Simba told me about your condition when you were born. This had to happen sooner or later." Kion clenched his heart again with Nala regretting what she said. "Okay, bad choice of words. Your turn Simba."

Simba nodded, speaking to Kion softly as he told him that what he did was something he had no control over. "Kion. You don't have to hold this against you. Scar is making you do these things against your will. We can get through this."

Kion started to calm down as Sarafina awoke and saw him, snapping at him as soon as she did. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here brat. You're lucky you can't go to jail yet."

Kion started to feel an intense amount of anger, clenching his fist as he gained a dark aura. "Stop (Speaks in a darker voice) GUILT TRIPPING ME!" Simba calmed Kion down by placing his paw on his chest and helping him breath, leading to Kion grabbing his head.

Mufasa looked at Sarafina, hoping she would understand why they couldn't let her speak to Kion for now. "Sarafina, perhaps it's best if you keep your feelings to yourself for now. As you can see, Kion's not in the mood to take this...hostile tone."

Sarafina scoffed with Kion knowing he was going to end up killing his friends sooner or later. "I'm a walking weapon Simba. Just wait for the day to come." Simba comforted Kion with Nala and Mheetu both being deeply concerned for him. They were still hoping that their mother would be better soon, but they had no idea if Kion would be able to gain control over Scar. And they knew the struggle would be painful for him regardless.

* * *

Mufasa and Sarabi were explaining Kion's condition to Sarafina, who came to understand it better as Mufasa spoke up. "So you see Sarabi, whenever Kion gets too mad or upset in any way, he lashes out and loses all control of his emotions." Sarafina started to wonder if he'd been to hard on Kion and Mheetu when they went into her ex-husband's room.

Sarabi then spoke up, hoping this didn't damage anything too major with Kion and Mheetu's friendship. "We hope you understand well enough to let Kion and Mheetu continue being friends. They seem to have moved past it already."

Sarafina sat up, seeing the look in Mufasa and Sarabi's eyes and knowing that it was genuine, not wanting to displease them. "Okay. They can stay friends. And I might even let Mheetu see his father."

Kion was holding his arm tightly as Simba continued to comfort him with Nala having her arm wrapped around Mheetu as Kion spoke up. "Listen Mheetu. (Mheetu looks at Kion) About what happened back there-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Mheetu interrupted with a smile, not wanting Kion to sulk anymore. "Scar gained control of you. Whatever that was, you didn't have anything to do with it. Well, outside of your body anyway." Kion smiled softly as Mheetu sat up and saw how hard he was clenching his arm. "Dude. If you're gonna cut yourself, at least use a knife."

Kion scoffed and let go of his arm with Nala wondering what Kion and Mheetu were doing breaking into that room in the first place. "Why'd you wanna see what was in that room anyway?"

"Well Mheetu didn't know who his dad was until we did, so I decided to help him learn who he was." Kion explained, still wishing he could go back in time to before he hurt Sarafina. "And before Sarafina burst in, we found out where your dad lived and everything. If it's alright with you guys at least, I'd like to take Mheetu to see him."

Mheetu beamed with excitement and looked at Nala, who smiled in response as Simba spoke up. "I think I can confirm that as a yes." Kion pumped his fist as Simba gave one specific rule to the mission. "On one condition Kion. Try to prevent Scar controlling you again as much as possible. We'll work on that in our next lesson."

Kion wasn't sure how to control Scar, but he knew he could do it eventually if he tried. "I don't know how to stop him, but I'll do it." Simba rubbed Kion's head with Kion being determined to help Mheetu meet his father no matter what it took.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were walking through the volcano as they came across the house the note had on it. Mheetu looked around and saw all the lava, walking up to it as Kion grabbed his ear. "No, you're not farting on the lava." Mheetu rolled his eyes as he and Kion walked up to the house and Kion signalled Mheetu to knock on it. "He's your dad dude. Knock yourself out."

Mheetu hesitated at first, but after seeing Kion's nod and smile, he smiled as well and knocked on the door. After he did so, a grown up golden coated lion answered it and saw Mheetu there as Mheetu said something that surprised him. "Kuachana? I'm Mheetu. Your...son."Kuachana smiled upon seeing Kion with Mheetu doing the same as he pulled Kion over to him. "And this is my friend Kion. He's the one who made it to where I could come up here."

"I see." Kuachana's voice sounded proud and noble, just like a true warrior. He invited Kion and Mheetu inside with Kion taking a liking to the olden days atmosphere of the place. "Pardon the decorations from older times. I think you'll know by now that I slayed many abysmal creatures."

Kion got a look at some kinds of papers, taking a look at them and reading them, which Kuachana took notice to. "This is a restraining order. Sarafina must've really hated you."

Kuachana wished Sarafina wasn't so hostile towards him with Kion handing him the restraining order as he replied. "She thought my job would endanger our family. Before Mheetu was born, she kicked me out and won the kids over in the divorce." Mheetu was shocked to hear this as he walked over to Kion and Kuachana. "I was as heartbroken as one would expect. I wanted to see you, but then the restraining order came in. I was helpless. Or I would be if I wasn't able to keep my job."

Mheetu grabbed some kind of table and threw it onto the ground, furious at what his mother did to their family. "She seperated us because of a resentment for your job!?" Kion was surprised to hear Mheetu lashing out like this, as was Kuachana, even more so since he just met Mheetu. "She thought, that just because you had a dangerous job, that it would affect the rest of us!? What did she think you were doing with Nala before I was born, sending her into battle with nothing but a toothpick and a coffee table to defend herself with!?"

Kuachana walked up to his son, who swatted his paw away as he tried to comfort him. "I can't believe her! If it were up to me I would move out here to live with you without a second thought! But for all I know she might board up my room because I took a step outside tomorrow!"

Mheetu screamed at the top of his lungs and punched his bed with Kion running up to him and calming him down. "Mheetu, take it easy!" Mheetu glared at Kion, who gave him a stern look as he convinced Mheetu to calm down. "Look dude. I don't approve of your mother's methods at all, but she was only looking out for you when she did what she did. I admit that if our roles were switched, I'd probably feel the same way. But breaking your dad's stuff isn't the answer. (Mheetu calms down) Let's fix this problem as rationally as we can."

Mheetu started crying with Kuachana allowing his son to hug him, leading Kion to feel bad about bringing Mheetu here. He started to question if fracturing Mheetu's relationship with his mother was really worth him meeting his father.

* * *

Sarafina was in her room as Mheetu kicked the door open, leading to Mheetu shouting at her at the top of his lungs. "What the heck was going through your head during that pregnacy!? (Sarafina gets off of her bed in rage) Dad said nothing dangerous happened while he was here and you kicked him out anyway!"

"Mheetu, keep your voice down! And don't kick my door down either!" Sarafina demanded, but Mheetu wasn't having it.

"Oh no. Don't you change the subject on me woman." Sarafina was shocked to hear this language coming from his son as he got up to her face. "You threw dad out of our lives just so you could get the paranoia straight, instead of seeing a therapist and dealing with it naturally!? And if you're wondering how I know that, Nala told me about therapy after I found out about Kion possessing Scar!"

Sarafina wasn't ready to take this kind of talk from her son, threatening him with something that he didn't take seriously. "Stop shouting Mheetu or you're getting a spanking!"

"Oh no! A spanking! Yeah, that's tough considering Kion slashed through your stomach!? How's that wound doing by the way!? As messed up as your head!?" Mheetu stormed off after those words, leaving Sarafina horrified as Nala was heard listening to everything from the living room. "I'm sleeping at Kion's again tonight Nala. Don't expect me to come back home tomorrow." Nala felt bad for Mheetu, hoping he and and their mother would be able to patch things up soon.

* * *

Kion was lying down on the kitchen counter as he saw Mheetu angrily dumping eggs into the garbage disposal like they were nothing. He sat up and saw that Mheetu had at least three cartons of eggs there, finding it ironic that Mheetu was the one sulking now. "You holding up okay buddy? Nala called and said you were super mad."

"I guess so." Mheetu replied, not sure what to think about the situation as he dropped another egg into the garbage disposal. "Can we talk about this whole mess sometime in the future? I don't feel like talking about my family right now."

"Yeah. That's okay." Kion assured Mheetu, continuing to watch as he dropped more eggs into the garbage disposal. Kion then got a good look at his arm, sensing a large amount of evil energy coming from his blood. He was hoping that Scar wasn't getting closer to possessing him, and he had no idea how close he was in general from being unable to keep Scar from coming out. He had to at least try though, and he was willing to practice it with Simba tomorrow. He didn't want to hurt anyone he cared about, especially after he played a part in Mheetu's family friction.

Mheetu saw Kion's look and felt it wouldn't hurt to talk about it a little bit, just to tell him he didn't blame him. "Sorry if I'm making it look like I blame you dude. I didn't come over here just to sulk, it's just...hard, dealing with what my mom did to our family."

"I know. But we'll get through it." Kion smiled as he thought about his future life, knowing that Mheetu was going to be a big part of it. "Together." Mheetu smiled back and put the eggs aside, jumping down from the fridge and taking out two soda cans. He then tossed one to Kion as he butt bumped the fridge door, closing it as Kion caught his soda, and the two of them drank together as Mheetu sat down next to Kion and they let out a duel burp, which they both took the time to laugh at.

* * *

Kion and Simba were in the lair as Kion was in a meditating position with Simba keeping a close watch on him. He was proud to see Kion taking his meditating seriously and sat down next to him as he spoke softly to him. "Meditation has been kwown for generations to stabilize the mind and keep it steady, even under the most stressful situations." Kion felt his mind being put to rest as Simba got up and went over to the fridge in the lair. 'Kion's doing so well with this. He must be serious about wanting to protect his friends after the Dark Matter thing."

Kion continued to meditate as he thought about saving everyone from danger, even getting a flash forward of him jumping in between a beam clash between Dogo and Rei Rei. Though he didn't know who they were at the time, he was still relieved to find that he seemed to be doing well in the future. It was only a matter of time before this was confirmed to him, but from what he saw so far, he was proud of himself, and wanted to achieve this future life. Even if it was only three years.

Mheetu walked into the lair and saw Kion meditating, walking up to him and sitting down next to him. He tried to go into the position with Kion taking notice to his struggle and signalling him to calm down for a bit. He then arranged his legs, putting one leg over the other and putting him into a criss cross applesauce position. Mheetu started meditating with Kion, and the two of them felt at peace with one another. The two of them smiled as they saw another flash forward, one that showed their friendship turning into a friendly rivarly.

* * *

_Bleach ending Sakura Biyori played as Kion was seen looking at the stars above from Pride rock, with the song My time playing._

Mufasa was shown in the stars above as a female voice began the song. "_I may not be strong. At least not right now._ (Simba walks up to Kion and sits next to him) _But I'll eventually grow, _(Simba wraps his arm around Kion) th_rough my life._"

Mheetu walked up to Kion and Simba and sat next to Kion, looking at the stars with them as Sarabi was shown. "_And although it's hard, not being so strong, _(Nala walks up to Kion, Simba, and Mheetu and sits down next to Simba) _That doesn't mean I should ever take, _(Simba and Nala smile at each other, with Kion and Mheetu fist bumping) _It as strife._"

Kion was seen lying down in his bed as he thought about his love for martial arts. "_After all I had just started doing this thing. _(Kion closes his eyes and thinks of himself as a strong warrior) _I see myself improving along the way. _(Kion looks at his paw as he opens his eyes) _I will always protect my friends and family;_ (Kion clenches his paw with confidence) _And I will never_ (Kion hops out of his bed and runs off with a smile) _give up on them._"

Kion was seen sparring with Simba in the lair, seeming to be improving. "_This is something that I love; for fun and for much more. _(Kion lands a solid blow on Simba's face, surprising him) _And I just, _(Simba smiles) get better; (Simba knocks Kion back with a knee) _Every single day._ (Kion regains his balance and he and Simba walk up to each other) _Even though,__ this demon Scar, _(Kion and Simba stand in front of each other) _Is inside my very soul_. (Kion and Simba smile at each other)_ I will always, have faith in myself. __I'll get strong in_ (Kion and Simba fist bump with their paws being shown) _my time."_

The screen backs out on Kion and Simba a bit, showing both of their bodies in two leg mode; with the song ending and showing an art work of them in the last pose of the outro.


	6. From Africa to Chicago

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode six: From Africa to Chicago.

* * *

Jasiri was sitting in the airport while playing on some kind of portable gaming device and seeming to be having a great time playing on it. While she was playing her game, Kiara sat down next to her and got a look at the game she was playing, and it looked like it was super hard. Jasiri finished the level she was on and set her game down to explain what it was all about. "I've been practicing a lot on these super hard 3ds games lately, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to get back to that while we were waiting for our flight to take off."

Kiara nodded in understanding and smiled as she thought about what they were going to do after their flight was over. "Just think about it Jasiri. We're actually gonna go to Chicago! For once I'm glad you're disgusting enough to jump straight into dirty pool water without a care in the world."

Jasiri snickered a bit, thinking about what happened afterwards and giving Kiara a sly grin about it. "I think what happened afterwards was enough to explain why I wasn't affected at all." Kiara gagged at the memory and then laughed a bit as Jasiri picked her game back up. "Still, the main thing I'm focused on is writing that song for Kion. I wanna write something good for the Battle of the Bands for when we get back."

Kiara could tell how tense Jasiri was, despite how well she was hiding it and put a paw on her shoulder for support. "I'm sure you'll do great Jasiri. Just try not to stress and you'll do fine." Kiara was well aware of how Jasiri felt after her meeting with Janja, knowing it couldn't have been a pleasent time for her. "Does this have something to do with Janja?"

Jasiri paused her game and looked at Kiara, knowing she was right to assume that Janja was involved in this. "It's hard not to think about him after all that's happened. Sometimes I feel like I'm being too hard on him." Kiara felt for Jasiri right there, having the same feeling about Kion sometimes, and regretting the times she treated him like trash after looking back on them.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Jasiri and the other girls were boarding the plane with Jasiri talking to someone as she got into her seat next to Tiffu. "Don't worry Kion. By the time I get back I'll have the song up and ready. Gotta go, plane's about to take off. Bye!" Jasiri hung up with Tiffu taking notice to how happy she was when talking to him and giving a smile. "Okay, so I like Kion. You've known that since we did that oragami thing when Kiara had that sleepover before Kupatana."

"I know. I just hope you guys will get together, that's all." Tiffu assured Jasiri, and then she decided to ask a question regarding another one of Jasiri's friends, one that she hoped she would get a good answer for. "So...did Dogo say anything about me?"

Jasiri caught onto that one and gave Tiffu a sly grin. "Ooh, catching love yourself Tiffu?" Tiffu blushed a bit and gave a sheepish smile with Jasiri putting her phone away as she replied. "No, he didn't. But I have a feeling he'll be really happy by the time we come back to Africa."

Tiffu looks out the window, wondering what Chicago will be like when they get there. "I still can't believe all five of us are going to Chicago. Zuri was so psyched when she found out you won us tickets."

"I could imagine that." Jasiri responded with a chuckle, and then she decided to joke a bit about what Zuri was like. "If anyone's a city girl, it's her. She was totally born in the wrong place without question."

Tiffu laughed a bit, thinking about all the stuff Zuri packed as soon as they found out. "She actually packed clothes for the big event. I mean, look at us!"

Jasiri looked to see Tiffu pointing at her crotch and happily snarked about it. "Yes Tiffu. I'm very flattered you want me to look at your thing." Tiffu flinched and blushed again with Jasiri playfully punching her as the plane was then shown soaring over the skies at high speeds.

* * *

The plane was shown to be landing as the next show showed Jasiri and the other girls getting off. They got an early glimpse of Chicago from the airport and Zuri was excited beyond belief after seeing what it was like. "This is going to be amazing! I so fit in with all these people."

"Yeah, remind us again." Jasiri snarked playfully, and then the five went over to the scanners, going through with everything passing as they then left the airport. "It should be nice to get to see a place that isn't Africa. I've only seen the Outlands and Pridelnads, so I wouldn't know."

Nala got a good look at the place and saw that there was a bus stop nearby. "Even if we don't all end up enjoying it, at least we have a way to the hotel." Jasiri and the others walk over to the bus stop with Nala taking charge, since she was the oldest, and it was up to her to keep everyone in line. "Alright girls, now we have to keep the fact that we're not here for any sort of crazy reason like a contest or anything. So if you guys have any panic attacks, or have any sort of anxiety, just fill in with me and I'll sort it all out."

Jasiri's stomach growled with Nala taking two interpretations into mind as she spoke up. "Any chance we can hit a hot dog joint?"

"I think we can manage that." Nala replied with a smile. Even though she was vegan now, there was no need to put that kind of pressure on everyone else. Plus veggie dogs were a thing, so she wasn't being left out on what she liked.

* * *

Everyone was in a hot dog place with Kiara curious about why Nala became a vegan, having never asked her before today. "If you don't mind me asking Nala, what made you decide to give up meat? It just seems weird for a lion to go vegan."

"I guess I just didn't find meat savory anymore." Nala explained, knowing Kiara would be able to understand. "I've been thinking about it for a while, and I decided to finally get down to it. It's going well so far too, so that's good." Kiara nodded with intrigue, finding that one going vegan was an interesting process.

Zuri was admiring her city clothes as she then took notice to the fact that Jasiri hasn't admired them yet, deciding to ask her about it. "Jasiri, I noticed you haven't said anything about my outfit yet. Are you still sulking about that whole Janja thing?" Jasiri gave Zuri a blunt look as she then corrected her response. "Okay, giving me the stink eye isn't a straight answer."

Jasiri sighed as she slid a paper over to Zuri, who was surprised to see no messes on it. "I've been trying to think up lyrics for Kion's band but I can't think of anything. Since my Band God represents the shock one's singing voice can give when a song starts, I feel it's my responsibility to write these lyrics."

"Pssh. What kind of logic is that?" Zuri asked, wondering why no one else was writing the lyrics. "No offense Siri, but there are WAY more creative people in our friend group than you. Kion pretty much confirms it. Just have HIM do the writing."

"Considering he's trying to keep everyone else in line, I wouldn't feel comfortable putting that pressure to top it off for him." Jasiri explained, brushing off Zuri's remark while grinning smugly as she picked up her bacon wrapped hot dog. "Besides. Anyone can be more creative than that dress."

Zuri became shocked upon hearing that with a circle coming up as Tiffu popped up and gave a sly grin to her. "Oh, you just got owned by a former Outlander! The tables sure have turned from when you started bullying her."

"Shut up Tiffu!" Zuri shouted, leading to Tiffu popping out of the circle with Zuri sighing in annoyance, knowing that Tiffu was right.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were walking down the hallway of the hotel as Zuri started to feel conflicted about her chances here. She leaned over to Tiffu, whispering to her in hopes that the others wouldn't hear her. "Okay Tiffu, we've been here for at least two hours already, and no hot boys my age have tried to look at my butt so I can call them out on it. Did I go overboard on the dress?"

Tiffu looked at Zuri's dress and figured that it wasn't the issue, since it looked like something Zuri would wear every day if they wore clothes. "I think it's because we haven't come across any bad boys yet. And your butt might be more visable if you don't wear a long dress like that."

Zuri wiped her forehead with relief as Nala opened the door to the hotel room leading to Jasiri thinking about how Dogo would react. "If Dogo were here he'd instantly start jumping on one of these beds."

Tiffu laughed a bit at Jasiri's comment, finding it to be accurate to the situation and wishing Dogo was with them now. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Kiara took notice to the fact that there were only two beds, wondering who was going to sleep out since there was only room for two at a time. "Hey, there are only two beds. No way either of them can fit three."

"I'll sleep on the couch while making sure no one breaks in while you guys rest." Nala assured Kiara, indicating that she would be staying up longer than the others. "And when we catch him, (Gives Jasiri a nod) I think I know (Jasiri nods back) how to punish them." Kiara caught onto what Jasiri and Nala were planning, not wanting to be there when it happened.

* * *

Jasiri and the other girls were sleeping in bed with Jasiri and Kiara shown to be sharing one, which made sense considering they shared a room back home. She opened an eye up and saw that Kiara was fast asleep, making sure the covers were down as she cut a five second fart, letting out a green cloud with the scent of hot dogs underneath the blanket and waking Kiara up (phhhhhhhhhht). Kiara gagged from the fart as Jasiri laughed with Kiara commenting on it as she sat up. "Aw, cmon Jasiri. Don't think the place up when we just got here."

"It's never too early for a (Grabs the blanket) dutch (Puts the covers over Kiara) oven!" Kiara started screaming with Jasiri laughing as the lioness fell to the ground, which led to Kiara pulling the blanket off of her and coughing as she then started laughing. This is mainly what Jasiri wanted to see, Kiara having a good time with her constant gas for once. And now it finally happened. Maybe because Kiara's so used to it that she can't be disgusted at all by it anymore. "See? You're laughing."

"I am and I hate it."

"Hey. Leave the snarking to me."

Kiara climbed back up into bed with Jasiri taking out a bottle of perfume, much to Kiara's surprise. "Okay, you're the last girl I'd ever expect to use perfume."

"Brilliant observation doofus. It's for you." Jasiri snarked as she handed Kiara the perfume, and she sprayed it on as Jasiri then thought about the song for Kion. "And if you think I'm gonna add fart lyrics to my song then you've got another thing coming on that end. I love farting in general, not writing about it in a song."

Kiara rolled her eyes while smiling as Jasiri put the perfume away after Kiara gave it back to her. "No one's THAT stupid. Well, except for maybe Mheetu, but I'd have to ask him what he'd think it would do." Jasiri and Kiara lied down with Kiara wafting the scent of the covers away. "If you didn't make the blanket warmer, I'd let YOU have it." Jasiri giggled a bit, heading back to sleep at the same time Kiara did.

* * *

Kiara woke up to find that Jasiri wasn't there, even though her fart scent was still lingering in the room. "Yep. Jasiri's still here." Kiara got down from the bed and walked over to the balcony, seeing Jasiri looking down from the balcony as she went out there and looked down with her. She saw that Jasiri was looking down at all the stuff that was going down in Chicago, making her wonder what she was thinking about. "You thinking about the song for Kion again?"

Jasiri nodded her head yes in response as she spoke up about what she wanted the song to be like. "I don't want this song to just be a song that subtly tells my feelings for Kion without having him realize them. I want it to be a song that hits you in a certain way, but is also a song that has a lot going on in it. Like a rock song, but it has an powerful message that we all have to learn."

"Ah." Kiara understood what Jasiri was trying to do, knowing that it wasn't easy to write a song, no matter how much she thought otherwise. "Well I've never written a song before, but I've seen what Kion wrote for you when you moved here. Why don't you ask him for advice."

"Because that would be too easy." Jasiri explained, not wanting to ask someone who was practically a pro for song writing advice. "I want this song to be the work of my own independence. When I'm writing this song, I want it to show that I did it on my own, and that I'm more than just a walking fart machine. Not that I mind being one of course."

Kiara got where Jasiri was coming from and felt she could give her the help she could as someone who's never written a song before. "One thing I know song writers do every now and then is use their surroundings to think of lyrics. Maybe you could try visitng the park or something. It's peaceful, and I know you can turn just about anything you find boring and make it fun if you want to."

Jasiri took a liking to that idea and hoped Kiara wouldn't mind coming with her. "Come with me please so I know what's good and what's not after I write it?" Kiara gave Jasiri a smile, being more than happy to help her with the song.

* * *

Zuri and Tiffu were walking around Chicago with Zuri awaiting the start of boys admiring her from up close or from afar. "Just you wait Tiffu. As soon as we come across a crowd of hot boys, they're gonna be all over me, and I'll have so many boyfriends that it'll be impossible to count!"

Tiffu rolled her eyes while smiling, finding Zuri's fantasy to be quite the hard one to depict. "Maybe we should actually FIND a crowd of boys then. We've been walking down this sidewalk for a couple hours now."

Zuri noticed where they were and caught onto Tiffu's point, knowing exactly the place to go. "Good point. Let's find the park here." Zuri and Tiffu walked off and a gang of brutes were watching Zuri and Tiffu pass by with Zuri noticing as one of them stuck their leg out. "If you think that's going to trick me into falling into that clearly obvious puddle of water in front of me, then you're sorely mistaken. Go back to school and learn a proper trick to play on someone."

Zuri and Tiffu walked off and went around the puddle as Tiffu caught on to how maturely Zuri handled that situation. "I'm glad you're not going back on your word about treating Jasiri right. If you acted that way to her, the way you did to those guys back there, it would be harder to believe."

Zuri looked back on who she was before, wishing she could take those years back. Since she can't, she decided to do the next best thing. Improve herself. Wait, that's the first best thing. Ah well, it still counts. "This is the new me Tiffu. I only treat others like garbage when it's justified. Oh, and whenever one of those dirt brains who thinks they're intelligent but really doesn't tries to hit on me, thinking they're cool, tell them I'm only interested in the real deal." Tiffu nodded in understanding, knowing that there were a lot of tryhards out there.

* * *

Nala was in the park while drinking an orange soda, looking around and admiring the view of the place with nothing holding her back. She took quite a big liking to what Chicago had to offer so far, and she then saw a Golden Retriever arrive at her table as she set a flier down. "Come donate whatever amount of money you can to save the zoo animals!"

Nala got a look at the poster and saw that the owner was starving the animals, even leaving a link to proof about this being real. Nala smiled about the cause and looked at the Golden Retriever with proudness. "This sounds like a normal cause. Anyone who mistreats animals like this is horrible."

"Yeah, no kidding." The Golden Retriever agreed, finding what was going down to be utterly disgusting. "The fact that any animal was put under these conditions after that epic blast is just obsurd! I don't know where the humans went, but now that they're gone, I'm gonna be taking charge. And get this. The owner sometimes pretends the animals don't even exist, just so he can hog all their food."

"Ugh! I hate it when someone's getting starved with methods like that! Or at all!" Nala showed clear disgust by this behavior, taking her phone out and looking up the video as she took another sip of her soda. When she saw the video, she instantly clicked on it and found found the animals being stabbed with an electric fork as the owner laughed. This disgusted Nala even more as she continued watching. "How has he not been sued yet!?"

The Golden Retriever sighed, being just as disgusted as Nala by what was happening to the zoo animals. "Tell me about it." The Golden Retriever shook Nala's paw as she introduced herself. "My name's Brittany. I hope you consider my cause."

"Oh, I'm definitely helping you're cause." Nala assured Brittany, even handing her a fifty and making her smile as she looked at the fifty with hope, knowing that she was getting closer. "No need to thank me. Those animals deserve better." Nala saw Jasiri walking up to the food truck Nala was sitting by and decided to greet her. "Morning Jasiri."

Jasiri saw Nala and waved to her with a smile, looking at the truck vendor next so she could order her food. "I'll have the triple bacon cheeseburger with a cherry soda please. Oh, and pepper jack cheeze on it too." The truck vendor nodded, putting Jasiri's food together with Jasiri taking it and putting her money down. "Thanks." Jasiri walked over to where Nala and Brittany were and sat down next to Nala, speaking up after taking a sip of her soda. "So who's your friend Nala?"

"Oh, this is Brittany." Nala answered, taking a liking to Brittany already and thinking they were gonna get along great. "She strikes me as an environmentalist, and her cause sounds really noble."

Kiara sat down next to Jasiri as Brittany started talking about her cause. "It's about the animals that were living in the zoo at the time of the huge blast that got rid of humans and turned everyone here into an animal that could talk, walk on two legs, and do all kinds of cool stuff."

Kiara found the cause interesting, as did Jasiri, but the hyena tomboy had something to question about this cause. "That doesn't sound right. The legend didn't say anything about erasing humans from the world. Where did you get that kind of info?"

"I think it's because we actually had humans here." Brittany replied, having a feeling where Jasiri was from. "You strike me as an animal from Africa."

Jasiri nodded in response and took a big bite of her burger with Kiara giving Brittany a twenty for her cause. "It's probably not much compared to what the zoo animals are worth, but it should be enough to get some food for them."

Brittany smiled with Jasiri feeling like this would make some decent song lyrics. "If it's alright with you Brittany, I might consider adding some lyrics to my song about the cause you're fighting for. It seems like something that fits what I'm trying do for it perfectly." Brittany was intrigued by this, and then Kiara saw Zuri and Tiffu walking past a group of boys, already knowing what those two were up to.

Zuri and Tiffu were walking by the group of boys with quite a few of them having their attention caught by Zuri. This gave Zuri a sense of joy upon being noticed in a city like Chicago with the boys walking up to her and talking about her, giving her all kinds of compliments with Tiffu being impressed as Zuri spoke up. "See Tiffu? All you have to do is walk in front of boys in this fancy attire and they'll be all over you. I'll let you know when I get a model gig."

Tiffu shrugged and saw Jasiri, Kiara, and Nala talking to Brittany, wondering what they were up to. "Hey, you wanna see what the others are doing? It looks like they made a new friend that you could make a good impression on with the new you."

"Fair enough." Zuri snapped her fingers, having the boys go a couple feet away from her as she walked up to the other girls with Tiffu. She got a look at what Brittany was wearing, which was some kind of tree leaf carved into a dress. "I like the nature esc look on this dress here. Though a flower crown would definitely be a nice little finisher for the costume. Maybe think it over."

Brittany looked at her head and pictured herself wearing a flower crown with Jasiri popping the thought bubble. "Please. Don't." Jasiri got back to looking at her song lyrics with Kiara taking a good look at them, finding them to be hard to grasp, and even cringing a bit at how bad they were with Jasiri sighing. "They're that bad, huh? Guess it's back to the drawing board."

Jasiri pushed the paper aside and took a gulp out of her soda with Kiara speaking up. "Maybe it's because the cause Brittany's fighting for is something to be taken seriously, and that's not what you need for the song. Try finding something a little more upbeat." Jasiri thought for a moment as Kiara added a little something to her statement. "Try adding something in that you never thought would happen to you in your life."

"Like being followed around by Zuri's group of idiots?" Zuri took the boys admiration for her and posed for them a whole bunch as Jasiri gagged at the thought of being a model. "Let me know when she goes too far with this whole model crap so I can punch some sense into her." Jasiri got back to thinking about what to write for her song as she wondered what would be the right kind of fun for it.

* * *

Jasiri was walking down the streets of Chicago with Kiara as the two of them thought of how to start off Jasiri's song. She knew she needed to get some life in her in order to think about the fast stuff, while also being relaxed enough to get the lyrics to a decent pace. She then saw a flier for bungee jumping and grabbed it, showing it to Kiara, who seemed skeptical about it. "I don't know Jasiri. Heights aren't really my thing."

"Cmon, I'll be right there with you." Jasiri assured Kiara, who was unsure of what Jasiri meant by that with Jasiri snarking as the two walked on the bridge that led to the bungee jumping. "Not like that. Geez Kia. I know I'm bisexual, but I have standards." Kiara laughed a bit at Jasiri's joke as the two walked up to the area where the bungee jumping began. "Just don't think about it. Think about something that calmes you down when you need it."

"Okay, yeah. That sounds useful." Kiara admitted, putting the harness on with Jasiri doing the same as the fun loving hyena got ready to jump down. Kiara liked seeing Jasiri act so confident and looked down as she thought to herself. 'Think of something calming. Maybe a waterfall? Those can calm anyone down.' Jasiri jumped down with Kiara being surprised as she did the same, covering her eyes until she bounced back up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jasiri laughing and became amazed. 'Now that's something. These things must be strong.'

Jasiri was still laughing as she continued to jump on the harness, having a blast with the bungee jumping activity as she saw Kiara starting to enjoy herself. "See Kiara!? I knew you'd have a blast with this thing!" Kiara smiled with immense joy in her eyes, knowing that Jasiri was right about that one with Jasiri looking up. "Hey, who's that dude trying to cut the straps holding our harnesses together?"

"WHAT!?" Kiara looked up with intense fear as Jasiri started laughing again, annoying Kiara, who knew Jasiri was joking, and she then started swinging over to Jasiri for her prank. She then gave a smirk as she grabbed Jasiri by her paw, leading to the two swinging around and jumping. "You're gonna get it!" The two friends continued to laugh as they enjoyed themselves on the bungees, making sure not to actually break them.

* * *

Nala was in the hotel room as she was talking to Brittany on the phone, which was on video as she watched Tv. Brittany was talking about her cause while making sure Nala was taking notes, which she was. "So I got some of my friends together, and they all agreed to pitch in to start a peaceful protest against the animals that're still in the zoo. Graffiti taggings and all that." Nala nodded in response, since she was able to keep up with everything. "And we were thinking that since you were new, you could hold one of the protesting signs."

Nala took a liking to that, feeling it would give her a big role in the protest. It'd make her feel important, since she wasn't on the show much. "That'd be awesome. I haven't had a whole lot of screentime in an episode yet, so it'd be great to have this sort of importance in the protest. Just keep in mind that it'll be my first one."

"That'd fine. Even beginners can make a large impact." Brittany responded with support in her voice, knowing that Nala would do great. "All you have to do regardless is hold the sign up and chant a bunch about what we're protesting about. And you have to sound loud and proud. You think you can pull that off?"

Nala thought for a moment and had a good feeling about this protest, feeling she could be loud and proud enough to help get it working. "I think I could pull that off." Brittany gave a proud smile with Nala bringing up something that impressed her a bit. "You should talk to my brother Mheetu about being loud. Ever since he was born he's been a huge dosage of high energy. And with our friend Kion, he's even more so."

"I'll look into him. Assuming I don't need a last name to find him." Nala nodded her head no, confirming that all Brittany needed to do is look up his name, and she smiled cheerfully as she left to prepare for the protest. "Alright then. I'm gonna go prepare now. Bye Nala!"

"You too!" Brittany hung up with Nala putting her phone away as she continued to watch her show, which showed a red fox kit playing with a bloodhound pup. "I can only imagine the kinds of animals we'll be fighting for now."

* * *

Jasiri and Kiara were walking down the sidewalk of Chicago with Jasiri being more confident about her songwriting skills. "That sure was a blast Kiara. Now to find the right relaxing activity so I can balance it all out. And since I made you think we were gonna die for a bit, you pick the next one."

Kiara smiled upon hearing that and was more than happy to make the choice. "Gladly." Kiara looked around and saw a spa nearby, knowing that Jasiri could use some beauty work considering what her daily routine involves. "So I can pick anything I want, right?"

Jasiri saw what Kiara was getting at and gagged, feeling that she couldn't back out of this one. "Alright, fine. Just don't go overboard on me, okay?" Kiara nodded her head yes in response and crossed the street with Jasiri, wlaking into the spa with her as the two girls looked around as Jasiri started to feel a bit anxious upon being in a place like this. "Please tell me I won't have to do everything in here to balance out the excitement I got from the bungee jumping."

Kiara looked around for the best activity for Jasiri to do, seeing a bunch of boys around Zuri and Tiffu by the pedicure section right next to the hot tub. "Maybe you could try the hot tub over there. I know that appeals to everyone, even gross magnets like you."

Jasiri took a liking to that and nodded with her and Kiara going to their designated places as Kiara sat down next to Zuri. "Make it light please." Kiara looked over at Zuri, who was still liking all the attention she was getting from all those boys. "You're gonna get bored of this eventually."

"Maybe, but that's why I gotta enjoy it as much as I can." Every one of the boys continued to admire Zuri as Tiffu saw something from the hot tub.

"It's a good thing you're not around the hot tub then." Kiara and Zuri looked to see Jasiri relaxing as the bubbles in the hot tub were ten times more constant than they usually were. The water then turned green with all three girls covering their noses and gagging with shocked smiles.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were heading back to the hotel room with Zuri being utterly revolted by the stunt Jasiri pulled with the hot tub. "I still can't believe you farted that hard in the hot tub without even pushing the fart out. You're so disgusting that you couldn't even be have a picture of you next to the dictoinary."

"Nah, I wouldn't go THAT far." Tiffu spoke up, not seeing Jasiri as that disgusting just yet. "Yeah she's a walking, talking fart machine, but she's not gross enough to justify seeing as a puke monster or anything like that. And she at least has a reason beyond tomboy, since she grew up in the Outlands."

Zuri looked at Jasiri, who was whispering something to Kiara, who gagged and then laughed a bit with Zuri looking back at her sister with relief that she and Jasiri slept in seperate beds. "Fair enough, but I'm still relieved that I don't have to share a bed with her. I feel bad for Kiara, having to share a room with her."

"Maybe gossip about me when I'm not around sweetcheeks." Jasiri playfully snarked, leading to Zuri flinching as the four girls entered the room. "Anyway, I think I've got the right balance of excitement and relaxation to write the song to help Kion crush it at the Battle of the Bands." Jasiri then realized something that left her a bit stressed about the situation. "Oh darn it!"

"What's wrong? Did the balance go off again?" Kiara asked with concern, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Jasiri hadn't gotten too stressed to keep the balance going, but she did remember something that'd hold the band back. "No, but it DID just occurr to me that Tukio and Vitani broke into the town that the last Band God was in and stole it from us." Nala overheard what was going on and watched as Jasiri and the other girls walked over to the couch. "We have everything we need for the band except the drums Band God. Assuming that's the black Band God anyway."

Nala put a paw on Jasiri's shoulder after she sat down, knowing they would come up with something in time for the show. "I know we'll think of something by then Jasiri. Maybe we won't need all the Band Gods until the final round. We'll have to be able to get the last one back by then."

"I sure hope so." Jasiri replied with confliction, knowing how badly this was affecting Kion at the moment. "Kion feels responsible for losing it actually. He didn't say anything to me, but I can tell he's feeling it. I think it's because they got the Band God orb after Vitani got it from Kion's backpack. I don't blame him for it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't blame himself."

Kiara climbed up onto the couch, hoping Kion wasn't taking it too hard to the point where he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. "There's no way it can be all his fault under those circumstances though. It's not like he just handed them the Band God orb. Of course, I wasn't there, but I know Kion would never be stupid enough to do something like that."

"Hold on, I'm confused." Zuri admitted, not being caught up to speed on the Band Gods yet. "What the heck is a Band God orb, and what does it have to do with the Battle of the Bands?"

"The Band Gods are these orbs that hold elemental instruments that you can use for powers, or for music like rock and roll or casual playing." Tiffu explained with Zuri understanding them better with Tiffu looking at Jasiri. "I hope you guys find out where it is soon."

Jasiri hoped that they would find the last Band God soon, and that they could get to the finals without it. "And if we don't get it back soon, it could lead to a lot of trouble. And not just for the Battle of the Bands." Jasiri thought hard about the last Band God, knowing they had to get it back as fast as they could.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	7. Let the Band Battle Begin

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode seven: Let the Band Battle Begin

* * *

Jasiri was in the hotel room as she thought hard for a good song for the first round of the Battle of the Bands that didn't require instruments. 'Let's see here. If the Band Gods want a good chance of winning this thing then they'll have to get past the first round without relying on instruments. If we're lucky it'll be a solo round, and if I can just find out what a good song would be we'll be okay.' Jasiri got a call from Kion, answering her phone to see what he wanted. "Yeah Kion?"

Kion was sparring with Dogo, sending him back with a solid kick as he talked to Jasiri about the Battle of the Bands. "Hey Siri. You know how the last Band God orb got stolen, and we'll have to go back to Dark Kion's base to get it back?"

"Yeah. You've done a pretty great job not sulking about it." Jasiri responded with playful snark, making Kion roll his eyes as Dogo snatched his phone from him.

"Well guess what. The first round is solo, so only one of has to go on. We've got plenty of time to get the last one!" Dogo was still jumping around with excitement as Kion took his phone back. "Can you ask how the hot dogs are there?"

Jasiri was relieved to hear that, answering Dogo's question with an upbeat response. "The hot dogs are great here Dogo. You've gotta come out here sometime."

"Yes!" Kion and Dogo said in sync, and then Kion took over as Dogo started charging his Ki up again.

"And don't worry, we'll break into Dark Kion's base and get that orb no problem." Kion assured Jasiri, being confident in how the mission would go down. "I found out where it is after I hunted Dark Kion's minions down to save Wingsol. Speaking of which, I should head back to train with him sometime soon."

Jasiri felt that Kion could use some training for the mission, and that she should as well after finishing the song. "Yeah, you do that. I'll get in as much training as I can after I write the song for the first round."

"Sounds good Jasiri. I'll see ya when you get back." Kion hung up with Dogo jumping in front of Kion with his bubbly aura showing.

"Can I go with you when you go to train with Wingsol?" Dogo started jumping wth excitement, hoping Kion would say yes. "Please, please, pleeeease?"

Kion rubbed Dogo's head while laughing a bit, knowing how excited Dogo would be to meet his most recent mentor. "I've been meaning to introduce you to him for a while anyway." Dogo squeed with excitement, wanting the day to meet Wingsol to come now.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Nala was walking up to the Chicago zoo, spotting Brittany with her activist friends as she greeted them. "Hey guys. Is this that protest we're doing?"

"You bet." A male Beagle spoke up, greeting Nala with the same kind of handshake Brittany gave her. "I'm Oscar, and these over here are the other activists. It'll take forever to list them all off, so I'll just stick to the highlights." Oscar pointed to a male German Shepherd that was watching the cars pass by. "We've got Mark over there, big fan of cars, (A male orange tabby cat is shown) that's Mittens, good for getting stuff down from high places, (A female Dalmatian is shown) and that's Dani, who I don't think is from the 101 Dalmatians movie."

Nala got a good look at everyone and was able to view them all as real activists, having a feeling she'd get along with all of them. "They all look like they're ready for this thing. I wish I was too, but this is my first protest, so I'm kind of a beginner. No, scratch that. I'll have no idea what I'm doing without context."

Brittany popped up behind Oscar and handed her a sign that said 'Free The Zoo Animals!' on it. "We're gonna start by protesting with these signs, and when that fails sooner or later, we're gonna tag some of the cages in there, if not the whole zoo, to get everyone out."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe, but it's not the worst we can do."

Nala was concerned about the chances of her and everyone else getting in trouble for this, but she felt that there was no harm in joining in. After all, she agreed to do this in the first place, and it's not like they're breaking anything physically. "I guess I could give it a shot." Brittany was glad to hear that, having taken a liking to Nala from the start.

* * *

Kiara came into the hotel room to check on Jasiri, who was lying down on their bed as she hopped up onto it. "How's the songwriting going?"

"No luck." Jasiri informed Kiara, hoping she would be able to think of something soon. "Thankfully Kion called earlier and told me that all we had to perform was a solo act, so even if I don't get the song done he can just flex on everyone with his guitar. But I still wanna put some effort into this rather than just rely on him and pretend I'm some lame damsel in distress."

Kiara understood where Jasiri was coming from, knowing what it was like to be portrayed as just that. "I know what you mean. In the first few drafts for this series, the writer made me get captured by Janja in the first chapter, and he thought it was rushed after a while, so he changed it to Kion participating in a tournament with Mheetu and meeting you there."

Jasiri thought about how the first drafts would work, knowing there had to be a lot of trouble with them. "I think he made the right call in changing it." Kiara nodded in agreement as Jasiri looked at the blank paper. "I don't get it. Kion makes this look so easy."

Kiara thought of something that she felt would help Jasiri out with her dilemma a great deal. "Maybe you just have to look into your heart for the lyrics."

"Thanks for the over the top sappy explination that no one will groan at before the episode ends." Jasiri deadpanned, not seeing the highlight of Kiara's advice.

"Just hear me out." Kiara requested, and Jasiri felt there wasn't any harm in listening to her, so she allowed her to speak up. "Kion always sounds like he's singing from his soul, right? And regardless of whether it's hardcore rock or calm and down to earth, he always sounds pure and vibrant. Maybe you could try finding your lyrics from the heart in the same way he does."

Jasiri took a liking to Kiara's advice after she explained it in further depth, sitting up as she looked at her. "That's so stupidly sappy it (Hugs Kiara) just might (Kiara smiles) work!"

* * *

Zuri and Tiffu were in the park with Zuri still being admired by all the boys she caught the attratcion of the day before. One of them was handing her a smoothie with Zuri taking a proud sip of it as another one went to massage her back, doing so quite gently. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff. Do my sister too."

One of the boys started massaging Tiffu's back, much to her relaxation as she looked at Zuri. "Ya know Zuri, I did have my doubts about this, but I guess there's no problem in enjoying all the attention before it all runs out."

"My point exactly." Zuri responded, feeling so relaxed as she took another sip of her smoothie, and two burgers were set down. One for Zuri, and one for Tiffu, and one of them was exactly what Zuri liked. "Perfect." Zuri bit into her burger, making sure not to get any on her dress. "This dress is amazing, wouldn't you agree Tiffu?"

"As long as we get to keep enjoying ourselves, yes." Tiffu replied, and Zuri handed Tiffu a blueberry smoothing, since her's was strawberry, and Tiffu sipped her's with delight as she admired the flavor from it. "You know exactly what I like."

Zuri nodded her head yes, being quite proud of the changes she's made since she reconciled with Jasiri. "Is it just me, or did Jasiri change me for the better?" Tiffu shrugged upon hearing Zuri's question, remembering how Jasiri reacted when Zuri hit her with the cow mask when she first started attending Audorn Prep. Though, Zuri most likely pointing to what Jasiri became after that.

* * *

Nala was protesting with everyone else outside of the zoo as they kept getting money from residents who cared about the caged up animals. While everyone was chanting 'Save the zoo animals! Let them think for themselves!' and all that stuff, Nala looked at Brittany in hopes that they would end up doing something else with this protest soon. She figured it couldn't hurt to ask, since Brittany was more than nice enough to justify expecting a positive response from. "So how long are we going to just stay here and chant to the public?"

Brittany thought for a moment, not sure how long they should wait to stop chanting just yet. "About an hour or two. Since it's been an hour since we started, I'd give it another thirty to sixty minutes." Nala nodded in understanding as Brittany then looked at a timer on the ground. "We all pitched in to make that indestructable timer down there that's automatic, so we stop as soon as it beeps."

Nala was intrigued by that, seeing that there was a falcon in the chanting group and figuring she could mention a friend of her's from the Pride lands. "I think you guys would like my friend Ono. He's all about inventing stuff, and you could catch his attention easily with this."

Brittany smiled at the fact that someone could possibly be interested in their technology with the timer beeping and everyone putting their signs down. "Next stage of the protest everyone! (Everyone takes out a spray paint bottle) Let's tag this place!"

Brittany handed Nala a spray paint can as they all charged into the zoo with Nala giggling a bit at how dedicated the activist group was. She went into the zoo and found them making all kinds of tags like 'Save the zoo animals!' and 'Let them think for themselves!' all over the place. She decided to tag one herself, tagging a bench with 'Don't discriminate them!', which Brittany took a liking to when she saw it. "Ooh, that's a new one. We should think of adding more."

Brittany ran off to do some more tagging as Nala walked up to one of the cages and saw a gorilla reading in there. She smiled as she watched the gorilla peacefully and when the gorilla noticed her, he put a pencil into his book and started a conversation with her. "Greetings young one. I assume you joined the protests as well."

"Yep. Just for this one though." Nala informed the gorilla, who smiled upon seeing how friendly she was as she continued with her words. "My name's Nala. I'm sort of new to this whole protest thing, but from what I've done with it so far, it's not too bad." Nala looked at all the grafitti, wondering who was going to clean it all up. "How do YOU feel about all of this?"

The gorilla found it a bit challenging to describe his thoughts on the situation, hoping that things would get better soon. "I have two mindsets on the protests as a whole. On one hand, I appriciate the efforts to let us live our own lives, but on the other hand, I don't thing destruction of property is mandatory."

Nala looked around at the zoo and saw everything that was going on, and then she started to wonder what a hand was. "What's a hand?" The gorilla showed Nala what a hand was by showing her one of his own, making her fasctinated as she shook it and made a promise to the gorilla. "I'll talk to Brittany about this after everything's done. She has to know of a method besides grafitti."

"Thank you. Oh, and my name is Gerald." Nala nodded in response as she walked off, smiling as she thought about her talk with Gerald. She felt at peace, knowing that Brittany was right about the animals having their own minds and wanting to find another solution.

* * *

Jasiri was writing the song the best she could, thinking long and hard on it as she thought about the Battle of the Bands. 'If it's just the first round, then we should have plenty of time to get the last Band God orb from Dark Kion's base, and with Kion, Simba, and Ono knowing where it's located, it should make things a whole lot easier.' Something then crossed Jasiri's mind as she thought about Dark Kion's base. "Wait, I stole a book from Dark Kion's base one time to cure Janja. I could go there to get the Band God orb on my own. Nah, too risky."

Zuri and Tiffu came into the room with Zuri snapping her fingers, making all the boys leave as the sisters went over to their bed. "You were right Tiffu. That DID get boring, being admired by all those boys. I think I'll just stick to one or two so it doesn't get old."

"Yeah, good call." Tiffu started to think about Dogo again, hoping he was having a fun time back in the Pridelands. "You think Dogo's having fun in the Pridelands right now? I hope he's thought about me at least once if that's the case."

Zuri shrugged with Jasiri giggling a bit as she got a good look at her song lyrics, feeling that they would be a good fit for the Battle of the Bands so far. "Alright, I'm almost done with them." Zuri and Tiffu looked at Jasiri, who was just wrapping up the song lyrics as the two lionesses walked over to her. "I finally figured out what to write for the song, thanks to Kiara." Jasiri showed Zuri and Tiffu the song after she finished, making them smile upon seeing how good the lyrics were. "I like the vibe those smiles give off."

Kiara came back into the hotel room from the balcony, getting a good look at the song lyrics and taking a massive liking to them. She looked at Jasiri with a thumbs up and her two cents in mind. "Perfect." Jasiri smiled, knowing she was bound to rock hard with this one.

* * *

Nala was talking to Brittany late at night as the two of them walked back to Nala's hotel room with Nala talking about her conversation with Gerald. "And I think we should find a better way to protest rather than putting grafitti on the zoo's property." Brittany smiled upon hearing this, glad to know that their protests weren't for a false cause. "If you could find a different method then he'd greatly appriciate it."

Brittany thought for a moment and figured it couldn't hurt to make a more peaceful method for protesting, hoping it would work out. After all, Nala did confirm that her protests weren't invalid, so she pretty much owed her. "Yeah. I can see that working. After all, we don't want our job to be done until ALL animals are satisfied."

"Great. I'm glad we could reach an understanding." Brittany smiled in response as Nala entered her hotel room. "I gotta head inside and pack tomorrow. I'll see you if I ever come to Chicago again. (Nala and Brittany wave to each other) Bye." Nala closed the door and saw Jasiri sleeping with a copy of her song lyrics sitting on the nightstand. Curious, Nala walked over to the nightstand and picked up the songsheet, thinking to herself as she admired the lyrics. 'This could be good. Looks like Jasiri's gonna be getting us to the second round.'

Nala set the paper down and walked over to the couch, lying down on it as she thought about the protest she did today. Although she liked making new friends and seeing a new part of the world, she didn't take a lot of liking to the methods they used for protesting. She thought that maybe, just maybe, there were better ways to get what you wanted without grafitti or screaming. 'Good luck Brittany. You're gonna do great with this.' Nala sat up and grabbed her suitcase, which was beside the couch, and started putting her stuff into it.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were on the plane with Jasiri being excited for when Kion got a look at her song. Kiara could tell how excited she was as Jasiri then started talking about the new song. "You have no idea how excited I for this Kiara. When I go out there, everyone's gonna love the Band Gods."

"I think I have a good idea on how it'll be." Kiara assured Jasiri, being quite familiar with her feelings for Kion, and how she would react when he ended up loving it. "You and Kion would make the perfect couple. I hope I end up being a bridesmaid at your wedding."

Jasiri thought about her wedding with Kion and wasn't sure what it should be about, knowing it had to be about something they both liked. "Speaking of that, what do you think the them should be? It obviously can't be about farts because that would be too corny." Jasiri then realized what she was talking about with Kiara giggling before Jasiri commented on it. "Holy crap, I'm becoming a girl."

Kiara laughed at Jasiri's response as she wiped her eye and confirmed that Jasiri was still her. "No Jasiri, you're not changing. Every girl thinks this when they wanna marry someone." Jasiri and Kiara overheard a bunch of text messages going on as Zuri was shown to be annoyed as she kept deleting texts on her phone. "And I think it's gonna be a while before Zuri gets a boyfriend of her own. Hopefully she learns to stick with one boy admiring her."

Jasiri shrugged, doubting that would happen with Nala talking to Brittany, who was talking to her on video chat. "The poster thing is working great Nala. We're not breaking the law or anything like that because anyone can hang a poster up, and we're even making Gerald happy. I talked to him earlier and he loved the idea."

Brittany put up another poster with Kiara being glad that she was able to find a new method. "I'm glad to hear that Brittany. Sorry I couldn't join this one, but the Pridelands is where my home is. At least until I possibly decide to move somewhere."

"I understand. I know you'll be back soon anyway." Brittany responded with high optimism, and then when a thug came up to her and punched his palm, Brittany wasn't one to stand down. "Sir, please refrain from using violence during a non-violent protest. (Looks at Kiara) Gotta go, bye! (To the thug) Okay, what did I just say?" Brittany stopped the video with Nala smiling as Jasiri sent her a text saying she liked Brittany already, much to Nala's joy, glad to see she could have friends outside of the friends she's made in the Pridelands.

* * *

Jasiri and the others arrived home thanks to Mufasa driving them home in his car as Jasiri continued memorizing her song lyrics. When she was done with that, she got out of the car and looked at Mufasa. "Thanks for the drive home Mufasa. Good luck on getting that promotion."

"You're quite welcome Jasiri." Mufasa replied, sounding as humble and caring as ever. "And the most of luck will be given to me."

Mufasa drove off with Jasiri joining Nala as the two headed up to Kion's house with Kion shown to be playing his guitar on the porch. When he saw Jasiri and Nala, he put his guitar around his back and ran up to her. "Jasiri!" Kion hugged Jasiri, who wrapped her arms around him as Kion then looked into her eyes. "How was Chicago?"

"We had a blast." Jasiri replied, and then she showed Kion the song lyrics she wrote, knowing he would love them. "I based them off of someone I really care about. It's pretty vague, but it should be easy to tell overtime."

Kion took a liking to these lyrics, feeling that they would help a great deal in the Battle of the Bands. "I'm all for these." Kion handed Jasiri her lyrics back as he then brought up the last Band God. "I think it'll be best if we head out to retrieve the last Band God after the first round. Does the day after round one sound good?"

Jasiri nodded her head yes as Kiara then questioned how they were going to break into Dark Kion's base. "How're you gonna get in though? The security has to be super tight in there."

"We'll find a way." Nala assured Kiara, and then she saw that Kion was texting someone with Jasiri knowing who it was.

"You're asking Ono if he can hack it, aren't you."

"Ono AND Kovu. I wanna see how they work off each other."

* * *

Dogo was lying down on the couch in Kion's room as he listened to Tiffu talk about the time she had in Chicago. "So in the end it was pretty boring, we mostly just hung out while a bunch of boys admired Zuri." Dogo nodded in understanding, and Tiffu then pulled something out for him. "Oh, and I saved you this Chicago dog (Dogo got excited and started wagging his tail) so you'd know what they tasted like."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Dogo exclaimed, and then he opened up the wrapper and bit into the Chicago dog, which was thankfully still warm. When he bit into it, he got an amazing taste in his mouth as he felt the existance of Chicago residing in his mouth. He knew he had to have this again someday. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." Tiffu put her paw on Dogo's when he set it down, which he took a liking to and did the same. The two of them smiled at each other, hoping they would be able to advance upon these sudden feelings for each other.

* * *

Jasiri was practicing her vocals for the first round of the Battle of the Bands, making sure not to go overboard with it. Kiara overheard her practicing and smiled as she watched from the bathroom, thankful that it didn't smell like rotten eggs, or any rotten foods for that matter. Jasiri noticed her and smirked as she opened the door with Kiara stopping her from talking. "Oh my god, you really ARE practicing hard. You really care about this."

Jasiri blushed a bit, hoping she wasn't becoming too much like someone she wasn't by singing in a rock band. "Don't get the wrong idea Kiara, I'm not gonna start wearing dresses or bows for a living. I just think singing in Kion's band will be fun."

"Right, I get it." Kiara assured Jasiri, knowing that this was going to be a big event for her. "Just don't let that social anxiety thing get to you. I know you got over it a long time ago, but you've never been on stage before, and I don't want for you to resort back to square one."

"I'll be fine Kiara. I can fart in front of a crowd of people no problem, singing's just like that but with my mouth." Jasiri assured Kiara confidently, making Kiara cringe at the thought with Jasiri admitting that it might not've been the best approach. "Yeah, maybe not the best joke to crack. Still, if I don't care what people think when I fart then I shouldn't care what they think when I sing either."

"What they think of the lyrics though is another factor." Jasiri raised an eyebrow with a smirk to Kiara as the lioness then saw her point. "Yeah, good lyrics can be sung by anyone." Jasiri nodded her head yes in response, being ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Kion and the rest of the Band Gods were in their room with Simba reading Jasiri's song lyrics and feeling they would help them advance without a doubt. As he set it down, Jasiri grabbed the song lyrics to memorize them again as she explained how she got them. "I got these lyrics after following Kiara's corny, yet useful, look in your heart advice."

Kion was shown to be tuning his guitar as he also made sure that the strings were in check, since he'd just added some new ones recently. "That sounds about right." Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling, knowing someone like Kion was bound to use something like that in his life. "Seriously though, you sure you don't need my sick rock n roll playing? That song sounds like a rock song."

Jasiri memorized the lyrics and found that they were much more rock n roll than soft and sappy. "Good point. I'll signal you when I want you to come on, and then we can both blow the audience away."

Kion nodded in response with Mheetu shown to be playing his keytar, finding it to be a blast as Dogo listened to him play. "So Dogo, do you think the last Band God could be linked to you?"

Dogo thought for a moment and felt that there was a chance the last Band God could be his, even though they don't have any proof of that. "Yeah, it could be. But if it's also related to Janja or Tukio, we could have some problems." Mheetu saw Dogo's point as Dogo thought about what the instrument would be. "Maybe it could be a drum set? We don't have a drum player yet."

Kion played his guitar a bit as Simba commented on Dogo's point with the drums. "That would be the most logical conclusion to make." Just then, the crowd started cheering, indicating that it was Jasiri's turn with Simba looking at Jasiri as Kion patted her back. "Good luck guys." Jasiri nodded and walked out of the room to perform her song with Kion following behind her.

Jasiri went out onto the stage with the lights shining on her as she signalled Kion to start playing so she could start the tempo. When Kion started playing his guitar, Jasiri started singing I Saved my Soul. "_I lived a life of torture and confusion!_" The crowd started getting invested in Jasiri's singing as she noticed and continued with confidence. "_Any good memory was almost an illusion!_" Jasiri looked at Kion, who winked as she continued singing into the mic. "_You wouldn't believe me if I told you!_" Jasiri took notice to the crowd's investment and became proud of herself. "_But just know where there's darkness, there's light too!_"

Kion smiled, knowing exactly what Jasiri was singing about as Jasiri then hit the next part of the song. "_You can let the dark win the fight! Or you can do something to reach the light!_" Jasiri looked back on her past and was glad to have gotten as far as she has beyond it. "_I saved my soul._" Jasiri winked to the audience, getting the hint that they could figure out what she was singing about as well. "_I fought and saved my soul._"

Jasiri snapped her fingers and Kion walked out onto the stage with Jasiri announcing his arrival. "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the leader of the Band Gods, and the lion cub who helped me reach beyond the stage of darkness! Give it up for Kion!"

Kion gave a peace sign and played his guitar as he and Jasiri looked at each other and started singing. "_You can let the dark win the fight! Or you can do something to reach the light!_" Everyone was clapping hard with Kion and Jasiri each taking a step in the opposite direction of them. "_To save your soul._"

Jasiri held the microphone tightly and finished the song with the last few lyrics. "_I fought and saved my soul!_" Jasiri put the microphone back up and saw the crowd cheering the name of the Band Gods, leaving her proud that she was able to perform so well. She did have to thank Kion a bit though, since his guitar playing was just as awesome, if not more so.

* * *

Kion and the others were in Kion and Dogo's room as Kion talked about how awesome the performance was. "I gotta tell ya Siri, I wasn't expecting that song to do so well with the crowd. I mean, I knew they'd like it, and I like it, but the crowd totally erupted, and you blew away basically everyone's expectations." Jasiri smiled upon hearing Kion's words as the lion cub then thought about the next round. "Still, we're gonna have to be as ready as we can be to get the last Band God tomorrow. That's why I was training Dogo yesterday."

Dogo jumped onto the couch and sat on the back of it as he talked about what he and Kion did. "I can almost pull of the Kaioken, and I was even able to make a small Kamehameha blast." Mheetu was surprised to hear this, hoping it didn't mean anything special. "I can't wait to show you. The Kaioken kinda hurts, but in a good way."

"Dude, shut up." Mheetu chimed in, doing what he could not to hurt Dogo. "I've been trying to learn the Kaioken for months now. How did you learn it so fast."

"Well I don't have it YET Mheetu." Dogo told Mheetu, even though he was close to unlocking it. "I still have to work on getting past the pain marker that comes when using it, and THEN I'll have it."

Mheetu nodded in understanding, hoping he could manage to unlock the Kaioken before Dogo did. He felt Kion wouldn't mind helping him with that, and looked down at him to see if he could. "Hey Kion. Wanna train by ourselves? For old time's sake?"

"Well if by old time's sake you mean three months ago, then yes." Kion pointed out, standing up as he walked past everyone else with Dogo landing onto the couch with his back with Jasiri rubbing his belly. "I'm all for it." Kion and Mheetu ran off with Mheetu pumping his fist, leaving Dogo to playfully kick the couch with his right foot as Jasiri found his actions and expressions of enjoyment to be the most adorable things ever.

* * *

Janja was in the Outlands looking at the Band God orb, wondering who the thing was linked to. As he was looking at it, Tukio came into the room and walked past him as he noticed an mini energy chamber in his right paw. He was always concerned whenever Tukio did this, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away with it forever. "You stole another one? What's Dark Kion gonna say when he finds out?"

"I don't care what he says as long as Kukosa continues living long enough for me to find a proper cure." Tukio assured Janja, knowing that Kukosa's life would be more important to him than anything. His determination both amazed, and worried Janja at the same time. "And if he kicks me out and tries to take Kukosa, I'll take her back and take ALL of them."

Janja sighed, being worried about what would happen to Tukio if he actually DID end up getting caught for his actions. "Just don't go overboard with it, okay? I don't want you to lose your sister the same way I lost mine. Or any way for that matter." Tukio nodded with Janja speaking up before he finished walking off. "Tukio, wait!" Tukio stopped and looked back at Janja, who scratched his head as he asked his question. "Can I...see Kukosa? I've never seen her before."

Tukio signalled Janja to come with him, and when Janja started walking next to him, they went into the elevator and went up. By the time they got there, they were in Tukio's room, and Janja saw Kukosa's capsule sitting in the middle of it. "Dang. And I thought Jasiri had it rough with her life."

"At least she's walking, and you've been trying to reconcile with her. Kukosa had to be put in here so she'd live until I found a proper cure for her." Tukio explained as he and Janja walked up to the capsule as he explained it a bit further. "We already lost our parents, and I'm not about to lose her too. Not when she still has a chance." Janja felt horrible for Tukio, wishing there was a way he could help him with his problem.

* * *

Kion was training with Mheetu, helping him get ready to use the Kaioken without burning out of it right away. "Alright dude. You think you can handle it this time?" Mheetu nodded his head yes, feeling that after all the group has been through, he'd have better luck with this. "Alright then. Let's test it out."

Mheetu started charging his Ki and went into the red Ki zone, indicating that he was about to go into Kaioken. As he got closer though, he started to feel a massive strain on his body, one that was just a bit too strong for him to take. He had to go out of it and fell to his knees, punching the ground in frustration. "Darn it! Every time I get close something stops me from getting to the maximum!"

Kion kneeled down to Mheetu's level, knowing that there was someone out there who could teach him how to do this even better than he could. "Maybe we could go to see Wingsol after we get the last Band God. He's the one who taught ME how to use the Kaioken after all."

Mheetu thought for a moment and felt Wingsol would be a great help. "You'd really be fine taking me to see him? Wait, who am I kidding? Of course you would."

Kion rolled his eyes while smiling, getting waht Mheetu was indicating with his words. "I was planning on taking Dogo up there anyway, (Mheetu flinches) so you can join him for the ride." Mheetu gave a sour look with Kion scoffing as he then smiled at him. "Don't get all jealous dude. Even if I DO get closer to Dogo it doesn't make you any less of a best friend to me."

Mheetu figured it wouldn't be so bad, since he was already friends with Dogo. "Fine, I'll stand your new adoptive brother coming along."

Kion helped Mheetu get up, knowing he would have a great time with Wingsol. "That's the spirit. Now let's get back to training to prepare for tomorrow!" Mheetu smiled, knowing Kion wouldn't trade him for anything that was worth less than a life.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	8. All Band Gods Retrieved

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode eight: All Band Gods Retrieved

* * *

Kion and the others were in the Outlands with Kion explaining what Dark Kion's base was like. "And this place has some pretty intense security, mostly for the fact that Dark Kion is working with Tukio, who, as we all know, was even able to beat yours truly. At least when I'm not going Kaioken against him."

Dogo was riding on Kion's back as he thought about Tukio, wondering if there was more to him than being a brooding edgelord. "Ya know, I've been thinking about Tukio myself. He couldn't have just become edgy because he wanted to. Why do you think he was set off?"

Kion thought for a moment, not having known enough about Tukio to be able to come up with a reason for him to be sympathetic. "Beats me, I haven't interacted with him outside of disagreements on stuff and battles. Maybe we'll find something when we get to Dark Kion's base."

Jasiri then spoke up about the situation, knowing that there was more to some villians than meets the eye. "Just don't get your hopes up Dogo. Even when it looks like you can save everyone, you can't save everyone. There's just some people who don't want help."

Dogo took Jasiri's words to heart with Kion thinking about their chances of getting the last Band God orb. "I think we've got a good chance at getting the last Band God orb. Let's hope it's yours too Dogo. We should save your death until after I've planned your funeral." Tukio was shown to be spying on Kion and the others, deciding to wait until they got to Dark Kion's base to stop them.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Kion and the others arrived at Dark Kion's base with Kion smiling as they went up to it, ready to get the last Band God orb once and for all. Janja was reading a comic book by the entrance door, being startled as he looked through the peephole of the door after someone knocked on it. Kion saw Janja in there and spoke up with a sly grin. "Why hello Janja. Would you by any chance be willing to tell us how we can kick this door down?"

Janja looked back with his butt pointed at the audience as he tried to think of an excuse. "Oh, um...sorry; door can't be busted." Janja then flinched as he suddenly cut a five second fart, letting out a green cloud that let off a bacon scent (phhhhhhhhhht). Kion smirked, kicking the door down and rushing in with everyone else. "How did you know I was there?"

"I recognized your eye color." Kion revealed, amazing Janja with just how observant Kion could be as he then dashed off, knowing he couldn't beat them all now.

Kion and the others arrived at an elevator with Simba getting a good look at the top button. "Well considering that the top button is the only one without a name on it, (Presses the button) let's go." Kion and the others enter the room with Mheetu leaning on a wall, lifting his leg as he released a three second fart, letting out a scent of rotten eggs and a yellow cloud that he smirked from (pffffft).

Everyone except for Kion and Jasiri left the elevator while coughing or gagging with Kion rolling his eyes while smiling as Jasiri fist bumped Mheetu. "Nice. (Sees the Band God orb) Oh yeh, you were right Simba."

Kion and the others spotted the Band God orb, walking up to it as Kion looked at Dogo. "You're up little dude. Remember. If you feel a shock, back away as soon as you can. Otherwise, you might fall into a coma or something like that."

Dogo nodded in understanding, walking up to the orb and was about to touch it with a mystical vibe coming from it as his paw got close. Before he could touch it entirely though, a Ki beam flew past him, making him move back in shock as everyone looked and saw Tukio standing there with his paw aimed at them. "Don't, move."

Kion decided to see if Tukio actually did have a heart, dashing up to him as he started talking to him. "Alright Tukio. I don't like you, and you don't like any of us. But consider this." Tukio started listening, hoping Kion had something good to say. "We could get that Band God orb and see if Dogo's the one who holds it, while also having all the Band Gods we need to protect the world, or we could fail, and the whole world could get surrounded in darkness."

Tukio took consideration of his options, looking at Dogo as he spoke up about the Band God orb. "Make it quick Dogo. Dark Kion has fairly low standerds for what he considers betrayal."

Dogo nodded and touched the Band God orb officially, gaining a large amount of power from it and feeling even stronger from it. He was a little bummed out by what it took to get it though. "Huh. Feels a bit anticlimactic."

"Well we did just break in, use the elevator, and take it." Nala pointed out, being quite familiar with the system. "If it wasn't for the fact that we lost it back in that Darness place, we would've had no trouble getting it at all."

Just then, the security systems got hacked into with a hatch opening up and Kion pumping his fist as he and his friends flew into it. "Later Tukio!"

Tukio scoffed with Ono and Kovu then being seen watching Kion and the others leave as Ono spoke to Kovu. "I knew they'd get out of there quickly."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kovu fist bumped Ono, knowing that the two of them would make a great team in the future.

* * *

Kion was watching Dogo try out his new dark power drum set in their room with Dogo taking a liking to the beat he was making with them. He almost seemed like a natural, seeing as he only started about a few minutes ago, and was already getting the hang of it. Mheetu then came into the room and walked up to them, being impressed by Dogo's skills. "You a prodigy or something Dogo? You could make some serious cash off of this stuff. Kinda like Kion with his guitar."

Kion thought about making some cash by playing his guitar for the Pridelander's, wondering how well that'd go. "That's not a bad idea actually. It'll be a while before the next tournament, and I'd be all up for giving people a little tutorial to my skills before they got a taste of the real deal. When I'm rocking out with all my energy that is."

Mheetu was glad to hear that as Dogo then brought up something. "Oh yeah, I just remembered Mheetu. Kion said you were coming with us to see Wingsol tomorrow and I'm all for it." Mheetu tried really hard to hide his emotions, not wanting to make Dogo feel bad about his jealousy towards him. "I wonder what it'll be like after we both learn how to use the Kaioken."

"Yeah. I wonder." Kion saw Mheetu scratching his arm, being worried about him as Mheetu then made another suggestion. "Hey, why don't we all have a sleepover together? We're all heading out tomorrow anyway, so it makes sense."

"Yeah, great thinking." Kion thought it would help if Mheetu spent some old time stuff with him, hoping it would ease his mood. "Maybe we can all share the same bed too. My bunk's big enough for all of us. Both of you on your own ends that is. I'm taking the middle."

Dogo took a liking to that idea, putting his drumset away as he looked at Kion and Mheetu with excitement. "Let's get this started!" Kion smiled at Dogo's bubbly nature with Mheetu barely able to keep himself from twitching.

* * *

Kion, Dogo, and Mheetu were all sleeping in the same bed with Dogo holding Kion gently while snuggling up to him. Dogo suddenly cut a cute squeaky fart that let out a scent of chicken (pfft). Kion snickered from the fart and let one out himself, releasing a three second fart that held the scent of moldy cheese (phhhhht). Mheetu smirked and placed his butt towards Kion and dogo, ripping a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Kion and Dogo woke up from the fart and started laughing, letting Mheetu smirk at his victory.

* * *

Kion, Dogo, and Mheetu were flying up to Wingsol's base with Mheetu getting a question in mind. "Ya know Kion, it just occurred to me. We could've just flown past the security that was being held at the entrance and snuck around to look for the Band God orb. We could've come without Ono and been fine."

"Yeah, but I didn't think the risk was worth taking, as awesome as it would've been." Kion saw Wingsol breaking apart a training dummy, knocking on the window as he called over to him. "Hey Wingsol! I'm here to train some more!" Wingsol walked over to the window with Kion jumping in with Mheetu and Dogo. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a couple friends along. You know (Mheetu gives a peace sign) Mheetu, and this is Dogo."

Wingsol got a good look at Dogo, who started wagging his tail and making Wingsol smile at the sight of him. "Kion, you could've brought your whole friend group if you wanted." Wingsol walked onto the training field after signalling Kion, Mheetu, and Dogo to join him, which they did. "Let me guess. You want to learn the Kaioken."

"That's right." Mheetu chimed in, wanting to learn this technique as fast as possible. "I've been trying to learn it from Kion for months now, but I could never get it down. So that's why I agreed to it when he offered to take me to you."

"And I'm having a similar issue, only I just started trying to learn it." Dogo added, hoping he would be able to help Kion and the others as well as he could after learning this. "And I just got my Band God too, so if I learn the Kaioken I can provide even more help to the team than before."

Wingsol nodded in understanding of Dogo's pure intentions, sensing a cheerful and upbeat spirit coming from him, one that was similar to Kion's. Since Wingsol found Kion's upbeat attitude one worth admiring, he found Dogo's to be one that he admired as well. Mheetu took notice to this and decided to focus on learning the Kaioken. "What're we waiting for Kion? Let's get started!"

Kion and Dogo nodded with Wingsol charging up his Ki and balancing it to the proper level. Kion could already match this level of Ki, but Wingsol had to explain what it was all about for Dogo and Mheetu. "This form of Ki isn't one that can be rushed into. You have to channel your inner control and manage the strain the Kaioken puts on you." Mheetu and Dogo got to managing the control with both of them managing to achieve it at the same time, after about ten seconds. "Ah, fast learners. Or maybe it's because they practiced with you Kion."

Kion laughed a bit in regards to Wingsol's comment, finding his flattery to be just enough to make the gesture towards. Mheetu walked up to Dogo, feeling like he had a chance at beating him in this state. "Say Dogo. Now that we both have an idea on what this form is like, whatya say we have a little sparring match?"

Dogo was excited to test out his new form and instantly agreed to Mheetu's battle request. "Do you even have to ask!?" Mheetu shrugged with Dogo dashing up to Kion with his eyes glowing with excitement. "Can we spar in our new forms Kion? Can we, please?"

"I think we all knew I was gonna say yes." Kion replied with a chuckle as he rubbed Dogo's head, making Mheetu clench his fist as he held back his jealousy towards Kion and Dogo's friendship. Wingsol took notice to this with Kion giving a sly grin to Mheetu as he spoke up about his emotions. "Keep in mind that emotion control is also important when using the Kaioken." Mheetu flinched, hoping Kion didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

Dogo and Mheetu were getting ready to start their sparring match with Kion and Wingsol sitting together as Kion bit into a hot dog. Wingsol looked down at Kion in hopes that he wasn't ignorant to Mheetu's emotions, since they were quite obvious if you looked closely enough. "This may sound quite personal Kion, but are you aware of the emotions Mheetu has been feeling towards Dogo lately?"

Kion looked at Mheetu, who was waiting for the battle to start as he showed just how badly he wanted to win, catching Kion's attention with how tense he was. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't deny how much of a jealous butt he's been lately." Kion finished his hot dog and let out a small burp after punching his chest while confirming that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "It's fine though. Mheetu's been my best friend for almost four years now. If there's anyone he'll listen to the word of, it's me. I'll confront him when the time is right."

"Except you and I are both unaware of when the time will be right." Wingsol brought up, knowing that Kion would have to do it at some point. "I won't provide any sort of punishment if you refuse to do this, as it wasn't really my business anyway; I'm just concerned for your friend. But I would appriciate it if you spoke to Mheetu about this after the battle. The sooner you speak to him, the better."

Kion thought about Wingsol's advice and felt that it was the best way to go after a few seconds of reflecting. He had to admit that he felt a little bad about neglecting Mheetu's emotions, even if he was owrried about making them worse. He smiled to Wingsol before starting the battle. "Alright. Sounds good to me." Wingsol smiled with Kion calling over to Dogo and Mheetu with excitement. "Alright you two! Get ready to make some (Eyes blaze up) destruction!"

Wingsol chuckled nervously at Kion's sudden burst of destructive attitude with Dogo and Mheetu looking at each other with Dogo taking notice to Mheetu's hostile look towards him. "You okay Mheetu? You seem a little tense." Mheetu dashed at Dogo and aimed a kick at him, which he ducked under and got the young jackal pup hyped upon witnessing. "Nevermind!" Dogo punched Mheetu into the air with Mheetu regaining his balance and launching a Ki beam at Dogo, who blocked it and then dashed up to Mheetu at full speed.

Mheetu blocked Dogo's punches and landed a back-paw punch on him, sending him back with Dogo spinning and landing on the wall. He then dashed at Mheetu, who dashed at him as well with the two of them colliding multiple punches and kicks until Mheetu grabbed Dogo and headbutted him as hard as he could. With Dogo now stunned, Mheetu swatted him to the side with Dogo dragging across the floor a bit, getting back up and wiping his lips.

Dogo saw that Mheetu wasn't holding back, launching a Ki beam at him as soon as he got close enough. This sent Mheetu towards the ceiling with Mheetu kicking the beam over to the window and striking right through it as Kion held a check out. "Don't worry, I've got the damages covered." Wingsol was glad to hear that, relieved that he didn't have to pay for the damages himself.

Dogo dashed at Mheetu and aimed two punches at him with Mheetu blocking the first one and grabbing the second one. When Dogo attempted to knee him, Mheetu granned his knee and launched a Ki blast at him as swiftly as he could. Mheetu then charged up a Kamehameha as fast as he could and launched it at Dogo just before he kicked the Ki beam into it. Dogo blocked the Kamehameha with Mheetu then dashing past it and punching Dogo at full force.

Dogo got sent through the ground and dragged at an intense rate with Mheetu going back to normal and being concerned for Dogo. Kion put his paw up when Wingsol stood up to check on him, sensing that Dogo was fine. Dogo got up and rubbed his head with Mheetu being ashamed for how rough he's been on him. "Dogo, I'm...I..."

Dogo chuckled a bit, wiping the dust off of him as he confirmed that there was nothing to worry about. "I'm okay. Tukio gave me way harder training before Kion let me join the team, so I'm a lot more durable now than I ever was." Mheetu wiped his forehead, glad he didn't cause any serious injuries to Dogo.

* * *

Kion, Dogo, and Mheetu were heading home after having said goodbye to Wingsol with Kion handing Dogo his phone on the music setting. "Here Dogo. Get into death metal for a bit." Dogo excitedly accepted the phone and put his headphones into the jack, turning on the music as Kion started talking to Mheetu. "Wingsol told me I should confront you about what you've been feeling lately before it was too late. (Mheetu flinches) I saw how angry you were out there. With Dogo. I've never seen you like that before. Wanna talk about it?"

Mheetu sighed, wishing he knew what to say about what he was feeling. "It's not that I don't like Dogo. Heck, I love the kid. Ever since we teamed up in the tag team tournament I wanted the ray of sunshine to stay with us forever." Kion nodded in understanding with Mheetu getting into the personal stuff. "But you guys have been spending so much time lately, three whole months of hanging out at your own time, and you seem to get along so much better than you did with me."

Kion flinched, surprised to hear Mheetu say such a thing, especially since Kion himself knew it wasn't true. "At least that's how I see it. You have this brotherly dynamic that gets you closer to him than you ever would be with me. It just. Bothered me. Ya know?"

Kion laughed at what Mheetu just said, making Mheetu confused as Kion then corrected his thoughts. "Dogo wasn't replacing you dude. I was just training him so much because we both want him to achieve his max power someday." Everything was becoming so much clearer to Mheetu now with Kion putting a paw on his shoulder. "No one would ever replace you Mheetu. Even if I WAS closer with Dogo, which to be fair could happen with where this series is taking us, I won't be any less close with you regardless of the amount of screentime we get later down the line."

Mheetu smiled, even if he was turned off a bit by Kion's comment of him being closer with Dogo being a possibility, and understood what he meant. He fist bumped Kion as he spoke up about Dogo. "Maybe you hanging out with him more will pay off." Kion smiled, glad Mheetu saw what he was trying to do.

* * *

Kion and Dogo arrived back home with both of them waving goodbye to Mheetu, who walked over to his place while waving back. "See ya later guys!" Mheetu looked on ahead, glad that Kion wasn't replacing him. "I should've known. Kion would never think to replace anyone in his friend group."

Kion and Dogo were inside as Dogo handed Kion his phone back. "Thanks for letting me listen to your songs Kion. I really like the vibrating hardcore feel these ones give off when listening to them. It just...hits me."

"Anytime dude." Kion was more than happy to share his stuff with Dogo, knowing full well that the two would be close for quite some time. He then decided to see how Dogo felt about Mheetu's situation. "So have you noticed how jealous Mheetu's been of you lately." Dogo was surprised to hear that, but had to admit that Mheetu had been seeming a little off lately. "He's been concerned lately about how close we've been. I talked to him about it and he seems to be calmer about it. I just wanted to know if you noticed anything strange."

Dogo nodded as he and Kion entered their room, sitting on the couch with him as they talked about it. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I'm glad he's not thinking I'm replacing you now." Kion nodded in agreement, knowing that Mheetu would be thinking more rationally about how close he was with Dogo now. "Do you think I'll ever become a burdern to the team in the future?"

Kion was shocked to hear those words coming from Dogo's mouth, not wanting to hear them ever again. "Dude, don't even THINK stuff like that. You'll never be a burden to us. I can guarantee it." Kion hugged Dogo, knowing he probably had a lot on his plate about what happened on the day of Kupatana. "And you're always free to talk to me about it if you feel this way. I can promise you that." Dogo smiled, wrapping his arms around Kion as he thought about their future as brothers together.

* * *

Kion was in the lair with the others as they all got ready for the Band Gods to be their best for the show. "Alright guys. Now that we have all seven Band Gods, it's time to practice and be the best we can be out on stage in front of everyone." Mheetu smiled at Dogo, who smiled back, glad that the talk Kion had with him made Mheetu feel better about having him in his life. "It'll be hard work, I know. But I also know that once we get started on this, we'll only get better from there. And then we'll get to the best we can be, and outrank everyone else."

Jasiri was excited, but also nervous, knowing that she already performed once, while also hoping she had the courage to do it again with Kion continuing his speech. "And I know we haven't all gotten a chance to shine yet, but that's okay. We'll practice one by one and go from there." Kion turned to Simba, feeling he should get some time to show just how good he's gotten. "You first Simba, since you're the oldest. Show us what you can do with that bass of yours."

Simba nodded and spawned his water bass, tuning it properly and starting to play it while showing standard quality. Kion liked what he saw, but he felt Simba would be able to do better if he kept on practicing. "Alright, that's some good stuff, but we can be better by tomorrow's performance. Keep it up."

"I was planning on it. I even got Nala in on a little something." Simba started playing his bass again and Nala started playing her light tambourine in sync with Simba with the two of them playing quite well together. Kion nodded to the beat of their playing, finding it to be quite satisfactory. "If we keep this syncronization up we should be able to win this thing."

"My thoughts exactly." Kion started playing his guitar with Dogo starting out on his drums and Mheetu playing his Keytar. It wasn't the best of the best, but it was still getting there. Kovu decided to join in with his saxophone, and everyone was having a blast with Kion glad to be in a band with all of his friends. He knew that if they kept trying, they would be able to win the Battle of the Bands without much trouble at all.

* * *

Dark Kion was enraged with Tukio for his actions, and he was more than willing to show it in his throne room as they discussed it. "So you allowed Kion and his friends to take the Band God orb, giving Dogo his power, and finishing the Band Gods." Dark Kion stood up, walking over to Tukio and remaining calm as he glared at him. "Are you aware that if Dogo gains his maximum power, it grants Kion and his home a huge advantage against us?"

"I agreed to assist you in battle, not to help you destroy the world." Tukio pointed out, not showing an ounce of fear when facing Dark Kion, and this still amazed Janja, despite having known Tukio for months now. "Go ahead and do what you like, but I'm not going to join you in genocide."

Dark Kion grabbed Tukio's chest with Tukio not showing a sense of fear or anxiety when Dark Kion glared into his eyes. "You're lucky I'm still allowing you to heal Kukosa here. Or was." Dark Kion threw Tukio onto the ground, pinning him down with his food and looking down at him. " We can have some use for her once she's healed though. She stays with us."

"Says who!?" Tukio blasted Dark Kion with full power, blinding him and running off as fast as possible. "Janja! Hold him off!" Janja was about to move, only for Dark Kion to hold him back as Cheezi and Chungu tried to help him. Tukio ran as fast as he could and ended up dashing at full speed, breaking through the walls and into his room. He ran up to Kukosa's chamber and ripped it out of the ground, dashing off with it as Dark Kion chased after him. "Get lost!"

Tukio launches a Ki beam at Dark Kion, who swats it away just as Tukio throws the capsule away as hard as he can. He then blocked Dark Kion's punch the best he could, only for Dark Kion to kick him back. Tukio dashed off the best he could, knowing he couldn't defeat Dark Kion with the latter making chase. "You can't escape your fate Tukio! Face this death with dignity!"

"Never! I'll never abandon Kukosa!" Tukio launched a Ki beam at Dark Kion with full force, leading to Dark Kion blocking it as Tukio sensed Kion's energy. He vanished and left Dark Kion stunned, surprised that Tukio knew of such an ability. He scoffed and headed back to base, not wanting to deal with Kion or his friends just yet.

* * *

Kion was playing his guitar in his room as he sensed Kukosa's capsule flying towards his balcony. He set his guitar down and dashed outside, catching the capsule and skidding on the ground a bit with Dogo taking notice to it as he jumped down and ran up to Kion. He set the capsule down with Dogo looking into it with curoisity. Kion looked in as well and gained a look of shock after seeing Kukosa in it. "It's a girl."

"DON'T OPEN THAT CAPSULE!" Kion and Dogo looked to find Tukio running up to the capsule, relieved that Kukosa was unharmed. He then looked at Kion as he put both paws on his shoulders, hoping he could help him. "Kion, please tell me you have energy capsule's for this thing."

Kion looked at the capsule and determined that they might have the right energy capsule's for it. "I think we might. Kovu's kept a bunch in Simba's room since he became his roommate." Tukio ran out of Kion's room with Kion and Dogo chasing after him. "Tukio, wait!" Tukio burst into Simba and Kovu's room with Simba and Kovu getting up to fight him, only for Tukio to punch Kovu to the floor and kick Simba into the wall. Just as Tukio opened up the closet, Kion stopped him. "Dude! What's so important about this chick!?"

"It's my sister!" Tukio shouted as he shoved Kion to the side, grabbing some of the capsules and running to the door. "And if any of you try to stop me from helping her, I'll kill you without a second thought!" Tukio ran over to the chamber Kukosa was in, putting one of the capsule's in and taking one of Kion's bags just as Kion entered with Dogo, Simba, and Kovu. "You've got more than one, right?" Kion nodded in response with Tukio putting the other capsule's in. "I was gonna steal them eventually anyway. Just look at it as a chance to speed up the inevitable."

"That's one interpretation." Kion admitted, walking up to Tukio, knowing he needed the help with his sister. "We have something in the lair that should help. That's pretty much our convenience store."

Tukio nodded in understanding, running off as Kovu walked up to Kion with confusion. "I don't get it Kion. You usually stop people who steal from us. What changed your mind now?"

"He had to help his sister Kovu. I couldn't stop him from doing that." Kion explained, walking off in hopes of talking to Tukio in one way or another.

* * *

Tukio was sitting by the watering hole the night after he got Kukosa hooked up with the animals that spotted him keeping their distance. Kion was watching him from a tree he was leaning on before Tukio signalled him to walk over to him, leading to Kion walking up to him and sitting down next to him. "Your sister. You were really desperate to protect her. I never saw you show desperation before." Tukio sighed, knowing Kion was probably gonna get all personal with him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Simba or Kiara. Or any of my friends."

Tukio felt Kion's words and thought about Kukosa, knowing Kion helped him for more reasons than it was right. "Her name is Kukosa." Tukio looked over the watering hole as Kion listened to his words. "She got shot by these military soldiers that we thought were our allies. But it turned out that they just wanted Kukosa for some strange power she held." Kion was shocked to hear that some were actually willing to use children. "Don't look so shocked. It happens all the time."

Kion stood up, walking a few inches away as he talked about what Dark Kion and those soldiers had in common. "Dark Kion isn't so different. You were obviously only with him so you could help Kukosa. Judging by how far you threw that capsule, you probably thought I could help you."

"And I was right." Tukio stood up, knowing Kion was going to cut to something soon enough. "Tell me Kion. What are you most afraid of?"

Kion thought for a moment and had to admit that he was scared of something. "I guess for me it'd be getting old. You get weaker, you're closer to death, and you can't do anything about it." Kion sighed with Tukio understanding what Kion was feeling. "I, like many others, don't want that fate. I wanna keep living life to the fullest."

"A reasonable thing to want." Tukio held a Ki beam up to Kion's head, surprising him as Tukio spoke up some more. "Do tell Kion. If I killed you here, would you just come back like it was nothing?" Kion was stunned for a bit with Tukio continuing his words. "You and I both know the Band Gods are mandatory to save this world. I only took the orb from you because I wanted you to know what it was like to screw up in the same way I did. But if you died now, would you be gone forever?"

Kion put on a bold face, knowing that Tukio wouldn't blast him, and that it was all just a test. "I find it hard to believe I would die before my origin was complete."

Tukio tried to bring himself to blast Kion, but he couldn't, still having some empathy for him. He put his paw down and looked away with regret as he walked off. "I'll be staying in your lair now to look after Kukosa. Don't try to stop me." Kion looked forward, wondering if Tukio was going to get over his personal problems, or be able to move past them.

* * *

Kion was in his room, thinking about what Tukio and Kukosa were put into with Dogo climbing up to his bed. He could sense how concerned Kion was for Tukio with Dogo speaking up about him. "I know Tukio probably won't become our friends anytime soon, but I'm glad your doing this. He deserves to see his sister well again." Kion sat up with Dogo knowing that he was feeling some heavy stuff as well. "Did you talk to him?"

Kion nodded his head yes, looking at Dogo and rubbing his head to assure him everything would be okay. "It's gonna be alright with him Dogo. As far as I know, he's not gonna hurt any of us. That is, if we don't interfere with him protecting Kukosa. That's his sister's name. Obviously."

Dogo nodded in understanding, hoping Tukio was okay. "In all seriousness though, I really hope Tukio's okay. I don't approve of his training methods, but I don't want him to face the worst case scenario of his life."

"I feel ya." Kion thought about Tukio, always feeling that there was something more to him than being an edgy jerk. "I knew there was more to him, but I was so mad back when we first met that I couldn't show it all that well. To think him giving us the last Band God would lead us here." Kion thought for a moment and wondered who's side Tukio was truly on. "Is Tukio on our side now, or is he just a loner?"

Dogo wasn't sure how to answer that question, having known Tukio for longer than Kion, but never having been too close with him. "I don't know. I just hope he's okay." Kion wrapped his arm around Dogo, who did the same as both of them thought about what was going to happen to Tukio.

Kion smiled, knowing that he and Dogo couldn't dwell on their concern's for Tukio now. He didn't want Dogo to feel down either, so he made him an offer that he knew would cheer him up. "Forget sulking right now dude. You wanna get some ice cream?"

"There's nothing I'd like more." Dogo hopped onto Kion's back with Kion taking him to the fridge, knowing the two of them would have a blast together. While they still worried about Tukio quite a bit, they knew that they could still enjoy life in the meantime.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	9. Janja's Group

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode nine: Janja's Group

* * *

Kion was in his room with Dogo with Dogo looking rather ill as he had a thermometer in his mouth as Kion took it out. He got a good look at it with Dogo moaning in agony as Kion saw the temperature. "Yep. That's a fever alright dude. Should heal by tomorrow though if we're smart with it."

"Can it be better now?" Dogo whined, and then he coughed harshly into his arm before continuing his words. "This sick thing sucks and I wanna kill it." Dogo then sneezed hard into his arm, grabbing a tissue and wiping it off. "Is sick a person?"

Kion nodded his head no with a chuckle as Jasiri then came in with Kion sliding down to her. "Hey Siri. Getting ready for another meeting with Janja today?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd give Dogo something before I headed out." Jasiri set down the box she was holding and opened it up, revealing all kinds of stuff she thought Dogo might like. "This is a box full of stuff I bought at the toy store yesterday that I thought Dogo would like having in his arsenal. It's nothing too amazing, just a bunch of superhero toys and video game stuff."

Dogo dashed up to the box and looked inside instantly with excitement in his eyes as he spoke up. "Thanks Jasiri! I can't wait to-"

Dogo was suddenly about to sneeze again with Kion holding a tissue up to his nose and letting him blow in it. "You should probably get back into bed dude." Dogo dragged the box away as Kion rolled the tissue up, tossing it into the trash can as he spoke to Jasiri again. "As you can clearly tell, Dogo really appriciates the box of random junk."

Dogo started searching through the box as Kion and Jasiri looked at him with Jasiri smiling in response. "I can tell. Let's just hope he doesn't puke all over it." Kion rolled his eyes while smiling at Jasiri's snarky comment, knowing it wasn't of vile intention.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Jasiri was walking into town as she saw Janja wearing the same hoodie he wore the last time they met. She walked up to him and he signalled her to follow him, which she did and met her in some kind of dark alley. Jasiri wasn't scared by this, but was a little confused, since she and Janja had a long enough history to justify being seen in public. Albiet, still being fairly strained in their relationship. When Janja launched a Ki blast light into the air however, she saw what he was doing. "Jasiri, I want you to meet my best friends. Cheezi, and Chungu."

Jasiri smiled as she walked up to Cheezi and Chungu with Janja introducing her to Cheezi first. "Cheezi here is the one who got me the hoodie, as you already know. Now that I think about it, they really caught my style."

"They?" Jasiri asked, confused as to why Janja used a them pronoun to refer to Cheezi. "But he's only one dude; why the- (Catches on and looks at Cheezi) Oh wait, are you non-binary?" Cheezi nodded his head yes with a smile and happily accepted Jasiri's fist bump. "You rock on dude. Never met someone like you before. What's it like being genderless?"

Cheezi snickered at Jasiri's question, finding it to be random, as well as hilarious with how it was timed. "Honestly, it's not all that different from being the gender you were assigned with at birth. Basically, non-binary doesn't erase your gender, it just means you don't identify with either one."

Jasiri nodded in understanding with Janja then introducing Chungu, who he didn't think would impress Jasiri too much. "This is Chungu. He's the group's idiot, but he manages to be a fun guy every now and again."

Chungu handed Jasiri a box of chocolates while clarifying that it wasn't of romantic intent. "Janja talked about how much you loved chocolate, so I figured I'd bring some here, since I'm single right now."

"Thanks Chungu." Jasiri started eating the chocolate after opening up the box, and then remembered a moment that made you laugh. "Wait, I remember you two. You were the two I farted on when breaking into Dark Kion's base." Cheezi and Chungu remembered that day and looked at each other with Jasiri cracking a joke about it. "Good thing my butt didn't fry your brains to fry bits." Jasiri laughed a bit more with Cheezi and Chungu smiling to Janja, indicating that they liked her already.

* * *

Dogo was in his bed as Kion came up to him to see how he was doing, hoping he was feeling better than he was earlier today. "Hey Dogo. Whatya reading there?" Dogo showed Kion what he was reading, and it was a comic that showed an anthro wolf holding a sword and a pistol. "Ah, The Legend of Scooter. I didn't know they made comics until now."

"Neither did I. I'm already on the second issue." Dogo was looking at the part where the wolf was being held by some kind of mech being controlled by a Kishu Inu. "This follows the show so closely that I wouldn't be surprised if they got to the part where Scooter and Nero battle to the death in time for the episode."

Kion smiled, glad to see that Dogo was enjoying himself, even though he was sick. "Well I don't think they'll be fighting to the death per say, mainly clashing in a duel to get the Sword of Gloriosa due to their clashing ideologies." Dogo nodded in understanding with his stomach growling, leading to Kion holding up a bucket. "Just take the bucket for when you gotta puke dude."

Dogo nodded with a smile, only to then cut a loud and bassy five second fart, making his butt vibrate as he unleashed a scent of rotten eggs and a yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Dogo blushed as he looked at Kion, keeping his surprised look with Kion covering his nose and smirking. "It's cool if you fart in front of me, but don't try to be the next Jasiri." Dogo nodded in understanding with Kion's butt being shown as he released a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with his butt vibrating (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Dogo wafted the fart scent away while laughing, making Kion happy that he could make Dogo laugh. "Okay, that was a good one!" Dogo continued laughing with Kion setting the bucket down, feeling that they wouldn't need it for the time being.

* * *

Jasiri was in a cafe with Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu as she bit into a chocolate donut and admired the exceptional taste. She gobbled down on the donut and looked at the four boxes they had piled there, opening up another one and bit into the jelly donut she grabbed as Cheezi commented on her love for sweets. "Geez Janja. You told me Jasiri was a slob, but this is a bit much." Jasiri released a loud and bassy fifteen second fart, letting out a yellow fart cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and chocolate with her but shown (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). "Like...wow."

Janja laughed a bit, knowing way too much about his sister to possibly deny how gross she can be. "That's my sister for ya." Janja grabbed a glazed donut and bit into it before asking Jasiri how life's been. "So Jasiri, how're things going with Kion? I noticed you're the closest with him out of all your friends."

Jasiri flinched and blushed a bit, but swallowed the jelly donut and smiled as she talked about Kion. "You probably won't believe this, but he recently allowed Tukio to stay in the lair." Janja was glad to hear that, happy to know that Tukio was doing okay. "I just hope Kion and I start dating soon. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I don't want it to be akward, especially since we're focusing on the Battle of the Bands right now."

Cheezi found this information to be interesting, taking a sip of their coffee as they spoke up about what they could do next. "Not that I mind talking about Kion, but I thought we could go to a symphony after this. I know none of us have ever tried that before." Jasiri felt that wouldn't hurt too much, smiling with a nod as she continued eating, much to Cheezi's satisfaction. "Good. Cause I already bought the four tickets we need, and they can't go to waste."

* * *

Kion and Dogo were lying down on Dogo's bunk as they read the comic together while eating a mushroom and bacon pizza. Kion took a big bite out of his slice before looking at the comic, taking a liking to what was shown, which was Scooter kicking the butt of a bunch of demons. "I could probably pull that off. I think I've had enough training to be able to do it."

Dogo nodded in agreement as he and Kion continued to read and Dogo took a bite out of his slice before wondering if it would affect his sickness. "Hey Kion, will eating pizza hurt my condition? Cause I heard soup is the thing that works the most for that, as well as ginger ale, and I don't wanna hurt my insides."

"Nah, I think you're good. I ate pizza while sick before and I still came out great." Kion assured Dogo, knowing that he would be fine just as long as he got what he needed. "I will be making you some soup for dinner though. I'm thinking of putting a bunch of mushrooms in it too, so we can have a veggie we both like in it, and also making sure I get a recipe from my mom so I can make it just right." Dogo took a liking to that with a timer beeping as Dogo took his phone out, being shocked by what it said. "Oh boy. That's gonna hurt."

Dogo sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid this and was relieved it wasn't happening now. "At least I have an hour to prepare. I still can't believe I let you give all these alarms on my phone though. Feels kinda weird."

"Well what kind of caretaker would I be if I didn't leave you prepared?" Kion pointed out with Dogo nodding in understanding at his words.

* * *

Jasiri was with Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu at the symphony with Jasiri not really getting what the point of it was. She wasn't exactly all that fond of clasical music, which she found out sometime after the show started. She wanted to just get up and leave, but she didn't want to hurt Cheezi's feelings by leaving early, since it was their idea in the first place. That said, they took the time to look away from the show and lean over to Jasiri to assure her that she could do what she wanted during the show. "You can play video games if you want. No one here will care."

"Awesome; thanks." Jasiri replied, and she took out a console that looked identical to the Nintendo Switch, aka the best Nintendo console, making sure to have her earbuds plugged in so she could enjoy the music without annoying anyone watching the opera. She then selected some kind of kart racing game, being excited to get into it as she thought about the symphony. 'If symphony turned out to be some kind of secret kart racer, I'd be all for participating in it.'

Chungu wasn't sure of what to make of the symphony with Janja noticing that he was confused as he explained it to him. "It's basically a bunch of guys on stage playing classical music for the people who aren't into rock music like us, or just prefer this genre of music over the rest."

"Is that why Cheezi picked this?" Janja nodded his head yes to Chungu's question, confirming that Cheezi prefered this type of music over rock or pop. "Yeah, that makes sense. I saw them planning this after you told us we were going to meet your sister for real this time."

Cheezi was enjoying the symphony quite a bit, taking the chance to just zone out and enjoy themself for a bit. They always found it peaceful to listen to this type of music, which led to them thinking about whenever Janja played his heavy metal songs. 'Hopefully this convinces Janja to get into more than just one type of music genre, and not just that try hard whiny garbage he blares in our room all the time.' Cheezi continued to enjoy themself, glad that they were able to get the others to join them on this occasion.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were getting ready for the rectal thermomitor with Dogo shown to be in a downward dog position. He was really worried about how this would go down since he's never faced the rectal thermomitor before, and Kion was hoping he would be able to keep it as far away from pain as possible. "Alright dude. You ready?" Dogo nodded his head yes with his butt being shown as Kion stuck the needle into it, making Dogo yelp as Kion looked at the tip. "Good news in, fever's gone down a bit. Bad news is, not enough to keep you out of bed."

Kion took the thermomitor out with Dogo's butt being shown as he released a five second fart, hitting him with a brown cloud of jackal poop (pfffffffffft). Dogo blushed as he sat up with Kion wiping his face while coughing at the noxious fume. "Sorry Kion. Guess I'll have to get used to that."

"I've been hit with worse." Dogo handed Kion some spray, which he used to try and get the fart cloud to vanish, succeeding in a sense but not entirely. "You should've been there whenever Mheetu beef stewed me. Before Jasiri came along, he was the biggest farter I knew." Dogo giggled a bit at the sound of that as Kion slid down the ladder and walked off. "Anyway, I'm gonna go wash my face off, maybe take a shower if I feel like it. Be safe buddy."

Dogo nodded as Kion left the room, lying down and grabbing a tissue to sneeze into it, which he did as soon as he grabbed it. Kion went into the bathroom and washed his face, looking into the mirror and noticing that there was a small poop particle on him. "Seriously? We could've edited that out." Kion walked over to the shower and turned it on, setting the water just right as he looked in with a smile. "If there's anything that can clean someone, it's this." Kion hopped in after going into two leg mode, starting his shower as he then noticed the others watching him. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

Kion grabbed the scene and changed it to Jasiri and the others walking into the arcade with Jasiri being excited. Cheezi gave a sly grin to Jasiri, taking notice to how much she loved her video games, and hoping that it wasn't anything like an addiction that she couldn't control. "Didn't you just spend an hour playing on your Switch?"

"Console games and arcade games are two different things Cheezi." Jasiri pointed out, and then she walked off to see what games they could play. After a few minutes of ordering food and getting tokens, Jasiri was shown to be playing a Dance Dance Revolution type game with Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu being impressed by how high of a score she got so fast. She wasn't making a single error, showing how determined she was with her glare at the screen. Her grin was confident, and she was sure she would be able to attain the high score.

Janja was glad to see Jasiri still rocking the same energy she did before they parted ways so long ago. Cheezi and Chungu took notice to this as Janja started talking about Jasiri. "See boys, this is the type of energy you should come to expect from Jasiri after hanging out with her for a bit. When she's outside that is. If they had this kind of game at Kion's though, she would be moving around a lot at home too."

Cheezi was getting a good look at Jasiri's score, seeing as she blasted past all of the scores on the screen. "I can see what you're talking about. Just look at her score. There's no way I could ever get something like that."

"Yeah, cause you're too busy listening to that weird classical stuff." Chungu laughed a bit with Cheezi elbowing him in the stomach, making him moan in pain as he clenched his stomach. "I should've expected that."

Jasiri finished her dance game with a solid score of five million points, outranking everyone else on the board, even dethroning the likes of Kion himself. "Huh. Guess I have even more game than Kion." Jasiri hopped down from the game and walked off with the others while getting her soda from Janja. "That's how you move it."

"Think you can give me some private dance lessons sometime?" Cheezi asked, and Jasiri was more than happy to give them what they needed.

"Sure thing dude. Just drop by Kion's place whenever." Cheezi nodded in response with Janja being glad that the two were getting along as well as they were.

* * *

Kion was wrapping up his shower as he hopped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with, drying off his head and mane the best he could. He then got a call from Mheetu, answering it and putting it on speaker as he started drying off his waist. "Yeah Mheetu?"

Mheetu was shown on the other end, seeming to be at some kind of party as he spoke about it to Kion. "I got in Kion! You won't believe how many people are in here!" Someone bumped into Mheetu, which he didn't take kindly to at all. "Hey, watch it buddy!"

Kion laughed a bit as he started drying his butt off, glad to see that Mheetu was having a good time. "That's city people for ya. Anyway, sorry I couldn't break into the party with you. If Dogo weren't sick I would've taken him with me and all three of us would've partied to our hearts content."

"Yeah, it's a bummer he got that fever. And just when we were starting to get closer." Mheetu responded, and then he heard cop sirens and knew he'd have to fight. "Gotta bounce Kion. Gonna kick some pig butt!"

"Mheetu, wait! You could-" Mheetu hung up with Kion pausing for a bit before finishing his sentance as he put his phone away. "just fly off and avoid getting caught. (Walks out of the bathroom) Idiot." Kion went back into the bedroom to find Dogo wearing the superhero costume Jasiri added into the box with some added touches he gave to the thing. Kion was quite fond of the design, climbing up to Dogo's bunk to get a better look. "Nice costume Superman 2.0. I can see you making a decent threat against any of the baddies we face."

Dogo put his mask on as he explained who his superhero persona was. "I am not Superman 2.0 my good friend. My name is...(Stands up righteously)Captain Jackal, the superest of his kind!"

Dogo then let out a hard cough, covering his mouth as he saw back down with Kion smirking to him. "Captain Jackal might need to take a break from being a hero for the time being. And superest isn't a word." Dogo shrugged, lying down on Kion's lap, since Kion was still in two leg mode, with Kion allowing him to take his nap there as he smiled and rubbed his belly.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were still at the arcade with Jasiri getting an amazing taste vibe from the all meat pizza she ordered for the table. She gobbled down on her third of those slices with Cheezi eating a slice of mushroom and bacon pizza. Jasiri took notice to the flavor of the pizza, pointing it out with a smile. "Funny you're eating that style of pizza there Cheezi. Mushroom and bacon is Kion's favorite style too."

Cheezi was intrigued to hear that, glad them and Kion would have something to discuss if they ever became friends. "Ya don't say. I'll be sure to let him know if I ever decide to hang out with him." Cheezi took another bite of their pizza as they then let out a small burp, much to their surprise as they commented on it. "Whoa, that's a first."

Jasiri scoffed and let out a loud and nasty burp with Cheezi wafting it away as Jasiri spoke to them. "Keep up the work Cheezi, and you'll be making burps like that in no time. You probably won't ever be able to fart as well as me, but that's a given."

"I'll stick to not trying to overcome them at all, thanks." Cheezi responded, finishing their first slice as they went for the all meat pizza right after.

Janja was enjoying a slice of hawaiian pizza as he spoke up about how many people hated pinapple on their pizza. "Ya know, I don't get why people hate pinapple on pizza. They usually say it's because it doesn't belong on there, but that doesn't say much."

"Tell me about it." Jasiri agreed, finding the hate behind pinapple as a pizza topping to be ridiculous. "It's almost as if most people who hate it as a topping haven't even bothered to try it."

Chungu was finishing up a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza before he made a comment on the ordeal. "Maybe they just like their meats and their fruits seperate." Jasiri and Janja nodded with Cheezi shrugging, not really caring for the discussion as much as the others.

Jasiri was sitting there as she patted her stomach before finishing her sixth slice of pizza, wanting more and taking out her wallet. "Okay. I know we have at least two and a half pizzas in total left, but I wanna order more pizza. So I'll be right back, don't touch my soda." Jasiri walked off with Janja swatting Chungu's paw as he tried to reach for the soda.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were lying down next to each other with Kion stopping Dogo from falling as soon as he noticed. He sat up and smiled at Dogo, finding him to be the most adorable thing ever when he was sleeping and decided to snap a picture of it. When he got his phone out, he got a full body shot of Dogo's sleeping position and took a picture for all to see. He saved the photo for now with Dogo waking up and rubbing his eye, smiling to Kion as he started feeling better than he did before. "Hey Kion. I think my cold is gone."

"That's great buddy. And just before I got the perfect photo." Kion showed Dogo the photo of him sleeping as he looked at it and instantly posted it onto Kion's facebook account. "Of course you post it for me. (Dogo hands Kion his phone back) Still, we should stay inside for a bit longer just to make sure it's actually gone. We don't want it randomly coming back when we're heading out to get a burger or something."

"Yeah, fair enough." Dogo replied, and then he hopped off his bed and slid down the ladder, jumping onto the couch and instantly turning on Kion's Xbox Two as he looked back at Kion. "You wanna play?"

Kion smiled, being ready to get some video games out of his day. "There's nothing I'd like more." Kion walked over to Dogo and sat down next to him on the couch, picking up a controller and selecting a game after he and Dogo swapped. When he found the right game, which was shown to be some kind of Dragon Ball game, he and Dogo got ready for an awesome time on the console.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were still at the arcade with Jasiri having eaten four whole all meat pizzas without any pain coming from it. She was more than satisfied with every single drop of pizza she just ate, even hearing a growl coming from her stomach. She smirked as she arched her butt back, cutting a loud and bassy thirty second fart that unleashed a massive green cloud of rotten meat (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Jasiri then whiffed her fart, being more than proud of it.

Janja covered his nose while laughing at Jasiri's fart with Cheezi wafting it away and Chungu gagging from the scent. Luckily they finished all of the pizza, so when they left the table, there was nothing there, and no pizza was ruined by Jasiri's massive gas bomb. Cheezi walked up to Jasiri with curiosity as to why her farts were stronger than Janja's. "Say Jasiri, I've been wondering. Janja's older than you, right? Why are you the stronger fighter of the two?"

Jasiri thought for a moment, not sure of how to answer Cheezi's question, since she didn't know herself. "Good question Cheezi. I wish I had an answer for you." Jasiri looked back at her lingering fart cloud as she snickered and leaned a bit closer to Cheezi. "Dude, I can still see it."

"Really. Your butt doesn't hold back." Cheezi replied, leading to Jasiri giving a confident grin as the group left the place. Cheezi wondered what the group was gonna do next, hoping it would be something fun. "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

Janja thought about what the group could do next, coming up with something that he knew all four of them would like. "What do you guys say we hit the spa and just chill out for a bit?"

"Alright, but if anyone tries to do something I don't wanna do, I'm leaving." Jasiri stated, only wanting to relax there and not facing any girly treatment to her body. Janja nodded in understanding, knowing Jasiri was the no nonsense type and would leave anything on her own accord if she felt like it.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were still playing their game with Kion kicking Dogo's butt as the latter tried to pick up the pace. With the two of them playing at their best, Kion won while being at least twenty seconds ahead of Dogo, leading to Kion raising his fist with victory. "Yes!" Dogo finished the game with the two of them shown to now be playing some kind of Mario Kart style game. "Alright dude. What game should we play now?"

Dogo grabbed the stack of games Kion made and looked for a good one to play, not sure of which one he wanted to play the most. He knew Kion would pick one that they both liked, so he decided to give the honors to him. "Your call. There are too many awesome games for me to pick just one."

"Fair enough." Kion replied, being one who had to admit to how awesome his video game library was. He had everything from the latest Sonic game, the latest Devil May Cry game, the latest Mario game, it was all there and accounted for. He picked up a Mario Party style game, taking it out of the case and putting it in with Dogo wondering what it was all about. "It's a mario spin off where you play on some kind of boardgame and have to get the most stars. Whoever gets the most stars and coins wins, with stars being the true defining factor."

"Ah." Dogo was intrigued by the sound of that with the game starting up, and then the two of them eventually going into the character select. Dogo picked Yoshi in an instant with Kion picking Mario, leading to them picking Waluigi and Spike as CPUs. "This is gonna be fun. I can feel it." Kion smiled, glad Dogo had optimistic thoughts regarding this game. Little did he know that the game could be quite the frustrating one to play.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were at the spa with Jasiri and Cheezi sitting next to each other in the hot tub. Jasiri actually did have a few questions about Cheezi regarding their gender alignment, wanting to know how exactly it worked. "So...if you're non-binary, and you don't align yourself with either gender, when someone dates you, does that automatically make them bisexual?"

Cheezi chuckled a bit, being more than happy to answer Jasiri's questions as they gave her a valid response on the first one. "Well I was born as a male, before seeing that I didn't identify as that, or a female, so it all depends on the other's gender. If they're a male or female, it just means they're straight, gay, or bisexual."

Jasiri felt that response made sense, hoping Cheezi wasn't getting offended by her confusion regarding the non-binary representatives. She felt it wouldn't hurt to ask the second question, she decided to just go ahead and say it. "And what about with you? Since you originated as a male, does that automatically make YOU bisexual when you're dating someone, or are you only into one gender, and find the other one as just friend material? Like, does it affect your orientation?"

"No, not at all." Cheezi assured Jasiri, knowing that their orientation wasn't defined by being non-binary, and that it all depended on what gender they liked. "If I liked both genders then that'd be a question I wouldn't be able to answer. But I only like girls, so that one's easy."

Jasiri found that to be interesting and decided to go with the big guns, feeling Cheezi wouldn't mind if she asked them. "What about what's...down below? Is that...?"

Cheezi gave a blunt look to Jasiri, seeing that she had a lot to learn about non-binary people. "Non-binary people don't have both gender exclusive private parts, no."

"Okay, just making sure." Jasiri responded, thinking about what it would be like if one of her Pridelands friends was non-binary. She didn't know what to make of non-binary people yet, but she like Cheezi, so she had a positive opinion so far. "I guess I just don't know what it's like to change gender alignments."

Cheezi nodded in understanding, knowing how hard the process was, since they didn't have the easiest time adapting to identifying as non-binary. "You want me to show you?" Jasiri gave Cheezi an intrigued look, wanting to know what they were getting at before smiling with a nod.

* * *

Kion was sitting on the couch as he got a text from Jasiri, opening up his phone to see what it was all about. When he saw the photo, he saw Jasiri and Cheezi in the girls bathroom while taking a selfie in front of the mirror with Jasiri giving Cheezi demon horns. Kion laughed a bit at the photo before putting his phone away and questioning something. "Since when are Jasiri and Cheezi friends?"

Dogo was creeping over to the couch, hiding behind it with a bucket of soapy water that had Kion's name on it. He attempted to splash Kion with it, only for Kion to kick the bucket out of the room, much to Dogo's dismay as he whined about it. "No fair. Why do I have to eat soap and you don't?"

"Because you swore the game out and-" Kion paused for a moment as he asked Dogo what he confirmed doing. "Wait. Did you say 'eat soap'?" Dogo nodded his head yes with Kion laughing way harder than he did at Jasiri's photo. "Dude, you weren't supposed to EAT the stuff, you were just supposed to wash your mouth out with it."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Dogo asked, still having yet to be used to punishments regular children have to face. "I've never washed my mouth out wish soap before, and you didn't say NOT to eat it."

"That should be obvious." Kion replied, and then he explained why he told Dogo to do what he did, even if it wasn't EXACTLY what he wanted. "Look dude. Kids get their mouths washed out when they swear because their parents are uptight morons about it and think it's gonna cause a war if they keep it up."

Dogo jumped onto the couch and on top of Kion, who instantly grabbed Dogo's paws as the jackal pup spoke up. "I'll give YOU a war!" Kion and Dogo started wrestling, rolling off of the couch and laughing as they tried to one up each other. Even if the two of them were completely different species, they gave off such a strong brotherly vibe that it was near impossible to deny how close they were.

* * *

Jasiri and the others were arriving at the edge of the Outlands with Jasiri having grown warmer to Janja because of it. Janja could tell that Jasiri was still not quite ready to forgive him entirely yet and decided to mention it. "You still don't forgive me, do you."

"Rule of three Janja. Rule, of, three." Jasiri responded with a sly grin, giving Janja hope that the next meeting he had with her would guarantee her forgiveness to him. "You three should probably hurry if you don't want Dark Kion to flip out on you. I think it's pretty clear what he's capable of."

Janja nodded in response as he left with Cheezi and Chungu, looking back at Jasiri as he did so. "See ya later Jasiri."

"You too Janja." Jasiri waved to Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, all of which entered the Outlands and left Jasiri to walk home alone. Jasiri then thought about what she and Janja would do once they've completed reconciled, having a few ideas in mind already. 'It'll be a real treat to have you back in my life completely. Just you wait for what I've got planned Janja.'

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were walking home with Cheezi telling Janja how much they enjoyed Jasiri's company. "Your sister sure is a riot Janja. Now I'm REALLY hoping you two patch things up soon. Maybe we can get into the Pridelands and hang out with her more."

Janja thought about what he and Jasiri would do after the two reconciled, hoping that would be in their next encounter like Jasiri hinted at. He could also assure Cheezi that they would be able to spend more time with Jasiri in the future, seeing as they got a long so well today. "I think I can guarantee that Cheezi. If Jasiri's hint was accurate, it's right around the corner."

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	10. Thrashing of Tension

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode ten: Thrashing of Tension

* * *

Kion and the others were in the lair as they thought about the song they could do for the second round of the Battle of the Bands. Kion was playing his guitar while thinking of some good song lyrics as Dogo hopped up and put his front paws on his head with a suggestion while looking down at Kion. "What about, 'this party ain't stoppin till we leave the room.'? I'd listen to a song with those kinds of lyrics."

Kion wrote the lyrics down and tried to find out who they'd fit the best with. "Alright, so it's a party song. Who would fit the best with this?" Kion looked around and saw Jasiri chugging down a bottle of soda, walking up to her with a question in mind. "Hey Siri. How did you feel when you went on stage in the first round of the Battle of the Bands?"

Jasiri finished chugging the entire soda bottle, letting out a loud burp to start off her reply. "It was awesome." Jasiri laughed a bit and then started talking normally so Kion could understand her better. "Seriously though, at first I felt like I wanted to die, but then I felt so alive, like I was saving the world or something."

"Well that's performing for ya." Kion confirmed, and then he showed Jasiri the song lyrics he started out with. "I don't have much with it so far, but I was thinking you'd wanna sing something like this in front of the crowd. I noticed you've been way more out there lately, and we could probably use that."

Jasiri did like the start of the song, but she felt someone else should get some spotlight this time. "Thanks for the offer Kion, but I think someone else should sing this one. (Hands Kion the lyric sheet back) I don't wanna flex on everyone in the band by playing in every one of our shows outside of full band performances, I just want everyone to know that I'm in the band."

"Fair enough." Kion admitted, and then Mheetu got a good look at the lyrics, snatching the paper from Kion and reading it with a fondness for what it had so far. "It's only the first sentence, but you can be the one to perform it if you want."

Mheetu knew this song was gonna be a great one, looking into Kion's eyes with full confidence in himself. "When you're done, show me the lyrics." Kion nodded and got back to writing after Mheetu gave him the paper back, knowing they were gonna get to the quarter-finals no problem.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Mheetu and Nala were walking down the hallway at school as they made their way to the cafeteria. Mheetu was still thinking about the song and how he would sing it, hoping Kion would finish writing it soon. "That song is gonna be the most awesome one we use yet Nala. And not just because I'm gonna be the one singing it."

Nala rolled her eyes while smiling, knowing that Mheetu was going to say something like that sooner or later. "Just don't get in over your head Mheetu. Singing in front of a huge crowd isn't as easy as Kion makes it look."

"Pssh. How hard can it be?" Mheetu asked, feeling much more confident than he oughta be about this whole thing. "I mean, think about it. I'm Kion's best friend. He has the confidence of a teenager with nothing to lose, and is having a blast with their life." Mheetu thought about what the song would be, knowing it had to be a hardcore rock one. "I have a feeling he'll be coming out with his guitar though. A drum solo usually isn't the most common choice of show biz."

Mheetu and Nala entered the cafeteria to find a bunch of the fractions fighting, making them concerned as Nala pointed it out. "I don't think they'd notice."

"Well not with them fighting like idiots the whole time." Mheetu saw Vitani leaning on the wall with Lapiz and Lazuli, getting serious as he walked up to them. "Alright Vitani, what're you up to? I know you don't attend this school, but I DON'T know why I waited until now to question you."

Vitani chuckled devilishly, grabbing Mheetu by his chest and pulling him up to her. "Maybe because I wasn't in the episode with the first round. Anyway, don't get your hopes up Kion clone. I'm gonna win this thing, and then I'm gonna have enough power to make you bow down to the three of us."

Mheetu noticed Lapis and Lazuli, wondering what they were all about with Lapis taking notice to his curiosity. "This the stupid one, or the cocky one? Wait. (Smirks to Mheetu) They're both stupid and cocky. You're just the worse offender." Mheetu growled as Lapis laughed and walked up to him, stroking his chin as she looked at him. "It's a shame you can't match up to the power of Kion. I admire the attempt though. You gotta put in SOME effort before giving up, otherwise you're just a sulking emo that no one will care about."

Lapis laughed a bit more with Lazuli walking up to them and inspecting Mheetu with Nala walking up to them and speaking up. "I'd appriciate it if you didn't insult my brother in front of me, or behind my back, thanks."

"Sorry about Lapis. She says whatever she's thinking regardless of the consequences." Lazuli explained, and then she finished inspecting Mheetu before talking to him. "For what it's worth, I think you're plenty strong, even if you're still a lower level than Kion. I'm sure we all know that counts for more than a small glass."

Vitani rolled her eyes as she spoke up while pointing to the fighting crowds. "Anyway, yeah, we made everyone in here fight, and if copyright wasn't a spoiled brat we would've shown the song we used for it. Don't worry about your friends though. That Kion kid is so nice and happy that he'd have to TRY to look sad. At least with his current state." Mheetu and Nala were glad to hear that with Vitani pointing to Kion's table with her thumb. "Now beat it. I don't feel like beating you two up right now, and don't blow my cover. I have some bidness to get done for Darkion the Edgy."

Mheetu and Nala walked off and went over to Kion's table, leading to the others being shown wishing the fighting would stop. Kion then noticed Mheetu and Nala walking over to them and let them sit down as he expressed his concern. "Vitani really did a number on everyone here. Let's not let this fiasco distract us, as worried as we can be from it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kion showed Mheetu the song lyrics he wrote, and he took a liking to them as he started humming the tune. Nala was glad to see Mheetu being himself at the very least with everyone else showing way too much resentment. "Yeah, I can see this shutting everyone up."

"Or convincing them to stop fighting." Ono chimed in, taking out some kind of device and putting it onto the table. "According to my resentment sonar, we're dealing with a level of hatred that could lead to some of the fractions going at war, or at least as much as elementary school students can pull off."

Kovu got a good look at the readings on the device, tuning it a bit and finding the level of resentment to not just be affecting the room. "Looks like it's also going into the faculty."

Ono was stunned by what Kovu just figured out, snatching his device back as he tried to come up with a retort. "That was MY theory! Cheater!"

Jasiri scoffed and took one of Ono's chicken nuggets while he was busy having his fit. "I'm taking your chicken nugget." Jasiri ate the chicken nugget with Kovu flicking Ono's beak to get him to shut up while smirking to him. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

Vitani was in her room at Dark Kion's base as she talked about how easy it was to get the school to fight each other. "First phase was such a piece of cake! I don't know how no one in that stupid faculty was able to spot us so far." Vitani stretched her arms and legs, since she was on her bed, grabbing a soda can and sipping it before she talked more about the plan. "And next up, we flex on everyone at the second round and make our way to the quarter-finals. Hopefully we can manage to get Kion and the other Band Gods eliminated."

Vitani saw Lapis and Lazuli looking at themselves in the mirror, wondering what they were doing, especially since they looked so conflicted. "Hey, you two doin alright? You look a little down about your lives?"

Lapis turned around as Lazuli kept looking in the mirror, holding her pendant as she spoke to Vitani, wanting to hide her feelings for now to focus soley on the mission. "Nothing. Let's get on with the plan." Lapis had an idea in mind for what they could sing at the second round. "Maybe we could sing a song about manipulation. We didn't do anything like that yet, and it'd help them root for us a lot more to mess with their minds."

Vitani took a liking to that, giving a sly grin as she looked into Lapis' eyes. "There's a reason I consider you the superior to you and Lazuli. (Looks at Lazuli) No offense Laz." Lazuli turned around and hugged Vitani, showing that she wasn't offended by her words, making her chuckle nervously as she pushed her away gently. "Back it up sister."

Lazuli was ready for whatever the three of them did at the next round, knowing it was going to be quite eventful. "Whatever happens, I'm ready for what we do after reaching the quarter-finals." Vitani and Lapis nodded with Lazuli being glad that they agreed with her as they all smiled and hi fived each other.

* * *

Mheetu was in his room as he started to feel anxious about whether or not he'd do well at the Battle of the Bands. He was looking at his keytar which had a wind aura around it, indicating that it's the one he got after becoming the wind Band God, thinking about what he'd enter with, and how he'd continue from that. 'It has to be a show that can make everyone else gawk at how amazing it is. It can't just be basic. It has to be a legend of a show.'

Nala entered Mheetu's room with a box that looked like it was from a burger place. "Hey Mheetu. Mom brought home some Burger King." Mheetu sat up and grabbed the box, pulling out a double bacon cheeseburger and smiling as he opened it up. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask her to bring it on the way home, since you've got that show at the Battle of the Bands tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about what I'm gonna do for that." Mheetu admitted as he continued eating his burger, hoping he would be able to do a good job. "I don't know how Kion does it. He started off as a kid who didn't know how to be happy without sulking about his power, and now he's as confident as one can be."

Nala thought about what Mheetu just said, feeling that Kion's ways of being confident could help Mheetu out in some way. "You hang out with him all the time, right? What does he do when he gets nervous?"

"It's been a while since the last time I've seen him get nervous." Mheetu finished his burger and then went for his fry pack, pulling it out and eating one before he continued. "Maybe I just have to think in the same way Kion would. Hopefully he won't mind that." Mheetu ate some more of his fries as he backed up his solution. "He shouldn't be mad either, since I also haven't seen him get mad in a while."

"Exactly. So just ask him for a couple tips, and you'll be able to perform well at the Battle of the Bands tomorrow." Nala suggested, knowing Mheetu had this in the bag. "Just try not to think about it Mheetu. I know you're capable of getting us to the quarter-finals." Mheetu smiled, knowing when Nala's support was genuine.

* * *

Kion and the others were in their band room at the school as Mheetu kept memorizing the song notes Kion gave him. He knew he had to at least try to get this song right out there or else he and the others would have no chance at making the quarter-finals. He didn't want to let them down, especially not after the awesome show Jasiri did in the first round. Kion took notice to how concerned he was, putting a paw on his shoulder as he gave him some helpful advice. "Just breathe when you get out there dude. Breathing always helps."

Mheetu didn't see what breathing was going to do, but he figured Kion knew what he was talking about, since he'd always helped others out in the past. "Well you've given people good advice before, so I won't doubt you now." Mheetu hugged Kion, pulling him away after a couple seconds with another comment on his advice. "To be honest though, I think anyone would've been able to give me that advice."

"Hey dude. It's better to give good advice that's common rather than give bad advice just to be rare." Kion pointed out with his usual carefree and friendly attitude, making Mheetu smile as he got up to perform after the audience started booing. "You're up dude. I know for a fact that you'll do better than the others did." Mheetu nodded and left the room, ready to make the show of a lifetime.

Mheetu walked out onto the stage and spawned his keytar just as the other band ran off with everyone looking at him. He breathed in and out like Kion said, finding the air to smell rather clear and normal, much to the contrast of whenever he and Kion hang out together. He smiled and started playing his keytar, being ready to sing this song, even if the lyrics sounded a bit cheesy. He was glad to see that his practicing had paid off, as he was already highly skilled with the keytar, and it helped boost his confidence in giving a good show.

He started singing Party of Speed and showed that he had a pretty decent singing voice, albiet, not as good as Kion's or Jasiri's. "_This party ain't stoppin till we leave the room, until then we all move so fast we zoom. We won't let anyone stop us from having a blast. We're gonna party until we get out of this place, and we won't let those cops spray us with their mace. No one's gonna stop us from having a blast._"

The crowd was enjoying Mheetu's song quite a bit as the lion cub continued and picked up the pace. "_I don't think you quite understand, we party till we leave. _(Tunes up his keytar) _We won't let you stop the party until we want it to end, and we're staying here until we're done! If you try to stop us early, you'll get swept up in the fun! We won't let you ruin our fun, so don't even try to plead! This is gonna be the ultimate party of speed!_"

Mheetu set his Keytar back to normal as he wrapped up the song with an epic finish. "_If you thought we'd go down easy then you were sorely mistaken! _(Tunes up his keytar again) _This party won't stop until we leave, and don't expect that to be soon! We party so hard no one will get tired, and we'll make the people swoon! They're gonna know exactly what it's like to let us procede! You're gonna witness the ultimate party of speed!_" Mheetu raised his fists with a mighty cheer. "Goodnight Pridelands!" Mheetu was more than proud of himself, feeling like he was on top of the world.

* * *

Kion and the others were in the lair as Kovu was using the blender to make some smoothies for them. He couldn't deny how impressed he was with Mheetu's show, and neither could the others, knowing that it had to get them to the quarter-finals. "You really made a show out there Mheetu. (Hands Mheetu his smoothie) There's no way we could get disqualified now."

"You know it." Mheetu took a big gulp of his smoothie, which was blueberry pomegranate, and let out a burp as he finished it. "Don't expect me to lead the quarter-final round for us though. There's only so much of my awesomeness the audience will be able to take before they explode."

Kovu shrugged and went back to making more smoothies as Simba pointed out the school's current predicament. "Don't forget Mheetu, the school fractions are against each other at the moment. We'll have to play really hard to get them to notice us each and every time, just like tonight. Otherwise we might not even get noticed enough to justify moving on."

Mheetu felt there wasn't much to worry about, knowing that they would win in the end. "Cmon Simba, you saw how hard I crushed it out there. The only reason that other band got booed off the stage is because everyone was fighting. And I was able to make them shut up."

"He's got ya there Simba." Kovu finished making another smoothie and chugged it all down in one gulp, wondering what the quarter-finals were going to lead the Band Gods to doing. "Though, I do have to question who we're going to get to lead us past the quarter-finals. We already used both of our major party animals." Simba knew Kion would think of something, since he was always ready for what was to come in the end.

* * *

Vitani was vocalizing as she got a bunch of the Audorn Prep students to follow her into the Outlands. She looked at them with a seductive grin as she spoke to them with a sly and chilling voice. "Now here's what I want you to do." Vitani walked up to the student in front of the rest, placing a paw on her shoulder and giving her all of the information he needed through telepathy. "Don't let that dumb-butt Kion and his friends stop our plan. If they try to stop us, send your whole troop after them. I put a tracking device in your head to link to him with."

The leader of the Audorn Prep students nodded with Vitani vocalizing again and allowing them to rise out of the Outlands. "Oh, and if any of you bozos even THINK about betraying me or whatever, you're gonna answer to Dark Kion and his edgelord party!" Vitani walked through the Outlands and started humming a tune as Lapis and Lazuli appeared next to her and she spoke up to them. "So what do you two think? Should we actually show our song for the quarter-finals next week?"

"I'm all for it!" Lazuli happily announced, knowing that their song was going to blow everyone away. "I just know we'll be able to come up with something great for every single student at Audorn Prep to enjoy. Should we make it about a party like the Band Gods did for this round?"

"Lazuli, that's stupid." Lapis chimed in, finding that copying the Band Gods wouldn't get them anywhere. "If we just do what the Band Gods did then the students might break out of their trance just to call us out on how similar the song is. You know how obsessed people can be when it comes to whining about similarity."

Lazuli made a pout and looked away from Lapis with Vitani stopping the two and bringing them in. "Actually, I have a mission for you two. What would you say if I told you that Kion had a couple of friends that weren't members of the Band Gods? And one of them is a nerdy egret who could make all kinds of cool stuff for us to show off to Dark Kion?" Lapis and Lazuli found Vitani's words to be tempting, hoping she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Ono was shown to be sleeping in his nest in his tree as Vitani was peeking in through his bedroom window. She opened the window gently with Ono feeling the gentle breeze, but it didn't wake him up, and Vitani had Lapis appear. Lapis then vocalized a bit and put him into some strange trance, changing him into an emotionless slave that got up and turned to Lapis. "Greetings Queen Lapis. How may I serve you?"

"Oh, so I'm a queen now? I like that." Lapis stated with a sly grin, and then she had Ono move closer to her as she leaned closer to him. "Make us something that'll make Dark Kion so proud of us, that he gives us a super important mission in the future." Ono nodded and walked off with Lapis liking this new power. "And you're the only one who used this, why?"

"Because you minions are creepy and Lazuli's are morons." Vitani pointed out, and then she and Lapis descended with hope that they would succeed. "Now don't try to hypnotize too many minions. Your power isn't as great as mine, which is another reason you never did it before."

Lapis remembered that one as soon as Vitani said it while having something else in mind. "Hang on. Why don't we try hypnotizing Kion's parents?"

"Nah, too advanced. I only had my hypnotizing powers for six months, and I can barely get them to work on a hobo." Vitani pointed out, but she did know someone they could hypnotize with ease. "That said, it would be fun to see Kion's sister act like a total doofus. Let's try Kion's place." Lapis nodded, allowing Vitani to suck her back into her pendant before she flew off to Kion's.

* * *

Vitani arrived at Kion's place and sensed for Kiara's energy, eventually finding it in her's and Jasiri's room and being ready to make action. She spawned Lazuli and couldn't wait to see what she had in store for her hypnotization. After the two flew up to the window, Vitani pointed to Kiara. "You see that lioness over there? That's Kion's older sister Kiara. You know what to do."

Lazuli nodded and vocalized a bit, making Kiara wake up and suddenly start acting stupid. "Duh! I'm Kiara, duh!" Kiara walked over to Jasiri and lifted her covers off before putting her face up against her butt. This made Vitani snicker as she tried to hold in her laughter. Jasiri then cut a loud and bassy twenty second fart, letting out a green cloud of burger meat right into Kiara's face as her butt vibrated (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Vitani and Lazuli started laughing as they thought about how hilarious it'd be to get this on video. "We have to record this!" Vitani snapped her fingers and spawned a camera into the room with Jasiri lying down on her side with Kiara digging her nose into her butt. This is when Jasiri let out a loud and bassy thirty second fart, making her butt vibrate again as she let out a yellow rotten egg cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Vitani and Lazuli laughed again at the sight of the incident. "This is prieless!"

"Tell me about it. I don't know why you never mentioned this chick being a fart machine!" Lazuli responded, laughing some more as Vitani looked at Jasiri with her butt in Kiara's face, wanting to stay and watch the rest of the show in person.

* * *

Jasiri still had Kiara's face in her butt as she woke up and saw the situation, finding it to be a first in many ways. She then smirked, unaware of the trance Kiara was currently in, before grunting and ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart right in Kiara's face, making her butt vibrate as she hit her with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Jasiri let out three more farts as she took out her phone and texted the news to Tiffu, making Kiara reek of rotten eggs and burger meat (pfffffffffft) (phhhhht) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp).

Tiffu was in her room as she got Jasiri's text, finding it to be near impossible to believe as she texted her back to clarify. After a few seconds, Jasiri then texted her back saying that she was going to send her a video, which she did. The start of the video showed Jasiri pointing to her butt in Kiara's face, much to Tiffu's amazement as she thought about how much of a one time thing this would be. 'Well if I'm ever gonna see Kiara willing let Jasiri fart on her, now's the time to see it."

Tiffu started the video, and Jasiri recorded herself releasing a loud and bassy one minute fart, making her butt vibrate violently as she unleashed a massive yellow eggy cloud onto Kiara, who remained in the trance as she did so, leaving Tiffu amazed by the fact that Kiara hasn't been knocked out yet, or having any sort of reaction at all. **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**. "Told ya. She totally loves my butt now."

The video ended with Tiffu being a bit weirded out, and then she noticed that the fart even made the ground shake a little. "Jasiri sure is capable of a lot." Tiffu put her phone away and went off to get breakfast just as Jasiri stayed in bed and continued to fart in Kiara's face with a bacon scented fart (pffffffffff...).

Jasiri continued to fart as she looked back and saw that Kiara wasn't moving a muscle, being confused and now concerned for her (ffffffffff...). "Maybe I should do something about this. After I clean the fart scent off."

* * *

Kiara was in the tub with Jasiri turning the water on, snapping Kiara out of her trance as soon as it hit. She sniffed herself after catching the foul odor and gagged as she then realized what it was and looked at Jasiri bluntly. "You farted on me, didn't you."

Jasiri nodded her head yes with Kiara attempting to lunge at her before the hyena held her back with her paw and laughed a bit. "Easy fashion model!" Jasiri gently shoved Kiara back into the tub, only for the lioness to charge at her again, only for Jasiri to hold her back again. "I didn't know you were in a trance at the time, so I took the chance to finally fart in the room without you whining about how bad it smelled."

"Of course I'd whine about how bad it smells; you already reek of spoiled meat all the time!" Kiara pointed out, leading to Jasiri sniffing herself and loving her natural scent too much to change it. Kiara then caught Jasiri saying that she was in a trance and wanted to know what she was talking about. "Wait. What do you mean trance? Like I wasn't myself?"

"Duh." Jasiri answered, and then she explained what happened while she was in said trance. "I guess you woke up one day and something made you want some of my farts. I didn't notice until I woke up though, so for all I know you might've been there all night."

Kiara almost puked, but was able to swallow it as she commented on the situation. "So...I got up in the middle of the night, and you farted on me for at least seven hours straight, without noticing for the majority of it, and I just stood there and took it?" Jasiri nodded her head yes as she handed Kiara the shampoo she needed to wash off the fart scent. "I'd yell at you some more, but at least you're helping me clean it off now."

Jasiri then got to thinking about what happened to Kiara last night, knowing it couldn't have just been anything. She then hatched an idea as to what it was all about though. "Ya know, it just occurred to me that Dark Kion has a lioness working for her, and she's pretty gassy too. Maybe SHE put you into that trance and made you endure my farts for fun."

Kiara finished washing herself off with the shampoo, which Jasiri didn't mind watching since they didn't wear clothes anyway. When Kiara was done, she could still smell the fart scent as she warned Jasiri about how long they'd be in there for. "I might be in here for a while. Mind getting my breakfast for me?"

* * *

Ninety minutes later.

* * *

Kiara was waiting by the lair for Jasiri, who came up to her as Kiara sighed of relief at the gas attack being done. "Thank you for waiting until I left the room to unleash that last fart bomb. You weren't kidding when you said meat made you the most gassy out of all other foods." Jasiri giggled a bit as she and Kiara entered the lair with Kiara hoping that this guy could help them. "You sure there's another lion that works for Dark Kion in here?"

"Positive. He hasn't left since he got here." Jasiri assured Kiara, walking over to the part of the room Tukio and Kukosa's chamber were on with Jasiri speaking up. "Hey Tukio? We need a favor."

Tukio sat up and gave his usual look of disinterest as Kiara got a huge bind of emotions from it, whispering to Jasiri about what she felt. "Okay, I'm not a big fan of the edgy vibe he's giving off, but he sure is hot."

Jasiri scoffed softly, indicating that she didn't show much interest in Tukio's appearence as she then asked the question. "You work with Vitani, right? Does she have any sort of hypnotism powers that can...make someone willingly breathe in their roommate's farts right from their butt?"

"That's a pretty stupid example, I want you to know that." Tukio pointed out, and then he got up and walked over to Jasiri and Kiara. "Look Jasiri. I may not work for Dark Kion anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to help you guys with anything. All I care about now is Kukosa, and I'd appriciate it if you didn't come down here to bother me for info on Dark Kion's minions."

Jasiri sighed, knowing she would have to get violent with Tukio as she lunged at him, only for Tukio to pin her to the ground and start crushing her head. "Jasiri!"

Kiara attempted to slash at Tukio, only for Tukio to send her into the wall, making her crash with brutal force. She then fell to the ground, much to Jasiri's fear. "Kiara!" Jasiri kneed Tukio in the stomach, stunning him for a bit, but not long enough to escape. Tukio launched a Ki blast at Jasiri, sending her towards the wall before she backflipped over it and launched a Ki beam at Tukio. Tukio launched it through the roof and dashed at Jasiri, grabbing her by her neck as she glared at her eyes. "Please Tukio. The world could end if you don't help us."

Tukio saw Jasiri's point and threw her over to Kiara, allowing her to check if she was alright. Tukio then walked up to her and spoke up about what she just did. "You've got some guts to attack me like that, knowing you can't beat me. (Smiles) I guess it wouldn't hurt to fill you in on Vitani's powers." Jasiri smiled upon hearing those words, knowing that they were one step closer to figuring this whole mess out.

* * *

Tukio was telling Jasiri and Kiara about Vitani's power as he gave Kukosa her daily energy tank through the hole in her chamber. "And with Lapiz and Lazuli at her disposal, she can manipulate others in more ways than one. Vitani makes people hate each other, Lapis turns people into mindless slaves, and Lazuli turns them into complete morons with a massive lack of sanity."

Jasiri had an idea as to why Kiara allowed her to fart in her face so much now that they had this information. "So then Kiara must've been hypnotized my Lazuli. I noticed she was acting really odd in terms of when I took her to the bathroom to wash off the scent."

Tukio scoffed, finding that Jasiri was as immature as could be with that statement. "You spent your time not knowing she was hypnotize by farting on her? You and the others are ridiculous."

Jasiri rolled her eyes and got to the point when it came to the information they already have. "Do you think there's a way we could stop Vitani from doing this to anyone else? I was able to beat her when we arrived in the Land of Darkness, so I could probably get the amulet off of her if I wanted to."

"No, it's too risky." Tukio informed Jasiri, knowing she wasn't powerful enough to take control of the amulet. "The amulet comatizes anyone who touches it outside of the owner, or the ones spawned from it, regardless of how much stronger they are. And you beat Vitani by farting on her from what she told me, so I wouldn't take my chances either way." Jasiri and Kiara looked at each other, knowing they couldn't just throw this aside.

* * *

Jasiri and Kiara were explaining what they found out to Kion, who was sipping a cherry soda as he thought of a reply. "So that explains why everyone at school is such a mood now." Kion set his soda can down as he thought about what they could do. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention girls. I guess it's a good thing we decided to let Tukio stay here. For now anyway. There's no telling what he could be planning to do with us in the future."

Jasiri got what Kion was saying, hoping that Tukio wasn't planning on double crossing them later down the line. And even if he did, she had to admit to how bad she felt about Tukio's current position regarding Kukosa. "Even if he DOES betray us, I can't help but feel bad for the position he and Kukosa were put in. Let's hope we have enough capsules for her to last."

"You said that's his sister, right?" Jasiri nodded her head yes to Kiara's question, leaving Kiara to feel bad for Tukio as well. "Dang. I was hoping it was just some lioness he fell in love with, but his own family? That has to hurt." Jasiri showed empathy for Tukio, hoping he could find the cure for Kukosa soon. She knew what it was like to lose a sibling, and even though she lost her's in a completely different manner, she knew it had to be hurting Tukio regardless. She was ready for what was to come though, and hoped Tukio would be choosing wisely.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	11. Universe Eight: Girl

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode eleven: Universe Eight: Girl

* * *

Kion from universe eight walked up to the shed next to the hardware store and unlocked the door to find out what was inside. When he opened it up, he saw three terrified beings, two lions, and a cheetah, hoping that they weren't hurt as he walked closer to them. "It's alright, no need to fear. I took care of the dude that locked you up in here."

Kion showed the three the key he got to prove his point and they all became relieved with the cheetah walking up to him. "So you can help us escape?"

"Yeah, I can. But I have some stuff I need to take care of first." Kion explained, and then he thought about someone who could help, and two minutes later, they were back in Nuka's gunshop. Nuka saw Kion, who explained the situation. "I found these three in the shed next to the hardware store and I couldn't just leave them there. You think you can watch them until I get back?"

Nuka tossed Kion a shot gun, which he put away with ease because fictional logic, promising Kion that he'd do his best to protect these three. "You got it Kion. But if they lay a claw on any of my guns, I'll blow their faces off."

Kion raised an eyebrow after the creatures cowered in fear, leading to Nuka flinching as Kion then walked off. He put his paw on the cheetah's shoulder as he spoke up. "Don't worry. He's just a big scaredy cat. (Walks off) Sorry for using such an obvious joke."

Kion left the gunshop with Nuka pulling up a sniper rifle without hesitation. "Seriously. Touch my guns, you die." The creatures nodded, deciding to mind their own business and leave Nuka to his sniper rifle.

* * *

A male voice was heard singing as Death Note opening one played during the song Stop Kira.

Kion was shown holding a notebook, and then Jasiri holding a cellphone, followed by Kovu sitting in a chair as the theme started. _"This is the world that he has,_ (Kion is shown walking through town)_ made with our own paws,_ (Jasiri is shown walking on another side of town)_ and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion and Jasiri are seen crossing Paths) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when, alone!"_

A Death Note was shown being opened as a mysterious silhouette wrote names in it for the song playing for thirteen seconds.

The song continued with Kion and Kovu standing upon each other's backs. _"I know it may seem like I am the bad guy. _(Kion is seen at home looking at a photo of him and his family)_ But please. Just understand. He will die._ (Jasiri is shown researching some stuff on her computer with Janja behind her) _I want him dead. And I'll avenge. All those who died."_

The song continued with these last few lyrics._ "This is the world that he has,_ (Simba is seen speaking ot Mufasa at his desk)_ made with our own paws,_ (The silhouette from earlier is seen looking out of his room with the Death Note)_ and it is, a tragidy. _(Kion is shown running after the silhouette) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when._ _This fight, is not one that I can win, alone. That's why if we unite...we'll stop Kira!" _The song finished with a guitar riff and then Kion and his friends were shown at the end of the intro.

* * *

Kion was walking up to the supermarket, hoping that he would be able to find what he needed to tend to K's wounds. He went into the supermarket, looking around and not seeing a single being in sight, putting him on edge a bit as he went past the isles to fiind the right room. When he saw a door that led to the back room, he walked over to it, hoping no one would mind him going back there. He then sensed a presence pass him nearby, deciding to ignore it and continue on, only for a crazy looking lion to be shown behind him.

Kion noticed the lion's presence instantly and jumped up to the wall just in time, jumping off and kicking the lion on the side of the head. He pulled his gun out instantly and pointed it at the lion, who got up with a crazed look on his face. "THIS IS MY STORE!" Kion backed up a bit, shooting at the lion as he tried to charge at him. "You listen here kid. I do NOT tolerate vandalism in my store! Go vandalize someone else's store! Right now!"

Kion wasn't in the mood to kill anyone else today with the lion grabbing his cart and aiming it at him. "Someone's been hurt, I need medicine! If you can just let me through the back to get it, we can both move on as peacefully as it can get!"

"Ha! That's just what (Grabs a female hyena's head) this brat said, when she came to vandalize my store!" The lion glared at Kion, refusing to let him off the hook for what he viewed as actual vandalism, knowing he would have to fight him to get rid of him. "Listen here kid. And listen good." The lion let go of the hyena's head with Kion noticing that she looked familiar before the lion shouted at him at the top of his lungs. "**I DON'T ALLOW VANDALISM IN MY STORE!**"

The lion's voice echoed through the halls as Kion went for the door, only for the guy to pull out a shotgun. He almost shot Kion, but he was fast enough to escape, running down the hallway as fast as he could. He shot back just in case and delayed the lion's fire, making it to where he was barely able to make it to the room. He ran into the pharmacy, spotting the medical kit and grabbing it before the lion arrived with Kion checking everything in the medical kit to make sure it was there. He then pulled the shotgun to Kion's head. "Drop it! Drop it now or I'll kill you!"

Kion smirked, grabbing the shotgun instantly and managing to keep all the bullets that were fired away as he moved it and aimed his gun at the lion's shoulder. "Nope!" Kion shot the lion's shoulder, making the lion scream in pain as Kion roundhouse kicke him and walked out. He then looked back with a serious look, while also seeming a bit remorseful. "I'm sorry. You forced me to shoot." Kion walked off with the lion screaming in pain as he then got up to get his shotgun.

Kion walked over to the shopping cart that had the hyena inside, just as the hyena woke up from the hit the crazed lion gave her. The hyena saw Kion and was startled upon seeing him, only for Kion to hold his paw out to her. She was conflicted, but slowly held her paw out as well, grabbing Kion's as the two of them felt something upon touching each other physically. Kion slowly helped her out of the cart with the hyena being grateful, even though he wasn't sure why Kion helped her. "Thanks, but...why help me?"

"Do I need a reason to wanna help someone out?" Kion asked, making the hyena smile as the two of them walked off. "That guy said you were looking for medicine too. Maybe we can help each other out." The hyena liked the sound of that with the crazy lion being shown behind them before Kion noticed and got down with the hyena. "Get down!" A shotgun fire was heard with Kion and the hyena relieved that they got down in time with Kion aiming his gun at the lion. "Stand down!"

"Make me you little thief!" The lion charged at Kion and the hyena, only for Kion to shoot him in the leg as he and the hyena ran off. The lion attempted to run them down, only for Kion to then shoot him right in his heart, making him flinch as the hyena looked in horror. As the lion walked up to them, he leaned on register six while glaring at them. "Why!? Why can't you just die instead!? Who will watch the store? It's products? My..." The lion then realized the thing he liked most about his store while he was dying. "Customers."

The lion smiled, looking at Kion and the hyena in a creepy fashion as he said his last words. "Have a nice day." The lion fell to the ground with Kion and the hyena looking at him, only for the lion to dart his head back up. "CLEAN UP! REGISTER SIX!"

The lion died for real this time with Kion and the hyena walking off as Kion struck up a conversation. "I think it's best if we split up for now. The guys at my lair won't like it if I bring a hyena back, considering their reputation." The hyena understood what Kion was saying as Kion opened up the case and handed some of the medical supplies to her. "This should suffice for healing the one on your side that's wounded." The hyena happily accepted the supplies, smiling as Kion finished his statement. "For what it's worth, I think that rule against hyenas is lame."

The hyena was grateful to hear those words, looking at Kion as the two of them walked out of the supermarket. "Thanks. This should work great for my brother."

The hyena ran off with excitement as Kion then realized after a few seconds that he never got her name and called over to her. "Hey, wait!" But the hyena was so excited about having what she needed to heal her brother that she couldn't hear him. Kion smiled after looking down at the floor, glad he was able to get his top priority finished, regardless of whether or no the had the mystery girl's name. "Well, at least I have the supplies for K. Now to head back to Nuka's gunshop." Kion ran off, ready to bring the survivors he found back to the security room.

* * *

Kion arrived back in the security room through the duct as the others climbed in with him and followed him into the main room. He sat down next to K's bed as he told the three to go find a room suitable for them. "Go and find a room that suits each of you the best. There's at least four, and there's enough room for each of you." The three went out of the room with grateful looks towards Kion as he took out the medical supplies and got started in hopes that he would be able to do this right. 'Alright mom, let's see if watching you paid off.'

Kion made sure to disinfect K's wound, since it was pretty close to being too damaged to do anything with, surprised with how well he took it as he smirked. "Not the reaction I'd expect from someone close to my age." K shrugged and allowed Kion to stitch the wound up, which was probably the hardest thing to do, since Kion wasn't all that used to sewing. He managed however, and was able to get that phase done. "Do you need anything sir? Some orange juice? A massage?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. But thank you." K replied, having a bit of fun with the game Kion started during the process. Kion then got the bandage and wrapped it around K's wound, glad to say that the wound would heal in no time. "Alright. Just stay off of this for a few hours and you'll be good."

K looked at his wound, knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with the case until it was healed. "I don't see any problem in having you take over for me for the time being then, since you've proven to be more than competent with the work you've done so far."

"You can count on me." Kion assured K, ready for anything that was to come with the case and refusing to let the criminal get away. Just then, Kion's watch beeped and indicated that it was time for Mheetu's Zombrex, allowing him to walk up to him so he could take his next shot. After Kion gave it to him, he spoke up about the hyena he met earlier. "While I was at the supermarket, I ran into that hyena I saw at the entrance. I don't know if I brought her up already, but I think she might know something that we don't."

K found this information to be interesting, sitting up as he thought about it's use with V walking up to him and sitting down next to him. "Hyenas aren't well known for their smarts, but there's still no telling what this one you mention could know. All information could be useful, and we shouldn't take this as a sign of weakness."

Mheetu had to question what the hyena knew however, wondering if Kion got anything off of her. "Did you get any info off of her before she left?"

"No, but I shared some of the supplies with her, so that should make it to where I can ask her a few questions." Kion assured Mheetu, looking at the monitors as he thought about where the hyena might be. He looked at the security cameras to the supermarket, spotting her on a motorcycle as she made her way to the Wonderland Plaza. Kion looked at Mheetu, who nodded and hi fived him as he then headed out, ready for whatever came to be from finding the hyena, and was determined to get any sort of info off of her.

* * *

Fuli was at the food court as she got a good look at all the photos she got just as she saw Ono zip by her. She hopped over the shelf and called over to him to get his attention. "Hey birdy!" Ono looked down at Fuli, flying over to her as she struck a conversation. "Ono, right? Funny I'd run into YOU on my break. Well, not really. We're stuck here until we find a way out."

Ono shuddered at the thought of being here for two more days, hoping it wasn't going to be anything serious. "Tell me about it. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it." Fuli snickered a bit, walking off in the direction Ono flew in. "I was hoping the supermarket area would help me get some more info on the case."

"I think Kion might've seen something cool there when he went to get the medical supplies for that friend of his." Fuli replied, knowing that Kion would have to have some info on what was going on here. "Maybe we can ask him if he comes back." Fuli then questioned if Ono was ready to trust Kion yet. "You don't still suspect him of being Kira, do you?"

"I don't suspect anyone Fuli. I just put out the information I had before I met him." Ono explained, flying down to Fuli as he opened up to her. "Look. It's fine if you trust Kion and don't suspect him to be Kira, and there's still a chance I could be proven wrong. But until I AM proven wrong, Kion is still a suspect to the Kira case, and this zombie outbreak. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but that's just the way things are."

Fuli chuckled a bit, walking past Ono as she showed no signs of being upset by his reasons for suspecting Kion. "Who said I was upset about it?" Ono flew next to Fuli, who seemed to trust him just as much as she trusted Kion. "We just met Kion, so our trust with him for now is only going to be in what we see."

"My point exactly." Ono was glad to see that Fuli saw his point of view, and then he brought up that he never saw Kion kill anyone. "And for what it's worth, I didn't see Kion kill anyone, so I don't see him as bloodthirsty." Fuli smiled, glad to see that Ono saw a chance in Kion being innocent. Just then, Fuli and Ono saw sensed someone run by, looking to find Kion heading for the Wonderland Plaza. "Guess we're switching course." Fuli and Ono chased after Kion, hoping he would be able to provide them with some useful info.

* * *

Kion was in the Wonderland Plaza as he searched for the hyena, knowing that she was still in here somewhere. "Hyena! Sorry for the species drop; I never got your name!" Fuli and Ono were spying on Kion as he called out to the hyena again. "Hyena!"

The hyena then came up on a motorcycle with Kion backflipping out of the way, barely managing to avoid the speed the hyena was going at. When the hyena put her motorcycle into parking, she glared at Kion, seeming much more hostile than she was before. "The name's Jasiri."

Fuli and Ono started to show concern for Kion, who tried to reason with Jasiri as he took a step closer. "Calm down Jasiri. I just wanna talk." Jasiri revved up the engine on her motorcycle, making Kion step back a bit as he showed that he wasn't going to hurt her. "No one's gonna die, and I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know what you know about the situation."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jasiri shouted, making Kion flinch at her cold tone as she then explained why she wasn't going to talk. "I know you're after my brother. He said he was after two lions, one gold and one black. You just so happened to fit his description for the former. Red mohawk and all."

Kion caught onto what Jasiri was saying, flashing back to when K shot Janja in the arm with him then being sent back to reality. "You're Janja's sister!" Ono took out his camera and aimed it at the shot, knowing that htis was too good to miss. "Look, I'm sorry my friend shot him, but he was holding someone hostage. We couldn't just let him off with a warning like we would if he'd gotten a speeding ticket."

"You're not a cop." Jasiri pointed out, revving up her engine again as she gave Kion a chance to walk away. "Leave now, or I'll kill you." Kion was willing to take that chance, standing his ground with Jasiri scoffing at him. "Your call." Jasiri drove straight towards Kion, who jumped right over the handle and grabbed her by her shoulders. He pinned her down, making her squirm until Fuli and Ono arrived, spitting in Kion's face to get her off of him before Fuli pinned her down. "Let me up! I'm not telling any of you anything!"

Kion got up, wiping the spit off of his face as he demanded Jasiri the answers he came for. "Give it up Jasiri. You can't win."

Jasiri stopped squirming and sighed, knowing that Kion was right and glaring at Fuli. "Get off." Fuli stayed on top of Jasiri, who pushed her off and then stood up straight before scoffing. "Never thought I'd give into the demands of a lion. Let alone one who came with a surprise visit."

* * *

Kion and the others were in the food court as Jasiri explained what Janja was planning with the outbreak. "Janja and I grew up in our hometown, Africa. We lived a peaceful life there with our families before the stupid government caused some outbreak of wasps to occur, infecting everyone except for me and my brother." Jasiri had a flashback to that traumatizing day, watching in horror and tears as her parents became infected. "I was right there when it happened. My father saved me, and the wasps got him and our mother."

Jasiri held back her tears, knowing that what Janja was doing was wrong, but not wanting to give up on it. "We've come too far to give up now. If we don't finish the plan then we'll lose everything. Even each other."

Ono wanted to know what the plan was, deciding to ask himself. "Tell us. What IS this 'plan' you and Janja came up with?"

"It's only his small wing." Jasiri shot at Ono, annoyed at his sudden question regarding an interrogation that wasn't even his. "He started the outbreak here. I worked with him to get revenge on the people for what they did to us."

"By attacking a country that didn't have anything to do with your hometown being destroyed?" Kion pointed out, leaving Jasiri to glare at him as he finished his words. "It's horable what happened to you Jasiri, but it's not okay to take it out on the place that didn't hurt you."

Jasiri knew she couldn't win and sighed, realizing that what Janja did was wrong, and that they needed to stop. She knew she could at least try to convince him as long as she knew what to say, looking at Kion to see if he would cooperate. "I'll go talk to Janja. Maybe I can convince him to stop this. Meet me here at midnight, and I'll be here with him."

Kion nodded in understanding with Jasiri running off as Ono questioned whether or not what they were doing was right. "Are you sure about this Kion? For all we know she could just tell him what happened and try to escape."

"She's not a liar Ono. I would know." Kion assured Ono with a smile, making him a bit conflicted as Kion then asked why he and Fuli followed him. "Why did you guys followe me into the Wonderland Plaza? You could've gotten hurt, or worse, if the threat was anything bigger than a hyena."

"We wanted to see what we could get off of her." Fuli told Kion, knowing that he was going to be the main source for their info. "And it looks like we were right. This is a full on terorist case we've got here, and the Kira case on top of that!" Fuli was getting excited for where this was going. "I've never worked on a case like this before. Just imagine what the climax will be."

Ono gave a blunt look to Fuli with Kion speaking to both of them, knowing he could trust them with this. "We'll do what Jasiri says for now, but I'll be heading back to the security room for the time being to ask some questions to Zazu. He's the guy we saved from Janja." Fuli and Ono nodded in understanding with Kion running outside and hoping he would be able to get some answers out of Zazu.

* * *

Kion came back into the security room with everyone seeing him in hopes that he got the info he needed. When he looked at the room Zazu was in, which was the closet, he walked over to it with V stopping him before he could go in. "Be careful Kion. I could barely get a peep out of him, and it wasn't anything I could use."

Kion nodded in understanding and went in, closing the door behind him and walking up to Zazu, who gave him a scowl. Kion ignored this and spoke up about the case, ready to tell Zazu what he figured out. "I have a source that says Africa was invaded by a bunch of wasps. Seeing as you're clearly important to these guys, you have to know something about this."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Zazu stated, walking up to Kion with a refusal to speak. "You can try to get me to talk all you want, but I'm not going to tell you anything! Now get out and leave me alone!"

Kion wasn't going to take this lying down, leaning in closely as he spoke quietly to Zazu. "If you don't talk, I'm going to have to let the police hurt you." Zazu looked at Kion, who sat up and assured Zazu that he wasn't going to give up now. "You don't have a choice Zazu. If you don't do this now, hundreds of people could die. Thousands. Tens of thousands of people." Zazu scoffed with Kion starting to get annoyed. "I'm not messing around here. I came here to solve this case and you're going to give me my answers."

Zazu continued to disobey Kion, who slammed his paw on the ground as he started shouting. "Forty five hours!" Kion circled around Zazu as he continued to pressure him. "That's how long we have until it's determined whether we live or die!" Kion slammed on Zazu's tail feathers, continuing to shout at him. "Do you really want to be responsible for all of these deaths!?" Zazu started to get nervous with Kion taking notice. "Why did the wasps attack Africa!?" Kion grabbed Zazu by his chest and pulled him up to his face. "Answer the question! (Slaps Zazu) Why did the wasps attack Africa!"

Zazu started breathing heavily with Kion setting him down, seeing that this wasn't working. "Okay, okay, let's dial it back a bit." Zazu calmed down with Kion assuring him that he would be okay. "Listen. You won't get hurt if you just talk to me. If you tell me what happened, I will defend you when we leave." Zazu started to feel tempted but still refused to talk with Kion pressuring him again. "If you remain silent then there's nothing I can do to help you. You'll be dead. Do you hear me? Dead!"

Zazu considered his options and knew Kion was just trying to help, looking at him as he started talking. "It was in Africa. My hometown." V smiled, glad to see that Kion could get the confession he needed. "We were trying to mass produce Gazelle. We thought we could make more money with them in America."

Kion was glad to see that he was getting close to solving the case, but asked Zazu about what he was using. "You said you were trying to mass produce gazelle. What did you use for it?"

"Well obviously we used a serum that could make a female gazelle give birth to multiple children at once." Zazu explained, making Kion freaked out with Zazu looking back on it. "Yeah, looking back, I think we could've used better methods."

Kion then asked about who Zazu was going ot make this deal with. "You obviously had to be making this into some sort of deal. A deal with whom?"

Zazu remembered who he was making the deal with and found it hard to imagine any other idea he couldn't taken at the time. "The president. We knew we could strike a deal with him, but it backfired entirely on us."

Kion decided to ask one final question, knowing that this would be the one that determined Zazu's innocence, or guilt. "Who took the blame for this?"

"Terrorists?" Zazu answered, rubbing his wing as he thought about that day. "I wish I could go back and fix everything. But I can't, and I grew up so old and bitter. If only there was a way."

Kion decided to leave the room, leaning over to Zazu and whispering to him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I knew this had to be hard for you to talk about. Your compliance won't be in vain."

Kion left the room with V being impressed by his skill, smiling with satisfaction at him as he looked at her. "That couldn't have been easy for you Kion. It takes a lot of guts to do that." Kion nodded, hi fiving V as he then considered what he was going to tell Jasiri now.

* * *

Kion was in the food court, waiting for Jasiri with Fuli and Ono as the latter was starting to lose his patience. He groaned in annoyance as he pointed out how long the three of them have been waiting for. "It's been five minutes past the time we were assigned to meet here at Kion! Where is she!?"

"Right here worm breath!" Kion, Fuli, and Ono looked to see Jasiri limping, heading over to her as Jasiri fell to one knee. "Don't worry, it's not a bite. Janja got upset when I told him what happened. (Reveals a knee wound) He doesn't trust anyone else."

Kion was shocked to see that Janja would shoot his own sister, hoping that there was more to the story than what we saw. "He shot you!?"

Jasiri knew there wasn't much of an excuse for what Janja did, looking up to Kion and nodding before explaining what happened. "He shot the steel plate he set up for whenever he needs to shoot something out of anger. I never thought this would happen because of that."

Kion started to take notice to Jasiri beginning to cry silently, wiping her tears as Fuli remembered something Kion said earlier. "Hold on Kion. Didn't you say you and Jasiri split some medical supplies earlier?" Kion nodded his head yes with Fuli bringing up a possible outcome. "Well there's no way you could've used them all to heal one wound. You have to still have some back at the security room, right?"

Kion thought for a moment and remembered that he did have one or two medical supplies that could help out with the case. "Yeah, I did. And coincidentally, the gunshot wound is in the exact same body part I had to heal my friend in." Kion lifted Jasiri up, knowing this had to be hard for her. "Cmon Jasiri. Let's get you to safety. (Looks at Fuli and Ono) You guys wanna join in?"

"Why not." Ono chimed in, feeling like this could lead them to more knowledge on the case. "Don't have anything better to do."

"And you'll need as much defense as possible to get Jasiri back to the security room. It doesn't make much sense to go alone." Fuli stated with determination, leading to a smile from Kion as they all headed off to the Wonderland Plaza. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I know a shortcut. I was so determined to get the info from Jasiri earlier that I forgot about it." Kion explained, running off the best he could with Fuli and Ono right behind him.

* * *

Mheetu and the others were in the room with Mufasa playing cards with Matsuda and Aizawa. He was looking at his cards closely as he looked at the decks the other two had, giving a confident grin that he could beat them. Mheetu was sitting next to V, who noticed how concerned he was for Kion's safety and put a paw on his shoulder for comfort. This made him smile as he looked at her with K taking notice. K was leaning on the closet next to the door as Kion entered with Fuli and Ono, setting Jasiri down on the bed as everyone looked at her. "You're lookin at the bad guy's sister."

Everyone was surprised to hear this with V clarifying that she heard Kion right. "Bad guy. The one who caused all this?"

Kion nodded his head yes slowly, pointing out what her injury was from. "I don't know much about what happened. But he shot her; I can tell you that." Mheetu noticed Fuli and Ono with Kion addressing them. "Oh yeah. This is Fuli and Ono. They're some of the sane survivors, and they came here to investigate the zombie outbreak too."

Ono took notice to Mufasa instantly, heading over to him to warn him about his suspicions. "So you're Mufasa. You should know that your son was a suspect of mine for now. But it's starting to wear off quite a bit."

Mufasa raised an eyebrow to Ono, who was unfazed as he flew over to Jasiri with Fuli looking at her as she woke up. "You okay?"

Jasiri coughed a bit, finding it hard to stay away after the gunshot. "Yeah, I'm fine. For now anyway." Kion got out the medical supplies, getting started on Jasiri's wound with her flinching as he poured the disinfection serum on her wound. She was able to take it though, and was able to sit through the procedure as she spoke with remorse. "I didn't want things to go this far. I only stayed loyal to Janja because he was the only one I could trust at the time. And I still love him."

Kion finished the treatment, having been able to do it a lot faster now that he had actual experience, smiling to Jasiri, who smiled back at him with gratitude. V scooted a bit closer to Jasiri however, hoping they could get some more info off of her regarding the case. "So your brother is behind all of this. Did he tell you what he was planning?"

Jasiri sat up to tell everyone what she heard Janja doing, knowing it would provide them some use. "Sometime later today, he's going to hide five bombs below the mall to blow it up as a last resort." Everyone was shocked to hear this with Jasiri showing even more remorse than she did before. "I still can't believe it got this far. This whole revenge scheme has gotten way out of hand, ever since the zombies started attacking this place."

Ono instantly started asking questions, knowing that the group couldn't just let her get away with all this. "And you played a part in it?" Kion elbowed Ono, who defended his actions instantly. "Hey, I need the scoop. Besides, she still played a part in this terrorist attack. We can't just let her off the hook."

"You're right. Ono, is it?" Ono nodded in response, allowing Jasiri to make an offer. "That's why I'm going to help you guys stop his plan." Ono was surpised by what he just witnissed, having not expected such a reformation. "I know you have no reason to trust me, and if you want to leave me out to die by becoming zombie dinner then I won't blame you. But I can help you guys. I could be useful to you if you let me pinpoint where the bombs are. And I know where Janja's base is, so I could help you out even after the bombs are taken care of."

Ono wasn't quite sure what to do with Kion and Fuli instantly being on her side, leading to Mufasa walking up to her and speaking up. "If allowing you to atone for your brother's misdeeds will help us, then I'm willing to accept your help." Mufasa smiled, knowing Jasiri was being sincere with this. "Welcome to the team Jasiri." Jasiri smiled, glad to see that the group accepted her onto the team.

Ono then headed out of the room, looking back at the others as he spoke up. "I'm gonna go see what I can find out there. Shouldn't be too hard to avoid trouble." Kion nodded, allowing Ono to do his own thing after tossing him a walkie talkie. Ono then flew into the vents, being ready to find some info that could help the team out.

* * *

Ono was flying over the mall as he spotted a figure that looked a lot like a hyena, flying to the closest distance he wouldn't be seen at. When he got down close enough, he saw that Janja was heading into the parking lot, flying over him until he got into the tunnels that led underground. When he got down there himself, he took his camera out and set it into night vision before attatching it to one of his eyes, giving him a robot esc eye before flying after Janja, looking to see a truck that had five bombs in it.

Ono knew he had to act fast, but he couldn't call Kion yet, as there was the risk of Kion spotting him. He waited until Janja stopped and got out of the truck, taking one of the bombs out with Ono taking a swift picture of it. When the coast was clear, that's when Ono called Kion on the walkie talkie, knowing he had to make this quick. "Kion. I just spotted a hyena with five bombs in his truck in the underground part of the mall. I think it might be Janja. Over."

"Alright, thanks Ono. I'll be right there. Over and out." Kion ended the chat there with Ono continuing to spy on Janja, who drove past him with Ono flying over to the truck with the bomb in it. He opened up the truck and got a good look at the bomb, spotting the wires and wondering which one he should cut. There was no way to tell which one was the real one, so he took out his talons and put one around each of the three wires. He cut all three of them, disarming the bomb and being relieved that he was able to keep it from setting off.

Ono knew he'd have to take a different method to catch up to Janja now, flying over to a working truck before smirking at the sight of it. "Obviously." Ono flew over to the truck and smashed it open with his beak, flying through and throwing a brick onto the gas pedal to take off. He struggled with the controls however, and while he was able to take out the zombies, catching up to Janja was another issue, even after he found him five seconds later.

Janja tapped his fingers to a song he was listening to as he then looked through the rearview window and saw Ono behind him. He sped up with Ono driving right next to him, only for Janja to ram right next to him. Ono flew onto the front of the truck, making a quick dash over to Janja's truck and grabbing onto the window. Janja took out a gun and attempted to shoot at Ono, only for Ono to be able to climb in and poke him in the head. This made Janja lose control, but he was able to regain it as soon as he grabbed Ono by his beak.

Kion was shown to be driving in on a motorcycle with Fuli running right next to him and K sitting behind him and holding onto his shoulders. K then questioned if Kion knew what he was doing when driving. "Do you know what you're doing!?"

"Not at all!" Kion announced, proving that he was just going into this morotcycle riding thing blind as he closed in on Janja's truck. He got close to it and jumped on at just the right angle to grab onto the hook, catching Janja's attention and allowing Kion to poke his eye, making him flinch in pain. Kion opened up the hatch and let the bombs fly out with the truck crashing just as he got off. "Ono! You okay in there!?"

Ono flew out, giving Kion a thumbs up as Janja jumped out, aiming his gun at Ono. "You worm breathed freak!"

"Okay, why does everyone keep calling me worm breath!?" Ono shouted, annoyed by the nickname now that it was being used against him in a hostile way. "True birds eat worms, but that doesn't mean everything I eat is going to be worms! Heck, I actually enjoy a nice plate of spaghetti, topped off with red sauce, sausage, and mushrooms, garlic bread on the side if I feel like it! Just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I'm addicted to worms!"

"I don't care if your favorite dish is pizza! I'm gonna kill you right here, right now!" A bullet was shot right past Janja's eyes, making him look go find a furious looking K glaring at him while aiming the gun at him.

* * *

Death note Zetsubou Billy instrumental played during the credits as a male voice sang Death Books.

Kion and the lion were shown looking at each other, and then Kion chasing down the figure. Jasiri was shown with Janja as Mheetu was seen taking a Zombrex dosage. The song then begun with Kion looking out a window. "_The fate that everyone holds. Is more than I can handle myself. I will have to solve this case but not on my own. This time of death is one that I can't take! I feel like I'm dying with an electric rake! I can't handle all of these deaths! _(Kion's face was all that was shown with a serious expression) _But I will stop them along with Kira!_

Kion was shown in four seperate frames with him holding an item; one nothing, one a gun, one a camera, and one a sword. "_And now we have._" The lion was then shown holding an item in each of his four frames; one nothing, one a gun, one a file, and one a cake slice. "_Zombies as well._" Kion's face was shown near the window again. "As I hunt Kira down to stop him." The outside of a window was shown with Kion looking out of it. "I'll unveal his plan."

A Death Note's pages flew open as the song entered it's final mix. "_I do not _(The figure is shown writing in the Death Note) _care about justice; _(Kion's watch is shown) _All I want is, (_Kion is seen standing in a horde of zombies) _for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building and then walking through a bunch of beings who became insane from the outbreak) _I do not care about justice! All I want is, for Kira's, life to end! _(Kion is seen diving down from a building again) _All I wish _(The light below Kion is shown) _Is to burn these death books!"_

Kion landed in the middle of a zombie horde and stood in between them for a bit before beating them all up. The song ended as Kion slashed through the last one with the word Kira being shown at the end.


	12. Hyena Sibling Reconciliation

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode twelve: Hyena Sibling Reconciliation

* * *

Jasiri was waiting for Janja in front of the house with Kion coming out onto the porch and sitting down right next to her. "So you and Janja have been hangin out a lot lately." Jasiri smiled, seeming to be glad that she was able to spend this much time with her brother. "I'm glad the two of you were finally able to reconnect. He cares about you a lot, and it's great that you can see that."

Jasiri thought about what was going to happen with her and Janja today, hoping it would be something fun. "We're finally gonna be heading back to the area in the Out lands we used to live." Jasiri then thought about Moana, wishing she could've saved her. "I just wish Moana was still there."

Kion was familiar with who Moana was by this point, having a good idea as to why Jasiri was thinking about her. "She's the one who took care of you and Janja after Dark Kion killed your parents, right?" Jasiri nodded her head yes with Kion figuring that Jasiri would feel amazing if she got to see Moana again. "There's no guarantee she's alive, but there's also no guarantee she's dead. (Smiles at Jasiri) As soon as I see a chance, we'll find her."

Jasiri smiled back at Kion as she thought abou how much Janja has improved as of late. "After seeing how hard Janja was trying, I think I'm finally ready to forgive him completely. I know what he did was messed up, but I can feel his dedication."

"Me too." Kion replied, already having a good idea as to how much Janja care for his little sister. "I could've kicked him out of the Out lands upon first sight, but I didn't. And we had a...genuine moment."

"We all have our moments." Jasiri responded, and then she wondered why Janja did what he did. "Why do you think he started working for Dark Kion?"

Kion already knew the answer to Jasiri's question, looking ahead with full confidence in his response. "He wanted to protect you. If two people love each other unconditionally, whether it's siblings or romantic, there's no gift too small to show your affection with." Jasiri was happy with Kion's response with the lion cub putting a paw on her shoulder. "If anyone can show Janja a fun time, no matter how small, it'd be his little sister." Jasiri felt immense joy from hearing Kion's words, knowing he wasn't just saying it for the fun of it.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Jasiri and Janja were heading over to the Out lands area they used to live in as Jasiri finished talking with Kion. "Yeah, sounds good. See ya later Kion." Jasiri hung up as she walked over to their home with Janja, becoming a bit distraught when she saw it and opening up to Janja about it. "Every time I think about this place, Moana is the first thing that comes into my mind."

Janja put a paw on Jasiri's shoulder, knowing she was strong enough to get through this. "We'll get through this Jasiri. I just know we will." Jasiri was glad to see Janja supporting her as the two of them walked into the house and felt the impact of the destruction and carnage. As they looked around, Janja noticed that there was more than enough destruction here to warrent some kind of gang trying to take it over. "I'd be surprised if there wasn't a gang living here."

Jasiri looked into the kitchen and saw that all the equipment was wearing down, much to her dismay. She then smiled upon getting a happy memory from the horrible condition. "Hey. Remember those days I woke up early and begged Moana to make us some ultra spicy hot wings?"

Janja laughed a bit at that memory, still finding it odd that hot wings could be a breakfast. "And for breakfast no less. Every time I have hot wings, I can't help myself imagining the look on her face when you got her to do it."

Jasiri and Janja both laughed at the memory with Jasiri having the most fun with remembering it. "Yeah." Jasiri and Janja laughed a bit more, but then Jasiri felt conflicted about being here, hoping that she would find Moana one day as Kion said they would. Janja noticed her conflicted look with Jasiri then smiling and changing her mood. "Wanna check out our rooms? They could still have some cool stuff in them." Janja nodded his head yes, walking off with Jasiri as the two of them went to see what her room was all about.

Jasiri and Janja entered Jasiri's room and the two of them started to check out everything that was hanging out in there. Most of the stuff was still in there, and this included the place Venom used to sleep in, leaving Jasiri to try to keep herself from crying as she looked at it. "He's in a better place now. I just...wish he could've gotten a proper funeral." Janja felt for Jasiri there, wishing he could've been able to save Venom. Jasiri then saw a console that looked a lot like the one Kion had. "Hey, Kion has this console in his room."

Janja was surprised to hear this, walking up to Jasiri and getting a good look at the console. "Ya don't say. I'll have to give it a look if I ever move to the Pride lands." Jasiri took a liking to that idea with Janja being glad to see her not resenting it. He then had a quesiton about how the console got in here. "Ya know, I see a computer in here too. (Smirks to Jasiri) Did you sneak this in here the night before Moana left so you could do an all nighter?"

Jasiri flinched upon hearing that but then gave a cheeky smile as she made her response. "May-be." Janja snickered a bit with Jasiri defending her actions. "Hey dude, it was the weekend, and I didn't go to school at the time; I can't just NOT think about this sort of thing."

"Yeah, good point." Janja admitted, putting the console back up as he thought about giving Cheezi and Chungu a look around their old home. "Hey. Maybe we can give Cheezi and Chungu a little tour of this place. I bet they're really interested to know what happened to our old place before we left it all to rot."

Jasiri felt that would be a good way to get her closer to Cheezi and Chungu, even if she was already good friends with the former. "Good idea. Maybe they can even revamp it so someone who decides to live in the Out lands for some odd reason." Jasiri then thought about Dark Kion, hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble if she asked Janja how working with him was going. "So outside of complete disgust, what's it like working for Dark Kion?"

"Well I get to share a room with my two best friends, so that's good." Janja answered, leaving Jasiri glad that he had some company he could enjoy. "Hey. Wanna check out my room?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jasiri asked, walking off with her brother as the two of them went to see what happened to Janja's room while they were gone.

Jasiri and Janja went into Janja's room, finding that it was beaten down in some areas, but well made and polished in the rest of it. Jasiri didn't expect anything less from her big brother, and she even saw him fawning over the statues he made of their parents. "No way! These things are still intact!?" Janja put his paws on the statues and got a good feel for them, finding it to be quite mushy. He then realized that he made this out of gum, and all kinds of sticky foods to keep it all together. "Why did I make these out of food?"

"Probably because we didn't know about sculpting at the time." Jasiri suggested, looking into Janja's drawers and finding a bunch of hyena porn, as well as some lion porn, in the top drawer. She put on a sly grin as she opened one of them up, laughing a bit as she admired the look on one of the lions. "Whoa! How can you even walk around with that thing?" Janja saw what Jasiri was reading and flinched, running over to her in horror. "How hot can this one get? in one night?"

Janja snatched the porn magazine from Jasiri, much to her annoyance as he tried to cover up that it was his. "That's not mine! It's...Moana's!" Janja tried to hold in his fart with Jasiri smirking and punching him (PHHHHHHHHHHT), making him unleash a loud and bassy five second green cloud of spoiled steak. Janja then blushed as he put the magazine away and stood up straight. "Okay, it's mine, but it's not for you to read!"

"Cmon Janja, I've seen loads of crazy stuff at this point. What's a little porn gonna do?" Janja instantly put all of his porn away, making Jasiri scoff as she made a remark about it. "Fine, be a porn hog. I can just look it up online anyway." Jasiri and Janja left Janja's room and caught sight of Moana's, making Jasiri feel an immense amount of despondence from it. "Just one more room." Janja looked at Jasiri, who was confident that she would be able to handle going in there. "Yeah. I can take this. It's just a room. I can do this."

Janja was just as ready as Jasiri was, walking up to the room with her as he commented on her bravery. "You're doing yourself good here Jasiri. It's best to get this over with now." Jasiri nodded in response, knowing that Janja was right as the two entered the room. When they did, Janja saw that everything had been left untouched since they left. "Wow. Moana knew how to make everything stay in perfect shape." Jasiri sighed upon seeing this with Janja assuring her that it'd all be okay. "For what it's worth, I think she's still out there."

Jasiri hope Janja was right, and while she was thinking, she instantly saw the portal Moana left through, walking up to it and hoping that it still worked. She picked it up and put it away, thinking to herself about what Kion and the others could do with it. 'Ono has to know how to fix this thing. His knowledge on technology is practically unlimited.' Janja noticed Jasiri's confidence in taking the device as she then explained what she was doing. "That egret friend of Kion's, Ono. He should be able to fix this thing and help us bring Moana back."

Janja nodded in understanding, and then he started to wonder if bringing Moana back was a good idea. "Ya know sis, she might've went through the portal for a reason." Jasiri looked at Janja with concern as he explained what he meant. "I know I said I'd help you bring her back, and I'm still on that road. I'm just saying there might've been more of a reason than she wanted to leave. She did say something about wanting to protect you after all."

Jasiri saw Janja's point, but decided to hold onto the device, at least for now. She knew there was still a chance to save Moana, even if it was small, and she had to be ready to take it when the time came. "I'm still gonna take this to Ono later. There's no way he won't know what to do, and if we get Moana back, then I'll be so happy to see her again." Janja saw the hope in Jasiri's eyes as Jasiri then made a suggestion. "Hey. Why don't we go hang out with Cheezi and Chungu?"

Janja was a bit concerned about that idea, knowing that Dark Kion wouldn't approve. "I don't know Jasiri. You know how Dark Kion is. He'd kill you on the spot if he saw you at the base. And he'd fry me and the boy."

Jasiri saw Janja's point, but then figured that they wouldn't have to meet them in the lair. "Who said we had to meet them at Dark Kion's base?" Janja saw what Jasiri was getting at and started texting Cheezi and Chungu to see if they could meet up with them. "Ask if they can bring some snacks too. And maybe some paint? I'm thinking of brightening this place up." Janja nodded in response, knowing that Jasiri's plan was gonna pay off.

* * *

Jasiri and Janja were waiting outside their old place with Cheezi and Chungu running up to them with all kinds of stuff. As they set it all down, Cheezi took notice to the beaten down house and caught onto what Jasiri and Janja had in mind. "Let me guess. You two want us to help you paint this place and spiffy it up?"

"You guessed it." Jasiri replied, grabbing a soda bottle and chugging it down, letting out a burp before she got started on the explination. "I feel like it'd work out best if someone else wanted to move into this place, creating their own memories and living their own life here."

"Yeah, that sounds like it'd be nice." Cheezi thought about what living here was like for Jasiri and Janja, hoping it wouldn't hurt to ask how the two of them felt about the place now. "You two aren't gonna get all emotional when we're done, right? I mean, it's fine if you will, I'm just making sure."

Jasiri and Janja looked at each other, looking back at Cheezi with smiles on their faces. "We'll just have to wait and see." Cheezi shrugged, feeling that answer would do as the four then started bringing paint cans into the house. Chungu decided to get started on the front of the house with Janja taking his room, leaving Jasiri to her room and Cheezi to the kitchen. 'Yeah, I can see this being a great new start for this place. I'm glad I came up with this idea.'

Jasiri started painting her room a nice sky blue, feeling it would give off the best vibe for a child's room. 'If the family that moves in has a little kid or a baby, this'll be the perfect color for them. God knows it'd help Dogo back home. Kion really knew what to paint for his move after Dogo moved in.' Jasiri finished the first of the walls, or at least put the first coating on it, making sure it was on well before moving onto the next wall. 'Next up, window wall.' Jasiri payed careful attention to the wall while making sure she didn't mess up the paint.

Janja was painting his room a nice dark red, feeling it fit best for the room of the parents. He thought about his parents while making this room, and knew how much they loved the color of red for a multitude of reasons. For example, how pretty red fire looked to them, at least when they weren't anywhere near it. 'Mom and dad sure had good tastes. Even if for odd reasons.' Janja finished painting one of the walls, getting a good look at it and nodding as he moved onto the next wall. 'Alright. Now to make sure the other walls are done.'

Cheezi was painting the kitchen white, taking a liking to it as they thought about it to themself. 'Nothing like a white kitchen. Can't think of it being any other color.' Cheezi then saw that Chungu was painting the front of the house purple, walking up to him after finishing the first wall to see what he was thinking with it. "Purple your favorite color?"

"Not really. But you don't see a lot of purple houses, so I figured, why not stand out?" Chungu pointed out, leaving Cheezi to nod in agreement with his statement as Chungu finished painting one part of the house a dark purple. "And better yet, why not use BOTH purples? One for the front, and another for the back."

"Ya know, this unique take on things is a first for you. Were you always like this?" Chungu shrugged, which Cheezi wasn't too surprised by. "Of course you don't know." Cheezi watched Chungu paint and noticed a really well done painting of two lion cubs playing, smiling as they made a comment on it. "You did a really good job capturing those two cubs having fun."

"Thanks. I thought it would give the house a more peaceful vibe to show kids that they could be like them someday." Cheezi took a liking to that message, feeling that they should use it if they ever had kids themself.

* * *

The house was about halfway done with everyone eating lunch outside, as to prevent the paint falling down from Jasiri's or Janja's gas. That was most likely the best call too, because Jasiri was eating at least a dozen chili cheese dogs, and although that's not as many as Kion would eat, it's still quite a bit for someone her age. Janja was also eating something really gas causing, a double mushroom bacon cheeseburger, and Cheezi put a nose plug on so they could endure both. "You two knew this was gonna happen, so don't act all offended."

"Oh please. Like you could do anything to offend me." Janja replied, being all too familiar with the concept of being offended. "I'm practically a tank Cheezi. Nothing you could do would break me down." Janja suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, unleashing a powerful scent of spoiled cheese and meat with a huge green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Janja blushed and chuckled as he wafted the fart away. "My butt sure does like to talk."

Jasiri smirked and lifted her butt, releasing a loud and bassy thirty second fart that let out a massive yellow cloud of moldy cheese and rotten eggs, surrounding the four and even their food, which was thankfully almost all gone (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jasiri proudly whiffed the fart with Janja plugging his nose as he gagged from the scent with Chungu passing out, leading to a sarcastic remark from Cheezi as they saw that the last of their mac an cheese was ruined, which thankfully wasn't much. "Real mature Jasiri."

Jasiri shrugged, continuing to whiff the fart as she looked at Janja, who was trying to hold his breath from the noxious fumes. "My butt likes talking WAY more than yours does." Janja looked to see that the paint wasn't falling off, looking at Cheezi, who winked to him, indicating that he got the paint that could withstand the farts of even Jasiri herself. Janja smiled with relief, glad that letting loose out here wouldn't ruin the paint coating.

* * *

Jasiri was still letting all of the gas out, aiming a massive green cloud of moldy chili cheese as she relaxed and looked forward with a smirk (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...). Cheezi was more than surprised by this, commenting on the scent as they looked at Chungu, who was finishing up his paint coat. "That girl sure does have one powerful butt there Chungu. For as thin as it is, she's been using it to fart for a solid ten minutes. How she hasn't lost all her steam yet is beyond me."

Jasiri finished her flatulence with these last twenty seconds being the most powerful of them all **(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**. Jasiri sighed of relief, walking back over to where Cheezi and Chungu were with confidence as she thought about how long she was farting for. "Bet you two were glad you weren't caught up in that gas blast of mine, eh?" Cheezi and Chungu nodded their heads yes with Jasiri heading inside to finish her paint coat. "I'll be finishing up my room. Have fun wrapping yours up."

Cheezi realized they hadn't finished the paint coat in the kitchen yet, heading inside and walking over to said kitchen to wrap it up. When they got in there, they were glad to see that everything was still intact and got back to painting it right away. They couldn't stop thinking about how long Jasiri farted for, knowing that she was a real gas bomb if they've ever seen one before. 'I'm really glad I don't live with Jasiri, or anywhere near her for that matter. If I had to inhale those farts every day, I would've died within the first week."

Jasiri saw Cheezi thinking about her fart and giggled a bit as she entered the room, finishing the paint on the wall that had the dresser against it. She was more than glad to be doing this for the next family to move in, knowing it would be more than worth it when the right time came. She didn't know when someone new would come in, but she didn't mind waiting, especially since she got to spend more time there. She didn't know if she was truly ready to say goodbye yet, but painting the place was a start.

Janja came into Jasiri's room and was really proud of what she was doing in there, glad that Jasiri was dedicated to this whole painting the house thing. "You really are following through with this, aren't you."

Jasiri nodded her head yes, and then saw that Janja was a bit surprised by this and commented on it. "Cmon dude. Just because I'm a top class gas maker doesn't mean I can't dedicate myself to anything that isn't farting. I even sang the first round song at the battle of the Bands for the Band Gods." Janja saw Jasiri's point, allowing her to get back to her work as he went ahead and wrapped up his own.

* * *

Jasiri and the others got a good look at the house with Jasiri putting up the for sale sign in front of it to finish the job. As they all got a good look at it, they let the moment sink in as every part of the house was shown. The double purple front of the house, and the white kitchen, even the sky blue Jasiri added into her room. The dark red for Janja's room was also a great hit, and the black and white combination in the bathroom helped a lot too. The four of them were really proud of all the work they did today and walked off with joy in their eyes.

Jasiri didn't know what was going to happen next, but she smiled after thinking it over for a bit. "I think this is for the best. I don't know what family is gonna move in there, or if it's just gonna be one dude who eventually gets a roommate. But whoever moves in there will have a great time now because of us."

Janja nodded in agreement, knowing that Jasiri did the right thing by putting the past behind her. "The best you can do for things you can't change, is to leave them behind and make new memories to replace them. But we CAN save Moana. If Ono can get that thing fixed."

Jasiri smiled in response with Chungu wondering if Moana was who he thought she was. "Hang on. Is Moana that girl who used to take care of you two before you erased Jasiri's memories and she moved to the Pride lands?"

Cheezi rolled her eyes at Chungu's stupid phrasing as Janja chuckled nervously, still showing signs of remorse for that time. "Yeah, she is."

Cheezi wondered what Moana was like, having never met her themself. "If we manage to get Moana back, (Smirks to Janja) make sure to keep her far away from your sister's butt." Jasiri laughed at Cheezi's joke with Cheezi glad that they were able to get her to stay in a good mood with it. Jasiri looked up to the sky and saw a bright future, both with her finding Moana, and for her old home.

* * *

Jasiri and Janja were getting ready to go to their own seperate homes again as they talked about what was happening next. Janja was quite hopeful for what was about to happen, knowing for a fact that he and Jasiri were close to being true siblings again. "I think we did a good thing today. Putting that place behind us I mean. I'll miss it, but at least we got to have one last time in it doing something productive."

Jasiri was in full agreement of Janja's words, and then she made a joke about what happened. "So long as they don't mind the odor of two hyenas farting all over the place." Janja laughed a bit with Cheezi and Chungu watching, allowing the two of them to reconcile officially. "But really Janja. Seeing you be there for me today, and the other times we hung out, shows me that you really do care. And...I think I'm ready."

Janja was overjoyed to hear these words, making sure not to freak out so he wouldn't cause a misunderstanding. He saw Jasiri's smile and asked as calmly as he cloud. "You mean it? You're ready for us to be real siblings again?"

"You bet Janja." Jasiri hugged her brother, who started shedding tears of joy and wrapped his arms around his little sister. He was beyond happy after hearing her say the words she said, and then she noticed that her headband was gone. Jasiri flinched upon him noticing this and chuckled a bit. "I was pretty steamed after finding out the truth."

Janja chuckled a bit, understanding what Jasiri was feeling and rubbing her head. "I'm sure we'll find it. I'm more concerned about the fact that I just now noticed. We've been seeing each other for weeks!" Jasiri laughed a bit after she realized those words with Janja smiling as he looked at her. "I'll look around the entirety of Dark Kion's base until I find it. I think it's safe to say you'll go back to wearing it every day again."

Jasiri was more than happy to confirm this, knowing that she was going to love her headband again. "You know it. I...actually missed having it." Cheezi and Chungu looked at each other with smiles, glad to see that Jasiri and Janja finally reconciled.

* * *

Jasiri was at Ono's place, knocking on the door and waiting for him to come out as she pulled the portal device out of her backpack. As she sat outside, Ono opened the door and saw her there holding the device, becoming ecstatic as he swiped it from her and looked at it. "Come on in Jasiri." Jasiri came into Ono's place with Ono setting the device down on his desk and getting a good look at it. "You couldn't have brought this to me at a better time, I can tell you that. With all the tension going up at school, I can't think of a better hobby for myself to focus on."

Jasiri smiled, glad she could help Ono as she got a look at how he would work on the device. He first opened it up, getting a good look to see if anything was messed up with it. "Strange. Doesn't look like anything's out of order. And whoever used this seemed to know what they were doing." Jasiri didn't see much hope in that with Ono saying something else on the device. "It seems that the one who made this intended for it to be a one time use."

Jasiri hoped that didn't leave out all of her options, asking Ono about it as she showed her concern. "So there's nothing you can do?"

"Well I never said that." Ono snarked with a smirk, giving the device another look and making sure he could work with it. "I'll see what I can manage. You should head home. Come by tomorrow and I'll call you to let you know what I've gotten done by then."

"Fine with me. Thanks Ono." Jasiri left with gratitude towards Ono for helping him, leaving Ono to do his work in peace and hope that he could get this project done.

* * *

Janja was outside Dark Kion's base, looking for Jasiri's headband the best he could while hoping it was still there. He was looking as hard as he could, finding it hard to do so since the front of the base was covered in sand and rocks. "Cmon. If I were a red headband, where would I be?" Janja continued to search and found a piece of red fabric after he dug through one of the sand dunes. When he finished digging, he pulled up the headband and pumped his fist, knowing Jasiri would be happy. "Yes! Now I just gotta give it to Jasiri tomorrow."

Janja walked over to a rope and started climbing up it, only to realize something dumb about this plan. "Wait a minute. What am I doing?" Janja flew up to his room and climbed in through the window, closing it shut after he pulled the rope in. When he jumped off of the desk, he walked over to the couch and showed Cheezi and Chungu the headband after wiping the sand off of it. "It's not exactly in mint condition, but I think dirty is how Jasiri'll like it."

"She usually likes the dirty that's farts and burps, not the dirty that's sand and dirt." Cheezi pointed out, leaving Janja to just shrug as he put the headband on the couch and thought about how happy Jasiri would be after he returned it to her. "Then again, Jasiri's had to have farted on that thing loads of times now. (Chuckles a bit) I wouldn't be surprised if it smelled like her butt. Nasty, and full of gas." Janja raised an eyebrow to Cheezi, who didn't show any signs of fear as they finished their reply. "I'm just sayin. She'll never be cleanest in the land."

* * *

Jasiri arrived back home and headed inside, noticing Simba in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled delicious. When she got a closer look at it, she saw that Simba was making his own style of Chinese cuisine from orange chicken, to chicken chow mein, heck, he was even making his own style of eggrolls. Jasiri was more than excited to eat all of this, walking up to Simba as she brought it up. "Looks like a feast."

"You should thank Kion. He was talking about having a huge hankering for it earlier today." Simba informed Jasiri, giving the soy sauce a taste before he put it into all the food. "Gotta make sure this is just right, ya know? Can't have this stuff lacking even a little bit of flavor." Jasiri got what Simba was saying, getting up closer to get the best look of the food she could. "Just make sure you don't have any ammo in there. I don't want the food to get tainted."

Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling, heading over to Kion's room and heding in to find him and Dogo playing video games. She walked up to them and sat down next to Kion as she brought up the chinese food buffet Simba was making. "So you got your brother to make us Chinese food, eh?"

"In a way, yeah." Kion replied, kicking Dogo's butt in the video game and pumping his fist. "Owned!" Dogo started rolling on the floor, making Jasiri laugh as Kion commented on it. "Yeah, that's something Dogo does now to keep himself from swearing after losing a video game. He calls it the 'lose roll', as if he couldn't give me a portion of it before he shoved all the rolls into his mouth to make the action up."

Jasiri nodded in understanding and continued to laugh as Dogo stopped rolling and hopped up onto the couch. "You gotta play him Jasiri. He's already beaten me ten times in a row today! Then again, I probably just suck."

Jasiri chuckled a bit as she picked up Dogo's controller and got ready to play Kion. "Maybe, but I'll be the judge of that after I wipe the floor with him." Kion gave a confident grin to Jasiri as the two of them started a new round, getting ready to fight each other to the death. The two of them were at it for about a minute with both of them winning one round, and then at the last moment, Jasiri managed to score a the win. "Yes!" Jasiri grabbed Kion's face and farted in it, hitting him with a five second yellow eggy blast (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). "In your face!"

Kion coughed from the fart, gagging and wafting it away with Jasiri whiffing it proudly and Dogo laughing at the sight of Kion getting beef stewed. "Alright, that was a good one!" Kion finished coughing and asked Jasiri what that was all about. "So let me guess. If I beat you, you'll let me fart in your face?"

"I'll let you do it right now." Jasiri replied, making Kion give a sly grin as he pinned Jasiri to the couch and sat on her face, grunting as he ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, hitting her with a green cloud of moldy sausage (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Jasiri whiffed the fart proudly, and even sniffed Kion's butt a bit, loving the smell as she shoved her nose against it, much to Kion's shock. Jasiri then realized what she was doing and quickly shoved Kion's butt away gently. "Sorry. I just...I really liked the smell of that one."

Kion chuckled a bit, sitting down while having to admit that he'd do the same. "I'll keep your love for fart scents in mind the next time I get my own victory fart on you."

Jasiri giggled a bit with Dogo speaking up about what just happened. "Just make sure you don't shove your face against MY butt when I get a victory fart on you. If I ever do get one that is."

"You got it Dogo." Jasiri sighed of relief in her head, being more than glad that she was able to hide her feelings for Kion. "You guys wanna just go eat dinner? From what I saw, Simba might be almost done." Kion and Dogo nodded their heads yes with Jasiri smiling, glad she still got to smell Kion's butt. Even if it was only for a second, it made her more excited to find out whether or not she and Kion would get married in the future. Kion also had to admit that he kinda liked what Jasiri did there, even if he couldn't show it outright, since the two weren't a couple.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	13. Quarter Final Gas Battle

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode thirteen: Quarter Final Gas Battle

* * *

Kion was in the lair thinking about what the song the Band Gods should have for the quarter final round of the Battle of the Bands. Jasiri already did her solo with him jumping in to jam with her in the first round, and Mheetu already rocked it at the second round. He thought about what the next round should be, and he knew solos wouldn't be enough anymore. He decided that he needed something extra. Yeah, that's it. He needed a duet to play tonight. And he knew just the two to make said duet come to life without it bombing.

After he beamed with inspiration, he ran out of the lair and climbed up the rocks, jumping up to the window to Simba's room and opening it up. Simba was lying on his bed with Kovu working on some kind of potion as Kion ran up to Simba with excitement. "I know what to do for the quarter finals of the Battle of the Bands!"

Simba sat up, being ready to get on board with whatever Kion had in mind. "Fire away Kion. This has gotta be good."

"Oh, it will be." Kion assured Simba, explaining what he thought as he worked on the flowchart in the lair. "So while I was working on the flowchart, I realized that solo performances weren't going to be enough to wow the crowd the most anymore. That's when I realized that we needed to take it a step further. And since I plan on saving a full band performance for the finale..." Kion put his paws on Simba's shoulders with a beaming smile on his face. "I want you and Nala to perform in this round and get us to the semi-finals."

Simba was surprised to hear this and found it to be quite the task, but then he thought for a moment and felt he and Nala would be able to pull it off. "I guess a bass and tambourine duet could be unique for a rock show. I'll call Nala and see if she's up for it."

"Awesome! (Hugs Simba) This is gonna be awesome!" Kion let go of Simba, running over to the door as he then looked at his brother with joy in his eyes. "I just know you two are gonna rock this round." Kion left the room and ran into his own with Simba giving Nala the text to see if she was up for this.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Simba was playing his water bass as Kovu finished the potion and set a bottle down beside him after he poured said potion into the bottle carefully. Kovu then took notice to how determined Simba looked, sliding over to him in the sliding chair as he commented on it. "Never seen you this determined about playing that bass before. Usually you're the totally chill type about it."

"I want to make sure my skills are good enough to get us to the next round." Simba explained, knowing he would have to be at his best in order to get his and Nala's sho on the road. "Nala said she was on board with the duet, and I have to make sure we both get to maximum after she gets here." Kovu nodded in understanding as Simba then brought something else up. "I don't want to let Kion down. He seemed so passionatte about this Battle of the Bands thing, especially when he told me about his duet plan."

"You know you could've said no, right?" Kovu asked, and Simba rolled his eyes and continued playing with Kovu chuckled a bit as he clarified what he said. "What I mean is if you're that worried about it then you don't have to actually do it. I'm sure you're not the only duet idea Kion had in mind. Maybe he could perform with Dogo."

Simba saw Kovu's point, but still wanted to make sure that Kion's plan went accordingly. "I get what you mean Kovu, but I don't think I should bail just because we have other options. I don't even know if Nala wants to back out yet."

"Well if she does, you know what to do." Kovu reminded Simba, who nodded in understanding as he continued to play his bass with Kovu looking at the potion he made. "Ya know, I did just make a potion over there. I have no idea what it does, but I could let you test it if you wanted."

Simba thought for a moment with Nala entering the room with her light tambourine, ready to jam out with Simba. "I'm here Simba." Simba scooted to the right a bit and gave Nala a place on his bed, allowing her to sit there as she greeted Kovu. "Hi Kovu." Kovu waved to Nala and then slid back over to his potion with Nala taking notice. "So Kovu's taking up alchemy now?"

"I think so, yeah." Simba replied, finding that it made sense considering that they already had someone who worked on electronic devices. "We already have Ono, so potions are probably what Kovu considered being known for on the team next."

Nala got what Simba was saying and hit her tambourine a couple times to get him into the groove. "Ready to see how we are as a duet?" Simba nodded his head yes and played his bass in the same sync as Nala did her tambourine, finding that the two of them sounded quite good when playing together. The two of them loved the sound they made together and were more than happy with what they were hearing. Simba's rock n roll classic bass playing and Nala's soft tambourine playing made them a perfect match. "I'm liking this."

Simba took an immense liking to the music, glad that Kion had him and Nala do the duet together. "Yeah, agreed. I just know we're gonna do well." Simba continued playing with Nala as Kovu got into the beat, tapping his fingers to the desk to sync up with the melody. He could agree with both of them that the show was going to go well if they played in sync this well, unable to wait when it came to seeing the outcome that was going to come soon.

Simba and Nala noticed how into the beat Kovu was, making them even more confident that they would be able to impress everyone at the show. They knew they were going to advance to the semi-finals with the amazing playing they were doing, and as soon as Kion heard them, he would agree. They just had to wait until tomorrow to show him, since he was asleep from all the late night planning he was doing for the Battle of the Bands. And when he woke up and saw the first thing they did to be them playing together beautifully, it would make his day.

* * *

Simba and Nala were lying down in Simba's bed as they thought about how well they played together. Simba was especially excited, since it was his younger brother that they were going to make happy, and he was awaiting the moment he would let them know how much he loved it. "I think Kion's really gonna love the sound of how we play together. We're like, in perfect sync. Like chocolate inside of a macaroon that you can't stop thinking about the taste of."

Nala loved the sound of a macaroon, knowing that they would make an amazing after show snack. "We should go and get some macaroons after the show. That'd be heaven." Simba sighed with agreement as Nala expressed how ready she was to do this. "Ya know, I was kinda skeptical about this at first, but I kept my head up, and I'm glad I did. This is gonna pay off, I just know it. Especially after we start singing together."

Simba smiled as he then saw Kovu sliding over to them with his potion, now being more than happy to give it a test run. "Fire away Kovu." Kovu handed Simba the potion and he drank it slowly to make sure he didn't catch any nasty side effects from eating it too fast. As he did though, he noticed an odd aftertaste, one he could stand, but also one that made his stomach feel all funny. As for the regular taste however, he liked it quite a bit, smiling as he commented on it. "Kinda tastes like cotton candy. The blue kind I think."

"Dude, both colors taste the same as far as I know." Kovu replied, making Simba shrug as he then lied down to head to sleep. "Yeah, I should probably hit the hay too. Kion loving that awesome duet you guys did sounds as appealing as those macaroons you just gushed over."

Kovu slid over to his bed, hopping in as Simba looked at Nala to see if she was okay with what was going to happen. "You're okay with us sleeping in the same bed, right? I know it's something only couples do, and..."

Nala nodded her head yes, making Simba glad as he then fell a sleep on the spot with Nala giggling a bit as she went to bed as well. "Goodnight Simba." Simba, Nala, and Kovu were all fast asleep with them all being unaware that Simba's test potion was going to be a huge mistake.

* * *

Simba and Nala were still sleeping late at night as Simba's stomach growled loudly and violently. Just then, he cut a loud and bassy ten second fart that lifted the blanket up with a giant green cloud of moldy cheese (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Nala was awoken from the fart, covering her nose and looking to find that Simba was way gassier than usaul tonight. He then lifted his leg, releasing another loud and bassy fart that let out a ten second long rotten meat scent with another green cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Nala gagged upon being engulfed by the flames, but slowly grew to like them. She went over to Simba's butt and put her nose up agianst it, sniffing as the male cub cracked a loud and bassy fifteen second fart, hitting her iwth a yellow eggy cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Nala sighed of relief with Simba's butt vibrations from the fart clapping against her nose with a delighted look on the female cub's face.

Kovu was putting on a close pin as he looked to find Simba's gas attracting Nala quite a bit. He smirked as he took a recording of this, catching Nala letting Simba fart on her full circle as he let the show commence. Simba then released a loud and bassy five second fart, hitting Nala's face with a green pepperoni cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Simba sighed of relief, oblivious to the fact that he was farting on Nala. The cub then let out a loud nad bassy twenty second fart that delighted Nala with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

* * *

Simba and Nala were still sleeping as Simba woke up, finding Nala up agianst his butt while being a bit confused as to what happened last night. He then cut a loud and bassy five second fart that hit Nala with a green cloud of rotten meat (PHHHHHHHHHHT). This made Simba realize that he was farting in his sleep, which also made him even more confused as to why Nala was right in front of his butt. Nala was awoken from the blast and smiled to Simba as she commented on his nighttime gas. "You wanna give me some more of that butt sugar sweetheart?"

Simba was surprised by this, causing him to release a five second fart that let out a green mushroom scented cloud (pfffffffffft). Nala whiffed the fart with Simba seeing that Nala actually liked the smell of his gas, making him more comfortable with it as he sat up, right before he remembered the duet he and Nala were supposed to do. "I'm glad you don't resent my farting Nala, but the timing for this couldn't have been worse. What do we tell Kion now?"

Nala sat up next to Simba, putting a paw on his shoulder as she assured him that it would all be okay. "Kion's one of the most reasonable people we know Simba. I'm sure he'll understand if we have to pick another duo to perform at the quarter finals."

"But that's just it." Simba responded, knowing that he and Nala were too good to replace. "What if the duet he picks isn't as good as ours? What if our chances are ruined, all because..." Simba lifted his leg and ripped a ten second fart, letting Nala adore the yellow cloud of rotten eggs (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). "...my butt won't shut up."

Nala finished whiffing the fart and then put a supportive smile on her face as she reminded Simba of the date of the quarter finals. "The quarter finals are in three days Simba. We have plenty of time for this gas to pass. (Flinches and giggles) No pun intended." Simba felt relieved upon hearing that, paying no attention to the wet fart that stained his bed with greasy burger meat (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). He then looked down and blushed a bit with Nala taking notice. "Might wanna check your fur though, just to be safe."

* * *

Nala was taking a shower in Kion's bathroom as Simba was wiping himself down with the towel. As they did thir things though, they heard a loud and bassy thirty second fart that sounded wet coming from Jasiri and Kiara's room (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). They went over to Jasiri and Kiara's room and caught the scent of wet rotten eggs with half of Jasiri's bed being covered in it. "I heard how wet your last fart sounded Simba, so I decided to go ahead and make my attempt to flex on you."

Kiara was heard groaning as she left the bathroom and sprayed the room with air freshiner to get Jasiri's fart stain out. "And I'm not cleaning your blankets. I can barely stand your farts when we're sleeping, there's no way I'm gonna have any more luck standing smelling your butt when I'm awake." Jasiri shrugged and folded her blanket up, heading into the bathroom with Kiara questioning what she was gonna do since she just folded her blanket. "What're you doing?"

"Going to wipe my butt off." Jasiri confirmed, not wanting anyone to see her wet stain. "I don't care who sees it all wet, but that doesn't mean I have to SHOW it to them, since you'd obviously puke from it."

Jasiri entered the bathroom with Kiara then showing concern for Simba's flatulence issue after he cut a loud and bassy ten second fart that let out a yellow rotten egg cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT)."As loud and nasty as Jasiri's farting can be, your butt was a megaphone last night. What'd you have that made you do that anyway?"

"I don't think it was food that did this Kiara." Simba replied, finding that the farting was seeming to die down, only to sigh after he released a five second fart that made a green bacon cloud (pfffffffffft). "I tested Kovu's first potion last night, and it must've given me the bad gas I'm experiencing now."

"Kovu's making potions now?" Kiara asked, being impressed by what Kovu was doing now with Simba then cutting a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of rotten eggs with a yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Nala whiffed the fart proudly, and Kiara wafted it away. "I think he'll need some work on that."

* * *

Kovu was looking at his potion stuff as he wondered what went wrong with the one Simba tested as Kiara knocked on the door. "It's open!" Kiara opened the door with Kovu smiling as he saw her. "Oh, hey Kiara. I'm assuming Simba told you that I recently took up alchemy."

"Yeah, he did." Kiara pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kovu, getting a good look at all the stuff he was preparing with concern for what it could do. "He also told me how he thought the potion he tested from you was the cause of his massive farts. I hope you know what you're doing with all this."

Kovu chuckled a bit as he poured some red potion into a bottle that had some blue potion in it. "Kiara, if I knew what I was doing, I would've made a potion to end world hunger." Kovu chuckled a bit more with Kiara oing so nervously with Kovu mixing and matching more potions like a boss. "I'm actually making a potion to reverse the effects of what happened to Simba. To do so, I think I'll have to make a contrast to the ingredients I used the first time."

Kiara got a good look at what Kovu was using, and then she saw the potion, finding that it was contrasted from the ingredients Kovu was using now. "That makes sense, but what if you're wrong? (Kovu looks at Kiara) Contrast doesn't always mean opposite."

"Which is why I have three backup plans in case this one goes awry." Kovu assured Kiara, pouring some pink potion into a bottle of gray potion, which started bubbling and caused a small explosion before having the smoke come up. He found that it smelled the exact opposite of something he used before, much to his joy. "If you like you can help me with this. We never did get a chance to hang out since I first moved here."

Kiara thought for a moment and felt that getting to know Kovu would help out a lot with the living arrangements they have at the moment, smiling to Kovu, who smiled back. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Simba and Nala were explaining the situation to Kion, who was eating some bacon with Dogo as he listened to them. "And as much as I wanna do the duet, if I don't take care of-(pfffffffffft)...then I won't be able to go out there without making a total moron of myself." Kion and Dogo took notice to Nala whiffing Simba's gas, finding it to be quite funny as Simba continued the explination. "Hopefully it goes away by the time the quarter finals role around, but if it doesn't then I'll have to practice doing it silent but deadly."

Kion understood Simba's situation and felt that it would be best to know if there was a chance of them being able to fix this. "Well we definitely can't have you perform with a talkative butt. Any chance Kovu's working on something to fix this?"

"He should be, yeah." Simba confirmed, being confident that Kovu wouldn't let him down when he needed him most. "He only just started alchemy, but I think he'll figure something out before we go on."

Kion thought for a moment, looking at Dogo, who just finished his last slice of bacon as the lion cub gave him an idea. "Say Dogo. In case this flatulence thing doesn't wear off in time for the quarter finals, (Dogo starts sipping his orange juice) what do you say about doing a duet with me?" Dogo spat his orange juice right at Kion by accident, which he brushed off as he continued. "Think about it dude. You'll be out there showing what you're made of in front of everyone at Audorn Prep. That'd be an awesome feeling for anyone to have!"

Dogo wasn't sure he would be able to pull this off since he wasn't too experienced with his drums yet. "I don't know Kion. I haven't done much with my darkness drums yet, so I don't think I'll have enough skill to get us to the semi finals."

"That's why I'm gonna help you." Kion replied, making Dogo seem more optimistic about this whole thing. "After breakfast, let's start our first session."Dogo notted in agreement, being glad to do this as Simba then cut a loud and bassy fifteen second fart that he was holding in with his butt shown, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Simba blushed with Nala whiffing his gas again as Kion smirked to him and Dogo laughed. "Hopefully it won't be our ONLY option."

* * *

Kion was giving Dogo his first drum lesson, letting him show off what he was capable of before they got started. "Alright Dogo. Show me what you got." Dogo nodded with a smile on his face, playing the darkness drums, but not doing the best job with it, sounding off in quite a few areas and Kion was quick to take notice, snapping his fingers and having Dogo stop as he explained what to do next. "Yeah, probably not the best to go in just randomly hitting stuff. I know that's the point, but you also have to make sure your movements go in sync with your strikes."

"In sync? Like when you're fighting during a match?" Kion nodded his head yes, letting Dogo catch on as he did a beat that was short, but more in sync than the random hitting that he was doing before. This made him smile when he saw Kion's look of approval and continued with confidence that he could get this down. "Yeah, I like this!" Dogo continued playing his drums until he dropped one of his sticks due to getting carried away and jumped down to pick it up. "Maybe a little too much."

"No, you got it just right." Kion assured Dogo, knowing that rock stars tended to get this way when playing. "Lots of rock stars get super excited or carried away during this sort of thing. It's all a part of learning." Dogo smiled with relief, going back to playing as Kion pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Feel free to take a break at any point you want. It's important to have consistent practice, but you also have to know when to chill."

Dogo nodded in understanding and continued playing, finding that he was getting better and better by the minute. Kion was proud of how fast he was learning with the young jackal pup taking notice and deciding to speed it up a bit. As he did, he managed to make a full on drum beat, getting Kion into the mixture as he took out his guitar and started jamming out. "Yeah! Jam out Dogo!" Kion played his guitar like there was no tomorrow, having Dogo feel even more joy from what was going on as they played together in sync that was just as perfect as Simba and Nala's.

After about thirty seconds, the two of them stopped playing with Kion being impressed by how well they sounded. "Alright. If Simba's fart thing isn't cured by the quarter finals then we'll be the ones to perform. And if he is, we'll play in the semi finals together.

"This is gonna be the best thing ever!" Dogo stated as he jumped down from his seat and started yipping, much to Kion's laughter as the young jackal pup showed his bubbly aura once again.

* * *

Kiara was still helping Kovu with the potion, seeming to learn a lot about alchemy as she paid attention to his instructions. The two lion cubs reached for the same bottle with Kiara's paw touching Kovu's, leading to the two of them noticing as Kovu took the potion and they looked away while blushing. They then smiled as Kovu poured the potion in and Kiara commented on it. "I think this is coming together really strongly."

"I couldn't agree more." Kovu agreed, confident that this potion would be what cured Simba out of his state. "If Simba doesn't stink up the place in the three days he'll be farting for otherwise, at least not as much as Jasiri does on a daily basis, we should have this finished in no time without any setbacks."

Kiara gagged at the thought of Simba farting for three days straight, knowing that it would be quite the bothersome time to be had. "I have enough time with a gas factory hyena, I don't need my brother to become one too." Kovu laughed a bit at Kiara's words as he continued to work on the potion, which Kiara got a closer look at and felt it would be good for two people. "Any chance we can give this to Jasiri too?"

"I'm an alchemist in training Kiara. Not a miracle worker." Kovu answered with a smirk, and Kiara shrugged as Kovu thought about what could happen after this and for some reason felt like he wanted to take the risk for Kiara. "Though, there's an exceptionally low chance it would KILL Jasiri, so she'd survive. (Blushes a bit) If you really want that." Kiara put her paw up to show that she was willing to pass, and Kovu nodded in understanding with both knowing that farting was a part of who Jasiri is.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara were putting the finishing touches on the potion, being almost ready to give it to Simba. "Alright Kiara. The potion's almost ready, and we'll be ready to give it to Simba after just one more ingredient." Kovu poured in some red potion and gave it a test run, finding it to be quite relaxing and relieving him of all his gas without him having to do it himself. "Yep, I think this is the one."

Kiara pumped her fist as she then got a text from Kion, taking her phone out to see what it was. It was a warning that the quarter finals were beginning, and that they'd have to hurry if they want to give it to Simba in time, filling Kiara with concern. "Oh no. (Puts her phone away) Simba and Nala are almost up! We have to hurry!"

"Then let's roll!" Kovu and Kiara ran off with Kovu knowing that there was no way for them to get to Audorn Prep on time on foot. "You know how to fly?" Kiara nodded her head no, indicating that she never learned flight with Kovu letting her get on his back. "Hang on tight!" Kovu took off with the potion in one of his paws, leaving Kiara to wrap her arms around his chest. She looked down and saw everything from above with Kovu catching her interest in it. "That's the sky for ya. It makes the world look that much prettier when you're up here."

Kiara was amazed by what she saw and wanted to see this more, hoping Kovu wouldn't mind teaching her how to fly. "If this is what I'm gonna see every time I'm in the air, then it'll be worth it to learn how to fly. Mind being my teacher?"

"Not at all." Kovu confirmed, and then he saw Audorn Prep and decided to make a dive for it. "We're almost there Kiara! Hold on tight!" Kovu dove down at max speed with Kiara holding on just tight enough to stay on, leading to Kovu and Kiara crashing through a window and landing on the floor perfectly. When they got in, they walked up to Kion, who was with everyone else, aside from Jasiri and pointed into their backstage room. "Thanks. I'll be quick."

Simba was still farting and let out a loud and bassy five second rotten meat fart with a green cloud as Kovu entered the room (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP). Kovu was lucky that he wasn't right behind Simba's butt when it happened, walking up to him and setting the potion down on the table Simba was leaning on. "Got the reverse potion right here dude. I tested it just before coming here, and it works like a charm."

Simba took the potion and drank the whole thing, setting the bottle down with his butt shown as he released a loud and bassy thirty second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Simba gave Kovu a blunt look as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey, I didn't say it'd work right away. Don't forget, I didn't take the potion."

Simba saw Kovu's point and then felt something inside of him, as if his gas was being removed from his body without having to do any of the work. He liked the feeling and found it to be quite soft and fuzzy, knowing he would want to feel this again sometime in the future. When Kovu saw his smile, he knew the potion worked, glad that he was able to reverse the effects just in time for the show. Now he had to get rid of the rotten egg and meat stench in the room, taking out an air freshiner and getting to work. "Good luck Simba."

"Thanks Kovu." Simba left the room and then realized that he was covered in his own fart scent, looking back at Kovu with a request in mind. "Hey Kovu! Toss me a bottle!?" Kovu tossed Simba a bottle of air freshiner, letting him spray it on himself as he left. "Thanks!" Simba finished spraying himself with Nala getting one last whiff of his gas just before Simba smirked to him. "I'll eat some beans as soon as we get home." Nala smiled and walked onstage with Simba as the two spawned their instruments and got ready to perform.

Simba and Nala were onstage as they got ready to sing the song that would advance them to the semi finals. He then looked at Nala as he whispered to her with assurance that he knew what he was doing. "Don't worry. I memorized the song Kion wrote for us last night. I had to hold in a lot of gas, but it was totally worth it." Nala nodded in response with Simba starting to play his bass, ready for what was to come as Nala slowly hit her tambourine and allowed him to start singing. He didn't feel any gas, so he decided to start singing right then and there.

"_If one's future is already decided for them, and they accept the role they were given, then depending on their feelings it could be that their confidence has risen._" Nala found Simba's singing voice to be very soft, which fit the tone of the song. "_It's not as good as choosing your own destiny, but for what it's worth it's better than a dying fall..._" Simba remembered some lyrics and realized what they were about. "_And who you spend your life with, is still, your...call._"

Simba continued playing his bass and continued singing with Kion getting a noticable kick out of their beat. "_Don't let anyone force you marry someone you don't love, you have the strength inside to tell them to stop if they try. If there's someone else you share feelings for, I guarantee you there's no reason to cry. If you know what the right call is to make, then I say go for it and the choice leads to the truth. Don't let anyone tell you that the choice to made was wrong, unless they're abusive, it will have been love since youth._"

Nala started singing right after Simba finished the verse, being quite into what the song was trying to represent as Simba caught a liking to her singing voice to. "_True love isn't some kind of game that you play, it's more than that, it is a part of life. If you're asexual then that's nothing to be ashamed of, but those who love another should not hit themselves with strife. _(Stops hitting the tambourine for a bit) _Deep down, you have the confidence to tell them how you feel._"

Simba and Nala then started singing in sync, loving the song so much that they didn't even care about those watching them. "_These feelings you feel for someone else aren't meant to bring you down, but instead to give you more to life for. Whether straight, or gay, or even bisexual, who you love isn't a fluke, it's much more. _(Simba winks to Nala, who blushes softly) _You have the confidence inside, to tell them how you feel, and no one wants to hide what's true. It's for you, the moment to seize, to get your loved one, and when you share a passionate kiss, you'll know that they are..._(Simba and Nala stop playing) _The one for you._"

Everyone started cheering as Simba then kissed Nala, much to her amazement as he looked at her with an exceptionally passionate smile. She was overjoyed to find that he had feelings for her too, and he spoke into the megaphone with confidence. "Nala, will you be my date to the party at the end of the Battle of the Bands!?"

"Yes!" Nala shouted, being amazed to finally be with Simba after so long of them being friends. "A thousand times yes! A million times yes even!"

"She said yes! A million times yes!" Simba shouted to the crowd, and everyone cheered for them as the two of them went off the stage and walked up to the others while holding paws. "I think it's safe to assume that spot in the third round was ours." Simba noticed Kion smiling at the sight of them holding hands and gave a sly grin as he caught onto what he did. "Wait just a minute Kion. Was this all a plan to get us to get us to realize our feelings for each other and start dating?"

Kion snickered a bit with Jasiri liking what he did there as Kion gave a sly grin back to Simba. "Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't."

Simba and Nala looked at each other with nods as Simba playfully tackled Kion to the ground. "You little sneak!" Kion started laughing as Simba noogied him, glad that he was able to help him with his love life, but not being the biggest fan of the method, since it was so secrative.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were in their room as they climbed up to Dogo's bed to discuss what went down at the quarter finals today. "So Simba and Nala are dating now?" Kion nodded his head yes while taking a bite out of a triple bacon cheeseburger with Dogo wondering what this would do for the group. "I guess we'll have romance in the group now. Hopefully they're not too lovey dovey gushy about it. I'm fine with them being together, but I don't want it up in my face."

"I think they'll have limitations to how far they take it Dogo, don't worry. Don't forget that Nala hasn't forced her vegan phase onto us either." Kion assured Dogo, and then he got an idea, cutting a loud and bassy ten second fart that reeked of moldy cheese, making Dogo laugh upon hearing it with a green cloud coming from Kion's butt (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "Whew, my butt felt that one! Guess Simba's not the only one who tried that potion out."

Dogo laughed a bit more before taking a bite of his double cheeseburger, cutting a five second fart himself that caught the scent of bacon with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Kion hi fived Dogo, and the two of them finished their burgers and then moved onto the fries. "Seriously though. Expect to see some romantic action between them."

Dogo nodded in understanding and then thought about when Kion and Jasiri would get together. "Any chance you and Jasiri will get together soon after this?"

Kion thought for a moment and wasn't sure how to answer that, wanting to find the right moment to confess his feelings to her. "I'm not sure Dogo. I think Simba just found the right moment there. You never wanna do this too soon, and it takes longer for some to find the perfect moment."

"Fair enough. But I want a first class invite to the wedding." Dogo replied as he happily ate his french fries, leaving Kion conflicted on whether or not he would be able to confess his feelings to Jasiri when the right moment came.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	14. Universe Eight: Terrorist

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode fourteen: Universe Eight: Terrorist

* * *

K was still shown to be aiming his gun at Janja, who stood there look at him with a stunned look as Ono landed and Kion walked up to K. He put a paw on his shoulder as K angrily stated what he wanted Janja to do. "You're coming with me or you're dying here! It's your call!" Janja aimed his gun at K, who was unfazed as the hyena started backing up. As soon as he did however, K fired at his shoulder, which he dodged just before he ran off. "Darn it! Kion, you and Ono take care of the bombs! I've got the hyena in my sights!"

Kion nodded in response, taking the bombs out of the truck with Ono carrying one as he questioned what was going on. "Hold on. Are we really letting that guy go after a known terrorist by himself?"

"Considering that this is his first act of terrorism, I wouldn't exactly say he's 'known'. Kion pointed out, running off with the bombs he had in his arms with Ono giving a shrug before flying behind him. Kion got onto his bike and made sure the bombs were balanced perfectly on it, allowing Ono to land on the back before he took off. As they made a break for it, they got to the gate in thirty seconds, getting off with the bombs and bringing them to the top. They dropped the bombs while running out and they exploded, sending them forward, but not destroying any property.

Kion rolled forward and landed perfectly with Ono barely managing to regain balance with his wings. Just then, V called Kion on the monitor to make sure he was okay. "Kion! I just heart the explosion go off! Is everyone alright!?"

"Ono and I managed to escape with the bombs!" Kion informed V, and then he started to look worried for K. "Janja's being chased down!"

V looked worried at the lack of mention to K, but she knew there were other things to worry about at the moment. "You should hurry back. Mheetu's gonna need his Zombrex soon." V hung up with Kion signalling Ono to move with him, and they walked off with Kion noticing that the bike was totalled. He knew he would have to walk, but he had at least an hour, so if he didn't get sidetracked, he would barely make it on time to give Mheetu his dosage."

* * *

A male voice was heard singing as Death Note opening one played during the song Stop Kira.

Kion was shown holding a notebook, and then Jasiri holding a cellphone, followed by Kovu sitting in a chair as the theme started. _"This is the world that he has,_ (Kion is shown walking through town)_ made with our own paws,_ (Jasiri is shown walking on another side of town)_ and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion and Jasiri are seen crossing Paths) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when, alone!"_

A Death Note was shown being opened as a mysterious silhouette wrote names in it for the song playing for thirteen seconds.

The song continued with Kion and Kovu standing upon each other's backs. _"I know it may seem like I am the bad guy. _(Kion is seen at home looking at a photo of him and his family)_ But please. Just understand. He will die._ (Jasiri is shown researching some stuff on her computer with Janja behind her) _I want him dead. And I'll avenge. All those who died."_

The song continued with these last few lyrics._ "This is the world that he has,_ (Simba is seen speaking ot Mufasa at his desk)_ made with our own paws,_ (The silhouette from earlier is seen looking out of his room with the Death Note)_ and it is, a tragidy. _(Kion is shown running after the silhouette) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when._ _This fight, is not one that I can win, alone. That's why if we unite...we'll stop Kira!" _The song finished with a guitar riff and then Kion and his friends were shown at the end of the intro.

* * *

K was hunting Janja down as he spotted him trying to break into some kind of door, which K wasn't about to let him do. Just as he was about to fire, he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Freeze." K didn't move a muscle, as he knew who was speaking to him at that very moment. It was a tall female lion, one that although most of her body was covered, gave off the vibe of chilling and cold. "I know you. You're the infamous detective K." K gave a sly grin as he turned around, making the lioness smirk. "I knew we'd meet again."

"So did I." K replied, and then he got serious as he spoke with the gun pointed at his head. "I have the terrorist in my sights. If you let me do my job, I can finish this."

"I've been asked to recruit any innocent beings I find still in the mall. After you're dealt with I'll go after him myself." The lioness responded coldly, refusing to let K do her job for her. "I don't need the help of a detective who's barely in his double digit years. I suggest you come with me and do what I say."

K looked back to where Janja was and then looked back at the lioness, refusing to let her ruin his chances at succeeding. "You don't understand. My mission is too important for me to allow anyone to intervene."

The lioness wasn't buying what K said and pressed the gun against his forehead. "That's why I'm taking over." K complied and walked past the lioness, and he saw the truck and was about to enter with a soldier pointing a sniper rifle at his head. Just then, K grabbed the sniper rifle and moved it to the side, making the soldier shoot another one and causing them all to get into action. K kicked the solider to the side and grabbed the punch of another one, kneeing him in the stomach before kicking him back and blocking another guard's kick.

K low sweeped the guard and took his pistol out, dodging the other guard's punch and bringing him into a headlock. He aimed his gun at another soldier, shooting him in the shoulder as the lioness charged at him. He threw the gun at her, making her catch it before kicking the guard into him. The other guard got up with K side stepping and grabbing his rifle, shooting him in the head and killing him with it. He then smashed another guard into the ground when he charged at him.

Two soldiers were out, and three were left, leading to two of them charging at K, who sidestepped to the right and kicked one into the truck. He ducked underneath a soldier's punch, grabbing his grenade before kicking his shin. As soon as the soldier charged at him, K shoved the grenade into the soldier's mouth and made the guard shoot him. K backflipped out of the way just in time and got the third soldier killed, now only having two left. The lioness had her punches and kicks blocked by K, who kicked her to the side and grabbed the other soldier's punch.

K grabbed his gun out of the soldier's pocket and shot him in the head, only for the lioness to kick him to the ground. She grabbed him by the mohawk, only for him to shoot on both sides of her head and miss, leading to him shooting near his stomach to strike her. This made her let go, and he got the perfect chance to shoot her in the chest, striking her where her heart lies and managing to take her out. He put his gun away as he said what he felt were his final words. "You should've listened to me captain." K walked off to find Janja, only for the lioness to clench her fist as soon as he was gone.

* * *

Kion was giving Mheetu his Zombrex dosage with Ono expressing remorse for his judgements from earlier. "Looks like I was wrong. You really didn't have anything to do with this." Kion looked at Ono with a bit of a surprised look with Ono expressing his thoughts on the situation. "I really didn't know what to expect when I dove in like that, against the real terrorist, but as soon as I saw him with those bombs, I knew you weren't with them. And you stopped the bombs from going off. And saved me. (Looks at Kion) I'm sorry."

Kion smiled softly, knowing that Ono didn't have any malicious intent when he did what he did. "You didn't have the full story at the time. Don't beat yourself up over it dude." Kion then turned to Jasiri, wondering if she knew anything else about what Janja was planning. "Did he mention anything else?"

"No. Nothing but the bombs." Jasiri answered, and then she remembered his secret base, feeling that it would help them. "Hold on. He has a secret base in the supermarket plaza. If we go there we could get some more info on any other plans he has in store."

Kion was more than ready to hear out, knowing for a fact that Jasiri was worth keeping around. He then considered Jasiri's injury, hoping it wasn't too serious. "You sure you can make it that far?"

"I'll be fine so long as I don't hurt myself in the place I was shot." Jasiri assured Kion, and the two set out with Mheetu sighing as he lied down on his bed.

Mheetu then looked at Ono, who flew over to him as he lied down on his stomach. "At least there's a dude my age out of the mission zone this time."

* * *

Kion and Jasiri made their way through the mall, arriving in Paradise Plaza as they talked about things that were going on in their lives. "So then my mom died, and now I help my dad every now and then with missions when I'm not in school." Jasiri found Kion's life to be way better than her's as he then talked about why he did that. "I love helping him save lives and punish criminals, but I'm mostly doing this so I'm not always sulking about my mom's passing. It's messed up my entire family, and I don't want them to feel any more down because I can't get over it."

Jasiri was surprised to hear Kion coming out to her in regards to his problems, knowing he was better than he made himself out to be. "Well for what it's worth, you did a pretty good job at hiding your grief." Kion chuckled a bit with Jasiri rubbing her arm a bit, making the lion cub concerned as she assured him that she was fine. "Sorry. I'm just itching for something other than death and dying people right now. (Notices something) I wonder where they all went."

Kion noticed that the zombies weren't in the plaza, feeling something that he knew only Jasiri would satisfy. "Feels pretty boring without them." Kion put a paw on Jasiri's soulder, saying something that made her excited for what was to come. "Do you wanna do something more...serious?"

Jasiri smiled in response, glad to see that Kion was warming up to her so quickly. "There's nothing I'd like more." Kion and Jasiri started kissing, leading to them rolling into the water and having the time of their lives, feeling that a few minutes wouldn't hurt, especially since K was going after Janja.

* * *

Janja was speaking to someone on his walkie talkie, hoping they would manage to get there in time to save him. "Yes Cheezi, I know it's wrong for someone to bash you for being non-binary when you just wanna live your life; just make sure you and Chungu can get here in time to save my butt." Janja waited for a moment with Cheezi stating when they could be there. "As long as you're here, I don't care how long it takes. Just make sure I leave this place alive."

Janja put his walkie talkie away as he noticed K walking into the room, taking out his gun and firing at him. K dodged the bullet however, and walked closer to Janja, shooting the gun out of his hand and arriving at his distance. Janja was backed up into a wall, and K held him there with his paw and aimed a gun at his jaw before giving him a cold glare. "You're coming with me."

Janja kneed K in the privates and swatted the gun away, running off with K on the ground and picking up Janja's gun. He shot Janja in the foot, making him fall to the ground as he barely got up and limped over to him. "You think that cheap shot is gonna help you get away?" Janja watched in fear as he backed out of the room, hoping to God that he would be able to get out of this alive. "You're pathetic. You cause all of this damage and you don't even have the backbone to fight me?"

"Have you seen yourself!? I oveheard that fight and there's no way I'm dealing with your power!" K picked Janja up by his mohawk, and then he saw the lioness coming for them. "Wait. I thought you-"

K covered Janja's mouth and held his body in front of him, making sure they weren't seen. "Don't make a sound." Janja tried to stay quietly, but suddenly cut a five second fart directly on K's privates, hitting him with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (phhhhhhhhhht). K gave a blunt look to Janja, hiding inside of a closet and shoving a cork up Janja's butt, making him hide his squee as he spoke up. "Make the next fart silent." Janja nodded his head yes, knowing that K was going to bring him all kinds of pain when they got back to the security room.

* * *

Kion and Jasiri were finishing up their fun, having gotten about five minutes of it worth as Kion broke the kissing just before getting a call from V. She sounded pretty cautious when she was talking. "Kion! I can't find K on the monitors. Fuli went out to look for him."

Kion and Jasiri got up, wiping themselves off as Kion made his reply to what V told him. "That's good. Someone has to go off to find him. We didn't find his base yet, but that's because of...private reasons." V paused for a moment with a blunt expression as Kion walked next to Jasiri. "I'm not telling you what stopped us."

"I don't even think I wanna know. Just find that base." V advised Kion before hanging up on him, putting the walkie talkie away as she sat down in her chair and saw Mheetu looking at his bite. "Don't worry. A cure will come soon." Mheetu hoped that was the case, knowing that making a cure wasn't at all easy.

Kion and Jasiri were in the park of the mall as they went for the supermarket plaza to find Janja's secret base. When they got there after avoiding zombies and shooting the rest, they ran through the rest of the zombies in the plaza before making a break for it down a familiar looking hall. The two ran into a dark part of the hall and Jasiri hopped up onto a few boxes, opening up a vent with Kion going in after her. Jasiri helped Kion through, and they walked into the base and looked around at everything it had to offer.

Kion was impressed with Jasiri taking notice as she kneeled down to the laptop and turned it on. "This laptop has every single plan of his, even the ones he didn't share with me." Jasiri started typing in random passwords, hoping they would work. "The password tries are unlimited. I'll put in stuff we both know. Family stuff and all that."

"Sound good. I'll go after K." Kion responded, knowing that someone had to go after him. "Something tells me Fuli won't be alone when searching for him." Jasiri nodded in understanding with Kion taking out a walkie talkie and informing V of his leave. "V, I'm going off to find K."

When Kion left, Jasiri's butt was shown as she then ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, making her butt vibrate as she let out a big yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Jasiri sighed of relief as she then thought of another password. "Oh, gas bomb could work. (Password is incorrect) Darn it!"

* * *

K and Janja were still in the closet with K peeking out and seeing that the lioness wasn't there. He left while holding Janja by his mohawk, refusing to let him run away as he looked around for a good escape route. He couldn't find any, so he decided to just go ahead and have the way they came in be the way they left, only to find that the lioness was right there. The lioness had her machne gun pointed at K and Janja, refusing to allow either of them to escape under any circumstances. "It's over K. You two are coming with me."

K was shocked to see this, as he'd thought he killed the lioness, but then he gave a determined look. "Don't try me." K grabbed the machine gun and moved it to the side, making it miss him and Janja as he then jumped up and headbutted the lioness, knocking her back and running off with Janja. When the two got out of there, K gave Kion a call as he grabbed Janja again by the arm. "Kion! I got a hold of K, but we've got some company! You'd better get here quick!"

"You got it!" Kion responded with the call ending as soon as he came across a car, giving a smirk as he got an idea. K and Janja were running down the tunnels with the lioness right behind them, leading to Janja being shot in the leg and K taking his gun out. He shot at the lioness, making the gun move to the side and giving him a clear shot at the neck, which he took, only for the lioness to predict it and move to the side. K walked over to the lioness slowly, shooting at the gun as she glared at him, not wanting any nonsense with her.

The lioness spoke up, getting on her knee as she aimed a pistol at K, who wasn't fazed in the slightest. "You see that hyena right there?" K didn't address Janja, as he knew the lioness would know that he was aware of who she mentioned. "He's the one thing I need to stop the military from being blamed for the outbreak. We can keep making these outbreaks, and causing other countries to leave us alone, just so we can keep making the money we need to defend them, and keep our reputation high. And I'm not leaving without that profit."

Just then, Kion came blazing in on a car, leading K to run over to it and jump up onto it. He jumped into the passanger's seat just as the lioness dodged his drive, leaving Kion to shoot at the lioness before realizing who she was and becoming horrified. When she saw who he was, he became amazed as well, walking over to him slowly as he got out of the car, much to K's concern as the lioness called Kion by name after they walked up to each other. "Kion."

Kion was horrified by what he just witnessed, having never expected his mother to be working against him, or even alive for that matter. "I thought you were dead." Kion's mother did indeed feel bad for lying to her family, but she couldn't let that stop the mission. Kion saw her look change from remorseful to cold, and he took his gun out, shooting her in the shoulder and stunning her. He couldn't bare the thought of having to kill his own mother, but that was before Janja jumped onto her and put her in the best chokehold he could. "Janja!"

"Run Kion!" Kion nodded, running off and getting into the car with K taking the wheel. When they took off, the lioness shot at one of their tires, but missed and hit the gas tank instead. The car was still moving, but it was slowing down by the minute, and the two just barely got to the tunnel entrance. They got out of the car and ran as fast as they could up the road to the entrance, breathing heavily as Kion showed how horrified he was at the thought he just had.

K walked up to Kion, putting a paw on his shoulder for comfort as Kion explained what just happened. "That was my mother. I thought she was dead; that was my mother!" Kion knew he owed K an explination, going into detail as they went back to the security room. "Her name is Sarabi. My family thought she died from a plane crash, but I guess that was just a cover up for the military or something." K understood what Kion was going through, feeling horrible for him. "We got a bunch of money at her funeral, but the pain never went away."

"It's going to be quite a bit to tell this to your family." K admitted, but he knew they couldn't dwell on that now. "We should head back to the security room. There's no telling what Sarabi did to Janja, but we have to be sure we can still find him." Kion nodded in understanding with K knowing how harmful this had to be for him.

* * *

Fuli was on the roof of the mall as she continued taking pictures of a bunch of military vehicles on the outside of the building. She gave a call to V on her walkie talkie to let her know what she wa planning. "V. I spotted a bunch of military vehicles outside the mall. I'm gonna try to get a closer look, maybe even an in person one, to make sure I know what they're doing here."

V considered their options for a moment and felt Fuli was stealthy enough to manage getting the info she needed and getting out of there without much issue. "As long as you don't die, I won't have any problems letting you go out there. Make sure they're not to let them know about our mission."

"You got it." Fuli put the walkie talkie away before running over to a ladder and sliding down it, getting a good look at what she saw while hiding behind a pillar. She overheard two soldiers talking about what was going on, thinking to herself about how useful this information could be. 'This is it. I just gotta (Takes out a recording device) make sure my recorder gets this and we'll know they're plans before we should.'

The two soldiers continued talking, unaware of Fuli's presence as the cheetah recorded and had the first soldier explain the plan. "Alright, so we're gonna go on in there and capture everyone we find that isn't a zombie. Kill all the zombies you can find, but if you see a lion, a honey badger, or anything, stop them. Okay?" Fuli continued recording as the second guard nodded, wanting to make sure that there was more to come. "Good. And don't hesitate to kill any hostile survivors. We're not here on a mission to protect ourselves."

Fuli became concerned and stopped recording, dashing off without being noticed and climbing up the ladder. She was glad to see that she wasn't in the military's point of view, climbing up to the top as she thought about how much danger the group was in. 'There's no way we're all gonna be able to take on an entire military force. I gotta warn the others about this.' Fuli dashed off, running off to the part of the roof that had the vent to the security room.

* * *

Kion and K arrived back at the security room and saw that everyone else was still there, and that Mufasa was speaking to Zazu. "We still have until tomorrow before the helicopter comes. I'm not allowing you to leave this room until it does." Zazu scoffed, walking back into the room with Mufasa noticing Kion and K. "Oh, good, you're here. Fuli has something she wants us all to listen to."

Kion and K listened closely with Fuli playingher recording, not letting a single letter go untouched in the process. "Alright, so we're gonna go on in there and capture everyone we find that isn't a zombie. Kill all the zombies you can find, but if you see a lion, a honey badger, or anything, stop them. Okay?" Kion and the others were shocked to hear this, but they were even more shocked to hear what came right after that. "Good. And don't hesitate to kill any hostile survivors. We're not here on a mission to protect ourselves."

Kion and the others were concerned, not sure what to do about the situation as Kion spoke confidentely. "It's not like we don't have any other options." Everyone else looked at Kion to see what he had to say with Kion being confident that he and the others would be able to get out of there. "Jasiri's at Janja's base as we speak and is doing everything she can to figure out the code to his laptop. He might've had a secret plan to blow this joint if he didn't have any other options. (Realizes something) That said, we might need Janja for the password if it takes too long."

Mheetu was looking at the monitors with V and saw something that he thought should be pointed out. "Hey Kion, isn't that your mom?" Mufasa was shocked to hear this as Kion and the others looked at the screen which showed Sarabi taking Janja into a butcher shop. "I thought she was dead. Did she come back from the dead to help us stop Janja?"

"If she's working for the military then I doubt that's the case." V stated, pointing out the military armor vaguely and wondering what one of Kion's parents was doing working with the military. "I don't get it Kion. If your mom's death was faked, how did she manage to stay with those thinking she was dead while in the military?"

"I'm not sure honestly." Kion admitted, and he was filled with rage after hearing what Fuli recorded the soldiers talking about outside the mall. His clenched fist was more than enough to indicate this, and instead of shouting, he just slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone before making his statement. "I'm going after her."

Kion was about to leave with Mufasa running up to him and stopping him from running out the door. "It's not worth it Kion. I'm not allowing you to kill your own mother. Even if she did lie to us for all these years."

"If she's out there willing to kill innocent bystanders then it's our job to take her out!" Kion declared, refusing to let Sarabi get away with the pain and grief she caused to Kion's family, as well as the whole world. "And I know this is a huge shark to jump over, even with a jet-ski, but I think the military might've had something to do with the outbreak."

Mufasa was shocked to hear this as K backed up his claim. "It's true. She did say something like that when demanding for Janja."

Kion and K were more than ready, cocking their guns as Mufasa sighed with Kion speaking up. "I'm gonna stop her dad. Like it or not."

* * *

Kion and K were in the tunnels, arriving at the door that led to the butcher shop Sarabi dragged Janja into. When they got there, the two took their guns out and nodded to each other, knowing that Janja had to be kept alive long enough for them to get the password off of him. Kion kicked the door open with the two lion cubs aiming their guns at Sarabi, who was unscaved as she spoke about how bad she felt about this. "I didn't want to see you here Kion." Sarabi turned to Kion and K, still keeping her cold expression. "Believe me when I say I would've cancelled the mission if I knew."

"That doesn't make it right!" Kion shouted furiously, and then he gestured Janja, knowing that he had some stuff to answer for as well. "Janja's coming with us." Sarabi was unfazed by Kion's demand, walking up to him and kneeling down to him. She made him point the gun at her head, much to his shock as he noticed the demand he was making. But he couldn't pull the trigger. He couldn't stand his mother at the moment, but he still couldn't find it within himself to kill her.

Sarabi scoffed, swatting Kion to the side and walking over to Janja before kicking him across the face. "I'm glad to see you've maintained your innocence. That whole Kira fiasco took that part out of pretty much everyone in Japan." Sarabi hooked Janja up to the meat eating device, walking off as she looked at her son and K. "I've got more important matters to attend to. Now that you're involved Kion, I want this fight between us to be the grand event the fans want it to be."

Kion looked at his gun, revolted at the fact that he let Sarabi get away with K shooting Janja down. He had a big cut in his back, likely from an injury given to him by Sarabi, or the hook on his back. He then asked Kion a very hard question. "That was our chance to end their reign of terror. (Looks at Kion) Why did you hesitate?"

"Because it's my mother!" Kion exclaimed, being disgusted by how he didn't kill her when he had the chance. "I saw the cold look in her eyes and I just...I just couldn't! I know she did horrible things, but she's still my mom. I'm sorry K."

K nodded in understanding, knowing what Kion was feeling at this moment and gave him a soft smile. "It's good to see your sanity's still intact." K walked over to Janja and put him down onto the ground, slapping him to wake him up as he spoke coldly. "Speak up. What's the computer password?"

Janja chuckled a bit, finding it to be quite hilarious that K thought he was gonna get the password just like that. "You really think I'm just gonna give it to you?" Janja coughed up a bit of blood, chuckling some more as he explained what happened back in his hometown. "The military. Their stupid experiment ruined mine and my sister's lives. I wasn't just going to let them walk away." Janja started to cry a bit as he then stated what he did to bring the zombies here. "I brought the zombies here by infecting someone as revenge. It was the only way."

Janja coughed a bit more as Kion slammed his paw into his chest, not wanting Janja to die in vain. "That doesn't excuse what you've done!" Janja coughed a bit more with K taking notice to how he was behaving more aggressively than normal. "But I promise. The hyena story will be told. I just need the password." Janja chuckled a bit more, making Kion even more angry than he was before as he demanded to get the password from Janja. "Hand it over. We don't have time for games."

Janja took off his pendant and spoke to Kion as he gave it to him, who knew what the hyena wanted him to do with it. "Hey. Aren't zombies great?" Janja looked at all of the meat that the zombies would've eaten by now. "All they do is eat...and eat...and eat. It's glorious. The show is more than worth the wait." Kion saw that Janja had gone mentally insane, knowing he didn't have much time left either. "Just you wait Kion. It's not over."

Kion was stunned by that as Janja died then and there, making Kion shake him violently. "Speak! Speak darn it! What do you mean 'it's not over'!?" Kion and K knew Janja wasn't coming back, and Kion looked at the pendant, knowing this was going to be hard to explain to Jasiri. Kion looked at Janja one last time before closing his eyes so he could sleep peacefully, knowing that in the end, all he cared about was protecting his sister. He and K got up, walking off and heading on over to Janja's hideout in the hopes that Jasiri would take the news better than they were expecting.

* * *

Kion and K arrived at the hideout with Kion going inside and K following behind him as the two noticed a foul odor. They walked up to Jasiri, who was still working on the laptop as she noticed Kion and K while smiling proudly. "Sorry about the smell. I got pretty comfortable while you were out." Kion and K looked concerned after wafting the fart scent away with Jasiri becoming concerned herself, hoping it wasn't anything serious. "What's wrong? (Notices that Janja is absent) And where's Janja?"

Kion breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth, deciding to get straight to the point with Jasiri. "He's dead." Jasiri was heartbroken when she heard this and looked down at the laptop with Kion speaking some more. "All he cared about was you in the end. (Sighs) But darn it! He died without telling us a thing." Jasiri was holding back her tears in an attempt to stay strong with Kion putting his paw on her shoulder and showing her the pendant. She took it gently as he finished his words. "In the end, the only thing he cared about was his little sister."

Jasiri was glad to see that Janja had pure intentions in the end, even though that didn't justify what he did. She still loved her brother however, and knew she couldn't bring herself to hate him for all of this. "Is it weird that I forgive him, even though I know what he did was terrible?"

"A little, yeah, but it's not anything to be ashamed of." Kion assured Jasiri, making her feel a little less devastated, but not by much. "He probably won't be in heaven, but he can't be as bad as the military. He just wanted the two of you to be safe, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to protect your family. Although, he picked some pretty bad methods of doing so."

Jasiri couldn't argue with Kion's claim, but still decided to open up the pendant, finding a picture of her and her family. "Mom. Dad. Janja." Jasiri remembered the most important word to Janja, whispering it to herself before typing it in. "Altjira." Jasiri entered the password, leaving Kion and K esctatic when they saw that it worked as Jasiri explained what the password was. "Altjira. It was something Janja said to state his love for our family." Jasiri started to tear up again with Kion and K walking out, deciding to give her the space she would need for the time being.

Kion and K left the hideout with K showing concern for Jasiri, knowing that Kion felt the same way. "It's not easy to handle the loss of a loved one. And she's had to do it twice, both with her parents, and then with Janja."

Kion looked at his paw, feeling horrible for one thing he compared Jasiri to him on now that it was proven to be invalid. "And all this time, I thought we could relate to each other in that sense. I feel like I just spit on her parents grave." Kion walked off with K understanding his odd sense of guilt, walking back to the security room with him to update V.

* * *

Kion and K were taking out some zombies in front of the entrance plaza, smashing two into the ground and shooting the skulls of the last two. When they were done, they went into the entrance plaza to get a call from V, and Kion answered it to find her sounding devastated. "Kion! HQ just arrived and they're going to help us escape, but...they've decided to ignore the truth."

"What? What do you mean 'ignore the truth?" Kion asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was as he then noticed what V meant. "V, don't trust these guys. They could be the military Fuli saw outside of the-" Fuli was cut off, leaving Kion and K concerned. "mall. (Looks at K) We gotta save the others." Kion nodded and ran off with Kion to get to the security room in time.

V was curled up into a ball as a military soldier spoke to her with a calm tone. "Vitani, is it?" The soldier put his picture of Vitani down, taking notice to her conflicted look. "Hey, don't look so down. If you didn't call us when you did, we wouldn't even be here to save you. I bet you were oblivious to our intentions though. Can't blame you. Everyone is." The soldier noticed that Vitani wasn't speaking to him, not wanting her to ignore him. "Hey. (Snaps fingers twice) I'm talking to you."

Mheetu was being escorted out just as a gunshot was heard, much to their concern as the soldier ran back into the room. He saw Vitani holding the gun as she gave a bloodthirty look while glaring at the other soldier. "Get down on the ground now!" The guard took his machine gun out, only for Vitani to shoot him in the arm and speak in the coldest voice possible. "I didn't tell you to fire." Another gunshot was heard as the screen went black from the bullet flying into it.

* * *

Kion and K arrived back at the security room with Kion noticing a tense atmosphere in the main room. When they slowly walked towards the room, Kion spoke softly to make sure that Vitani was okay. "V? You there?" Kion opened the door with him and K entering at the same time, becoming shocked when they noticed the two dead soldiers lying on the ground. When they saw Vitani holding a gun, they knew what she'd done and Vitani was more than willing to let them see the action. "V, what happened?"

"My name is Vitani." Vitani put the gun away and thought about everything that went on before that point, refusing to just sit on the sidelines and allow these horrible people damage the world any longer. She knew something had to be done, and although she didn't know what that was, she was more than willing to act upon her feelings. She walked up to K, speaking to him in a cold tone. "K. Listen closely." The words Vitani said next were chilling enough to even send chills down his own spine, which was more than rare. "I'm going to kill every last one of them."

* * *

Death note Zetsubou Billy instrumental played during the credits as a male voice sang Death Books.

Kion and the lion were shown looking at each other, and then Kion chasing down the figure. Jasiri was shown with Janja as Mheetu was seen taking a Zombrex dosage. The song then begun with Kion looking out a window. "_The fate that everyone holds. Is more than I can handle myself. I will have to solve this case but not on my own. This time of death is one that I can't take! I feel like I'm dying with an electric rake! I can't handle all of these deaths! _(Kion's face was all that was shown with a serious expression) _But I will stop them along with Kira!_

Kion was shown in four seperate frames with him holding an item; one nothing, one a gun, one a camera, and one a sword. "_And now we have._" The lion was then shown holding an item in each of his four frames; one nothing, one a gun, one a file, and one a cake slice. "_Zombies as well._" Kion's face was shown near the window again. "As I hunt Kira down to stop him." The outside of a window was shown with Kion looking out of it. "I'll unveal his plan."

A Death Note's pages flew open as the song entered it's final mix. "_I do not _(The figure is shown writing in the Death Note) _care about justice; _(Kion's watch is shown) _All I want is, (_Kion is seen standing in a horde of zombies) _for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building and then walking through a bunch of beings who became insane from the outbreak) _I do not care about justice! All I want is, for Kira's, life to end! _(Kion is seen diving down from a building again) _All I wish _(The light below Kion is shown) _Is to burn these death books!"_

Kion landed in the middle of a zombie horde and stood in between them for a bit before beating them all up. The song ended as Kion slashed through the last one with the word Kira being shown at the end.


	15. Before Jasiri met Moana

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I had writer's block for quite a while in regards to this story, and I think part of the reason for that could be how hard I was thinking about what I was going to do for season two of That's Lucky and the rest of season two of Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth. And also my new stories that I had to write were also being written for alongside that. I'm here now though, and I hope the wait was worth it. Probably not; the wait was crazy long. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode fifteen: Before Jasiri met Moana

* * *

A younger version of Jasiri was shown waking up in her room and rubbing her eyes as she sat up and yawned. She seemed to be about Kion's age, indicating that this could quite possibly be before she and Janja witnessed their parents dying in front of them at paws of Dark Kion. When she got out of bed, she walked over to a window and opened it up, giving the indication that she was just as much of a gas bomb as she is in the present. She then walked out of her room to find her mother in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. "Good morning Jasiri."

"Morning mom." Jasiri rubbed her eye, wondering how she was still tired after that long sleep. "How am I still tired? It's not like I stayed up all night playing video games or something."

"Well you're still adjusting to your one sleep routine." Jasiri's mother pointed out, and Jasiri walked over to the couch and sat down. That is, until she noticed that Janja wasn't awake yet and looked at the kitchen, leaving her mother to know what she wanted. "Yes, you can wake your brother up."

Jasiri pumped her fist with excitement and jumped off of the couch, running into Janja's room and catching him to still be sleeping. His butt was pointed in the air, giving Jasiri an idea that she knew would be hilarious. She walked over to a paddle and held it up over Janja's butt, giving a smirk before smacking it as hard as she could. This made Janja yelp and jump into the air, making her mother sigh in response. "I've gotta teach that girl about restraint."

Janja got up, getting a good look at his little sister giving him a cheeky smile before snatching the paddle from her. "Don't, do that, again."

Jasiri was unfazed by Janja's irritation, being more focused about the fact that his sheets were gone. "Why don't you have sheets?" Janja shrugged, walking out of his room with Jasiri snickering at what she just did to him.

* * *

Kion_ was seen making a Ki orb in his paw, with Simba praising him as Naruto Shippuden Silhouette instrumental played as a male singer prepared to sing Growth of Courage._

Kion was seen sleeping in his crib as a four year old launching a Ki blast across the screen. Kion was then seen looking over Pride rock as the song began. "_I see it now. When I look into your eyes,_ _I see it _(Kion closes his eyes) _then._"

Kion was shown sparring with Simba as the song continued. _"No one knows;_ (Simba knocks Kion back) _no one knows_; (Simba helps Kion up as they smile at each other) _everything it holds._"

Kion and Mheetu were seen racing each other as they gave competetive grins to each other. "_As we grow now. We see how life and everything that surrounds it, yet._"

Kion crossed the finish line first as he and Mheetu caught their breaths. "_No one knows;_ (Kion holds his paw out to Mheetu) _no one knows; _(Mheetu smiles) _Everything it_ (Kion and Mheetu fist bump) _holds._"

Simba was seen showing Kion a Ki orb as Kion became amazed by it. "_We got this, we got this, _(Kion smiles with determination) _we got this now._ (Kion holds his paw out in attempt to make a Ki orb) _If at first we don't succeed, _(Kion fails to make a stable Ki orb and it explodes in his and Simba's faces) _Go on,_ (Kion giggles as Simba smiles) and_ try again._"

Kion was seen fighting some sort of dark matter made figure. "_There's so much that I've never known. _(Kion gets kicked back by the matter figure) _About this world and all it's ever shown._ (Kion becomes scared as the dark matter figure charges at him) _And although, _(Kion charges his fist) _I am scared, _(Kion blocks the dark matter figures punch) _I'll never give up._"

Kion kicked the dark matter figure back and he regained his balance, charging at Kion as he charged too. "_Yes deep down I am truly scared. _(Kion and the dark matter figure collide a punch) _But deep down there's much more that I have beared. _(Kion knees the dark matter figure) _And although, I am scared, _(Kion punches the dark matter figure and it covers the screen) _I'll never give up._"

Nala is seen making sure that Mheetu's okay after the fight, with Mheetu trying to assure her worry while annoyed. "_There are some battles I can't win._ (Kion and Simba join in and Kion and Mheetu start chatting) _"But that won't hurt my strength from within. _(Kion and Mheetu run off and start racing, with Simba and Nala giggling) _And although, _(Kion and Mheetu are seen smiling at each other) _I am scared, _(Kion and Mheetu then collide a punch) _I'll never give up."_

The screen broke and showed Kion looking into a pond as he saw his reflection. "_Despite all that could break me,_ (Scar is shown on one half of Kion's body, making him rather scared) _I'll always stand tall._ (Kion looks ahead with determination and seriousness) _With my special, growth of_ (Kion smiles)_ courage._"

Kion was shown giving a peace sign to the audience, with Simba rubbing his head, Mheetu leaning on a wall while crossing his arms and trying to look cool, and Nala giving a kind wave as the song ended; with The Legend of Kion behind them.

* * *

Jasiri was eating her breakfast with Janja taking notice to how much she was eating for a kid her age. He was still able to eat while watching her, but he knew there was more reason to her gas than just having it naturally. Jasiri noticed that he wasn't eating as fast, wondering what was up about him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Are you STILL hungry?" Janja asked, leaving Jasiri to continue eating her food as Janja commented on why he thought Jasiri farted so much. "Ya know Jasiri, I think I know why you fart so much. You're always eating at a super fast pace and builds up more gas inside you."

Jasiri thought for a moment, feeling that her fast eating could be a reasonable explanation for her gas. "Maybe. But if it's not then you owe me a hundred dollars."

"Sounds good to me, cause I can't imagine it being anything else." Janja stated, and Jasiri finished her foot as Janja finished a slice of bacon, leaving Jasiri's stomach to growl as her brother caught onto what was building up inside of her. "If you ask me though, there are times I wish you were still in your napping phase."

Jasiri smirked and lifted her leg, cutting a loud and bassy ten second fart (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT), allowing the foul odor of rotten eggs to reach Janja and make him gag before covering his nose. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, since I still do stuff in my room. And at least I have the common decency to crack open a window whenever I wake up to keep those who enter free from foul odors."

Janja wafted the fart away with Jasiri whiffing it, making Janja wonder what Jasiri got out of farting so much. "I'm starting to think we should keep all of the houses windows open in case if biohazards." Jasiri gave a grin and shrugged, knowing that Janja was going to have to deal with her farts for a long time.

* * *

Jasiri went up to the border between the Pride Lands and Out Lands with a brown furred lioness cub close to her age shown running over to her. The lioness looked like she was down about something, making Jasiri worried as she spoke up about it. "Rani? Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Rani nodded her head yes and jumped into the Out Lands, making sure no one saw her beforehand. "Jasiri...it's about my parents." Jasiri and Rani started walking through the Out lands as Rani continued talking. "They found out about this...place, and-"

"Hey, check it out." Jasiri ran over to some kind of cave with Rani walking over to her with curiosity. She decided to drop what she wanted to tell Jasiri for now with the hyena cub revealing a marking on it. "I knew there was a reason I snuck into the Pride Lands yesterday. This is that cave you told me about."

Rani ras ecstatic about this, knowing that she should have one last fun day with Jasiri before what happened, happened. The two of them went into the cave with Rani looking around and seeing all kinds of crystals on the walls. "It's just as beautiful as it looked from what I read about. You can only imagine what lies inside of it."

"That's what we're here to find out." Jasiri assured Rani, making her smile as the two of them went further into the cave.

Jasiri and Rani looked around the cave with both of them hoping to find something incredibly cool in it. While the two were looking around, Rani sensed something and walked over to Jasiri quickly, standing beside her as she expressed her love for the knowledge that lied in this cave. "Just think about it Jasiri. If we reveal what's been down here for the past five decades, you and your family might be able to move to the Pride Lands!"

Jasiri thought about luxary in the Pride Lands, knowing that it would be an amazing feeling for her and her family to have. She and Rani went further into the cave and found a room with all kinds of riches lying inside. "Looks like we'll be able to afford that move, even if they charge extra for those who come from the Out Lands."

Jasiri and Rani slid down some kind of slide, walking over to the riches as Rani stopped Jasiri from getting too close. "We should take them cautiously. There's no telling what could happen if we make a wrong move."

Jasiri nodded in understanding, walking over to the riches with Rani as slowly as they possible could. They made sure not to make any sudden movements that would set of a trap of any kind. When they got to the riches, Jasiri quickly grabbed one, pulling it away slowly and finding that no one was awakening or anything like that, much to the relief of her and Rani. "Cmon. Let's get as many as we can."

Jasiri and Rani continued grabbing the riches, making sure that all of the jewels were safe to grab, and that they had all kinds of value. When they got enough, they started to walk out, only for some kind of dragon to come out from the riches and sensing Jasiri and Rani, who stopped with the dragon noticing that some of his jewels were gone, being quite stern upon sight of it. "A good chunk of my jewels vanished, and there's a hyena cub, and a lioness cub, standing right beside the hole. Should I be suspicious?"

Jasiri and Rani darted sight at each other, darting back at the dragon to make sure they didn't provoke him. Jasiri spoke up, making sure that she and Rani didn't make any wrong moves when talking their way out of trouble here. "We actually didn't know anyone lived here. The knowledge we got made it sound like these gems were free for the taking."

Rani decided to continue Jasiri's statement, feeling it would help to get them out of the predicament. "Believe us sir, we wouldn't have gone in here knowing there was a dragon that lived here. The last thing we'd wanna do is disturb someone who just wants to live peacefully, even if that means alone with a bunch of loot."

The dragon knew that Jasiri and Rani were speaking honestly to a certain extent, and decided to let them off the hook. He let them get onto his claw, lifting the two of them up to the entrance so they could leave safely. "Most hyenas from what I hear are greedy, and don't care much for other species. It's nice to meed one that's being raised properly rather than to be a savage."

Jasiri laughed a bit in a playful manner, knowing that the dragon's knowledge on hyenas was too limited for him to have a fair opinion just yet. "Just don't risk having a sloppy meal around me. You won't wanna smell the outcome." The dragon chuckled a bit as he went to sleep, allowing Jasiri and Rani to leave as Jasiri commented on how nice the dragon was. "Well that was a relief. I thought he was gonna end up scorching our butts off."

"Hopefully we meet another dragon like that one day. One who doesn't wanna scorch our butts off." Jasiri nodded in agreement and headed back to her place with Rani, feeling that the two of them should stay at her place for now.

* * *

Jasiri went into her house with Rani, who looked around to make sure Janja wasn't there at the moment. Rani sighed of relief upon seeing that he wasn't home with Jasiri speaking up about where he might be. "He's probably off doing double digit aged boy stuff with his friends right now. I never met em, but they sound cool."

"Let's hope they are." Jasiri and Rani went over to the living room as Rani brought up a past event regarding Janja. "I still remember that time he was raging at that video game. What was it called again? Angel May Die 3: Scooter's Awakening?" Jasiri nodded her head yes with Rani hoping that moment wouldn't repeat itself. "Well let's jut hope it was just a one time thing. I still remember the words he said there, and they were NOT pretty."

Jasiri snickered a bit, turning on the video game console her family had and sitting on the couch next to Rani so they could play together. "Just to help you cope with sitting on the exact couch cushion HE was sitting that day, why don't you pick the game we play first?"

Rani took a liking to that and started surfing through the games, hoping to find one that she and Jasiri would both enjoy. They both enjoyed games where they were allowed to go on an adventure together, so she decided to look at multiplayer adventure games first. There were many good picks of multiplayer games on the system from Angel May Die, Road Rager, and Blitz the Cheetah, and a good chunk of the games on there were games that both Jasiri and Rani were fond of. Rani then saw The Strangeness that's in Life, which was about a similar conflict to the one she was having.

Rani thought to herself about whether or not she should tell Jasiri, and in the end deciding not to, knowing that they should play one last game together before that happened. She picked Angel May Die, since that gave the option to go through the story as any character of your choosing, assuming the first player was still the main character. Jasiri took a liking to that choice, even though that was the game Janja raged at. "Better be careful Rani. This is the game Janja was having trouble with lately."

Rani giggled a bit, feeling she would be fine as long as she kept her cool, which Janja clearly didn't at the time Jasiri was referring to. "I'll be fine. Especially with an expert like you playing with me."

Jasiri shrugged with a smile, knowing a few things about the game itself, which should be able to help them in a sense. "Alright then. So I'm gonna be Scooter since he's the main character. Who do you wanna be?" Rani surfed through the characters, the others being Trip, Nora, Nero, and Kiara. She settled on Nora, which Jasiri took a liking too. "Interesting choice. Fun fact. Some of her moves involve her fighting with her farts."

"Ya don't say." Rani responded, knowing how familiar that sounded since she was best friends with a walking fart machine for a hyena. The two of them started playing, knowing they were going to have a great time playing.

* * *

Jasiri and Rani were still playing and went up against a fire and wind combination demon, which Jasiri was currently swirling around with Scooter's fire tornado surfing move. Rani was impressed by what the game had to offer with Jasiri having a blast with the whole thing, slashing the demon and leaving it wide open. This allowed Rani to use an attack where Nora farted on her paw and punched the demon's flaming sword on the side, making it blow splash fire into the demon's face. The two laughed at how the demon was finished off with a cutscene playing.

Jasiri and Rani saw this cutscene loads of times with Jasiri bringing up how Nora finished the boss off. "I can totally see myself finishing an enemy off like that. Just fart on my paw and (Mimics a punch) bam! Right in the soft spot and making him fall."

Rani knew that attack would fit Jasiri perfectly, hoping she would still be willing to fight with actual skill. "So long as you take fighting with actual skill into account, I won't mind you using an attack like that on me."

"Trust me. I'll be using both fair play, and fart play, when I'm in a battle." Jasiri assured Rani, and then she felt her stomach growl and smirked to Rani, lifting her butt up over to her and cutting a loud and bassy five second fart (PHHHHHHHHHHT), making Rani's nose burn as she got hit with a yellow rotten egg cloud. Rani coughed and gagged from the fart, lifting her leg as she released a loud and bassy five second fart herself, which Jasiri simply whiffed away the eggy scent of when hit with the yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Jasiri and Rani continued farting, making massive eggy clouds that filled up the living room with both of them lifting their butts (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT).

The two best friends aimed their butts at each other and ripped loud and bassy farts, lasting for a solid minute and unleahsing massive yellow clouds of rotten eggs as their butts vibrated from the blasts (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Jasiri and Rani decided to see who could stay in the fart gas the longest, sitting down with Jasiri giving a confident smile. Rani felt that she was going to lose, since Jasiri was already a master of farting as it was. She decided to put in the effort to stand strong however, knowing that she couldn't just give in so easily. Jasiri was impressed by her will to stay strong in the fart gas, knowing that a lion's sense of smell was stronger than that of a hyenas. Maybe that's why Jasiri was much more tolerant of Janja's farts, or because she was so used to her own that it didn't matter to her.

Rani was struggling, twitching a bit as she tried to make it out of the mess alive. Jasiri kept going however, not showing an ounce of disgust from the gas storm, and Rani was unable to see how she was so competent at surviving this much gas. Even with her being such a fartlord, she had to have some kind of limit. Rani started turning green and getting sick, making Jasiri concerned as her lioness friend tried to hold in her vomit, as well as her coughing, to avoid losing the duel.

* * *

Rani was heard to be puking in the bathroom as Jasiri fanned out the room, feeling that was enough whiffing of fart gas for now. Most of the gas was taken care of, and Jasiri's parents were most likely out at work or shopping or something. Jasiri knew they would probably be back soon with her mother coming in with the groceries and getting a good whiff of one of Jasiri's farts. "Whoa! Guess you let em rip while I was gone."

"You bet I did." Jasiri replied as Rani came out of the bathroom, breathing in the fresh air with a sigh of relief. "Oh, Rani's here."

"That's fine so long as you guys don't blow the place up." Jasiri's mother assured her daughter, and Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling as she and Rani headed into her room. Jasiri's mother was looking at what she bought, wondering what she should make for dinner. "Spaghetti, or tacos? Or both?"

Jasiri and Rani were in Jasiri's room as Jasiri opened up a drawer and revealed a bunch of cool stuff. She pulled out some kind of camera that appeared to be casual tech, and she turned it on to start recording Rani. "This is Hyena and Lioness duo live, ready for action from all areas." Rani gave a peace sign as Jasiri spoke in the best boy voice she could. "Now Rani. As you already know from the gas master herself, that dragon in that cave you checked out today was totally cool. Does that mean we flexed on jerky teenage dragons that got themselves scorched?"

Rani giggled a bit, knowing that there would need to be a bit of work before they could determine that. "Well we'd need to do some work on that before we could be sure. I mean, we can't exactly breathe fire now, can we?" Jasiri saw Rani's point with Rani continuing her statement. "Still, it's not out of the picture. And we're still working on that fire breathing thing as we speak, in a way. We just had a fart off in the living room a few minutes ago, and our butts just needed a match to set it to flames."

Jasiri turned the camera to herself and boasted a bit about her own farts for a bit. "And as we all know, my farts are the best in terms of strength, and stench, in all of the universe. Heck, maybe even the multiverse. Assuming there are multiple universes out there."

Rani saw something else in Jasiri's drawer, pulling it out and instantly recognizing what it was upon first sight. "No way, you actually kept this?" Rani was shown to be holding a massive jawbreaker, finding it amazing that Jasiri kept it around for as long as she did. "We haven't had a lick on this thing in months. Or at least I haven't."

Jasiri took the jawbreaker and gave it a lick, and Rani gave it on as well, putting it back as Jasiri gave a thumbs up to the candy. "The everlasting jawbreaker lives on." Jasiri put the camera up to the window, waiting for Janja to come by with Rani wondering what she was planning. "Janja always does something stupid when he comes home. Usually he trips over that rock or something, but it can be so much worse if I'm lucky."

Rani snickered a bit at the thought of Janja doing something stupid on camera, knowing he would never do it on purpose. Janja did end up tripping over the rock while watching the clouds go by, landing on his face and groaning with Jasiri and Rani laughing as they got underneath the window. Janja heard the two of them laughing and called over to them. "Hey, put the camera away Jasiri! There's nothing worth recording on there!" Janja then let loose a loud and bassy five second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs behind him (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP).

Janja blushed from the flatulence with Jasiri and rani laughing even harder, much to Janja's annoyance as he walked off with his face as red as a beet. "Stupid sister, recording me doing stupid things like that. Why couldn't I have a little brother? They're so much less nosey."

Jasiri and Rani finished recording with Jasiri pointing something out regarding their mornings. "He thinks he's got it bad? Try being right next to him when he's raging at a super hard video game."

Rani knew that one too well and then got a text message, taking her phone out so she could read it. She got annoyed upon reading it, and Jasiri snatched her phone and got a good look at it. It read 'Rani, your little incident in class yesterday is being discussed at this moment. Don't expect future events to lead to you being able to avoid the consequences of this event.', and it made Jasiri very concerned. "Rani, what's she talking about?"

"Something so minor; (Takes her phone back) that lady is exaggerating." Rani sighed and put her phone away, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid talking about this. "This jerk in my class named Zuri is a total diva, and wouldn't get off my back. She kept calling me scholarship kid and all that, saying my family only moved here because my little brother has ADHD." Jasiri felt bad for Rani due to what she was hearing as she went into detail on what happened. "So I...put a firecracker in a stall just before she used it. (Jasiri becomes stunned) No one got hurt, and the damages weren't that serious. They're just doing this to sound dominant."

Jasiri put a paw on Rani's shoulder, knowing that she had a lot on her plate at the moment, and not just the school thing. "I'll keep my eye out for Zuri if I ever move to the Pride Lands somehow. What about that Kion kid you mentioned?"

Rani remembered Kion, sighing as she stated what he did about the situation. "He DID try to help me with the situation. He's actually the one who gave me the idea, said he got it from his friend Mheetu." Jasiri found that to be intriguing with Rani deciding to change the subject. "Anyway, let's go find something else to do. I'm kinda bored of casual conversation at the moment." Jasiri shrugged, running off with Rani so they could find something else to do.

* * *

Jasiri and Rani were setting up some kind of obstacle course with Jasiri looking at it with a positive attitude. "You ready for this Rani?" Rani nodded her head yes, ready for whatever the obstacle course had in store for her. Jasiri went first, running over to the front rock and jumping off of it, jumping onto the second rock and then to the third, where she then jumped through a hoop of fire. After that, she jumped off of some kind of spring and dove onto a slide of water, going down on it and arriving on some kind of mat, where she got up and ran off to the next obstacle from.

Rani took her turn, doing what Jasiri did, although not quite as well, and managed to get a bit of fire on her tail. It was thankfully put out however, and she continued onward as Jasiri swung on a rope and then landed on a tree branch (Jasiri stole that from the Pride Lands btw, no one was using it) and used it to slide to the finish. She got there without a scratch with Rani arriving seconds after her. The two of them were glad to see their obstacle course as a success and hi fived each other.

Jasiri and Rani walked off with Rani talking about what the future had in store for them. "Do you think one of us will be doing stuff like this for a job in the future? We haven't decided on a career yet and this seems like a fitting option for us. Especially you."

Jasiri thought for a moment and saw Rani's point, seeing that anything could happen if they put their minds to it. "Yeah, I can see that going down well. Maybe with some practice and hard work we could make a business out of this. Don't know how that'd work out, but it's still a cool idea." Rani thought to herself with conflicting feelings, knowing that Jasiri needed to know about her departure sooner or later.

* * *

Jasiri and Rani were in the living room as Rani was working on some kind of drawing as Jasiri walked up to her. "Room for one more?" Rani gladly moved her back legs for Jasiri, who sat down next to her with Rani looking despondent about something. Jasiri took notice and decided to stop hiding from the truth now. "Rani, you don't have to lie to me. Something's clearly been bothering you all day, and I think it has something to do with me. If you've got something to say, then just say it."

Rani sighed, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from Jasiri anymore. She deserved to know more than anyone. "My family's moving away." Jasiri didn't seem shocked upon hearing this as Rani continued talking about the move. "My mom got a new job in some place called the Night Pride, and my uncle Surak and Aunt Nirmala live there, so they thought it would be a good benefit for us. That's the only reason I agreed to go, especially since Nirmala can help Baliyo with his ADD." Rani sighed as she looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. "I just don't know what to-"

"Hey." Jasiri interrupted, putting her paw on Rani's shoulder as she revealed something that surprised her. "In three days, right?"

Rani wasn't expecting Jasiri to indicate that she knew about her move, turning to her as she asked her question in regards to this. "You know?" Jasiri nodded her head yes with Rani being baffled as to how she knew. "How?"

"Our parents do talk ya know." Jasiri stated, leaving Rani conflicted on how this would affect her's and Jasiri's friendship.

Rani wasn't sure where to go with this conversation, hoping that the worst case scenario wouldn't happen. She didn't know whether or not Jasiri even wanted to know about it after considering what happened earlier today. "I wanted to tell you earlier-"

"But I totally distracted you with that cave we went into. Success!" Jasiri laughed a bit with Rani being surprised, but then realizing that Jasiri just wanted to keep the mood lit. "I didn't want this hanging over us all day. If this is going to be our last day together then we gotta make it count." Rani smiled softly with Jasiri showing signs of conflicting, and then just deciding to do what she wanted to do. "Still; if we're getting secrets out there, then..." Jasiri grabbed Rani and kissed her on the lips for three seconds, stunning her before Jasiri spoke up again. "I know. Four year old in love? Weird."

Rani chuckled a bit, not finding Jasiri's feelings to be weird in the slightest. "Actually, we have that in common." Jasiri smiled upon hearing that with Rani feeling better about the whole thing. "I'll call you as soon as we adapt to our new home. And I told my parents before I left today, and the amazing thing is the fact that they don't care if you're a hyena or a lion or whatever." Rani then felt something would be awkward if she brought up the kiss to her parents. "I may wait a bit to tell them about this on the other hand."

Jasiri felt that was fair, especially for how sudden the whole thing was. "Yeah, coming out to your parents is definitely gonna be a struggle, regardless of whether or not they're for LGBT stuff." Jasiri held Rani's paws and looked into her eyes as she spoke up. "Don't you lose your confidence on me now. No matter what happens, no matter what we go through, we'll always be together, even when we're apart. We're Jasiri and Rani, to the very end."

Rani nodded in response, ready for whatever trials awaited her and Jasiri for the future to come. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

Jasiri got up, knowing what she and Rani could do to finish off their day. "Cmon. Let's watch that video of Janja looking stupid for the rest of the day." Rani snickered a bit and walked off with Jasiri, ready to laugh her butt off at that very moment.

* * *

Jasiri was at the edge of the Out lands as she said her goodbyes to Rani and her family, which was also the first time she met her parents. It seemed that Rani was telling Jasiri the truth. Her parents didn't even mind seeing a hyena so close to them. The mother in particular was very sweet and mature. "I don't know why Mufasa exiled ALL of the hyenas to the Out lands. From what Rani told us, and from what I can see inside you, your bad meter is almost non-existent."

"If you're wondering where the rest of the bad juice went Ananda, just ask my brother." Jasiri snarked playfully, making Ananda snicker with the father noticing some dark shadow. Jasiri noticed he looked concerned from it. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something." The father then spoke up in regards to his family, knowing that Jasiri didn't feel or look the type to want to hurt them. "I don't approve of Rani's methods for hanging out with you, but you don't seem like trouble to me. If you want to make a visit to us in the Tree of Life, you're welcome to."

Jasiri was glad to hear that, jokingly bowing down to the grown lion in front of her. "Thank you King Sahasi. It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance." Ananda laughed upon hearing that with Sahasi giving an eyebrow raise as Jasiri explained why he didn't get it. "You'd have to have my sense of humor." Sahasi nodded in understanding with Rani running up to Jasiri and hugging her. "I haven't forgotten that you said you'd call me after you've adjusted."

"And I plan on following through with it." Rani assured Jasiri, holding back the urge she had to kiss her again. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"You got it." Jasiri assured Rani, and she got into the car with her family, who drove off with Rani waving goodbye to Jasiri. Jasiri waved goodbye as well and held back her tears as she smiled, heading home to enjoy herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

Rani and her family were driving through the Savanah with her little brother, who was two years younger than her, wondering what the place was going to be like. "So when we get thewe, will it have a lot of places I like in the Pwide lands or- (Sees something out the window) oh; thewe's that Kion kid with his fwiend. (Becomes interested) What'we they doing?"

Rani giggled a bit, regaining her younger brother's attention by tapping her shoulder. "From the looks of it Baliyo, they're probably messing around with Kion's sister. And to answer your question, we won't know for sure until we get there. I, like you however, hope it's not boring as heck."

Baliyo also had another question on his mind while patting his knees with his paws like drums. "Will they have music thewe? I heard Kion playing his guitaw a couple times and I really liked the sound of it."

"Every place has music Baliyo. It's just a part of our world's culture." Rani assured Baliyo, and then she had a question in mind for her parents, looking up at Sahasi and Ananda to see if they could answer it for her. "There aren't gonna be any scumbags down there to insult Baliyo's condition, right? Cause I think we all know what's gonna happen if I catch anyone doing that in front of Baliyo, or behind his back."

Sahasi and Ananda chuckled a bit, glad to see Rani looking out for her brother, even if her methods were a little off. Ananda was the one to speak up about whether or not people would make fun of Baliyo's condition. "Just remember that some just might not understand it."

"Well I know that much. I had to explain to Jasiri what ADHD was when I first told her." Rani revealed, snickering a bit as she looked back on the memory. "She thought it was some kind of slang for a sandwich someone invented." Baliyo laughed at the thought of ADHD being a sandwich, wondering what it would be like if there actually was a sandwich called ADHD.

* * *

Jasiri was in her room listening to music as she thought about Rani and the life she'll be living from now on. She smiled as she thought about her, knowing that she was going to live a good life at the Tree of Life, even if she faced hardships that Jasiri herself would or would not have to face. She wasn't sure how she would be able to adapt to life without Rani visitng her all the time, but it's not like she didn't have anyone to hang out with. She still had Janja to hang out with whenever he was home, and she had hobbies that she could do with or without someone to play with.

Just then, she felt a weird presence coming from outside, pausing her music and getting up to see what it was. "That's weird. What could be going on at this hour?" Jasiri left her room and then saw something outside the living room window, seeing a bunch of dark energy and becoming concerned for the well being of her family. "This can't be good." Jasiri rushed out of the house and raced off to what brought horror to her eyes, and showed horror in her voice as the screen cut to black. "DAD!"

The story that was shown here continues in Jasiri's Past.

* * *

Bleach ending Sakura Biyori played as Kion was seen looking at the stars above from Pride rock, with the song My time playing.

Mufasa was shown in the stars above as a female voice began the song. "I may not be strong. At least not right now. (Simba walks up to Kion and sits next to him) But I'll eventually grow, (Simba wraps his arm around Kion) through my life."

Mheetu walked up to Kion and Simba and sat next to Kion, looking at the stars with them as Sarabi was shown. "And although it's hard, not being so strong, (Nala walks up to Kion, Simba, and Mheetu and sits down next to Simba) That doesn't mean I should ever take, (Simba and Nala smile at each other, with Kion and Mheetu fist bumping) It as strife."

Kion was seen lying down in his bed as he thought about his love for martial arts. "After all I had just started doing this thing. (Kion closes his eyes and thinks of himself as a strong warrior) I see myself improving along the way. (Kion looks at his paw as he opens his eyes) I will always protect my friends and family; (Kion clenches his paw with confidence) And I will never (Kion hops out of his bed and runs off with a smile) give up on them."

Kion was seen sparring with Simba in the lair, seeming to be improving. "This is something that I love; for fun and for much more. (Kion lands a solid blow on Simba's face, surprising him) And I just, (Simba smiles) get better; (Simba knocks Kion back with a knee) Every single day. (Kion regains his balance and he and Simba walk up to each other) Even though, this demon Scar, (Kion and Simba stand in front of each other) Is inside my very soul. (Kion and Simba smile at each other) I will always, have faith in myself. I'll get strong in (Kion and Simba fist bump with their paws being shown) my time."

The screen backs out on Kion and Simba a bit, showing both of their bodies in two leg mode; with the song ending and showing an art work of them in the last pose of the outro.


	16. Dogo and Tiffu's Night Out

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for the super long delay, but I got caught up in some other stories I love writing. If it helps, The Legend of Clementine is taking WAY longer, and I hope to start the next chapter for that soon. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode sixteen: Dogo and Tiffu's Night Out

* * *

Tiffu woke up one morning to the sound of her alarm, turning over onto her stomach while trying to ignore how loud it was. She eventually got sick of it and punched it off of her nightstand, getting up as she then looked at her phone and saw a text from Dogo. This made her excited so she sat up instantly and checked to see what the text was, reading it out loud as it was shown on the screen. "Hey Tiffu, how's it going?" Tiffu knew this was the start to something and replied, saying that she was doing fine and then put her phone away. "This is gonna happen. I just know it."

Dogo was eating breakfast as he got Tiffu's reply, taking his phone out and pumping his fist with joy. Kion took notice to how happy Dogo was and was more than ready to comment on it as he sat down next to him. "I'm guessing Tiffu didn't hesitate in responding to the text."

"You got it!" Dogo continued to eat his food and then felt that Kion would be good for girl advice, feeling it wouldn't hurt to ask him about it. "Hey Kion, if you wanted to get to know a girl better so you could see if they were the one, what would you do?"

"Well I'd do something casual and obvious, like ask them if they wanted to hang out later." Kion suggested, and Dogo took a liking to it with Kion stopping him from taking his phone out. "It's best if you tell her at school today. That way she knows this is something you REALLY wanna do."

Dogo took Kion's advice and put his phone away, knowing Kion knew what he was talking about as a question then came to mind. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Dogo, I know Tiffu, and there's a really strong chance she's gonna say yes." Kion assured Dogo, who smiled a she continued to eat his food as Kion started smacking down on his like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Tiffu was making sure she didn't look like a zombie with her locker mirror as she then heard Dogo's voice coming from her right side. "Hi Tiffu!"

Tiffu smiled upon seeing Dogo, who didn't mind her having an extremely tired face at that moment. "Hey Dogo. Sorry you have to see me like this. I didn't sleep well last night for some reason."

"How does someone sleep wrong?" Dogo asked, and Tiffu shrugged before closing her locker as the jackal pup went ahead with his question. "So anyway, I was wondering if you'd maybe...wanna hang out sometime? (Tiffu becomes surprised) I mean, not like a date, just, the two of us hanging out and having fun, getting to know each other's tastes and all that. Two friends hangin out."

Tiffu saw that Dogo was genuine with his request, smiling as she accepted it without a second thought. "Sure thing Dogo. Could be fun." Dogo started wagging his tail and made Tiffu start laughing as she walked off and bid him farewell. "I'll see you later. I gotta get to class."

Dogo started yipping once Tiffu was gone, which Kion took notice to when he came out from behind the corner. "You've definitely got this dude." Dogo stopped yipping once he got onto Kion's back, leading to Kion walking off and happily carrying Dogo as the two of them headed to their current class. Kion was happy for Dogo, knowing fully well that he was going to nail this date."

* * *

The school bell was heard ringing as Jasiri and Tiffu were shown sitting on the roof of the school with Jasiri being bored. She wasn't sure of what to do since Janja was busy, but she figured Kion would have something fun on the radar. She then looked at Tiffu to find herself getting ready for something. "You know the night out with Dogo is just a friend thing, right? You don't have to look good."

"I'm doing this to show Dogo that I care about him." Tiffu responded, knowing that Dogo wouldn't have high expectations, but she still wanted to look good so he could see how much she liked him. "You know I've been into him for months now, and I'm just hoping he likes me back. You can never tell if he's thinking everything he shows."

"Yeah, perfect deduction of Dogo; mysterious edgelord who cna't be predicted." Jasiri stated sarcastically, which gained a blunt look from Tiffu as Jasiri then spoke genuinely. "Look, it's obvious that Dogo likes you for who you are, otherwise he wouldn't have asked you out to anything at all. Just be yourself, and if there's something you two have to work on, then you cna work on it together once you start dating." Tiffu still wasn't quite sure as Jasiri put a paw on her shoulder with a smile. "No stable relationship is defined by how someone looks. Unless you're a fashion freak. So, Zuri."

Tiffu laughed a bit, being grateful for Jasiri's advice as she saw Dogo waiting for him and jumped onto the other side of the school rail. "Thanks Jasiri. I'll let you know how the night goes."

"You do that." Tiffu slid down the wall with Jasiri nodding with approval as she saw her walk off with Dogo, knowing that the two of them would make a great couple.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were walking around town while trying to find out what the first thing they should do is. Tiffu knew Dogo would be able to find something worth doing, since he was one of those kids who could always have a fun time with whatever was around him. He wasn't as good at it as Kion, but he was still pretty good at it. The two of them came across the arcade and nodded yes to each other, leading to them playing the arcade games after getting their tickets, starting with this racing game that needed four tokens per player. "You ready for this Tiffu?"

"I guess. This'll be my first time." Dogo gave a thumbs up to Tiffu, knowing she would do great as the two of them started the game and picked out the cars they wanted. After they did that, they picked the track, and then they started the race with Dogo being in the top three within seconds. Tiffu wasn't doing so hot, but at least she wasn't in last like she expected. 'I guess I'm doing alright for my first time in a racing game. Dogo's got this track down all the way though, like he memorized it perfectly.'

Dogo was in the lead now, smashing into the second place racer and taking a shortcut, which sent him flying off a ramp. Tiffu wasn't a big fan of destructive gameplay, but she felt it was fine as long as the game allowed it, which in this case, it did. Dogo landed perfectly and made a break for the finish line while also noticing that the three closest racers that were behind him were ganging up on him. He sped up with outright refusal to lose when he was so close, making it across the finish line before everyone else and pumping his fist with joy. "Yes! Dogo is victorious!"

Tiffu smiled upon seeing Dogo happy, knowing that he was capable of bringing joy to all kinds of people now that he's adapted to the Pride Lands lifestyle. She then felt that getting some food would give them some time to talk, making a suggestion that she knew Dogo would like. "Wanna get a meatlovers?"

"You read my mind." Dogo replied, walking off with Tiffu to order a pizza with both of them knowing that it was going to be an amazing treat.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were eating their pizza with Dogo currently on his third slice and Tiffu only on her second. Tiffu took notice to how sloppy Dogo was eating, and how much he had already eaten, knowing that had something to do with how much he's been hanging out with Kion. She didn't mind though, since she knew he was still himself at heart. Dogo decided to strike the first conversation, since Tiffu wasn't saying anything. "So what's it like hanging out with Jasiri for you? I know it's hard to handle her gas storms."

Tiffu gagged at the thought of being inside of Jasiri's latest gas storm again, knowing it was something worth remembering for all the wrong reasons. "You're telling me. She gave off all kinds of horrible farts in P.E. today when we were in the gym locker. I think it was something in her lunch."

Dogo had heard that gas storm when it happened, and even smelt it a bit after it started, knowing what Tiffu was talking about. He then laughed a bit, knowing that Jasiri wasn't the only gas maker in the group. "Even so, she's not the only master of gas making in the group. Kion and Mheetu are also really strong farters, and even Simba after that incident before the quarter finals of the Battle of the Bands."

"I heard about that." Tiffu revealed, hoping that Simba was doing alright after it. "Is Simba alright? I know he and Nala are officially dating, but still."

"Yeah, he's doing good." Dogo assured Tiffu, much to her relief as Dogo then thought about what Tiffu felt about Tukio. He knew the two of them never interacted much, but she did visit the lair a couple times to find him in their protecting the capsule that held Kukosa in it. "So what do you think of Tukio?"

Tiffu was surprised to hear that, but felt she could answer Dogo anyway, since she had a couple hints as to what Tukio was like. "Your former mentor? He's pretty creepy, but I'd be a little socially distant too if my sister went through whatever it is Tukio's sister had to endure." Dogo nodded in agreement, knowing that Tukio had his reasons for his behavior. He only hoped that Tukio would warm up to Kion and the others sooner than later.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were getting some ice cream with Dogo's sundae shown to be this ultimate sugary combination. Tiffu was a little concerned for Dogo's health when it came to his sundae, and it was eventually shown that there was a bunch of candy and cherries on it with the sundae being chocolate with red swirls. "Well at least you have a fruit in there. I wouldn't blame your dentist for calling you out on eating this though."

"Oh, I don't have a dentist." Dogo revealed, surprising Tiffu as Dogo started eating the sundae before realizing that he didn't know what a dentist was. "What's a dentist?"

"It's someone who checks to see if you're taking care of your teeth." Tiffu explained with Dogo starting to get it as he continued eating while listening to Tiffu. "People usually go every six months, but not that I think about it, I guess it's not surprising you don't know what a dentist is considering where you lived before this."

Dogo finished his sundae and let out a burp before replying to what Tiffu just said. "I don't think me living in the Out lands for most of my life is the reason. Mheetu doesn't take good care of HIS teeth either."

"I mean, obviously you living in the Out lands can't be why your teeth are probably rotting." Tiffu admitted, and then she clarified what she meant. "It's just that the Out lands probably doesn't have a dentist, so that's why you never went to one."

Dogo thought for a moment and felt that Tiffu's theory made sense. "Yeah, I think that's probably it." Dogo found a remaining cherry at the bottom of his sundae cup and picked it out, eating it before bringing up something else. "Maybe I should check with Kion and see if I can get in touch with his doctor." Tiffu felt that would be helpful for Dogo's health with the jackal pup taking notice to the fact that she hasn't started eating her sundae yet. "Aren't you hungry?"

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were walking downtown as they tried to think of something else they could do together. Dogo realized that he and Tiffu have only really done stuff that he was into, and he felt it was only fair to try something that Tiffu was interested in. "Wanna do something YOU like?" Tiffu had her attention caught by Dogo, who was more than happy to at least try out whatever Tiffu had in mind. "We've only done things I'm into so far, so I felt you should have a turn. Who knows? You might even surprise me."

Tiffu giggled a bit, knowing that Dogo was starting to become a bit like Kion as time passed on. "Ya know, you're kinda starting to sound like Kion." Dogo squeed at the sound of that with Tiffu spotting the Pride Lands spa and crossing the street with Dogo to it as they pressed the button. "Since you brought up your lack of a doctor or dentist, I felt I could at the very least help you with relaxation." Dogo and Tiffu went into the spa with Dogo not being too impressed until he saw the hot tub. "And before you ask, yes, you could probably get away with farting in the hot tub."

Dogo pumped his fist and instantly got in the hot tub with Tiffu coming in after him before she clarified one thing. "Just don't think about peeing in this thing. I'm pretty sure this place has an alarm set for that cause Mheetu got kicked out after he did that."

Dogo gave Tiffu a thumbs up with the relaxation kicking in and making him smile as he leaned back. "You say I'm starting to sound like Kion? Well I'd say I'm starting to FEEL like him tonight too." Tiffu could clearly see that with Dogo then trying to drink the water before spitting it out into an unused cup. "Not edible." Tiffu started laughing with Dogo wondering why he did that to begin with. "Why did I do that anyway?"

Tiffu shrugged and then Dogo gave a relieved look as he closed his eyes, making Tiffu skid away from him a bit as she then gave a concerned look. "For your sake, I hope that was a fart." Dogo gave another thumbs up, making Tiffu sigh of relief thanks to his confirmation.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were currently getting massages with both of them having their heads on those things their faces go through. Dogo wasn't really having as good of a time as Tiffu and he didn't have much of an issue expressing it. "This is pretty boring Tiffu."

"Don't worry, the ladies massaging us are almost done. I forgot what they're called." Dogo and Tiffu's massages were finished with both of them getting up and paying their massagers before leaving and heading out to do something else in the spa. "I think you'll like the mud baths here. Those ask you to get dirty." Dogo found that intriguing and ran over to the mud baths when he saw them before Tiffu flinched and called over to him. "And it's not a toilet!"

Dogo went into an empty mud bath with Tiffu getting into the one next to him as Dogo started to see the appeal. "Okay, this is where it's at." Tiffu was glad to see Dogo liked the mud baths as both of them relaxed themselves and let the enlightenment continue.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu had finished their time at the spa, leading to them arriving at the movie theater as Tiffu discussed what happened right before they left. "Well it's a good thing you weren't Jasiri at least. She would've made the mud fly all over the room." Dogo and Tiffu saw that an R rated movie was playing, and it was super popular, making Tiffu excited. "The Five Nights at Freddy's movie! Finally a piece of FNAF lore that's not just jumpscares and sitting in a room; Mike will be an actual character! If only we could see it without getting called out for our age."

Dogo saw a cloak by the trash and got an idea, running over to it with Tiffu noticing and walking over to him after he picked it up. "Um, Dogo, I hope you don't plan on having us wear that to get it."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." Dogo confirmed with his voice muffled, hopping on top of Tiffu and putting the cloak over them. Tiffu went into two leg mode with Dogo sitting on her head so they could avoid being too tall. Tiffu liked the warm feeling of Dogo's butt, sighing with relief as she walked up to the ticket booth, leaving Dogo to speak in a deeper voice as he handed the ticket vender the money. "Two tickets for the Five Nights at Freddy's move please. (Tiffu flicks Dogo's foot) One for me, and one for my smokin hot celebrity girlfriend named Anonymous."

The ticket vendor was suspicious with Dogo's stomach suddenly growling a bit as he tried to hold in a massive fart. The ticket vendor handed him the ticket and Tiffu walked inside as Dogo warned him once they were in private. "Tiffu, just as a heads up, I had some reeeeally spicy chicken wings for lunch. I think it's coming back."

"What!?" Tiffu whispered loudly as Dogo's stomach growled again, and Dogo tried as hard as he could to hold it in as he was shown straining, but he ended up giving into the pressure. Tiffu was shown being surrounded by a loud and bassy ten second fart as Dogo unintentionally unleashed a massive red cloud of spicy chicken right onto her that burnt her nose (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Dogo chuckled nervously as Tiffu coughed and gagged, leaving Tiffu to comment on Dogo's horrible gas. "Next time you plan on asking me out, please make it a dish that doesn't make people gassy."

Dogo chuckled a bit more, hoping this wouldn't ruin Tiffu's night as they headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda followed Kion's lead at school today." When the bathroom door closed, the red cloud continued to surround the room with both of them trying to get the fart scent off of her.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were in the movie section that was playing Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie, both of them anticipating the horror. Tiffu was holding Dogo's paw, much to his joy as the two of them enjoyed what was to come as Mike sat down in his office. Mike saw in the movie that a message had been recorded for him and decided to listen to it. As he listened to it, Dogo ate some of his popcorn and then got a whiff of Tiffu's current odor, giggling a bit as he commented on it. "You still smell like my butt."

Tiffu rolled her eyes while smiling as she happily pointed out the obvious fault for that one. "I think we both know why." Dogo and Tiffu continued watching the movie with Tiffu thinking to herself about how close she was to Dogo now. 'Is this an actual date? He hasn't stopped me from holding his paw, so it has to be an actual date. Or is he just being a good friend? Darn it! Why is it so hard to tell!?' Tiffu decided to just eat some of her popcorn, happily biting into it as she continued watching the movie. "I still can't believe they had so many sequel ideas after the first game."

"Tell me about it." Dogo replied, and then the person behind where he was sitting sushed him, which led to him punching him and sending him through the wall. This made Tiffu try really hard to hold in her laughter as Dogo sat down and smiled. "If there's one thing I don't like, it's being shushed. It insults freedom of speech." Tiffu shrugged and continued to watch the movie as the two of them saw Mike opening up the camera for the first time.

Mike saw that Bonnie was gone, making him concerned as he checked to see where he was, finding him in the supply closet. "Okay, no big deal. Not much of a challenge either." Mike checked the stage again and saw that Freddy and Chica were still there, and then checked Pirate Cove to find that Foxy was still inside. "Not much going on right now. I should've brought a soda or something. Or some kind of snack to chow down on."

Dogo could see that Tiffu was trembling a bit and held her paw tightly to comfort her, rubbing it softly and making her feel soothed. "Thanks." Dogo nodded and continued to watch the movie with Tiffu as both of them were anticipating the moment Mike would receive his check.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were heading out of the movie theater as Dogo took one last sip of his extra large soda. He let out a burp when he was finished and tossed his cup in the trash, feeling that his night out with Tiffu was one he would remember for quite a while now. Tiffu was glad to have spent the day with Dogo as well, hoping they would be able to spend more days like this, and eventually get serious with it. "I had a great time tonight Dogo. And I didn't pee on the seats during the movie."

Dogo could see how relieved Tiffu was over the fact that she didn't humiliate herself, something he was glad to see. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. Just imagine if our sodas got to us right as we got to a super scary part."

Tiffu laughed a bit at what Dogo just said and didn't want to imagine what would happen. "Tell me about it." Tiffu saw that it was getting late and wondered if she and Dogo should head home now, not wanting the night to end just yet. "Do you think there's anything else we could do tonight?"

Dogo tried to think of something fun for her and Tiffu to do, wanting to find something that would be within both of their comfort zones. He couldn't find anything around here that would be of much help, so he decided to do something that they could do just about anywhere. "I have an idea." Tiffu was all ears as Dogo grabbed her paw and ran off with her to their destination. "If we hurry we can make some real progress!" Tiffu wasn't sure what Dogo wanted to do, but she was so excited to see what he had in mind that she didn't really care.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were really close to Pride Rock as Dogo explained what he wanted for her and Tiffu to do. "Kion taught me how to do this during one of our training sessions, and then I got better and better from there. I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" Tiffu was amazed when she heard that as Dogo then pointed out one little detail about getting the ability to fly. "Just keep in mind that we won't be able to turn into birds when flying. If we did then I'd turn into a crow and poop on Zuri's window."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." Tiffu warned Dogs, and then she got started along with him as the two were more than ready for their flight training. "So I just follow your lead, right? You tell me what to do and if I do it then I can fly."

"I think so, yeah." Dogo stood still as he started relaxing and began to float a bit in the air. "Let's start off small. Try using the Ki inside of you to float. You should be able to go at least a little bit off the ground." Tiffu did as Dogo told her to do and after about ten seconds of energy swirling around her, she managed to float about a couple inches off the ground. "There you go, you're getting it!" Tiffu looked at the ground and was surprised, which almost made her fall until Dogo stopped her. "Okay, we're getting there. Now try to move around a bit while floating."

Tiffu tried to move forward a bit, managing to do so with Dogo being proud, even if it was only an inch before Tiffu fell. "Okay. I did it. Nowhere near as well as you can though."

Dogo stopped floating and walked up to Tiffu as he put a paw on her shoulder with a supportive beaming smile on his face. "It took me some time to get it right too. Hopefully sometime we can both end up joining in on an actual battle alongside Kion and the others." Tiffu didn't know if she'd be ready to join Kion and his friends in a battle that could be to the death with Dogo taking notice as they started walking back to Pride Rock. "Well I doubt we'd be facing off against the main bad guy. As far as I know, Kion usually takes care of the boss himself."

"Well that's a relief." Tiffu admitted, knowing that if she did participate in future battles, she wouldn't have to face off against the strongest opponent. A question then came to Tiffu's mind on the matter, since she knew there were stronger warriors than Kion. "But wait, isn't Simba stronger than Kion? And what about the new guy, Tukio?"

"Actually, Tukio hasn't had enough time to join in on one of the battles since one hasn't come up after he moved into the lair." Dogo explained as he and Tiffu stated walking up the steps to Pride Rock. "And Simba knows how strong Kion is and how much he loves going up against the strongest opponents he can find, so he usually takes Kion's word for it that he can handle it. And luckily, Kion manages to prove his worth."

Tiffu was glad to hear that, knowing that Kion was the type to always push himself to the limit. "I noticed Kion's always pushing himself to the limit whenever he's training. That explains how he learned the Kaioken from Wingsol. Though I heard he went too far when using it against Tukio."

"Oh yeah, I should teach you the Kaioken after I teach you how to fly." Dogo stated with excitement, feeling it would be awesome to see a Kaioken powered Tiffu. "Just imagine how strong you'd be if you mastered it like Wingsol did. You'd be the Kaioken Goddess!"

Tiffu thought about being the Kaioken Goddess and all the pressure it'd put on her, making her give a nervous smile as she spoke up about it. "I think I'll pass."

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu arrived at Tiffu's house as the latter was shown to be more than happy about the night she had. She was glad to get closer with Dogo tonight, and hoped that they would get to hang out more like this in the future. "Thanks for the night out Dogo. You're one of the sweetest beings I've ever met."

"That's a good thing, right?" Dogo asked with curiosity, and Tiffu laughed a bit while giving a thumbs up to confirm it, much to Dogo's joy. "Well that's good. Sometimes sweets make me go all crazy, particularly the sweet combinations some of our friends can make." Tiffu was about to head inside with Dogo speaking up about something. "You think maybe we can hang out again sometime? I had a lot of fun tonight too."

Tiffu was glad to hear that and was more than ready give Dogo the response he was hoping for. "I'm all for it."

Tiffu waved goodbye to Dogo as she went inside as Dogo did the same, leaving Dogo to smile as he walked off. While heading back to Kion's house to get ready for the night, he thought to himself abotu this feeling in his heart. "Is this what Kion feels when he's around Jasiri? Heh. Feels kinda weird, but in a good way."

Dogo entered Kion's house and saw him having waited for him on the couch while practicing his guitar. "Hey Doge. How'd your night with Tiffu go?"

"Pretty well." Dogo got onto the couch next to Kion as he brought up what he was feeling when hanging out with Tiffu. "Is it normal to have this feeling inside of you that's a good kind of weird, but also one you're worried will ruin something you really care about?"

Kion had Dogo sit up straight for a bit so he could assure him closely that his feelings were okay. "If you mean romantic feelings, then yes." Kion went back to playing his guitar and Dogo leaned on his shoulder, smiling as his older brother figure let him do as he pleased.

* * *

Tiffu was in her room with Zuri as the two of them were having a face time chat with Kiara about Tiffu's night with Dogo. Zuri and Kiara could tell how much Tiffu loved said night just by the way she was talking about it. "And I'd normally be so annoyed if someone farted on me, but for some reason Dogo's didn't make me as bothered as others would've. Is that weird? I feel like it's weird."

"A little, but Nala was in love with Simba's farts when he got super gassy, so we don't have to judge you." Kiara assured Tiffu, making her relieved as Kiara then asked a question to Tiffu that she had a bit of trouble answering. "So when do you two think you'll have your first kiss?"

Tiffu wasn't sure if she or Dogo would ever get to the romance zone now that she thought about it. She was really hoping that they would get there, but couldn't guarantee anything quite yet. "I think it's a little early to judge the chances yet. We haven't even gotten to hugs yet." Kiara felt that was a serviceable answer with Zuri giving Tiffu a sly grin in regards to her romance life, making Tiffu playfully punch her. "Cmon Zuri, you'd feel the same."

Kiara giggled a bit with Jasiri coming in with a giant machine that looked like it had a bunch of messy foods on the cover. "Dinner time Kiara! Can you handle the ultimate junk food meat combo?"

"Probably not." Kiara replied as she then got to finishing the face time. "You guys don't have to see this. See ya tomorrow at school."

Kiara hung up with Tiffu needing some sisterly advice from Zuri about her future with Dogo. "Should I make the first move?"

"If Dogo takes a million years to make a move himself, then yes." Zuri informed Tiffu, and she also had another piece of advice for her. "Make sure he's not gay though. That's a red flag that if you make a move on him, you'll be crushed. There's nothing wrong with it if he IS gay mind you, it'll just make you trying to romance him awkward."

Tiffu took note of that and thought to herself a bit about when she would make her first move. "I think a couple more nights out would be good. Can't go to quickly now, can we?"

* * *

Dogo was sleeping in his bed as the sun rose the day after his night with Tiffu, and he seemed to be having quite the good dream as well. Kion nudged Dogo gently with his guitar in his paw, leaving Dogo to realize what today was when he saw it. "It's the semi-finals of the Battle of the Bands dude. You ready for your duet with Mheetu?"

"You bet I am!" Dogo spawned his drum sticks out of thin air, throwing them into his fur as he walked off with Kion while wondering what song he and Mheetu were gonna sing. "Hang on. Are you sure Mheetu and I will even be able to keep up with one another and know what we'll be singing?"

"I think you'll have a good idea as long as you read the music pages I gave you." Kion assured Dogo, leaving Dogo to wonder if he could keep up with Mheetu after that.

"I mean I read it, but for some reason I couldn't understand it." Dogo explained, hoping that this wouldn't get them disqualified.

Kion had to admit he was a little concerned for Dogo when he heard that, but felt they didn't need to discuss it now. "No big deal. Just do what your gut tells you." Dogo took Kion's advice, knowing that it worked with Kion a good chunk of the time.

Kion and Dogo went into the living room as they spotted Sarabi cooking their breakfast for them in the kitchen. As they sat down, Sarabi rang a bell that indicated the pancakes being sent over to their table, and when she flipped them over, Kion was playing a video game while holding his plate up, catching the pancakes perfectly and giving Dogo half of them. This led to them both having six and Dogo was ready to chow down on them. "Thanks Kion."

Kion was about to start eating as he then saw Masamune on the floor begging for food, which he wasn't ready to give into. "No Masamune, you can't eat pancakes; they'll kill you." Masamune continued to beg with Kion making a ball in his paw and throwing it, leading to Masamune running off and making Dogo laugh as he saw what happened. "Dogs are so easy."

Simba came out of his room and saw Kion and Dogo at the table, heading there himself as a bunch of pancakes came onto the plate that was set for him. As he sat in between Kion and Dogo, he had to admit that he was proud of Dogo for asking Tiffu to hang out last night. "I heard about your night with Tiffu last night Dogo. Must've been lots of fun."

"Oh yeah, it was. I even got to fart on her while sitting on her head." Dogo stated, making Kion squirt milk out of his nose when laughing as Dogo then stated something else that happened. "Oh, and don't tell Tiffu's parents, assuming she HAS parents, but...(Leans in and whispers to Kion and Simba) we snuck into the Five Nights at Freddy's movie."

Kion and Simba looked at each other and nodded, giving Dogo a thumbs up as Kion then brought up something that was exciting him. "I think the others will be excited to hear about that too when we get to school. Heh. Maybe I should change the semi-finals song I planned for us into a love song about you and Tiffu making out." Dogo flinched and blushed a bit while smiling and laughing, not knowing if he would be able to do something like that, even though he knew Kion was joking.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


	17. Semi-Finals of the Band Battle

The Legend of Kion

Dazzling arc Episode seventeen: Semi-Finals of the Band Battle

* * *

Kion and the others were getting ready for the Battle of the Bands with Dogo going over the song lyrics once again. Dogo had to admit that he was a little nervous about going on stage, unsure if he would be able to perform as well as the others did in their rounds. Kion could tell that Dogo was anxious and walked up to him, putting a paw on his shoulder for support. "You got this Dogo. You sang alongside me after we saved Kupatana, right? You've already shown us you can sing."

Dogo saw Kion's point, hoping it would be enough to motivate him into singing the best he possibly could. Kion knew Dogo could pull this off, ready to see what he was capable of, even after Dogo expressed how anxious he actually was. "That's true, but I did that because I felt so relieved that you were alive and everything was okay. That's not happening here. It's just me singing with Mheetu in front of a crowd of Pride Landers."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at." Kion felt he had the right advice for Dogo, sitting on the table he was sitting in front of and giving it straight to him. "Just look at the song and the style, and then act out with it. The song I prepared for you and Mheetu is punk rock, so just go wild, and Mheetu will follow, leaving you two to move us onto the finals." Dogo decided to give Kion's advice a go with Kion stating something else about what he said. "Just don't go TOO insane. Our Band God instruments aren't exactly unbreakable."

Dogo nodded and got up, glad that Kion was being as helpful as he could possibly be. That was when Mheetu walked up to the duo, ready to go on stage and flex on everyone else. "You ready to flex on the competition Dogo?"

"You bet I am!" Dogo walked off with Mheetu, giving him the same advice Kion gave to him. "Oh, and make sure to go wild, since it's punk rock, but don't smash your key-tar." Mheetu nodded in response, glad to see Dogo was learning from Kion's wise side as the two headed out onto the stage.

* * *

_Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be going into Kaioken mode as he dashed at Tukio and collided a powerful punch with him that caused an explosion to occur.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then Kion and Dogo were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands with Jasiri taking her headband off on the other side of the screen.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Dogo and Mheetu were arriving on stage with Dogo noticing Vitani in the background with Lapis and Lazuli. He recognized Vitani from when he used to work under Rei Rei during her negotiations with Dark Kion, as well as previous encounters while invading their base. Vitani caught Dogo looking at her, making him flinch and try to lose focus. Lapis and Lazuli were also looking down at the stage with Lazuli pointing out how pathetic she thought Dogo and Mheetu looked. "Geez, how weak can Kion's friends get? I doubt they'll even get one verse right."

Dogo and Mheetu spawned their instruments with the crowd being ready for what they had in store for their song. Mheetu was excited for this round and Dogo was starting to get over Vitani being in the school. After all, she WAS the one who made this into a more intense Battle of the Bands than originally intended, so she might've actually helped the scenario a bit. That is, until he noticed that some of the students were arguing, hoping that it wasn't the result of Vitani's magic.

Vitani had her own comment to make on Dogo, knowing quite a bit about him already. "Don't underestimate the Jackal." Lapis and Lazuli looked at Vitani, who was more than ready to deliver her news. "He used to train under Tukio before the blond lion ditched him and gave him too Kion. He said something about a hidden power that he needed to unlock." Lapis and Lazuli were interested in this information with Vitani being excited as she showed off her usual crazy personality. "But no matter. I'm more interested in how badly the stage will be broken for now."

Vitani tried to contain her laughter with Dogo and Mheetu getting started as they raised the music from normal to high volume rock and roll. Dogo was feeling the rhythm with Mheetu taking notice towards how much fun he was having. He was glad to see this and started singing the first verse, knowing that everyone was going to love his singing voice and began singing Kids that Break the Floor. "_They say we're just kids playing instruments, but boy they judged too soon; we're not your average kids as you'll see quite soon, we'll make the ladies swoon._"

Dogo continued playing as Mheetu kept the beat up, loving the feel of singing in the punk rock world. "_You say you don't expect much from us, well allow us to prove you wrong; and there's no better way we can think of, thank to prove you wrong with song!_" Mheetu set his key-tar up into high gear, getting ready to finish his vocals on the first verse. "_Don't expect us to lose to the adults, we can still make a destructive score! Just you wait until you see our true potential as, kids that break the floor!_"

Dogo got ready for the second verse with Mheetu nodding to him, knowing that he would be able to do this. "_They always look down us for everything, just because of our age; they don't know what it's like for our standers, to be locked in a cage. They always thought we'd fall behind in talent, just for how old we are; that doubt is about to vanish in the sky, when we destroy that doubtful star._" Dogo got ready for his turn to do the title drop and couldn't wait to pull it off. "_You can't use our age as an excuse to expect a low score! Just wait till you see what we can do as, kids who break the floor!_"

Dogo and Mheetu were playing to their hearts content as Mheetu began singing the next verse in a somewhat softer tone. "_You can't tell us what we are._"

Dogo sang the next part of the verse, singing at the same volume as Mheetu and still feeling the rush from the hardcore rock. "_We have the chance to be on par._"

Dogo and Mheetu then started singing together, finding that their voices sounded nice when combined into one. "_You can't choose our potential, we will break your doubtful star._" Dogo and Mheetu started going to hardcore rock mode again with the audience showing their hype quite well. "_You all expect us to fall to the ground, but that's not gonna be the case; we've got the chance to prove you wrong, and it's a chance we're gonna chase! You think you can tell us our skill, and break us to the core! We'll prove we're just as good as you and be those, kids who break the floor!_"

Dogo and Mheetu finished the dong after ten seconds of rocking out and the audience cheered, much to Dogo and Mheetu's joy as they watched everyone cheering for him. While Dogo was feeling ecstatic about what he and Mheetu just did, Lapis took the time to comment on what she thought about the song. "Pretty good, but their last song was better."

Dogo felt great after performing that song with Mheetu, leaving the lion cub and jackal pup to hi five in celebration. As they went back to their friends, Kion expressed how glad he was to see the two of them working together. "Thank God that little jealousy sub plot didn't last. You two rocked it out there!"

Dogo was glad to hear Kion complimenting him with Mheetu speaking up about the song. "Hey, do you think our fans will get all whiny if we win with a song like that?"

Kion got a look at the fans cheering for Dogo and Mheetu, confident that the thought he had would be debunked. "Probably not. They seemed to really like it."

Vitani was thinking about how Kion and the others had gotten so far with their Band God powers. "I wonder. If they weren't those Band God things Dark Kion kept blabbing about for the first few months of knowing Kion, would he and his friends still be masters of the song?" Lapis and Lazuli took interest in this with Vitani calling Tukio to see if he knew. "Hey Tukio, I know you're not working for Dark Kion anymore, but I have a question that we're probably gonna forget about later on anyway. Would Kion and his friends still be good at music without that Band God stuff?"

Kion and the others headed into their break room with Kion being confident that they'd make it to the finals. "I can feel it guys. That spot in the finals is gonna be ours." Kion took a soda can and opened it up, being ready for whatever he and his friends went up again.

* * *

Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli were getting ready for their performance in the show as a hypnotized principal came up to them. "Your performance is due in just a few minutes. I suggest you go out there my masters, and then you can win this tournament and go back to-"

"Yeah yeah, that's great lady; now go get me a soda." Vitani demanded, leading to the principal walking off as Vitani looked at her pendant. "I'm so glad I revived you two, and not just for this sick looking pendant. Pretty soon, Dark Kion will be kissing my butt and letting me fart on him as much as I want!"

Vitani laughed a bit with Lazuli standing up and asking why they were currently in the Battle of the Bands, remembering the mission Dark Kion gave them. "Hang on. If Dark Kion had you revive us, how come we're still competing in this dumb contest?"

"For fun." Vitani stated, standing up herself and seeing how uptight Lazuli was being. "Ya need to loosen up Lazuli. We're not at war here."

Lapis was quite excited for to get to the final round, wondering what Kion and his friends would be like to go up against. She couldn't help but ask Vitani when she ran up to her because it just made her so excited that she could barely contain it. "You have to tell me Vitani! What are Kion and his friends like when they're in battle? I remember you talking about what Kion was like but that's about it."

Vitani tried to remember what Kion's friends were like, remembering some details from two others. "Well Jasiri's basically a snarky tomboy who proves that girls don't need men to survive, and she also farts a lot like me, but much more. And I knew Dogo before he joined Kion's team. He's basically the definition of a happy, air-headed kid with nothin better to do in life than gawk over the main character like he's their older brother or something."

Lapis found those facts to be quite interesting with Lazuli walking up to them when the crowd started cheering. Vitani was more than ready to put on a show, knowing that she, Lapis, and Lazuli would be able to take care of the crowd and make them bow down to them. "Remember girls. We should save our best for the final round so we can guarantee flexing on Kion and his friends."

The curtains opened with ominous music playing as Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli vocalizing and catching the crowd's attention. As they did, Vitani started with the opening lyrics, speaking as the music then stopped. "We mean business." The music started again and sounded a bit more upbeat than before, leading to Vitani starting off the lyrics. "_You think you've seen the best with Kion and his friends, how their leader can help anyone make amends, but I'll have you know we've seen it all before, let me tell you about a villain who's rotten to the core!_"

Lapis continued with the next verse as she expressed all of the nasty things Dark Kion has done. "_He killed our friend Janja's parents in cold blood, and then forced him to beat his little sister for fun, okay so blood and fun don't rhyme but that's totally fine, the point is to tell you you're now trapped in this world of mine!_"

Lazuli took over the third verse as she called out Lapis getting her song wrong. "_Just so you know that last part was speaking as Vitani, and if you want all the context then just come to me, Dark Kion could kill every one of you in a flash, and he could add you to his sextuple digit blood stash!_"

Vitani continued the verse as she expressed just how dangerous Dark Kion was. "_This is a friendly warning from his right hand girl. Don't think the worst he can do is,_"

Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli then started singing all at once to express the grief. "_make your mommy hurl; yeah, we mean_ (Vitani snaps her fingers and makes some fireworks in the room go off from her Ki) _business! Dark Kion isn't someone you wanna mess_ with, (Vitani throws some powder at some of the audience members and makes them start coughing)_ unless you lack common sense or have a death wish, cause we mean business!_ (Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli all point towards the audience) _He could kill you all with just one _(Vitani snaps her fingers) _snap if he wanted, so prepare to have your lives haunted, yeah we mean _(Vitani creates a smoke cloud around her, Lapis, and Lazuli) _business!_"

Vitani jumped into the crowd and started lap dancing on one of the audience members, making him uncomfortable, not that she really cared. "_We can see that you still lack the knowledge you need, that's expected when your brain is as small as a bead, _(Pulls contestant in)_but it's clear that you can still get the memo, so maybe you should try and pay attention to the show!_"

Lapis took the next verse with her singing in a friendly tone as she convinced the others of Dark Kion's presence. "_I'm probably the only one here who values Pridelands life, cause I don't wanna see your necks holding a knife, _(Throws a knife into the air) _if you don't listen to us then that could happen to you, and I don't wanna see your __lives lost unfairly too!_"

Lazuli popped up next to Lapis as she once again, corrected her somewhat faulty wording. "_Forgive my girlfriend for being too nice with this, she doesn't get that Dark Kion's not at all about Bliss,__ but you must understand he's a more than deadly threat, so don't blame us if you weenies start to fret!_"

Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli started singing together on stage once again with Vitani pointing the crowd. "_Know that we mean business!_ (The crowd started cheering for the Dazzlings) _It's not really that we want you to live, we just want you to know that Dark Kions' got murder to give, we mean business! Stop pretending you adore us and show fear, it's almost as if our warnings are dodging your right ear, cause we mean business!_"

Vitani started singing for the crowd, letting them know that this wasn't just a casual performance. "_In all seriousness, I'm just warning you for fun, cause Dark Kion could instantly burn you all like the sun. I just wanna see, some guts in all of you, but I have a feeling you'll disappoint him and me too. Cause let's just face the facts, you don't have any training, so the only thing you'll end up do is add to the maiming. Maybe it's for the best, that you don't fight at all, we're just doing this so we can all have a ba-a-a-a-a-all!_"

Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli all looked at each other with nods as they all sang together with fireworks going off in the room. "_We mean business! We feel like you'll just ignore this warning next day, but just in case we'll let you know anyway, we mean business! Don't think of this as some lame over the top joke, cause if you do then Dark Kion'll make you choke, we mean business!_" As the final part of the song came along, Lazuli lied down on top of Lapis's paws as she held her up with Vitani jumping on top and pointing to the audience to lay down the final law of the song. "_We, mean, business!_"

The crowd continued to cheer with Vitani jumping down and giving one last warning to the people. "Dark Kion's coming for all of you! Maybe for the final round; I'm not sure yet!" The crowd continued to cheer with Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli walking off the stage as she called them out. "Idiots." As the Dazzlings left the stage, Tukio was revealed to be spying on them from the roof, knowing he had to give this information to Kion.

* * *

Kion was hanging out with his friends in the cafeteria as Kion was sneaking some soda from the fridge. As he was doing this, Tukio came down from the vent, leading to a friendly greeting from his rival. "Hey Tukio. Want a soda?"

"No time." Tukio dashed up to Kion, hoping he would take his warning seriously. "Dark Kion could be coming soon Kion. I just heard Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli singing about it on stage. I'm not sure how they got into the contest, but that doesn't matter. You have to be on your guard during your performance at the finals. Assuming you get into the finals that is."

Kion knew that Vitani was working under Dark Kion, so he caught onto the fact that Tukio was telling the truth. Though, he did have to wonder why Tukio decided to warn him now, since he doesn't really like Kion. "Thanks Tukio, but why are you telling me this? If you don't mind me asking."

Tukio expected that, especially since he wasn't doing it for the reason of protecting Kion. "It's not because I like you. I just know that we'll have to work together if something dangerous happening to Kukosa is at risk. I don't care how we do it, we just have to take down the main threat when it comes. And that threat could be Dark Kion."

Kion nodded in understanding, walking off and giving Tukio a thumbs up. "I won't let you down Tukio. And maybe after we win the battle we can have a rematch." Tukio was indifferent to having another match with Kion, knowing that he would just win, even if there was challenge to be found. As Tukio went back into the vents, he watched as Kion went over to his friends, wondering what Kion saw in socializing with others.

* * *

Kion and the others were waiting for the announcements on the intercom as all the semi-finalists were in the auditorium with anticipation. Kion was excited to see if his band qualified for the final round, but he was also cautious about Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli, knowing full well what their leader was capable of. The principal spoke up with excitement as she got ready to announce the finalists in the Battle of the Bands. "Alright students of Audorn Prep, it's time to announce the two bands that'll be moving onto the final round of the Battle of the Bands! Drumroll please!"

A drumroll sound effect started playing as the principal announced the two bands that would be moving onto the final round. "The Band Gods and the Dazzlings!" Kion and the others were ecstatic to hear that, especially Kion, who hi fived Mheetu as the Principal said something else. "And also, Vitani said that if anyone calls her out for the fact that she stole the band name of that one evil trio from that My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie...hate it all you want, but don't hate us solely because of it."

Kion looked over to Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli with Vitani looking at her as she taunted Kion without hesitation. "You may have all the Band Gods on your side now Kion, but you'd better not spoil anything for your final performance. Dark K wants to make absolute sure you get what he wants you to get."

Kion wasn't fazed by Vitani's taunt, but he still took it seriously as he made his reply with the others taking notice. "Say all you want. I'm not gonna go down to my evil twin. Assuming that's how it works." Vitani shrugged, having to admit that she wasn't really sure how it worked either.

* * *

Dark Kion was watching the Battle of the Bands play out from his lair as Janja came in and walked over to him with fear in his eyes. When he got up to Dark Kion, he could tell that he was about to face a whole world of fear if he screwed up. "You...you wanted to see me Dark Kion."

"Yes" Dark Kion faced Janja and informed him about Kion and his team with the Battle of the Bands. "Kion and his friends have made it to the finals in the Battle of the Bands. Vitani also made it."

"That's great." Janja exclaimed, but not for the reason Dark Kion expected. "Maybe after the finals I could finally-"

Dark Kion took a step closer to Janja, making him stop talking as Dark Kion then spoke up. "There's been a slight delay in your plans to reconcile with your sister." Dark Kion dashed up to Janja and told him exactly what he wanted to do instead of make up with Jasiri entirely. "Now I want you to go onto the battlefield for the Battle of the Bands, team up with Vitani, and kill her, along with Kion and his friends."

"What!?" Janja was furious when he heard this, throwing his fear aside as he called Dark Kion out on his treachery. "You said you'd spare Jasiri if I worked with you!"

Dark Kion looked into Janja's eyes with hatred and destruction, sensing that he was doing everything he could to stand up for himself. "I lied. But you must've figured that out by now. Trust me, you killing her will be much less painful. Especially since you'll get to keep your life."

Janja was enraged by Dark Kion's command. He'd been working under him for months, and now he was telling him to kill his own sister. He was also mad at himself for not seeing this coming. Janja lost all care for what was coming next. Without thinking, he said two words to Dark Kion in the coldest voice he could, looking right into his eyes as he did. "I quit."

Janja walked off without looking back, leaving Dark Kion to say this as he did. "If you wish. Just know that your death will be even more painful now."

Janja smirked, showing that he didn't care what Dark Kion was planning on doing to him. "Anything you could do, is better than making me kill my sister." Janja walked out of the room with Dark Kion looking back into his orb to continue watching Kion and his friends.

* * *

Cheezi and Chungu were in their room with Cheezi explaining to Chungu what he was doing wrong with something. "No Chungu, you're supposed to leave the knife out of the sandwich when you're done with it. Otherwise we're gonna have to perform surgery on you again." Chungu put his index and middle fingers on his chin as Janja came into the room. "Hey Janja, can you believe this fool, eating a butterknife in his sandwich?"

"Save it for later Cheezi. We're leaving." Cheezi and Chungu were surprised to hear this with Janja explaining why as he packed. "I was wrong to think Dark Kion would keep his word. He just ordered me to go off and kill Jasiri, and I'm not gonna do that, or kill her friends. Let's hope we can move into the Pride lands without much trouble."

Cheezi and Chungu were glad to see Janja doing what was best for him and his sister with Chungu having a question in mind. "Does this mean Jasiri's done being mad at you for that mind eraser thing?"

Janja smiled, knowing that he and Jasiri had to at least be close to having fully reconciled after the past few weeks. "Most likely Chungu." Cheezi and Chungu started packing as Janja saw a picture of him and Jasiri with Cheezi and Chungu after his old house was sold, revealing that they took the picture to celebrate their advancement in their lives. Janja put his picture away and spoke up, being determined to help Jasiri at all costs. "And if not, helping them stop Dark Kion will be the final piece."

* * *

That night.

* * *

Dogo was in his and Kion's room as he was looking for what toy he wanted to play with as someone knocked on his window. When Dogo saw that it was Janja, he opened the window and asked why Janja was there. "Janja? I thought you were working for Kion's evil twin."

Janja sighed, wishing he'd never started working with Dark Kion and feeling intense remorse for it. "I did, but tonight was my breaking point with that. I'm not gonna hurt Jasiri, or anyone important to her, so Dark Kion can go jump into a pit if he wants." Dogo smiled upon hearing that, getting the sense that Janja was telling the truth. He allowed Janja inside, and after that, Cheezi and Chungu did the same, leaving Janja to clarify the situation. "Don't worry, they're with me."

"Okay good." Dogo looked at Cheezi and Chungu as he then had a question in mind for them. "Which one of you is the one who was born as a guy but isn't a boy or a girl for some reason?"

"That would be me." Cheezi answered while laughing a bit, finding Dogo's description to be quite charming for someone his age. "And non-binary is the correct term. I'm guessing Jasiri told you about me."

Dogo nodded his head yes as Kion came back into the room with two cherry sodas. "Hey Dogo, we're out of orange, (Tosses Dogo his soda) you cool with-(Notices Janja) Oh, hey Janja."

"Okay good." Janja chimed in, responding to the fact that Kion wasn't against him being in his house. "I think I should give you the run down on why I'm here though."

"Let's do this in the lair with the others tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, and I need my cool sleep." Kion informed Janja, leaving him to wonder where he, Cheezi, and Chungu should sleep tonight.

* * *

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were on the floor as Janja started holding onto Cheezi in his sleep with Cheezi waking up to happily find this fact out. Just then, Janja cut a five second fart that made Cheezi gag as they wafted away the yellow rotten egg cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Just then, Kion ended up releasing a ten second fart from his bed, making an even bigger yellow cloud of rotten eggs that lifted his blanket into the air (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). This led to Kion and Janja's butts being shown as they both let out five second clouds, Kion's being hot wings, and Janja's being steak, as their butts vibrated from the green clouds (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Cheezi started to gag as Kion and Janja continued farting and stinking up the room with horrible smelling farts (PFFFFFT) (PHHHHHT) (BLLLLLAAAAARRRRRP) (BRRRRRUUUUUP) (BRRRRRAAAAAT) (BRRRRRAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). This made Cheezi give a blunt look as Kion and Janja continued farting in their sleep and they looked at the audience with an expression that made it look as if they were done with life.

* * *

Kion and Janja were still farting in their sleep with Cheezi bursting out of the room as they commented on one of the farts while breathing heavily. "Two hours. That lion cub farted for two, hours at one point! I hope he wakes up soon." Just then, Kiara came out of her's and Jasiri's room and after getting a glimpse of Jasiri farting in her sleep, they couldn't help but comment on it. "How long as Jasiri been farting for?"

"Five hours, and still going. Thank God I'm used to it." Kiara complained, and then she saw who Cheezi really was and questioned why they were in her house. "Hang on. Aren't you one of Janja's friends who tried to hold me hostage?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Cheezi replied while chuckling, and then they assured Kiara that they weren't a threat. "Don't worry though, we're on the good side now. And if you want proof, I just came out of your brother's room due to smelling too much of his and Janja's sleep farting. Seriously, this is why I had my tarp over my sleeping space the way I did."

Kiara took a liking to Cheezi's planning skills, believing that they could be really good friends if they tried. "I'm guessing you find Janja to be a nuisance in the way I find Kion to be a nuisance?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Cheezi then shook Kiara's paw as they introduced themself. "I'm Cheezi by the way." Cheezi was impressed by Kiara's elegance, glad to see a prim and proper lioness in this house. "Yeah, no need to be muscular for no reason." Kiara laughed a bit at what Cheezi just said, finding that not a lot of girls her age were really into everything she was into, like dress designing and all that.

* * *

Cheezi and Kiara were having breakfast as Kiara asked Cheezi a question in regards to the previous scene. "So, will people be able to take that whole explination thing seriously knowing that the scene before we met had Kion and Janja farting a whole bunch?"

Kiara bit into a piece of toast as Cheezi made their reply, not sure how well that'd go down. "Who knows? Some people just like to say something dumb ruins their investment in a story. Me personally though, I'd take it seriously." Kiara nodded with a smile as Cheezi then had a question in mind for her. "Speaking of which, how can you stand being roommates with Jasiri, knowing how gassy she is?"

"I guess I just adjusted to it really quickly." Kiara explained, having grown quite close to Jasiri in the past few months. I mean, I've known her for about four and a half months now, and these last couple weeks especially have gotten us closer. Did she tell you about that time we went to Chicago?"

Cheezi had heard quite a bit about Jasiri's Chicago trip, hoping they could go there themself one day. "She told me a few things. One of them being that she was having an emotional breakdown writing a song for her boyfriend?" Kiara laughed a bit at what Cheezi just said as they continued explaining the highlights in their own opinion. "I'll give her this; she's got dedication. And she's got spunk. Like, a lot of spunk."

Kiara and Cheezi clunked juice cups to that with Kiara speaking up, having loved to see Jasiri grow over these past few months. "I'm gonna be real with you Cheezi. At first, I didn't really like Jasiri. She was a walking fart bomb waiting to go off, making my nights a living hell, and she loves Kion for a reason I'll never comprehend." Cheezi nodded in understanding, having that same relationship with someone before themself. "But after about a week or so, I started to see that there was more to her than just loving to fart and gawking over Kion."

Cheezi felt that sounded about right, wishing they had the chance to get to know Jasiri before she snapped at Janja, but they were also glad they got to know her over the past couple weeks. "Four and a half months. That's a whole milestone compared to two weeks." Cheezi chuckled a bit before they realized something regarding the explanation. "I'm guessing you wanna hear why we're here too."

"Yes I do." Kiara confirmed, knowing that after hearing Cheezi out and talking about Jasiri, they would have a good reason for what was going on. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be though. Kion and Simba usually take care of the fighting, same with our other roommates and Mheetu."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with enjoying the show." Cheezi assured Kiara, who finished her toast with Cheezi knowing that the two of them were certainly going to be good friends.

* * *

Janja was explaining the situation to Kion and his friends as he got to the final stretch of the explanation. He hoped that Kion's friends would listen, since he already knew that Kion and Jasiri would, but he wasn't sure about the rest. "And so, now Dark Kion's gonna have Vitani, Lapis, and Lazuli kill you guys at the Battle of the Bands finals, and...I'm not sure what our chances of winning are."

Kion wasn't bothered by what was standing in their way, having a good feeling that they could get past Vitani's attempt to take them out. "Well who's to say we'll fail without trying?" Kion stood up and walked over to Janja, confident that they could take Vitani down. "It's not like we're fighting Dark Kion himself, right? And Jasiri took her out when we went after the last Band God orb. (Jasiri smiles) If you ask me, I say we got this." Kion held his paw out and Janja happily fist bumped it after gazing at it for a few seconds, being ready to help out in any way he could.

Simba stood up next, feeling that they couldn't just rush into this battle blind. "Your confidence is as admirable as ever Kion, but we don't know HOW Vitani plans on attacking us yet. We should figure out what she's planning to do before we start fighting."

"I could help you with that." Everyone looked to see Tukio walking up to them as he then explained why he was here to Janja. "Oh, I've had Kukosa's capsule here since I left Dark Kion's base. (Looks at Kion) You guys protect Kukosa's capsule, and I'll get you some more info."

Kion, Simba, and Janja looked at each other with smiles, nodding with confidence and agreeing to Tukio's offer. Kion walked up to Tukio and handed him an earpiece so he could deliver the info from afar. "Make sure you get as much info as you can. If you pass then I might buy you a new phone later down the line."

"Thanks for the bribe mom." Tukio replied while rolling his eyes, heading off to get the info with Kion smiling at Janja, who smiled back, glad that Kion supported him through his hard times with Jasiri.

* * *

_D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion was walkng through the Pride lands while juggling a couple Ki orbs to entertain himself.

"_This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._"

Kion saw Dogo running up to him with joy all around him and threw the Ki orbs into the air, hugging Dogo as they exploded behind him.

"_And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._"

Jasiri was looking at a picture of her and Janja before throwing it at the floor in anger.

"_No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._"

Simba and Nala were hanging out in Simba's room as Nala kissed Simba's cheeck while Simba was making a Ki ballet show for her.

"_And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._"

Kovu was shown to be sketching Kiara while she was relaxing in the flowers.

"_And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._"

Tukio was patiently working on Kukosa's chamber while listening to Vitani ramble on about a bunch of stuff.

"_And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._"

Janja was drinking something while hanging out with Cheezi and Chungu with the former patting him on the back for comfort and the latter smiling to console him.

"_Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._"

Kion was carrying Dogo on his back late at night as the two looked up at the stars with smiles on their faces.

"_Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._"

Dogo pointed to a constellation, catching Kion's attention as he looked up at it.

"_And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._"

The constellation showed Kion and Dogo hugging like true brothers would at any time.

"_And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._"

Kion smiled as he set Dogo down and took his phone out, making Dogo jump up and down like his hyperactive and bubbly self.

"_And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._"

The final parts of the song played as Kion took a selfie of him and Dogo with the constellation in the background with both giving a peace sign and Dogo smiling widly as Kion just casually smiled, having the photo shown on Kion's mantle as the song ended.


End file.
